Os Senhores da Guerra
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Três povos diferentes querendo impor suas vontades um sobre o outro, lutando pelo direito de viver nesta terra a todo custo, mas será que um novo inimigo será capaz de os fazer se unir? SLASH, AU
1. Prologo

**NA: Harry Potter pertence a JK Rowling**

**Os Senhores da Guerra**

**Prólogo**

**Três Povos**

Não lembro bem quando tudo começou, pois creio que ainda era um bebê quando a guerra estourou. Também não lembro direito quais foram os motivos, mas meus pais sempre diziam que foram por causa dos bruxos e a sua grande arrogância em pensar que só porque podiam fazer algumas mágicas, eram mais importantes que o nosso povo. Nós ocupamos estas terras desde os primórdios do planeta. Somos a raça mais antiga e mais poderosa criada, somos temidos, trouxas ouvem histórias sobre nós e nos associam a condenação eterna ao inferno. O problema é que ninguém até hoje os avisou que o inferno não existe, que é apenas um fruto da imaginação fértil deles. Somos demônios, nossas origens não são datadas, mas os escritos antigos dizem que evoluímos dos animais. Somos divididos em categorias e espécies, somos caninos, somos felinos, podemos adquirir forma animal, podemos adquirir forma humanóide.

A natureza nos rege, o instinto nos guia. A razão nos controla nos momentos necessários, a sobrevivência é a nossa primeira lei. Matamos se for preciso para viver, e não importa se seja um homem ou uma criança, e por isso os bruxos nos classificam de assassinos sem coração. Não somos assassinos, somos instintivos. A nossa racionalidade nos permiti impedir que ataquemos um aliado, um parente, um parceiro, a nossa origem nos ensina a preservar a natureza e extrair dela apenas o que é necessário. Os nossos poderes nós dá a imortalidade. Bruxos não entendem isso e por isso nos condenaram, nos prenderam em um mundo o qual eles criaram, nos jogaram a margem da sociedade como se fossemos meros animais sarnentos e tomaram de nós este planeta que por direito nos pertence. Nós que fomos os primeiros dos primeiros, nós que em certas culturas somos venerados como Deuses, nós que somos os mais poderosos de todos os seres e mesmo assim eles nos julgam, quando na verdade eles são piores do que nós.

Porém, quando pensei que não existiria raça mais desprezível que a bruxa, me surgem os humanos comuns, o que os magos chamam de trouxas. Sem magia, frágeis, meros mortais que com a sua tão maravilhosa _racionalidade_ conseguem destruir este mundo que por milênios permaneceu intacto quando estava sob a nossa regência. Se reproduzem como uma peste, sua população supera a nossa, mas mesmo assim não passam de pragas. Pragas que poderiam ser ignoradas se não tivessem entrado na guerra. Não lutam pelo lado dos bruxos, porque os temem por causa de sua magia. Não lutam do nosso lado porque nos teme pelo que somos. Lutam por si só, como os bons egoístas que são, lutam na vã esperança de que possam nos derrotar. Tolos! E por causa desta tolice eles estão sendo dizimados, pouco a pouco, sendo mantidos unidos apenas por causa de uma mulher… Uma tal de _Hermione Granger_. Nunca a encontrei, mas ouvi dizer que ela é uma guerreira feroz. Porém, não tão feroz quanto _Draco Malfoy_, o líder dos bruxos, talvez o mais poderoso entre eles. E quanto a mim? Quem sou eu? Eu sou _Harry Potter_, o líder dos demônios, aquele que, infelizmente, está predestinado a terminar esta guerra.

_Continua..._


	2. Dois Rivais

**Capítulo 1**

**Dois Rivais**

A névoa descia densa nas ruas escurecidas de Londres. Na esquina, um velho poste piscava insistentemente, deixando as sombras que encobriam os edifícios ainda mais tenebrosas. Ao longe, os sons das buzinas que ecoavam pelas avenidas pareciam ser levados pelo vento, mal alcançando aquela estreita rua de subúrbio, com casas padronizadas e jardins bem cuidados. Mais uma vez a lâmpada do poste piscou até que se apagou de vez, encobrindo assim a chegada de um visitante à rua. A figura encapuzada escondia-se nas sombras à medida que ia avançando rua adentro, seus passos leves e lentos eram imperceptíveis enquanto seus olhos ocultos pelo capuz percorriam cada canto, cada beco do local. A mão de dedos nervosos abria e fechava em um gesto inconsciente e o estranho quase tropeçou nos próprios pés quando subitamente um gato negro saiu correndo de um arbusto de hortênsias. Soltou um suspiro de alívio e apressou ainda mais os passos quando viu que estava perto de seu destino.

A noite, aquele parque infantil de brinquedos com tintas desbotadas e grama rasteira parecia extremamente aterrorizante, ainda mais que encostado na armação dos balanços estava uma outra figura, cuja fisionomia era oculta pela longa capa e cujos olhos brilhavam intensamente na escuridão, parecendo dois faróis de neblina. Apressou ainda mais os passos até que finalmente viu-se frente a frente com a figura no balanço.

- Está atrasado. – atestou, a voz ressoando como um trovão no silêncio da noite, mesmo que a frase tenha saído como um sussurro.

- Não é sempre que estou apto a me curvar as suas vontades. – foi à resposta seca e com um tom de desdém e o viajante pôde ver um sorriso de dentes brancos brilhar nas sombras, um canino mais saliente dando um tom de ameaça àquele gesto.

- Pois deveria. – rebateu divertido, dando um passo a frente e vendo com prazer a sua companhia recuar outro. Percebeu que o corpo esguio tremia por sob a capa, mas não sabia dizer se era medo, raiva ou frustração. Há tempos que ele havia aprendido a ocultar seus sentimentos, seu cheiro, para assim o impedir de saber o que estava sentindo.

- Há algum motivo para você ter me chamado aqui? – perguntou contrariado e outro sorriso de dentes brancos e caninos afiados foi a sua resposta.

- Por que a pressa? Tem medo que nos vejam juntos? – zombou e um bufo indignado foi o que veio do outro.

- Sabe o que pode acontecer se nos virem juntos. – advertiu e uma risada cristalina soou pelo parque, assustando o outro que olhou ao seu redor para verificar se não tinham atraído a atenção de ninguém para eles.

- Não vai acontecer nada. – os brilhantes olhos estreitaram-se de modo frio e desafiador. – Não ousariam a nos desafiar.

- Fale por si só. Lealdade não é uma coisa muito bem empregada dentro do meu povo. – desdenhou e o outro soltou um _tsc_ sob a respiração, estendendo uma mão morena em direção ao rosto de seu companheiro, que recuou hesitante diante do gesto.

- Então mude de lado. Nós somos leais uns aos outros. – atestou firmemente, dando um passo a frente e finalmente tocando o rosto oculto pelo capuz. Rapidamente uma mão pálida ergueu-se e segurou a morena com força, a comprimindo e deixando as marcas de seus dedos na pele escurecida.

- Leais ao ponto de perseguirem e matarem os traidores. – disse firme e num movimento rápido a posição das mãos se inverteu, agora sendo a morena apertando dolorosamente a mão pálida enquanto o dono dela mantinha-se firme e mordia o lábio inferior para impedir um gemido de dor.

- Nós damos chance a eles de se defenderem, não os apunhalamos pelas costas como o seu povo faz. – rosnou lentamente e um sorriso surgiu sob o capuz. A mão foi solta e rapidamente ele a massageou para aliviar a dor.

- Por que me chamou aqui? Não foi para discutir o modo de agir e pensar dos nossos povos que você veio aqui. – ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e o rosto virou-se, agora com os olhos brilhantes encarando o céu de poucas estrelas da noite londrina.

- Por que não? Já que foi isso que começou a guerra. Vocês nos julgaram e nos condenaram sem nos dar chances de defesa, nos aprisionando naquele mundo fétido com a magia de vocês. – voltou um olhar acusador para o outro.

- Coisa que não durou muito tempo, já que vocês estão de volta, destruindo a tudo e a todos em busca de vingança. – acusou de volta e recebeu um rosnado como resposta.

- Não teste a minha paciência bruxo, ela não é muito extensa. Estamos apenas tomando de volta o que é nosso na esperança de consertar a merda que vocês fizeram.

- Nos matando no processo?

- Se for preciso.

- Se você me chamou aqui para lançar acusações, eu vou embora então. – deu as costas para ele, pronto para partir, mas uma mão firme segurou a sua capa o puxando de encontro a um corpo maior. Um braço envolveu a cintura esguia, o pressionando ainda mais contra o estranho.

- Eu tive um sonho esta noite. – a voz sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, fazendo arrepios descer pela sua espinha. – Eu vi um novo poder. – o tom sério e sombrio o fez enrijecer dentro da sua prisão de membros. – Um novo inimigo está surgindo. Muito maior do que nós, muito maior do que vocês, muito maior do que os trouxas. – o soltou bruscamente e ele virou-se, mirando olhos largos no rosto escondido parcialmente pelas sombras. Como assim uma nova força estava surgindo? Como assim mais um lado para unir-se a guerra? Não tinha como, não podia. O mundo já estava um caos e ele tinha a sensação de que quando tudo terminasse, não sobraria muito do planeta para o lado vencedor, e ainda aparecia mais alguém querendo clamar território? Impossível.

- E? – perguntou um pouco temeroso, planos já pipocando em sua mente, missões surgindo, o que fazer para se defender, quem mandar para investigar o surgimento dessa força e qual seria o grau de perigo do inimigo.

- E apenas isso. – disse num tom desinteressado e a figura menor soltou um longo e indignado silvo por entre os dentes, não acreditando na arrogância da criatura a sua frente.

- Não era mais fácil ter mandado uma coruja ou…

- Coruja é um animal estúpido que vocês insistem em usar como meio de comunicação. Fácil de serem pegas, fácil de serem mortas. Ineficientes.

- Quer saber? Eu vou embora. Você me fez sair no meio da noite, inventar as maiores desculpas, apenas para poder me dizer que sonhou com um inimigo que nem faz idéia de quem seja? Quando tiver algo mais específico, um nome, por exemplo, pode me procurar. – deu as costas para dele, começando a sair do parquinho quando a voz firme e rouca o parou.

- Draco! – ombros tencionaram e Draco virou-se bruscamente para poder encarar a sua companhia. O que tinha dado nele para tê-lo chamado pelo nome no meio de um local trouxa, onde poderia haver espiões escondidos em cada arbusto? – Acha que eu não saberia se estivesse alguém aqui nos espionando? – sorriu escarninho e Draco rolou os olhos sob o capuz de sua longa capa negra de viagem.

- Não sei. – provocou. – Saberia? – um rosnado e o loiro deu um sorriso de triunfo, sabendo que tinha tocado no ponto fraco do outro homem, no orgulho. Ele não gostava que duvidassem das suas habilidades, considerava-se superior, mas somente Draco conseguia colocá-lo em seu lugar e sair vivo para não contar a história. Afinal, ele não podia ficar espalhando por aí que saía de seu quartel general no meio da noite para ter encontros às escondidas com o líder dos demônios em busca de informações sobre os trouxas.

Harry deu um passo à frente, permitindo que a fraca luz da rua iluminasse o seu rosto. Cabelos longos e negros, até o meio das costas, eram presos em um rabo de cavalo na nuca enquanto olhos verdes vivos pareciam brilhar como a íris de um gato. O corpo de soldado estava escondido pelas grossas e pesadas roupas de couro negro e a pele morena por causa do sol parecia opaca diante da luz artificial. De longe as pessoas diriam que ele era um ser humano normal e inofensivo, mas ao vê-lo em batalha, tais conceitos mudavam mais do que depressa.

- Você não muda nada com os anos, Draco. Ainda é o mesmo fedelho mimado que eu conheci. – Draco apenas riu zombeteiro e ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida.

- Você não deve se olhar muito no espelho pelas manhãs, deve lorde Potter? –disse de maneira jocosa e uma mão ergueu-se violentamente, pronta para ir de encontro à bochecha pálida, mas parando na metade do caminho. O loiro permaneceu imóvel, desafiando Harry com o olhar a concluir o tapa, mas o moreno apenas abaixou a mão e soltou um suspiro. Por que ainda se deixava afetar por aquele bruxo metido a sabichão? Draco deu as costas para o demônio, coisa que muitos homens mais sábios jamais fariam, e sua voz pareceu ressoar no silêncio do parquinho. – Mandarei alguém verificar a informação, mas não garanto nada. Sem mais detalhes, nada poderei fazer além de ficar alerta. – disse em um tom sério e profissional, o tom que usava para liderar os bruxos na guerra contra demônios e trouxas, e novamente continuou o seu percurso, parando apenas mais uma vez quando a voz de Harry chegou aos seus ouvidos como um sussurro.

- Draco? – era tão baixa que ele mal conseguia ouvi-la. – Tome cuidado. – pediu e num piscar de olhos sumiu na escuridão, deixando apenas uma trilha de folhas secas e poeira para trás. Draco ainda deu uma última olhada por cima do ombro para onde Harry estivera há segundos atrás e desaparatou.

* * *

- Onde você se enfiou? – Draco virou-se bruscamente em direção a voz, fazendo uma pequena careta enquanto retirava a sua capa e a colocava sobre a cadeira perto da escrivaninha em uma das paredes de seu quarto. Passou a mãos pelos cabelos loiros, tirando algumas mechas mais compridas que insistiam em cobrir os seus olhos e deu as costas novamente para o seu visitante, colocando uma perna sobre a mesma cadeira, a bota de combate pesando sobre a madeira e deixando rastros de lama e areia, e enrolou a barra da calça, soltando a faca de caça que carregava no tornozelo.

- Fui dar uma volta… espairecer. – respondeu depois de minutos de silêncio enquanto tirava de seus esconderijos todas as armas que costumava carregar.

- Dar uma volta nos dias de hoje, sozinho, no meio da noite é pedir para morrer. – o visitante o repreendeu e Draco soltou um suspiro exasperado, relaxando os ombros e fixando seus olhos azuis nos negros a sua frente. Severo Snape havia se tornado o seu tutor quando os seus pais morreram em batalha quando ele tinha apenas cinco anos. O homem o treinou em tudo o que sabia: magia, combate, arte das trevas, tudo! Tanto que quando Draco completou dezesseis anos o mestre de poções o indicou ao Conselho da Ordem para ser o novo líder dos bruxos, pois o velho Dumbledore estava deixando o cargo depois de uma batalha que quase o matou. Disse que precisavam de sangue novo, sangue jovem, um comandante que pudesse acompanhar as tropas aos campos de batalha. Alguém que tivesse poder o suficiente para bater de frente com um demônio de alta classe e sair vivo para contar a história… alguém como Draco, que agora, aos dezoito, era o mais jovem líder da resistência bruxa nos últimos duzentos anos.

- Não creio que meros trouxas possam me matar. – desdenhou o loiro. Desprezava os trouxas, os achava uma praga com a sua tecnologia destruindo a tudo e a todos. Claro que nem sempre pensara assim, mas depois que um maldito trouxa, com a sua maldita tecnologia, matou a sua mãe, seu conceito sobre esse povo mudou drasticamente. Em alguns pontos tinha que concordar com Harry: eles não serviam para mais nada além de ocupar espaço.

- Draco, você é o líder da resistência! – Snape começou enquanto via o rapaz desafivelar a sua jaqueta e começar e deslizá-la pelos ombros, ignorando veemente o que ele estava falando. Quando é que o garoto iria perceber a sua importância? Não havia ninguém melhor do que ele para comandar o povo deles, Snape sabia disso, Snape garantiu isso quando treinou o rapaz com tanto ardor durante tantos anos, quando defendeu a indicação de Draco ao Conselho com tanta força. Não queria um dos filhos de Arthur como comandante, eles eram moles demais, piedosos demais, não queria outro Dumbledore no comando, embora o velho bruxo tivesse feito muito por eles nesses últimos cem anos, mas com a idade ele começou a ficar mais complacente e pregando idéias de união entre os povos em vez de guerra.

Era uma idéia ridícula. Não dava para se unir aos demônios, eles eram assassinos a sangue frio. Não dava para se unir aos trouxas, eles eram uns ignorantes governados pelo medo o que levava a destruição. Foram por causa dos trouxas que os demônios conseguiram fugir do mundo onde foram aprisionados. Foram por causa das perseguições que eles fizeram aos bruxos no passado, as mortes, que ocasionou um enfraquecimento da magia, o que permitiu que os demônios de alta classe transpassassem o selo que os prendia no outro mundo. Eles foram uma das causas da guerra, eles condenaram a todos. E eles não mereciam piedade. – A sua importância para o nosso povo é altíssima. Não podemos ficar sem um líder a essa altura dos acontecimentos. Se você morrer por causa de uma ocorrência tola…

- Blá, blá, blá, blá! – caçoou Draco, passando por Snape e dando um tapinha no ombro dele. – Relaxa Severo, e vira o disco que este discurso eu já conheço. – ordenou com um olhar firme. Não estava com disposição de ficar ouvindo os sermões de Snape, não depois do que Potter havia lhe contado. Precisava começar a agir, soltar seus espiões para poder descobrir que força era essa que estava surgindo, e de onde ela iria surgir.

- E então? – Snape disse com um tom arrastado, tirando Draco de seus devaneios. – O que ele te disse? – perguntou com um torcer de nariz o que deixou o seu rosto macilento mais marcado ainda, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito largo, parecendo um grande morcego se envolvendo com as asas.

- Ele quem? – retrucou o loiro desentendido, caminhando até uma cômoda e abrindo as várias gavetas, tirando pergaminhos, penas e mapas de dentro dela.

- Potter, aquela abominação. – desdenhou e Draco tencionou os ombros, apoiando as mãos espalmadas sobre o tampo da escrivaninha e não ousando olhar por cima do ombro para ver a expressão de repulsa de seu tutor.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – desafiou, sabendo que Severo poderia detectar a sua mentira a quilômetros de distância. Os olhos claros prenderam-se no mapa da Grã-Bretanha e nos territórios marcados e ocupados pelos três povos. O território dos demônios parecia ser o que mais crescia com os anos, sufocando o pequeno território trouxa e quase invadindo o bruxo. Franziu a testa. Não era uma batalha muito justa e apesar dos bruxos terem a sua magia e longa vida, ainda sim não era quase nada comparado a força, agilidade e habilidade dos demônios. E quanto aos trouxas, Draco nem sabia dizer como eles sobreviveram até hoje. Talvez fosse porque eles evitavam confrontos diretos com os demônios e preferiam os bruxos, ou talvez fosse sorte, porque inteligência que não era, já que eles não pensavam que sem os bruxos não haveria mais ninguém com calibre para parar a outra raça.

- Malfoy! – Snape chamou com um tom irritado e frustrado. Por que Draco se arriscava tanto? Ele não parava para pensar que esses encontros com o Potter poderiam ser a sua ruína, não importasse quais fossem os motivos? O loiro por acaso tinha esquecido que ele não tinha apenas inimigos fora das paredes de Hogwarts, mas que também tinha dentro delas? Muitos eram aqueles que queriam ver o jovem líder pelas costas. Draco não era carismático, não era agradável, muitas de suas decisões poderiam ser consideradas um pouco duvidosas, mas o seu comando já salvou a vida de centenas de bruxos.

Porém, isso não contava como ponto favorável aos velhos membros do Conselho da Ordem da Fênix. Ele era jovem demais, impetuoso demais, aventureiro demais, arrogante demais, e, por muitas vezes, irresponsável. Ele era tudo o que um líder não deveria ser e mesmo assim comandava centenas de pessoas. Por isso, se descobrissem o que ele fazia nas suas fugas noturnas, quem ele encontrava, com certeza ninguém pouparia esforços de acusá-lo de traidor, de condená-lo a prisão perpétua em Azkaban ou até de condená-lo a morte. Por que ele não via isso? – Por que você simplesmente não crava este punhal no seu coração? – repreendeu, pegando um punhal que servia de abridor de cartas de cima da mesa de Draco. – Assim poupa as conseqüências que surgirão de seus atos tolos quando os outros descobrirem…

- Descobrirem o que Severo? – sibilou entre dentes, virando-se num piscar de olhos e segurando o pulso magro do tutor, o mesmo que empunhava o abridor de cartas, o apertando dolorosamente. – Não há nada para eles descobrirem. Potter e eu estávamos apenas trocando um favor, já que temos um inimigo em comum: os trouxas, mais nada. E não levante mais a voz para mim Snape, eu ainda sou seu superior. – soltou o pulso com força, voltando a sua atenção para os mapas sobre a mesa. – Eu quero que você chame o Goyle e o Jordan para mim, tenho um trabalho para eles.

- Senhor… – Severo disse entre dentes, inspirando pesadamente diante do acontecido. Sempre que discutiam sobre o Potter os ânimos costumavam ficar exaltados. Toda vez que Snape tentava colocar algum juízo na cabeça do protegido, esse fazia ouvidos surdos para ele. Tamanha arrogância e auto confiança ainda o colocaria em grandes problemas um dia, e não haveria nada que Severo pudesse fazer para poder evitar isso. – Goyle está em Durham, uma tropa de demônios atacou os nossos guardas na cidade, eles estão tentando avançar as fronteiras, Goyle foi para lá com um regimento para poder impedi-los.

- Quando isto aconteceu? – perguntou Draco com uma voz contida, não acreditando que houvera um ataque sem o seu conhecimento. Nada do que acontecia era sem o seu conhecimento.

- Algumas horas senhor, quando o senhor estava… fora. – encerrou Snape com uma expressão vazia e Draco socou o tampo da mesa com força. Maldito Potter! Ele o enrolou com aquela discussão fútil de direitos de propósito. Ele estava armando um ataque em Durham enquanto prendia o líder dos inimigos com conversa fiada. Irado, varreu a mesa com os braços, jogando penas, pergaminhos e livros no chão e deu as costas para ela, apoiando-se na madeira e soltando um suspiro. – Eu sinto muito Malfoy, mas uma ação imediata precisava ser tomada e por isso Dumbledore resolveu mandar as tropas e… – Severo tencionou os ombros quando viu Draco erguer a cabeça e mirar olhos cinzentos no seu rosto em uma clara indicação de que estava irritado. O garoto poderia ser o líder há dois anos, mas, ainda sim, em algumas situações ele era totalmente desacreditado quando Dumbledore resolvia assumir o comando, e o jovem Malfoy detestava isso. Detestava que a Ordem tivesse dado o poder para ele para depois lhe tirar ao seu bel prazer.

- Mande Jordan aqui, quero falar com ele. E mande Lupin se preparar, você também Snape, estamos indo para Durham. – comandou com a voz firme e Severo apenas deu um leve aceno de cabeça antes de sair rapidamente do quarto do rapaz, deixando um loiro furioso para trás. Já era a segunda vez este mês que Potter fazia um avanço no território com a intenção de chegar a Londres, uma cidade ainda pertencente aos trouxas. O problema era que para chegar a Londres eles teriam que passar por territórios bruxos, e Draco não iria permitir que aquele vira-lata de nada pegasse mais uma de suas aldeias puramente mágicas. De jeito nenhum. Armando-se novamente com facas, punhais e derivados, o jovem prendeu a sua varinha na cintura a atou as fivelas de seu longo sobretudo, saindo do quarto as pressas para poder falar com Jordan e partir o mais rápido o possível. Não deixaria Potter sair ileso dessa. Cortaria o rabo daquele lobo abusado nem que isso fosse à última coisa que fizesse.

* * *

As labaredas de fogo subiam pelos telhados das casas, com os ventos noturnos espalhando mais rápido as chamas pelos outros edifícios. Gritos eram ouvidos de bruxos conjurando feitiços para poder apagar o fogo enquanto outros conjuravam feitiços para deter seus adversários. Os olhos azuis brilharam na escuridão ao ver um homem negro e alto derrubando um de seus soldados e sorriu torto ao reconhecer a habilidade do homem, além de reconhecer o homem em si. Com passos leves e silenciosos, ignorando tudo a sua volta, aproximou-se do combatente que, rapidamente sentindo a sua presença no campo de batalha, virou-se para poder encará-lo de maneira feroz, com a varinha erguida e um olhar mortal no rosto marcado pelos anos de guerra.

- Black. – sibilou de maneira feroz para o demônio parado a sua frente. Sirius Black poderia ser considerado o mais estranho dos demônios. Ele era sempre brincalhão, bem humorado, para ele cada batalha era um modo de diversão, o inimigo era o seu brinquedo e a guerra seu parque particular. Era irresponsável, como seu afilhado costumava dizer, e muitos ainda se perguntavam como ele tinha conseguido viver por tanto tempo diante de tantas atitudes inconseqüentes. Veja bem, embora demônios fossem imortais, cujos anos não os afetassem, nem as meras doenças bruxas e trouxas, ainda sim, em uma guerra, não era difícil de matá-los. Afinal, uma facada no coração mataria qualquer um.

- Shacklebolt, prazer em revê-lo! – riu matreiro, fazendo uma reverência exagerada para o seu adversário. Shacklebolt apenas rosnou entre dentes, segurando a varinha com firmeza e a apontando para o coração do demônio.

- O prazer é todo meu. – retrucou venenoso, disparando o primeiro feitiço. Ainda rindo em dando um grande salto, Sirius desviou-se do ataque e deu uma negativa com a cabeça, soltando um baixo _tsc_ para o outro homem.

- Esta reação foi muito lenta. – resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo. Mirou com mais intensidade o seu adversário e viu com desagrado que esta noite não poderia se divertir com uma boa batalha. O bruxo estava cansado, com certeza ferido de outros combates com demônios, e não daria o melhor de si em uma luta e ele se recusava a lutar com um auror que não daria o melhor de si. Não tinha graça. – Talvez devêssemos deixar esse embate para outro dia, que tal? – sugeriu maroto e Shacklebolt sacudiu a varinha com força, dando uma negativa com a cabeça. Não deixaria Black brincar com ele mais um dia, não deixaria aquela criatura viver mais um dia. O braço direito de Harry Potter. Sem ele o outro demônio não seria nada e por isso precisava derrubá-lo.

- Não haverá outro dia Black, isto termina hoje! – ameaçou e Sirius torceu o nariz em desagrado diante da teimosia do homem. Soltando um suspiro exasperado, o demônio voltou à posição de batalha e esperou que o outro bruxo fizesse o primeiro movimento. Se ele queria tanto lutar, ele teria a sua luta, mas não seria Sirius o primeiro e dar o golpe, atos precipitados ocasionavam conseqüências inesperadas.

Do outro lado do campo de batalha, três figuras tinham acabado de aparatar no meio do caos, olhando tudo a sua volta com extremo interesse. Casas e pequenos edifícios pegando fogo pareciam iluminar a escuridão que a noite sem lua provocava e os gritos, luzes de feitiços e correria davam à impressão de que a cidade estava em pleno carnaval. Um corpo veio voando em direção as três figuras, que se separaram para não serem atingidas pelo bruxo que caia dolorosamente no chão, rasgando ainda mais as roupas gastas.

- Weasley. – Draco desdenhou para o ruivo caído aos seus pés. – Se continuar desta maneira a sua mãe terá que usar as cortinas de Hogwarts para poder fazer roupas para você. – caçoou e viu os olhos azuis de Ronald Weasley estreitarem em desagrado. Ele era um daqueles que fazia parte do grupo que faria de tudo para depor Draco do cargo de chefia da resistência. Porém, mesmo assim, ainda obedecia as ordens do loiro sem pestanejar… muito.

- Já era hora, não Malfoy? – rebateu irritado, recebendo a mão estendida de Remus para poder se levantar.

- Tsc, mas olha só quem resolveu aparecer no campo de batalha… Draco Malfoy. – uma voz aguda e esganiçada sobrepôs-se ao caos que estava aquele lugar e Draco virou-se para ver-se sob o olhar malicioso de Pansy Parkinson. De todos os demônios que conhecia, Pansy era a pior espécie. Não, não porque ela era a mais sanguinária ou coisa parecida, simplesmente porque ela era a mais irritante e tirava Draco do sério. Só não matava aquela raposa porque achava desperdício de habilidades com ela.

- Parkinson, eu exijo que você e os seus amigos vira-latas saiam do meu território. – disse com uma voz de comando e Pansy riu histericamente para logo depois ficar com as feições sérias e lançar ao rapaz um olhar frio e mortal.

- Quem é você para fazer exigências humano? – rosnou entre dentes e de maneira perigosa, aproximando-se dos quatro homens a passos cautelosos. Draco deu um sorriso escarninho, aproximando-se também da mulher a passos lentos e quando os dois estavam a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, o sorriso de Draco aumentou ainda mais.

- Parkinson… – chamou em um sussurro e Pansy ergueu a sobrancelha fina de maneira indagadora e, antes que pudesse assimilar o que estava acontecendo, a mão do loiro voou até o seu pescoço o comprimindo fortemente e bloqueando a passagem de ar, enquanto com a perna ele dava uma rasteira em seus tornozelos, a derrubando no chão e prendendo o corpo menor dela com o seu. – O que vocês estão esperando? – gritou para os três homens que rapidamente ergueram as suas varinhas e apontaram para ela, cada um gritando um feitiço mais poderoso que o outro, um atrás do outro, até que a mulher apagou, com enormes e feias bolhas púrpuras brotando na pele pálida. Deu mais uma olhada ao seu redor, vendo com desagrado que aquele lugar já poderia dar-se por perdido. Havia mais corpos de bruxos no chão do que demônios, e isso não era bom sinal. – Se espalhem! Mandem todos recuarem. – Snape e Weasley assentiram com a cabeça e começaram a correr em direção a batalha. Remus ia começar a fazer o mesmo quando Draco o chamou. – Lupin! – virou-se para o homem que rapidamente mirou seus olhos castanhos no rapaz. – Quero que você localize o comandante desta missão.

- Como assim? – perguntou Remus confuso. – Com certeza é o Potter. – atestou, pois era um fato conhecido de que Potter sempre liderava todas as missões de ataque.

- Não, não é o Potter. – afirmou Draco convicto, começando a correr em direção ao campo de batalha.

- Como você sabe que não? – perguntou Remus curioso enquanto de rabo de olho via Ron sumir por uma rua paralela para ajudar um rapaz ruivo que lutava contra uns dois demônios, com certeza deveria ser um dos irmãos do garoto.

- Porque – o desgraçado me tapeou há não menos de uma hora atrás, era o que ele queria dizer, mas em vez disso falou: – porque sim! – e com isso sumiu dentro de um grupo que estava guerreando, onde seis demônios tentavam subjugar dois bruxos. Remus ainda deu uma última olhada para Snape, como se perguntando ao homem o significado de tudo aquilo, mas o moreno apenas deu um aceno negativo com a cabeça e sumiu por uma outra rua.

O bruxo soltou um suspiro, abaixando-se rapidamente quando um feitiço passou a poucos centímetros sobre a sua cabeça. Um corpo caiu no chão e o homem correu até ele, ajoelhando-se ao lado da auror e procurando entre o corpo ferido e embebido em sangue algum sinal de vida. Os olhos azulados de Alice o encaram totalmente sem vida e Remus viu que não conseguia encontrar a pulsação da mulher. Sentiu seu peito comprimir em pensar na reação de Neville quando soubesse do acontecido. O garoto ainda estava chocado por seu pai ter ido parar no St. Mungus e estar em coma a dois meses por causa da última batalha, sem nenhuma esperança dos médicos de sobreviver, e agora era a mãe. A mãe que tinha ido à guerra no intuito de se vingar pelo marido que pelo jeito iria fazer-lhe companhia em breve. Sentiu uma raiva estrangeira apoderar-se de seu corpo e com os olhos brilhando ergueu-se para mirar o demônio que tinha derrubado um dos seus e com um grito feroz entrou em uma batalha acirrada contra a criatura.

- Bombarda! – Remus gritou, apontando a sua varinha em direção ao demônio e sorrindo vitorioso quando viu o feitiço acertar a criatura no meio do peito, o fazendo decolar por alguns metros de distância e cair com um ruído nervoso de ossos quebrando em cima de uma pedra.

O demônio, que parecia da espécie alada, qual Remus não tinha certeza, ergueu-se lentamente da pedra, mexendo a cabeça e estalando alguns ossos do pescoço enquanto abria as longas asas negras parecendo asas de morcego. Os olhos avermelhados o miraram com malícia e uma língua comprida lambeu os lábios finos. Com o auxílio das asas a criatura pôs-se de pé e flexionou a mão, fazendo garras surgirem nos dedos grossos. As sobrancelhas castanhas de Remus franziram quando os orbes amêndoas viram o demônio voar em sua direção rapidamente e cair sobre si com força, prendendo as suas garras no pescoço pálido do homem.

- Hum! – disse quase num ronronar, usando a grande língua para dar uma lambida na bochecha de Remus, que fez uma careta de nojo diante da ousadia daquele demônio. – Carne fresca. Faz idéia de há quanto tempo eu não provo um humano? – os olhos vermelhos pareciam ter ficado mais escuros, de um tom carmesim. – Ainda mais de um bruxo tão poderoso. – os dedos apertaram mais a garganta de Lupin, que segurava os pulsos finos do demônio com as suas próprias mãos, tentando afastá-lo de si.

– Não resista meu caro, apenas aceite, como a sua amiga aceitou. – e mirou os seus olhos no corpo caído e sem vida de Alice. Soltando um rosnado do fundo da garganta, Remus ergueu um punho e socou com força o belo rosto do demônio alado, o fazendo ficar atordoado diante do impacto e afrouxando um pouco o aperto no pescoço do bruxo, que deu outro soco poderoso no adversário. O demônio soltou suas mãos do pescoço de Remus, que aproveitou a folga para dar um outro soco na boca do estômago da criatura, a afastando de si. Pegou a sua varinha que tinha caído no chão durante o ataque e a mirou no demônio alado, que infelizmente já estava se recuperando dos golpes surpresa e por isso conseguiu acertar o bruxo com as suas garras, gerando três talhos profundos no braço que segurava a varinha, a deixando cair novamente no chão.

- Você é feroz. – riu o demônio com gosto, dando uma inspirada no ar a sua volta e captando o cheiro de Remus, se divertindo ainda mais ao perceber que não havia medo envolvendo o bruxo, apenas determinação. Um outro cheiro também chegou as suas narinas, um cheiro misturado ao odor metálico do sangue que escorria do braço de Remus, mas o demônio não conseguiu distinguir a essência que emanava do humano.

- Você não faz idéia. – Remus sussurrou, seus olhos castanhos parecendo escurecer a um tom quase negro, e com uma velocidade superior a de um ser humano comum, ele avançou novamente no inimigo, pronto para mais um round.

Sirius soltou mais uma risada divertida quando viu Kingsley tentar mais um ataque mal sucedido. O sujeito nem se agüentava em pé, quanto mais tinha forças para poder acertar um demônio com poderes superiores aos dele. Novamente King tentou acertar Sirius, mas seu feitiço passou a metros de distância do moreno, que tudo o que tinha feito era ter saído do caminho.

- Kin, Kin, isso realmente está perdendo a graça. – caçoou, balançando o dedo em uma negativa com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Ria Black, ria o quanto quiser, pois esse será o último sorriso que você dará. – rosnou para o outro e Black soltou um rosnado maior e mais pavoroso do que o de Shacklebolt.

- Esta brincadeira já está me cansando. – murmurou entre dentes e com um salto cruzou a longa distância entre eles e caiu de pé em frente ao auror, que arregalou os olhos negros diante do movimento, já prevendo a sua morte por causa deste descuido. Com um sorriso predador no rosto, Sirius apenas deu uma última olhada nos olhos de Kingsley antes de lhe dar um soco no peito e uma rasteira e derrubar o homem no chão, golpes fortes o suficiente para imobilizar o bruxo por causa da dor, mas não para apagá-lo. – Não há honra em lutar com um adversário que não tem forças para se manter em pé. – disse sério, parando em cima do auror e apoiando os punhos na cintura.

- E desde quanto você tem honra sua besta assassina? – desafiou Kingsley e viu com certo temor os olhos azuis claro ficarem um pouco mais escuros. Black ajoelhou-se no chão, prendendo o corpo do homem com o seu e segurando na gola de suas vestes, trazendo o rosto dele para perto do seu.

- Vocês bruxos não sabem nada sobre nós e apenas deduzem as coisas… de maneira errada ainda por cima. – sussurrou perto da orelha do homem. – Se tivessem pensado antes de agir, não estaríamos onde estamos hoje, não é mesmo? – e soltou o auror, erguendo-se e saindo de cima dele. – Hoje não um bom dia para morrer. – disse displicente. – A gente se vê Kin. – e começou a se afastar do homem caído, ouvindo o suspiro que ele soltou por ter sido poupado desta vez. Deu mais um sorriso escarninho, de costas para o homem, e começou a fazer seu caminho por entre mortos e feridos, vendo com prazer que os bruxos estavam começando a recuar ao perceber a derrota proeminente. Um grito gutural e um cheiro estrangeiro chegaram aos seus ouvidos e nariz. Era uma mistura de uivo com grito humano enquanto o cheiro era característico de sangue com mais alguma coisa, um cheiro poderoso, que indicava que o seu dono era uma pessoa muito forte. Seguindo seus sentidos, Sirius foi na direção em que o cheiro ficava mais forte, uma idéia se formando em sua cabeça a medida que chegava mais perto do dono, ou dona, daquela essência.

O corpo de Remus bateu contra o tronco de uma das áarvores que ladeavam a rua principal daquele vilarejo, seus olhos castanhos vagavam do demônio que arfava a sua frente por causa dos golpes e feitiços que o bruxo lançou, as pessoas que desaparatavam levando os companheiros feridos com elas. Orbes castanhos fixaram-se na figura de Draco que lutava bravamente com um demônio, o derrotando quase sem dificuldade nenhuma. O loiro demonstrava uma força que às vezes surpreendia o homem. Embora os bruxos conseguissem resistir mais aos ataques dos demônios do que os trouxas, ainda sim Draco, às vezes, parecia entrar em pé de igualdade com essas criaturas místicas, justificando o motivo de ele ter se tornado líder do povo deles. Sua atenção novamente voltou-se ao demônio ferido com quem combatia e rolou os olhos e soltou um resmungo quando viu que a criatura não iria desistir até que o matasse. Com certeza esse era um demônio de classe baixa, do tipo mais irracional.

Veja bem, Remus era um homem letrado, que passou metade da sua vida estudando tudo o que podia sobre o inimigo, de modo a poder proporcionar vantagens nas batalhas para os seus companheiros bruxos. Sabia que os demônios estavam classificados em ao menos quatro categorias diferentes. A categoria D referia-se aos demônios mais fracos, que não conseguiam nem chegar à forma humanóide não passando de animais esquisitos com poderes. A categoria C eram os demônios um pouco mais fortes e os mais feios, pois apesar de possuírem a capacidade de formar sentenças ainda sim o raciocínio era limitado e eram guiados mais pelo instinto da raça. A categoria B, a qual ele acreditava que o demônio com quem lutava se encaixava, era o meio termo da A e C. Conseguiam atingir a forma humanóide, mas sem perder algumas características animais, e apesar de a capacidade de raciocínio ser mais elevada, ainda sim o instinto predominava. E, por fim, a categoria A, a mais temida e poderosa de todas as categorias, poucos eram os demônios de baixa classe que conseguiam chegar a este patamar, na verdade, quando um demônio nascia ele já nascia dentro de uma classe especifica e morreria nela.

Os demônios de nível A eram os mais belos na forma humana e os mais mortais na sua forma primitiva. E era nessa categoria que se encaixava Harry Potter e boa parte de seu bando de lobos demoníacos. Se fosse Potter com quem estivesse lutando, com certeza Remus não estaria vivo neste momento procurando um modo de debandar com os outros sem ser pego no ataque que o demônio estava preparando. Seus olhos novamente cruzaram a rua que agora era adornada apenas por ruína e carnificina, e encontraram os olhos de Draco, que percebeu o dilema do homem mais velho apenas com essa troca de olhares. Podiam sentir a fraqueza de Remus, ver os ferimentos dele a distância, quase cheirar o seu sangue, e por isso sabia que tinha que correr, pois o loiro não iria permitir que o inimigo levasse um de seus poucos homens de confiança. Na verdade, além de Severo, seu único homem de confiança. Draco mais do que depressa empregou todas as suas forças para derrubar logo aquele demônio para ir ao socorro de Lupin, ainda mais quando viu, para seu completo desespero, quem estava descendo a rua em direção ao moreno.

- Acho que está na hora de acabarmos com isso. – riu maliciosamente o demônio alado, afiando as suas garras para poder enterrá-las no corpo do bruxo.

- É, acho que está. – com o braço trêmulo por causa da perda de sangue e o ferimento que latejava nele, Remus apontou a sua varinha para o demônio, seus lábios prontos para murmurar o feitiço mais perigoso e proibido que existia. Não teria dó daquela criatura, não quando era a sua vida que estava em risco. Olhos castanhos mantiveram-se firmes quando viu o demônio voar em sua direção e a língua já estava pronta para soltar as primeiras palavras quando algo inesperado aconteceu, e tão rápido que o homem nem teve tempo de registrar o ocorrido. Em um momento o demônio estava voando em sua direção e no outro estava no chão sendo preso ao asfalto pelo pé de um outro homem, o que o tinha derrubado.

- Tsc, acho que não Smith, não quero vê-lo morto ainda. – a voz de Sirius ressoou divertida e o tal de Smith grunhiu insatisfeito diante da ordem de seu comandante e pelo fato do homem ter impedido o seu ataque. – Reúna os outros, a cidade é nossa, os bruxos debandaram. – e tirou o pé de cima do peito do soldado, permitindo que ele voasse em direção aos outros que sobreviveram à batalha para poder dar o recado do comandante. Ainda sorrindo, Sirius virou-se para o homem recostado no tronco da árvore chamuscada, buscando força e apoio nela. Inalou profundamente, percebendo que o cheiro que sentia vinha dele, o que o tornaria perfeito para o que tinha em mente. Com passos lentos caminhou até o bruxo que rapidamente ergueu a varinha com mais firmeza em direção ao demônio, vendo os olhos azuis brilharem por causa das labaredas de fogo que ainda saíam das casas.

- Eu aconselharia a se afastar. – ameaçou Remus, vendo por cima do ombro de Sirius que Draco tinha acabado de derrotar o demônio com quem lutava e estava correndo na direção deles para poder ajudá-los.

- E eu aconselharia a ficar quieto. – ordenou e num piscar de olhos tinha desarmado Remus e o socado, rendendo o bruxo inconsciente e o jogando sobre um ombro, virando-se a tempo de desviar de um feitiço que Draco tinha lançado em sua direção. Sorrindo para o loiro e se segurando para não entrar em conflito com o líder do inimigo, Sirius fez uma reverência exagerada para o rapaz e sumiu numa nuvem de vento e poeira, deixando um bruxo extremamente irado para trás e nem imaginando que o seu ato impensado ainda lhe daria muita dor de cabeça.

* * *

Harry espreguiçou-se e deixou o corpo cansado cair sobre o sofá da mansão Potter em Godric's Hollow, um dos primeiros territórios conquistado pelos demônios depois de sua fuga do submundo que os bruxos tinham criado e os aprisionado. O lugar além de ter sido o abrigo da família Potter desde a época de Lílian e James, também era o quartel general deles, era onde as reuniões eram realizadas, os ataques planejados, os capturados aprisionados, onde boa parte dos soldados de alta classe morava. Similar à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, que além de servir como centro educacional, também servia de abrigo da resistência bruxa. O único lugar onde os demônios não conseguiam entrar por causa da magia poderosa e milenar que envolvia o castelo.

Rolou sobre as almofadas macias do sofá e soltou um suspiro de contentamento. Uma viagem de Godric's Hollow até Londres sempre era longa, ainda mais quando você não queria ser percebido por ninguém, e por isso poderia ser cansativa. Olhos verdes miraram o velho relógio no canto da sala, vendo que já passava das quatro da manhã e Harry perguntou-se como Sirius deveria ter se saído no ataque a Durham. Um sorriso brotou no rosto jovial, mas de mais de duzentos anos de vida, e pensamentos começaram a bombardear a mente do jovem Potter, ainda mais que um certo loiro estava nesses mesmo pensamentos. Harry daria tudo para ter visto a cara do Malfoy quando ele descobriu que o encontro não era apenas para troca de informações, mas sim um modo de impedir que Draco soubesse sobre o ataque.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas quando um furacão, literalmente, entrou porta da mansão adentro. Harry ergueu-se do sofá para ver a figura de Sirius parar no meio da sala de estar e derrubar o que parecia ser um saco de batatas no chão. Aproximando-se um pouco mais o rapaz pôde ver que na verdade o tal saco era um humano em roupas gastas e sujas e o jovem poderia apostar que era um bruxo também, mas não conseguia reconhecer quem, pois os cabelos castanhos, com alguns fios grisalhos, estavam cobrindo o rosto do homem.

- Há algum motivo para ele estar aqui, Sirius? – perguntou curioso para o padrinho que sorriu abertamente.

- Sim! – Sirius respondeu em um tom triunfante e Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa para ele.

- Como foi o ataque a Durham? – continuou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do homem inconsciente e com as pontas dos dedos começando a retirar os fios de cabelo do rosto dele.

- Perfeito. – retrucou o demônio mais velho, sentando-se espalhafatoso no sofá macio enquanto observava Harry avaliar o novo prisioneiro da mansão Potter. O moreno apenas respondeu com um 'hum' enquanto virava o corpo sobre o carpete caro de sua falecida mãe. Minutos de silêncio se passaram com Sirius aproveitando a pequena folga e Harry percorrendo seus olhos verdes na figura, quando o último soltou um rosnado enfurecido e ergueu-se de supetão do chão.

- Sirius! Você perdeu o juízo? – bradou, fazendo o demônio mais velho piscar seus olhos azuis confusos e cansados para ele.

- Hum? O quê? – perguntou sem entender o porquê do motivo da irritação de Harry.

- O que deu em você para raptar Remus Lupin? O que deu em você para raptar o segundo em comando de Draco Malfoy?

_Continuar…_


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Capítulo 2**

**Something wicked this way comes**

O grito pareceu estremecer as paredes de pedra maciça do castelo de Hogwarts. Cortinas balançaram enquanto um loiro irado passava pelos corredores a passos apressados, desviando-se dos poucos alunos que ainda vagavam pelas propriedades da escola àquela hora da madrugada. Todos sabiam, até os trouxas, que Hogwarts era o lugar mais seguro dentro do mundo mágico, indestrutível e impenetrável. Era uma mistura de escola com quartel general, era para lá que as famílias bruxas inglesas mandavam os seus filhos para serem educados com a cultura de seu povo. Era lá que residia à resistência da Ordem da Fênix, onde a maioria de seus soldados e líderes moravam. E era este mesmo castelo que agora tremia nas bases por causa da fúria do jovem líder. Dizer que Draco Malfoy estava irritado era pouco, na verdade ele estava colérico, não podendo acreditar na ousadia do inimigo.

Os demônios não costumavam fazer prisioneiros, e se faziam sempre capturavam alguém com o intuito de afetar o alto escalão da Ordem da Fênix. O problema é que quando Dumbledore estava no poder ele não possuía um ponto fraco, alguém próximo o suficiente que poderia ser usado em uma negociação e, nesse quesito, Draco resolveu seguir o exemplo do velho mentor. Não tinha amigos, não tinha amantes, seus poucos homens de confiança eram os únicos com o conhecimento de que eles eram da confiança do rapaz. Não havia como o Potter saber da importância de Lupin dentro do seu círculo pessoal, talvez soubesse apenas do status dele como comandante, mas isso não era relevante. Então, porque ele seqüestrou o bruxo?

Draco abriu a porta de seu quarto com um chute, a fazendo bater com um estrondo na parede de pedra e voltar com força ao batente, causando outro estrondo e fazendo lascas de madeira se soltarem dela. Ainda fumegando de raiva ele entrou no quarto, retirando o longo e pesado casaco e o jogando com violência no chão, pisando em cima dele e soltando impropérios como uma criança mimada que não conseguiu o presente de Natal que queria. Ele queria socar algo, qualquer coisa, e de preferência alguma coisa que pudesse sentir dor, para assim sentir-se melhor ao ver o sofrimento alheio.

Não, pensando melhor, ele queira socar Harry Potter, pois era a segunda vez que o demônio o desagradava em apenas uma noite. Certo que Potter costumava desagradá-lo sempre, afinal, eles estavam em guerra e ser inimigos não implicava em fazer coisas que cairia nas boas graças alheia, mas esta noite ele tinha passado dos limites. Prendê-lo em Londres enquanto bolava um ataque surpresa… Seqüestrar um de seus mentores… Isso não combinava com o Potter e o seu patético código de honra. Soltou uma risada de escárnio. Um demônio que tinha como estilo de vida a guerra ter código de honra, chegava a ser hilário. Chegava a ser um livro de romance samurai de quinta categoria.

- Soube que o ataque a Durham nos custou mais uma cidade. – Draco virou-se tão depressa que seus pés acabaram prendendo no casaco o fazendo cair sentado no chão. Na sua frente, com uma expressão divertida no rosto marcado pelo tempo, estava Albus Dumbledore.

- Velho imbecil, o que você está fazendo aqui? – resmungou mal humorado, soltando os seus pés do casaco e levantando-se rapidamente, vendo com desagrado que a expressão divertida ainda estava no rosto do diretor e que a sua ofensa não fez nada para tirar o bom humor dele. Dumbledore deu um último sorriso antes de calmamente recolher o casaco destruído no chão e olhar para a porta quebrada na entrada do quarto. Deu um aceno negativo de cabeça em sinal de reprovação e soltou um suspiro cansado. Foi com muita hesitação que ele aceitou a sugestão de Draco ser o seu substituto na liderança da Ordem, pois o rapaz ainda era novo demais, além de estar no meio da fase escolar. Mas o seu treinamento já havia encerrado e ele possuía mais conhecimento que qualquer adolescente na idade dele, além da doutrina Malfoy que lhe foi passada através de Snape o que havia lhe dado mais maturidade que qualquer garoto que o velho bruxo já tinha conhecido.

O jovem era inteligente, habilidoso nas artes mágicas e de combate, sabia ser distante e impessoal e sabia reger a pulso firme os soldados da resistência. E, embora fosse cheio de defeitos no caráter, ainda sim não deixava de ser um bom candidato. O problema era que ele era novo demais e com um temperamento difícil, o que ocasionava crises como essa que Dumbledore acabou de presenciar. Às vezes, quando não era bem sucedido em algo, Draco agia como uma criança e essa não era uma atitude aceitável em um líder.

- Draco, você sabe por que foi escolhido como meu sucessor? – começou Albus em um tom calmo e sábio e Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha loira e deu um sorriso torto, passando a mão pelos fios loiros despenteados e empinando o nariz.

- Porque eu sou esperto e descolado? – respondeu prepotente e o diretor deu uma negativa com a cabeça em sinal de repreensão, ficando sério rapidamente, pois não tinha ido a aquele quarto para ouvir as tiradas arrogantes do menino.

- Porque você era apto para o cargo, porque você tinha as qualidades para poder liderar um povo inteiro. Por isso. – respondeu em seu usual tom calmo e Draco soltou outro resmungo.

- Era? Tinha? Por acaso não estou mais qualificado para o cargo? Talvez um dos idiotas dos Weasley estejam! _Vamos ser pacifistas, vamos tentar conviver com os trouxas_. – gracejou numa voz em falsete. – Mais bruxos morreram nas mãos dos trouxas em duzentos anos do que nos mil anos de guerra com os demônios. Se é isso que você quer para a sua estimada Ordem, vá em frente, coloque um Weasley no poder e teremos vinte bruxos morrendo por dia e uma guerra eterna.

- Ao menos em um ponto concordamos, não é jovem Malfoy? De que queremos o fim da guerra. – disse Albus enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se no meio do quarto, encarando Draco que ainda estava em pé na sua frente.

- Meu Merlin, se você vai vir com essa conversa de novo de que devemos nos unir, eu estou indo embora. – fez menção de sair, mas parou no meio do caminho ao lembrar-se de que aquele era o seu quarto. – Não, você vai embora, porque este quarto é meu e eu não te dei permissão de entrar aqui! – respondeu presunçoso e Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso. Ainda era uma criança, apesar do status e poder adquirido, ele ainda não passava de uma criança, o que sempre fazia o velho bruxo ponderar se tinha feito a coisa certa. Colocar esta responsabilidade em um jovem que até os dezesseis anos tudo o que conhecia eram os muros protegidos do castelo e as fronteiras bem guardadas de Hogsmeade poderia ser um grande choque para o dito jovem.

Draco fora extremamente mimado e super-protegido por Snape depois que os pais do garoto morreram e a guerra não chegou a afetar-lhe tanto como os outros e Severo apenas permitiu que o garoto saísse em batalhas quando esse estava com o seu treinamento terminado. Ou seja, até dois anos atrás Draco nunca tinha encarado um demônio de perto, mas nos poucos meses desde a sua primeira participação na guerra, tinha ganhado pontos o suficiente para estar onde estava hoje.

- E você não acha que eu tenho razão? – ponderou Dumbledore e Draco rolou os olhos claros em sinal de exasperação. – Mas não vamos discutir sobre isso, pois este não é o motivo de eu estar aqui. Mas sim para saber o que aconteceu em Durham. – o jovem bruxo soltou um grunhido frustrado. Novamente eles estavam na velha rotina. Sempre depois de uma batalha Dumbledore o procurava – porque nada faria Draco ir até o homem de livre e espontânea vontade – para saber os recentes acontecimentos.

- Durham está perdida, sucumbiu aos demônios. – quis adicionar um 'sinto muito' diante do olhar que viu no rosto do velho bruxo, um olhar cansado, o olhar de um homem que já viveu mais de um século dentro de uma guerra, mas ele não era alguém de se desculpar tão facilmente. – E… – começou, mas parou por alguns segundos ponderando qual seria a reação do diretor diante da novidade. Remus Lupin fora um pupilo querido de Dumbledore, assim como vários outros, e todos que conheciam o mestre de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sabia disso, e se o velho bruxo soubesse que um de seus favoritos fora capturado, talvez morto, cabeças iriam rolar. Sem contar que Remus fazia parte do Conselho da Ordem, e tinha muitos amigos dentro dele, amigos que não iam com a cara de Draco, amigos que estavam procurando qualquer motivo para livrar-se do rapaz. Afinal, um Malfoy nunca foi flor que se cheire, vide o nome, e se não fosse pela guerra e pelo fato de que demônios jamais os aceitariam dentro do círculo deles, eles já teriam mudado de lado há muito tempo, indo para o lado que lhe convinha, para o lado vencedor, não importasse qual este fosse.

– Lupin foi capturado. – concluiu com um tom de malícia em sua voz, seus gestos corporais indicando claramente o que este fato estava ocasionando em sua mente. Albus olhou intensamente o garoto, agora entendendo o motivo do acesso de raiva dele, apenas ainda não tinha compreendido se a frustração era por causa da captura de Remus ou porque os demônios venceram mais esta batalha e ainda levaram um dos seus soldados. Draco era um quebra cabeça difícil de montar e cada vez que Dumbledore achava que já o tinha resolvido, uma peça nova aparecia e complicava o jogo novamente.

- E o que você fará em relação a isso? – perguntou calmamente e Draco o encarou surpreso. Certo que Dumbledore não era o tipo de homem de perder a compostura tão facilmente, mas quando queria o diretor sabia impor respeito e temor. E uma razão para fazer isso era quando alguém que lhe era querido fosse ferido, física ou mentalmente.

- O que você acha que eu farei? – perguntou como se fosse à coisa mais estúpida da face da Terra. Albus apenas ergueu-se lentamente de sua cadeira, caminhando vagarosamente até a porta e parando no batente, não se virando para poder encarar Draco.

- Acho que antes de você mandar um grupo de buscas arriscar a sua vida pela de Remus, que tal tentar alguma negociação com lorde Potter? – sugeriu e Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, estreitando os olhos na direção do bruxo mais velho.

- Por que eu faria isso? Não é como se eu soubesse onde encontrá-lo, sem contar que uma reunião entre nós dois só terminaria em desastre. – atestou e pelo fato de ainda estar de costas para o loiro é que Draco não viu o sorriso sábio que Dumbledore deu.

- Será? – questionou numa voz melodiosa e antes de esperar a resposta do loiro, saiu do quarto apressadamente, deixando Draco parado no meio do aposento com uma expressão intrigada e confusa no rosto.

* * *

Harry não sabia como o seu padrinho poderia ser tão irresponsável às vezes. Este tipo de atitude ele esperaria de um demônio de classe baixa, mas de ninguém poderoso e treinado como Sirius. Ele tinha anos de experiência o suficiente para saber que fazer prisioneiros somente em última necessidade, pois isto atraía o inimigo ao território deles, o que ocasionava batalhas desnecessárias. E se fosse fazer prisioneiro, para levar a lugares onde os ataques não causariam tantos danos e não trazer ao quartel general deles. Era burrice, e se isso era mais uma definição de Sirius para piadas de mau gosto, o mataria neste instante, sem piedade, não importasse o quanto o demônio mais velho fosse superior a ele… ou querido por ele.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Sirius enquanto via o rapaz andar de um lado para o outro no meio da sala de estar. O corpo inconsciente de Remus havia sido colocado sobre uma poltrona e o bruxo parecia que não iria acordar tão cedo, com certeza por causa dos ferimentos e da energia gasta no último embate.

- Sei do quê? – retrucou Harry, parando de andar e mirando o padrinho. Nos últimos minutos depois da descoberta, tudo o que ele tinha feito era ir de um lado para o outro pensando em um modo de se livrar desse problema que Sirius o tinha arrumado. Malfoy ficaria possesso e um Malfoy irritado significava menos demônios para o seu lado. Aquele garoto com raiva ficava mais poderoso do que aparentava ser e pobre daquele que entrasse em seu caminho.

- Quem é esse cara. – indicou Black o corpo estirado na poltrona.

- Você mesmo me ensinou para nós conhecermos bem o nosso inimigo. Eu sei quem são os principais comandantes do Malfoy e da Granger, muito obrigado. – retrucou resoluto, mas isso não parece convencer Sirius. Descobrir quem são os homens de confiança de uma líder trouxa era fácil, mas penetrar dentro do círculo pessoal de Draco Malfoy era trabalho que exigia muito talento em espionagem. Bruxos não baixavam a guarda tão fácil, ainda mais bruxos eternamente desconfiados como o Malfoy. – E por que você o trouxe aqui? – finalmente soltou o que estava entalado na sua garganta desde que vira Remus caído no chão da sua sala.

- Achei que você precisava relaxar. – respondeu Sirius em um tom displicente, dando de ombros e olhando com desinteresse para as suas unhas que mais pareciam garras. A boca e os olhos de Harry se alargaram, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Ele tinha raptado alguém apenas porque sentiu vontade de fazê-lo?

- Você o seqüestrou – apontou descrente para um Remus ainda dormindo. – porque achou que eu precisava de uma prostituta particular para aliviar o estresse? – Sirius apenas deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Harry inspirou profundamente por longos segundos para ver se recuperava a calma e não esganava o padrinho. Com certeza essa era mais uma das traquinagens de Sirius Black, podia apostar nisso. – Eu repito… VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? Se eu quisesse desestressar usava a Parkinson para isso. – desdenhou e o demônio mais velho soltou uma risada semelhante a um latido.

- Está bem, eu confesso, eu acho que na verdade está na hora de você arrumar alguém, formar uma família. Estamos em guerra Harry e infelizmente os bruxos, e até mesmo os trouxas, estão se tornando poderosos ao ponto de ficarem em pé de igualdade com a gente em algumas ocasiões. Seria bom que você arrumasse um parceiro e um herdeiro, para não extinguir a linhagem dos Potter. E eu achei que esse cara fosse perfeito pra você. Ele me pareceu bem forte. – deu de ombros e Harry não pôde acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Alguém tinha que colocar senso na cabeça do padrinho, e esse alguém, infelizmente, seria ele.

- Sirius! Primeiro de tudo, ele é um homem! – e apontou ferozmente para Remus, como se para mostrar claramente o que ele pretendia explicar com isso. – Homens não engravidam.

- Mas eu ouvi histórias de que com alguns feitiços e poções eles podem…

- São histórias Sirius! E não passam disso, histórias! – interrompeu exasperado. Como um homem brilhante como o seu padrinho poderia ter sido levado por histórias? – Segundo, eu não preciso de um parceiro! Estou bem como estou! – gritou a beira da histeria e isso fez toda a atitude despreocupada de Sirius sumir de seu ser, o fazendo se levantar para poder encarar o afilhado nos olhos.

- Aí que você se engana. Você já passou há anos da sua idade de maturidade e até hoje não arrumou um parceiro, o que me leva a pensar em como você ainda está inteiro. – indagou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e Harry acalmou-se um pouco. Não era de conhecimento geral, apenas dos demônios, que tal raça apenas tinha um parceiro para toda a vida, alguém que seria literalmente a sua outra metade.

Tornar-se o parceiro de um demônio ocasionava uma forte ligação entre o demônio e o seu prometido, que durava por uma eternidade por assim dizer, uma ligação que permitia o demônio saber o que seu parceiro sentia, saber se estava em perigo ou não, e lhe dar forças para ele sobreviver e ser digno de ser o parceiro de um demônio, às vezes, prolongando por mais tempo a sua vida. E também era de conhecimento apenas desta raça específica que um demônio sem parceiro se tornaria a cada ano que passasse sem esta outra metade ao seu lado ainda mais irracional. A não ser, é claro, que o demônio fosse forte o suficiente para poder superar seu lado instintivo. Porém, por mais poderoso que Harry fosse, ainda sim não havia como ele ficar mais de cem anos sem ter encontrado alguém. Era impossível.

- Não se pode acreditar em tudo o que dizem sobre ligações demoníacas, não é mesmo? – deu de ombros, tentando fazer o padrinho esquecer daquele assunto. Há vinte anos que Sirius estava batendo na mesma tecla, o que fazia Harry pensar se o sujeito estivesse doido para ter alguém o chamando de avô, mesmo que ele vivesse dizendo que não estava velho. Vai entender como funcionava a mente deturpada de Sirius Black. Seu pai costumava dizer que os poucos parafusos soltos que Sirius tinha afrouxaram de vez depois que o mesmo passou uma temporada sendo prisioneiro dos bruxos, sofrendo nas mãos deles sabe-se lá o que. E não seria Harry a perguntar para poder cavar ainda mais a ferida. – Mas agora me diz: o que eu vou fazer com ele? – perguntou, dando um relance para Remus que tinha soltado um gemido em seu sono e revirado no sofá. Sirius deu de ombros, ele realmente não tinha pensado no que fazer com o bruxo caso Harry o recusasse. O demônio mais novo balançou a cabeça em uma negativa diante da reação do mais velho, atitudes inconseqüentes como essas eram tão Sirius que o rapaz não entendia por que ele ainda se surpreendia.

- Nós podemos… sei lá, devolvê-lo? – ofereceu o comandante e Harry rolou os olhos ao ver a expressão divertida no rosto mais velho. Não poderia devolvê-lo assim, sem mais nem menos, aos bruxos que com certeza, há essa altura, já estariam atrás deles com as foices e facões erguidos numa caçada a cabeça daqueles que seqüestraram um dos seus, não poderia devolver Lupin ao Malfoy sem correr o risco de sair com membros faltando de seu corpo neste encontro. Teria que esperar as coisas esfriarem um pouco, investigar a quantas andavam os grupos de busca por Remus e depois oferecer uma negociação pelo prisioneiro.

- Tranque-o em um dos quartos de _hóspedes_. – ordenou em um tom resignado e Sirius bateu continência para ele, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, ganhando outro rolar de olhos de Harry, e jogou novamente Remus por cima do ombro o levando para um dos quartinhos nas profundezas da mansão e que eram usados como celas para prisioneiros.

O rapaz novamente se jogou no sofá, o mesmo em que estava antes de Sirius chegar e derrubar aquela bomba aos seus pés, e inclinou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e soltando um longo suspiro cansado. Sua audição apurada conseguia ouvir todo e qualquer barulho da casa, por mais distante que fosse, e por isso ele conseguia localizar onde estava qualquer habitante, empregado, intruso, o que estivesse dentro da mansão. Podia ouvir os gritos das cozinheiras quando Sirius passou pela área de serviço, com certeza flertando e as provocando. Podia ouvir a voz irritante de Pansy novamente discutindo com Crabbe. Podia ouvir o burburinho dos soldados que tinham voltado da batalha, suas risadas, o estalar de copos na visível comemoração de mais um ataque bem sucedido. E, o principal, podia ouvir o reboar de asas que invadiu a sala.

Tentou ignorar esse barulho incomodo, mas um bater de asas é fácil de ser dispensado, o difícil é dispensar algo fino e duro o bicando na ponta da orelha. Irritado, abriu os olhos verdes apenas para se deparar com as íris douradas de uma coruja branca como a neve. Soltou um rosnado ao ver o animal ali, esperando que ela se assustasse e fosse embora, mas a criatura era tão teimosa e arrogante quanto o seu dono. Os orbes verdes alargaram um pouco quando viram que ela não carregava o usual pergaminho amarelado, mas sim um envelope vermelho que estava começando a soltar uma fumaça estranha. Nunca tinha visto aquele tipo de carta, mas já tinha ouvido falar dela. Assustado, soltou o envelope com um puxão da pata da coruja e como um tornado sumiu da sala indo trancar-se em seu quarto no extremo da ala norte, onde só havia o aposento dele e onde somente ele poderia ouvir os gritos. Assim que bateu a porta atrás de si a carta soltou mais uma baforada de fumaça antes de abrir-se automaticamente e a voz grave ressoar nas paredes de concreto como um trovão.

- EU QUERO O MEU COMANDANTE DE VOLTA POTTER, E QUERO AGORA! SE VOCÊ NÃO O TROUXER ESTA NOITE, NO LOCAL DE SEMPRE, PODE SE CONSIDERAR UM DEMÔNIO MORTO, ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS? – e com isso ela desfez-se em chamas. Não precisaria nomes serem citados para ele saber a quem o remetente estava referindo-se e quem foi que enviou a carta.

Um pio chamou-lhe a atenção e ele desviou os olhos das cinzas do envelope que estavam no chão, para a coruja branca que de algum modo tinha conseguido acompanhá-lo até o seu quarto. Será que Malfoy não tinha um animal mais discreto do que esse? Uma coruja branca? Qualquer um poderia reconhecer aquela ave como sendo a ave de estimação do líder bruxo. E ele ainda tinha a ousadia de enviá-la a sua casa. Quem deveria morrer era aquele loiro e não ele. Resignado, sentou-se sobre o colchão macio de sua cama e pôs-se a olhar o sol nascendo no horizonte, se perguntando como ainda não tinha mandado aquele menino mimado para o outro mundo. Malfoy não o temia, não se importava em desafiá-lo, como se tivesse a eterna certeza de que fora do campo de batalha, quando eles se encontravam, Harry não teria a coragem de lhe fazer algum mau. Era assim desde que o conheceu, quando ainda era um moleque, e ainda podia lembrar-se claramente daquele dia.

_Floresta da Mansão Malfoy, janeiro 1988_

_A tentativa de conquista de Londres novamente tinha se provado falha e Harry queria saber como meros humanos sem nenhum poder mágico, os tais de trouxas, conseguiram sustentar bravamente uma batalha contra os demônios por aquele território. Será que era aquilo que eles chamavam de força de vontade? Será que era aquilo que Sirius dizia ser o instinto de sobrevivência humano? Não pensava que eles tivessem isso, mas não se surpreendia, afinal, eles evoluíram do macaco, mas desde quando macacos tinham instintos de sobrevivência? Não saberia dizer, nunca tinha conhecido um demônio macaco na vida, com certeza os deuses reservaram tal espécie inferior apenas para os humanos mesmo, tendo apenas piedade dos bruxos e cedendo a eles algum diferencial: a magia. _

_Frustrado, começou a abrir caminho pela floresta, não sabendo direito para onde estava indo. Desde a derrota vergonhosa deles há dias atrás que Harry havia ido se refugiar em algum lugar perdido e isolado da ilha, não querendo contato com ninguém enquanto repensava aonde ele tinha errado neste ataque. Deixou as suas pernas cederem a um ponto da caminhada e caiu sentado no chão, começando a socar com os punhos fechados a terra fria e úmida por causa do sereno da noite anterior. _

_- Isto não dói não? – a voz aguda o fez levantar a cabeça num estalo e os olhos arregalarem ao ver o menino parado tão perto de si. Como ele não pôde ter sentido a presença daquela criança? Fungou um pouco o ar, atestando que aquela realmente era uma criança humana, o que tornava mais impossível ainda a sua aproximação sem o conhecimento de Harry. O moreno logo estreitou os olhos, torcendo os lábios e deixando amostra um canino afiado de forma ameaçadora, mas o garotinho pareceu não se afetar com aquela reação, apenas aproximou-se mais e ajoelhou-se em frente ao demônio, olhando com curiosidade para os punhos sujos de lama e folhas._

– _Caramba! Nem ta sangrando. – falou surpreso, seus olhos azuis, quase cinzas, alargando-se consideravelmente. – Quando Snape ta com raiva ele costuma socar a parede, não sei por que. Eu acho idiotice já que no fim ele vai sentir mais dor do que a parede, mas ele me falou que é um bom meio de liberar as frustrações. Eu acho que se é para sentir dor, faça outro sentir dor. Quanto eu to com raiva eu soco o sardento do Weasley. – soltou uma risadinha maldosa e depois ergueu seus olhos para poder encarar o homem mais velho. _

_Harry piscou surpreso, pois tinha certeza que toda a sua linguagem corporal estava na defensiva, o que o fazia ganhar um aspecto perigoso, mas este menino parecia nem se importar com quem ou o que estava lidando. O demônio abriu a boca para poder mandar o garoto embora, mas este o interrompeu rapidamente._

– _Você é um demônio, não é? – perguntou, mais afirmando do que indagando. – Nunca vi um demônio de perto, não desde que meus pais morreram. Meu pai foi morto por um demônio em uma batalha. – torceu um pouco os lábios pequenos e rosados em uma expressão triste. Seu pai era um homem sério e distante e nunca foi de demonstrar muita compaixão, mas ainda sim era o seu pai e sabia agir como tal quando precisava. Sua mãe tendia a ser a mais emotiva nesta relação entre pais e filhos. – Mas levou o bastardo junto. – afirmou orgulhoso e Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- Não deveria falar dessa maneira na presença de um demônio, ou então vai fazer companhia aos seus pais. – Draco pareceu extasiado por finalmente ouvir a voz do estranho, mas não ficou muito abalado com a ameaça subentendida naquela frase, apenas deu um sorriso provocador, estrangeiro no rosto de uma criança de oito anos, e ergueu-se do chão, batendo as pequenas mãos nos joelhos pálidos e livrando-se da sujeira neles._

_- Você está no meu território demônio, e por isso tem que sair daqui. – disse com autoridade e Harry quis rir diante da prepotência daquele menino. Se aquele era mesmo o território dele, o garoto, que parecia conhecer algumas leis demoníacas de proclamação de terras, estava no seu direito de exigir que o demônio saísse daquela área, mas geralmente essa exigência era seguida por uma luta de posse e o menino não parecia estar apto a lutar por nada, por mais que ele estufasse o peito e esticasse o corpo para parecer maior do que era. _

_Harry riu, um riso que pareceu um uivo, e Draco o olhou com mais curiosidade ainda. – Você é um demônio cachorro? – perguntou interessado, a pose arrogante tendo sido substituída pela genuína curiosidade infantil. Harry apenas rosnou ameaçador para ele._

_- Olha como fala humano, não sou cachorro, sou um lobo. – o menino inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando achar traços que caracterizavam os demônios caninos e encontrou alguns. As mãos que pareciam garras, os olhos brilhantes, os cabelos longos – a lenda dizia que os longos cabelos representavam à cauda desses demônios quando estavam na forma humana – e as orelhas levemente pontiagudas, tudo ali como descrito no livro que ele estudou na semana passada. – E você – fungou mais uma vez o ar. – é um bruxo. – atestou surpreso. _

_Como ele não tinha percebido isso antes? Ele sempre conseguia reconhecer bruxos só com o olhar, podia sentir a magia deles, mesmo que eles fossem meras crianças, mas este menino além de ter se aproximado dele sorrateiramente, ainda tinha conseguido ocultar a sua magia. Afinal, quem era esse menino? Quem foram os pais dele?_

_- E você ainda está no meu território. – Draco repetiu, voltando a arrogância de antes. Harry desta vez riu divertido diante da ousadia do garoto, o que deixou o menino loiro extremamente irritado pelo demônio ter caçoado dele desta maneira. Ninguém ria dele, ninguém! Irritado e sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, o menino fechou a pequena mão em um punho e a desceu com força contra o rosto de Harry, pegando este de surpresa diante do ataque imprevisto. Olhos verdes brilharam raivosos assim que as risadas morreram e encararam o rosto vermelho do loiro a sua frente. Num pulo o demônio pôs-se de pé, a sua sombra encobrindo o pequeno corpo de Draco, o intimidando, mas não o suficiente para fazer o bruxo recuar. _

_- Criança, se você escolheu hoje o dia da sua morte, terá seu desejo atendido. – rosnou, segurando o pulso magro e puxando o garoto em sua direção, inclinando o corpo para fazer o seu rosto ficar perto do dele. – Me diga, vai querer do modo lento e doloroso ou rápido e indolor? – Draco apenas empinou ainda mais o nariz e fez um biquinho contrariado, erguendo uma perna com rapidez e descendo seu pé sobre o pé de Harry, pisando nele dolorosamente. Harry soltou o menino diante da agressão sofrida e recuou mais uma vez surpreso por ter sido pego desprevenido. Era o segundo ataque que sofria de uma mera criança de oito anos. Como isso era possível? _

_- Eu não tenho medo de você. – gritou petulante e cruzou os braços sobre o peito franzino, empinando ainda mais o nariz se fosse impossível. Os olhos vivamente verdes de Harry ficaram do tamanho de dois pires e a raiva antes sentida começou a ser substituída por outra sensação: divertimento. O garotinho era extremamente abusado, mas essa arrogância dele apenas fazia o demônio se divertir mais do que ficar irritado. Certo que os golpes do menino tinham doído, mais do que deveria normalmente doer, na verdade o golpe de uma criança não deveria afetá-lo, mas podia sentir que este garoto era diferente, ele era especial. Endireitando-se e ignorando o latejar em seu pé, ele mirou o garotinho loiro que ainda permanecia firme encarando o demônio como se fosse gente grande. _

_Harry deu um sorrisinho divertido e sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Draco descruzou os braços e fez uma careta desgostosa com os lábios, gostando menos ainda que o lobo estivesse achando graça dele e não o respeitando como deveria respeitar. Ele era um Malfoy, uma das mais influentes e poderosas famílias do mundo mágico, ele ainda seria grande um dia, como Snape costumava dizer, e por isso não aceitava que este demônio que invadiu as suas terras, sabe-se lá como passando pelas defesas mágicas da propriedade, risse dele._

_- Não é engraçado! – Draco rosnou com as bochechas vermelhas e Harry não pôde evitar pensar em como o menino era, de um certo modo, adorável. Endireitando-se mais ainda o moreno ficou mais alto do que normalmente era, sabendo que agora estava impondo um certo medo e respeito no garoto, pois este recuou um passo, os olhos cinzentos ficando um pouco largos. Quando segundos se passaram sem Harry fazer nada, o menino relaxou e voltou à postura petulante._

_- Qual é o seu nome menino? – perguntou curioso, estendendo um braço e tocando na bochecha rosada. Draco deu um pulo diante do gesto, mas permaneceu firme na sua decisão. Ele agora era o senhor da fortuna e das tradições dos Malfoy e por isso não poderia fraquejar. _

_- Draco Malfoy – falou firmemente. – E o seu? – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, podia ver grandes coisas no futuro deste menino, coisas que o seu dom de vidente o permitia ver. Ainda havia caminhos nublados no futuro dele, mas Harry já sabia que neste garotinho arrogante estava o seu próximo adversário, alguém finalmente a sua altura já que Dumbledore estava ficando velho. _

_- Harry Potter. – respondeu, afastando-se dele e recolhendo a sua mão. Draco engasgou e seus olhos ficaram maiores do que já eram. Já tinha lido sobre Harry Potter em seus livros, ele era o atual e mais forte líder que os demônios já tiveram. Sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo e um grande sorriso brotar em seu rosto. Ele tinha batalhado com Harry Potter, batido nele duas vezes e saído vivo para contar história. Harry suprimiu o seu sorriso, pois sabia exatamente no que o garotinho estava pensando. Sabia da grandeza de seu nome entre os três povos e, com certeza, o menininho estava extremamente orgulhoso de ter conseguido bater nele, coisa que muitos homens crescidos não conseguiam. Quando ele pensou que o garoto começaria a pular em comemoração, viu o loiro parar com um biquinho nos lábios e um olhar chateado._

_- Droga! Não vou poder contar ao Snape que encontrei e combati o grande Harry Potter, senão ele vai saber que eu fugi das minhas lições e vai ficar chateado por eu ter saído pela propriedade. – resmungou contrariado e Harry segurou-se ainda mais para não rir. _

_- Mas um grande guerreiro não é aquele que fica cantando as suas vitórias, mas sim aquele que deixa que os outros a cantem por si. – disse com um tom sério na voz e o rosto de Draco iluminou-se em mais um sorriso. _

_- Mas como os outros saberão que eu lutei com você? – perguntou intrigado e Harry deu uma piscadela de olho para ele._

_- Acredite, eles saberão… um dia. – e com certeza iriam continuar conversando se um grito zangado não tivesse soado pelas árvores. Draco fez uma careta de desagrado e olhou por cima do ombro em direção ao grito. _

_- É o Snape. Hum, acho que depois dessa ele realmente vai cumprir a sua promessa. – resmungou. Snape estava ameaçando há meses que se Draco fizesse outra molecagem dessas de sair pela floresta da propriedade Malfoy sozinho, que ele levaria o garoto para morar definitivamente em Hogwarts e ficar restrito somente ao castelo. Embora o menino adorasse Hogwarts, ainda sim a escola não era nada perto da sua casa, última lembrança que tinha dos pais. _

_- É melhor eu ir então. – Harry falou e com um impulso deu um grande salto, repousando no galho grosso de uma árvore acima da cabeça de Draco, que o olhou impressionado. _

_- Nos veremos de novo? – perguntou com um tom inocente, os olhos brilhando em expectativa de reencontrar o demônio. Harry apenas sorriu, um sorriso sábio._

_- Com certeza. – e sumiu floresta adentro, deixando esta promessa vagando pelo ar. _

Isso havia sido há dez anos e somente oito anos depois do primeiro encontro deles é que os dois se reencontraram, no campo de batalha, pouco depois de Draco ter sido nomeado líder dos bruxos. O menino havia crescido, estava mais forte, mais maduro, os traços haviam deixado de ser infantis, mas mesmo assim ele ainda era o mesmo garoto petulante que conheceu. Ele não o temia, ele o desafiava. Não abaixava a cabeça na presença de Harry e sempre o encarava nos olhos. Dumbledore ainda mostrava respeito pelo moreno que apesar de aparentar juventude, tinha anos de experiência a mais que o velho bruxo. Mas Malfoy não, ele carregava a pompa e o orgulho de sua família até os extremos e não permitia que nada, nem ninguém, o questionassem.

Edwiges novamente piou no espaldar da cadeira e Harry, que estava deitado na cama, ergueu uma ponta do travesseiro que lhe cobria a cabeça e mirou a coruja com interesse.

- O que foi? – rosnou para o animal que ruflou as penas brancas e estufou o peito, voando até ele e começando a lhe bicar as pontas dos dedos. Quando o moreno ameaçou erguer a mão para poder espantá-la, ela afastou-se dele e voltou para o encosto da cadeira o olhando duramente. Harry soltou um bufo entre os dentes. Sabia o que a coruja queria, queria uma resposta afirmativa sobre a proposta do Malfoy em relação ao encontro. Irritado, ergueu-se de sua cama e caminhou a passos pesados até a mesa de estudos em seu quarto, pegando um pedaço de papel e rabiscando nele um _okay_. Mal se virou para entregar a coruja e essa já planou perto de suas mãos, arrancando o recado delas e voando janela afora. Harry rolou os olhos exasperado e voltou para a cama, deixando o corpo cair nela e fechando os olhos. Ainda tinha algumas horas até o encontro com o loiro, e aproveitaria isso para dormir.

* * *

Draco sentou-se no balanço daquela pracinha encoberta pela névoa e soltou um suspiro, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, a cabeça nas mãos e mirando os seus olhos nas luzes fracas e distantes das casas padronizadas e de classe média que havia naquele bairro. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso que marcava duas da manhã daquela noite fria e rangeu os dentes. Ele estava atrasado, meia hora atrasado, e se ele pensava que por causa disso Draco iria desistir do encontro e deixar Lupin a mercê deles, Potter poderia tirar a sua matilha da chuva.

E falando em chuva, um trovão ressoou pelo céu, com o seu raio iluminando boa parte daquela rua escurecida. Gotas grossas começaram a cair, fazendo os brinquedos da praça tilintar diante do choque e logo sumirem na massa de água que formava uma cortina branca sobre a cidade. Draco soltou um grande e desagradável resmungo sob a respiração enquanto sentia os fios de seu cabelo começarem a grudar em sua nuca e rosto. Potter teria apenas mais dois minutos para aparecer antes que ele começasse a caçar o demônio dentro daquele covil que ele chamava de casa, mesmo que não soubesse onde tal casa ficava. O vento soprando pelos arbustos da rua e a chuva chocando-se contra os telhados das casas o fez ficar mais alerta. Latidos de cachorros começaram a ecoar rua abaixo e Draco ergueu-se do balanço, estreitando os olhos cinzentos quando viu um vulto vir em sua direção, sendo ocultado pela água da chuva.

- Está atrasado. – sibilou raivoso e, mesmo que não pudesse ver, ainda sim sabia que havia um sorriso de escárnio no rosto do demônio.

- Me desculpe, eu fiquei preso nas… comemorações. – Harry fez um gesto displicente com as mãos enquanto um raio que acabara de cair do céu iluminava o seu rosto, mostrando os longos fios negros presos firmemente em uma trança apertada. Draco rosnou baixinho, dando um passo a frente, sua mão pálida repousando no punho de sua espada e atraindo a atenção de Harry para ela. Normalmente quando ia se encontrar com o demônio não costumava carregar muitas armas, mas esta noite era exceção. Potter tinha algo que ele queria de volta e estaria disposto a lutar, se fosse preciso, por ele.

- Onde está Lupin, Potter? – indagou autoritário, ignorando o comentário provocativo sobre a vitória de Harry na cidade de Durham.

- Quem? – Harry perguntou em um tom desentendido, pulando em cima de uma gangorra e se equilibrando no centro desta, fazendo o brinquedo oscilar de um lado para o outro enquanto o vento forte e a chuva tentavam derrubá-lo no chão.

- O bruxo que o vira-lata pulguento do seu padrinho seqüestrou em Durham. – grunhiu, dando um chute e um dos extremos da gangorra e a fazendo se inclinar totalmente, quase derrubando Harry no chão se não fosse por sua agilidade e reflexos rápidos que o fez dar um grande salto ao mesmo tempo em que o bruxo chutou o brinquedo. O moreno caiu de pé sobre uma estrutura de metal trançado que as crianças usavam para se pendurar e de lá de cima mirou um Draco frustrado no chão gramado do parquinho.

- Este Lupin. – deu de ombros, andando com passos leves por sobre as finas barras de metal e depois pulando delas, caindo de pé em frente ao loiro. – Ele está bem… na Mansão Potter. – respondeu casualmente.

- E por que ele não está aqui? – indagou Draco, já ficando irritado com o vai e vem do Potter pelo parque, se dependurando nos brinquedos que lá tinham. – E você faria o favor de parar com isso? – finalmente perdendo a paciência ele sacou a sua espada, cortando o ar e acertando a corrente do balanço onde Harry estava, quebrando o brinquedo e fazendo um demônio surpreso cair sentado no chão enlameado. – Por que ele ainda está lá Potter? – continuou, ignorando o olhar irado do demônio sobre si. Agora perdendo todo o seu bom humor, Harry ergueu-se do chão e bateu nas pernas de sua cara calça negra, tentando ver se conseguia se livrar da lama que prendeu nela, e mirou olhos verdes furiosos no bruxo a sua frente que agora sorria triunfante por finalmente ter destruído a animação do demônio. – Se for por informações, avise ao pulguento do seu padrinho que Remus morre antes de dizer qualquer coisa. – concluiu, guardando a sua espada novamente na bainha.

- Eu sei. – Harry murmurou desgostoso, mas logo seu rosto contorceu-se num sorriso sádico, coisa rara nas expressões do demônio. Apesar de pertencer a tal raça, Harry Potter poderia ser considerado diferente do que os livros antigos costumavam dizer sobre os demônios. Ele era distante, sim, frio e por vezes impessoal, mas quando alguém conquistava a sua confiança, amizade, ou amor, ele sabia ser caloroso e carinhoso, além de divertido, bem humorado e leal. E nunca, nunca mesmo era injusto e nutria prazer em ver as pessoas sofrerem sem um motivo justificável para isso. Claro que todas essas regras eram mudadas quando o mesmo Harry estava lidando com Draco Malfoy. – Mas acho que a única morte que Lupin vai sofrer no momento é uma morte provocada por prazer. – continuou, ignorando o olhar desconfiado do loiro. – Veja bem – disse displicente. – Sirius achou que eu precisava _relaxar_ e viu no Remus um bom candidato para esta tarefa. – e deu de ombros, fingindo não perceber como o corpo de Draco retesou diante desta revelação. Estava claramente implícito nas entrelinhas que Remus estava sendo mantido cativo para ser a prostituta de luxo do Potter.

Outro raio iluminou o local fazendo um brilho dourado ser refletido por sob as gotas de chuva e rapidamente uma cena comum poderia ser vista entre os dois inimigos. Draco estava parado a alguns metros de distância do demônio segurando o que parecia ser um longo cordão de contas douradas, enquanto Harry estava em frente ao loiro com o seu pescoço sendo envolvido por este mesmo cordão.

- Isto não tem graça Malfoy. – rosnou para o bruxo, segurando com uma mão o cordão, uma das principais e pouco conhecidas armas de Draco. A primeira vista ela parecia ser inofensiva, como uma pulseira que vivia sempre enrolada no pulso do rapaz, uma jóia qualquer. Mas, quando preciso, ela se tornava uma arma perigosa e mortal, como uma um chicote afiado que poderia matar ou ferir o inimigo de diversas formas diferentes. Draco nunca a havia usado contra Harry, mas para tudo tinha uma primeira vez.

- Você está me vendo rir? – comentou ácido e com os olhos azuis gélidos, puxando mais ainda o cordão quando Harry tentou soltá-lo do pescoço, marcando a pele morena do demônio e provocando pequenos cortes cujo sangue era lavado pela água da chuva. – Me devolva o Lupin, Potter. – Harry apenas riu provocativo diante dessa ordem. Não sabia se Draco estava furioso por causa da honra de seu comandante, furioso por uma ordem sua ter sido ignorada, ou furioso por que estava com ciúmes. De que, Harry não saberia dizer e nem saberia sentir, pois os sentimentos do loiro estavam tão ocultos que no momento o corpo dele não emanava nada além de frieza.

- Chega de criancice Malfoy. – sua voz saiu séria e autoritária, já cansado daquela atitude do garoto, e com um tapa no cordão Harry o desenrolou de seu pescoço. Aquela pulseira realmente era uma arma poderosa que com certeza trouxe a ruína de muitos, mas que nunca funcionaria com Harry. Afinal, ele a fez, ele a deu para Draco, e isso era uma coisa que ninguém jamais iria saber ou desconfiar. A arma encolheu-se e voltou para o pulso do bruxo como num passe de mágica, mas Malfoy ainda não desfez a sua postura defensiva e não saiu do lugar quando viu Potter se aproximar dele. – Meu comandante, Potter! – exigiu novamente e Harry riu, chegando perto o suficiente para segurar o queixo de Draco com as pontas dos dedos e trazer o rosto dele para bem perto do seu, perto o suficiente para ver todos os detalhes da íris acinzentada.

- Não! Só por causa dessa sua atitude infantil eu manterei o Lupin por mais alguns dias comigo, por… _diversão_. – provocou agora sendo mais rápido do que o loiro ao segurar o braço que ele ergueu para poder bater em si.

- Se é assim Potter – sibilou Draco entre dentes. – boa sorte amanhã. – e desta vez ele deu um sorriso sádico e misterioso, aproximando-se ainda mais, o suficiente para os seus narizes se tocarem.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – exigiu e Draco alargou o sorriso.

- Você vai descobrir. – silêncio imperou dentro do parque, sendo interrompido apenas pelo barulho da chuva, a tensão ainda estava densa o suficiente para ser cortada com uma faca e os rostos próximos apenas faziam as respirações quentes de misturarem em uma só. Os olhos verdes de Harry fixaram-se nos cinzentos de Draco, sua mão ainda segurando o rosto do rapaz firmemente e de modo inconsciente o trazendo para mais perto de si. Algo brilhou dentro dos orbes tempestade e uma voz sussurrada e distante penetrou na mente enevoada do demônio.

– Não… – parecia ser a voz de Draco, mas ela estava tão distante embora ele estivesse tão perto. Perto o suficiente para Harry poder beijá-lo. – Não. – repetiu a voz ainda fraca. – Não po… – um poste de luz piscou intensamente no final da sua até que se apagou de vez. Um relâmpago cruzou o firmamento e o trovão pareceu ter estremecido Londres inteira. Outro poste piscou e apagou e com isso uma reação em cadeia começou, provocando a separação de Harry e Draco. Um atrás do outro os postes começaram a apagar até que o bairro ficou na completa escuridão.

Rapidamente a visão de Potter ajustou-se ao escuro e ele segurou o pulso de Draco o trazendo para mais perto de si. Sabia que o loiro conseguiria enxergar naquele breu, mas não tão bem quanto ele. A chuva pareceu ficar ainda mais forte, o que ocasionou uma queda na temperatura. Um foco de luz surgiu entre eles e Harry baixou os olhos para ver a ponta da varinha de Draco brilhando enquanto o próprio olhava a rua de cima abaixo até que seus olhos se voltaram para o demônio e as sobrancelhas loiras franziram sob os fios molhados do cabelo.

- O que foi? – perguntou quando viu o olhar curioso do bruxo sobre si. A varinha na mão dele foi direcionada ao chão e foi a vez de Harry erguer as sobrancelhas ao ver que algumas poças d'água estavam congelando.

- Por Merlin, me diz que é você que está fazendo isto só pra me irritar. – falou sisudo e Harry o mirou surpreso. Não era Draco que estava fazendo aquilo?

- Isto parece coisa de bruxo e, pelo que me lembro, você é o único bruxo aqui. – respondeu e alargou os olhos quando viu a luz da varinha de Draco começar a enfraquecer até apagar-se totalmente. A chuva que antes caía em gotas pesadas agora era flocos de neve que a cada segundo ficavam mais endurecidos ao ponto de pedras de gelo começarem a destruir vidros dos carros e os telhados das casas. Harry puxou Draco pelo braço, levando os dois para se refugiarem sob a varanda de uma das casas e sentiu um frio descer a espinha quando um vento fez a sua trança balançar atrás de si, um vento que mais lembrava o bater de asas. Vultos negros começaram a passar pela rua, atraindo a atenção de Harry para eles, os olhos do demônio prenderam-se nas figuras que mais pareciam deslizar sob o asfalto e que viravam as suas cabeças encapuzadas de um lado para o outro. Draco, que apesar da escuridão, conseguia distinguir um pouco do movimento dos vultos, encolheu-se contra a parede da casa, tentando tornar-se invisível a essas criaturas.

Não conseguia distinguir a sua fisionomia, mas algo lhe dizia que era melhor passar despercebido por elas. Harry seguiu o exemplo de sua companhia e tentou camuflar-se como pôde sem atrair a atenção delas, mas, sem mais nem menos, uma delas virou seu rosto para eles e ambos arregalaram os olhos com o que viram sob o capuz.

Um rosto sem olhos e nariz os encarou, onde uma boca grande sugava o ar com um barulho horrível que lembrava um garfo sendo passado sobre uma lousa. Mãos de dedos longos, podres e finos poderiam ser vistas saindo das vestes negras e despedaçadas e por instinto Harry colocou-se na frente de Draco quando viu a criatura vir na direção deles, começando a ser acompanhada por outras. O demônio flexionou a mão direita, estalando seus dedos e fazendo as suas garras crescerem, pronto para o ataque e esperando que o primeiro chegasse perto o suficiente para dar o bote.

O frio parecia aumentar à medida que as criaturas se aproximavam e quando elas estavam perto o suficiente Harry esticou o braço pronto para despedaçá-las, mas não conseguiu o seu intento, pois logo uma cegante luz amarelada refletiu na rua inteira e o som do que pareceu ser tiros ecoou pelo local, afastando o que quer que fosse aquilo que estava lá. Rapidamente o ar deixou de ser tão frio, a chuva voltou a ser simplesmente chuva e pouco a pouco as luzes dos postes voltaram a brilhar, incitando os dois homens a saírem de seu esconderijo e irem para o meio da rua, olhando com interesse na direção que as criaturas estranhas fugiram.

- O que era aquilo? – perguntou Harry a ninguém em particular.

- Me diga você. – uma voz feminina soou na rua e os dois homens se viraram para ver um grupo de pessoas paradas em frente a eles, com armas em punho e o que parecia ser um lança chamas nas mãos de alguns. Potter soltou um grunhido desgosto diante da sorte deles e Draco ao seu lado resmungou algo que soou muito como: _só pode ser brincadeira_.

- Granger, que surpresa vê-la aqui. – disse o loiro em desdém e Hermione Granger, que estava à frente do grupo armado, ergueu uma sobrancelha castanha para eles.

- Não tão surpresa quanto eu estou ao vê-los aqui Malfoy… Potter. – retrucou a líder trouxa que com um sinal de mão fez todos os seus acompanhantes levantarem as armas e as apontarem para os outros dois lideres, que rolaram os olhos em exasperação.

- _Vamos nos unir aos trouxas. _– resmungou Draco sob a respiração ao se lembrar das palavras de Arthur Weasley. – Se eu sair dessa Weasley, juro que dou você para os demônios brincarem. – resmungou antes do primeiro tiro ressoar pela rua.


	4. Hoje a noite é de Lua

**Capítulo 3**

**Hoje a noite é de Lua**

Harry ergueu as pontas dos dedos e tocou o pequeno corte que a bala provocou em sua bochecha ao passar a centímetros de seu rosto. Trouxe a mão para frente dos seus olhos apenas para confirmar que estava sangrando. Torceu os lábios numa expressão de desagrado e as suas pupilas dilataram ao mesmo tempo em que as pálpebras se contraíram ao ver que outros trouxas estavam prontos para atirar neles sem dó.

Uns idiotas, na verdade, já que uma bala não seria o suficiente para derrubar Harry, que conseguia superar a velocidade do projétil quando preciso. Então por que eles ainda apontavam aquelas pistolas e espingardas para eles? Draco também era outro que não podia ser derrubado facilmente, pois conhecia dezenas de poderosos feitiços escudos. Era simplesmente perda de tempo.

A mulher a frente do grupo novamente ergueu a mão e algumas armas foram abaixadas enquanto ela dava lentamente um passo a frente. Seus cabelos castanhos e cheios estavam presos em um firme coque enquanto o corpo da jovem de vinte cinco anos era contornado pelas simples roupas trouxas que usava. Quem a visse em calças jeans e camiseta não diria que ela era uma grande líder, apenas diria que era uma humana normal se não fosse pelos punhos das duas armas que estavam escondidas sob a jaqueta surrada que ela usava.

- O líder dos bruxos – começou em um tom firme, mirando seus olhos castanhos no loiro a sua frente. – e o líder dos demônios. – voltou os orbes chocolate para Harry, que deu um sorriso charmoso para ela, a fazendo contorcer o rosto em uma careta de nojo. – Perdidos em Londres, por quê? – perguntou com escárnio. Isto não era algo que se via todos os dias, dois grandes _senhores da guerra_ tendo um encontro em território inimigo. Hermione duvidava que o fato deles estarem na cidade e na mesma rua tenha sido apenas coincidência.

- Por que o quê, Granger? – Draco retrucou em um tom de desdém enquanto seus dedos tamborilavam levemente sobre a sua coxa, especificamente no local onde costumava camuflar a sua varinha. – Por acaso não temos mais o direito de ir e vir? – deu um passo a frente, mas parou abruptamente quando um dos trouxas ergueu a sua arma e a mirou no loiro. O bruxo ergueu ambas as mãos em sinal de rendição e recuou um passo. Ao seu lado, Harry olhava com grande interesse para a mulher a frente do grupo de humanos.

Então aquela que era Hermione Granger. Já tinha ouvido falar dela, sabia até por descrição como era a sua fisionomia, mas nunca a tinha encontrado. Ela era mais nova do que ele havia imaginado, mas não muito diferente de como a tinha pintado em sua cabeça.

- Claro que vocês têm. Mas Londres ainda é nosso território, Malfoy, e vocês foram banidos daqui. Portanto, vão embora! – ameaçou e Harry deu uma pequena gargalhada, chamando a atenção da mulher para ele.

- Olha só Malfoy, ela me lembra alguém. – gracejou, mirando seus olhos verdes no rosto de Draco, dando-lhe um grande sorriso provocador. O loiro fez uma expressão desgostosa, sabendo de quem o demônio estava falando. Estava falando dele e da vez que um garoto de oito anos tentou expulsar um demônio das terras de sua família. – Londres não será sua por muito tempo, humana. – voltou-se para Hermione, que estreitou os olhos diante das palavras de Harry. – Por isso não me ameace! – a mulher apenas deu a ele um sorriso malicioso e ergueu uma sobrancelha castanha.

- Por que não, Potter? Caso você não tenha percebido – estendeu os braços para mostrar o grupo de vinte e tantas pessoas, quase trinta, atrás de si, e parecia que mais estavam chegando, saindo das casas que adornavam a rua e unindo-se a eles. – somos a maioria aqui. Creio que você não tem muita chance contra nós, e nem muita ajuda. – e mirou seus olhos em Draco, sabendo que esse não moveria um músculo se o demônio fosse atacado. O loiro deu um sorriso escarninho e arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela, como se soubesse exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

- Sabe, ela tem razão. – o loiro soltou uma risadinha matreira, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e olhando para o céu, vendo que finalmente a chuva tinha parado e as nuvens estavam se dispersando, deixando amostra a lua brilhante e quase cheia que estava se destacando dentro daquele manto negro. – Você anda em minoria aqui. – zombou, abaixando a cabeça para poder encarar Harry que rolou os olhos diante das atitudes tolas do loiro. Às vezes ele regredia a infância de uma maneira extremamente irritante.

- Você também não me parece muito em vantagem aqui. E além do mais, eu posso derrubar esse bando de idiotas num golpe só. E quanto a você? Depois de meia dúzia de feitiços lançados já vai estar botando os bofes para fora, como sempre. Vocês bruxos se cansam muito fácil, ou será que é a idade? Você não tem mais dezesseis anos Malfoy. – rebateu sabendo que a sua pequena piadinha renderia uma longa discussão.

- Está me chamando de velho, Potter? – Draco perguntou ultrajado e Hermione arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que estava vendo. Lá estavam os dois destemidos líderes cercados por dezenas de soldados inimigos e em vez de ficarem alertas, o que eles faziam? Simplesmente começavam a discutir… como uma dupla de velhos casados há mais de cinqüenta anos. – Caso tenha esquecido, não sou eu que tenho trezentos anos e cacetada nas costas. – botou as mãos na cintura, empinando o nariz em uma pose triunfante.

- Mas ao menos eu não tenho cabelos brancos. – deu o golpe de misericórdia e sorriu abertamente quando viu Draco soltar um gritinho agudo e começar a puxar os fios platinados do cabelo molhado, procurando por qualquer reflexo branco nele. Hermione ainda observava pasmada enquanto o líder bruxo puxava o cabelo e ficava rodando em volta do próprio corpo como um cachorro perseguindo o rabo, não conseguindo acreditar que aquele homem fora o responsável por mandar vários dos seus ao hospital ou ao túmulo mais cedo. Draco começou a pular no lugar enquanto ainda mexia nos cabelos, os bagunçando consideravelmente.

A sua volta, os trouxas não sabiam como reagir diante dessa atitude do loiro que parecia ter enlouquecido e, por causa disso, não tiveram tempo de processar nada quando o primeiro feixe de luz estourou na rua e meia dúzia deles caíram no chão desacordados.

Hermione apenas voltou à realidade quando viu que agora Harry investia contra os seus homens enquanto Draco disparava feitiço atrás de feitiço em outros, não podendo conceber o fato de ter sido tão desleixada. Aquela cena ridícula toda do bruxo fora uma distração tão perfeita que ela nem viu o momento que ele puxou a sua varinha. Os olhos castanhos alargaram um pouco quando viram o demônio prestes a investir em um de seus mais jovens companheiros e a morena reagiu rapidamente, puxando as armas de dentro da sua jaqueta e as apontando para as costas do Potter que estava quase alcançando o jovem Creevey.

Os dedos repousaram nos gatilhos e quando ia apertá-los, algo pareceu estalar no ar e num piscar de olhos as suas armas estavam no chão e as suas mãos sangravam por causa do corte que agora havia nelas, provocado por alguma coisa que a atacou. Granger virou o rosto a tempo de ver o que parecia ser um chicote de ouro ser recolhido pelas mãos de Draco e esse dar a ela uma negativa com o dedo, como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança pequena. Era impressão sua ou o bruxo tinha acabado de salvar a vida do demônio? Alarmada, ela voltou sua atenção para Harry apenas para ver, com alívio, que ele não teve tempo de chegar a Colin, pois a ação de Draco lhe chamou a atenção no meio do ataque.

- Mas olha só! Quem está em desvantagem agora? – Harry gracejou e Hermione olhou a sua volta apenas para constatar que metade de seus companheiros estavam caídos inconscientes pela rua enquanto a outra metade tinha ferimentos no corpo que os impedia de revidar qualquer ataque, os fazendo recuar mesmo sem uma ordem direta dela.

- O que vão fazer agora? Me matar? – perguntou desafiadora, encarando os dois firmemente e erguendo o queixo. Se fosse morrer agora, morreria com orgulho e olhando para o seu inimigo, sem recuar. Draco rolou os olhos em direção ao céu negro pensando na possibilidade enquanto Harry passou uma mão pelos longos cabelos escuros, ajeitando um fio solto aqui e acolá, também pensando na possibilidade.

Depois de alguns segundos de tenso silêncio o bruxo loiro deu de ombros e virou-se, dando as costas para os dois e começando a andar rua abaixo. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver o rapaz dar as costas ao inimigo. Certo que os seus homens não poderiam fazer nada contra ele, mas Potter ainda estava ali e poderia atacá-lo. Como o jovem tinha tanta certeza que o demônio não faria isso, como ele podia confiar tanto no Potter?

- O que eram aquelas coisas? – Harry perguntou, ignorando a atitude de Draco, sabendo que com certeza o rapaz ainda estava irritado com ele por sua negativa em devolver-lhe Remus. Granger arregalou um pouco os olhos castanhos e a sua boca abriu-se em uma expressão surpresa. O demônio não sabia o que eram aquelas coisas? _Como?_

- Como assim? – sua voz saiu num tom irritado, pois ela tinha certeza que ele estava se fazendo de inocente. – Aquilo são demônios, com certeza são, pois com bruxos que não se parecem. Vocês os viram, viram como eles atacam. Já vimos como eles atacam. O primeiro aviso é a ausência de luz, depois vem o frio e finalmente a aparição deles. Eles sugam almas ou então matam a sangue frio. Os chamamos de estripadores. E como pode você não reconhecer um dos seus? – ralhou e Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas confuso.

- Aquilo não faz parte do meu povo. – defendeu-se. Nunca tinha visto aquelas criaturas antes e se elas realmente fossem demônios, ele saberia. Sempre sabia o que acontecia ou deixava de acontecer com o seu povo. – Malfoy? – chamou o bruxo que estava na metade do caminho, mas com os ouvidos atentos na conversa deles. O loiro parou, não se virando para eles, e deu de ombros.

- Não estão na lista de criaturas mágicas, Potter. Saberíamos se tivesse uma coisa dessas dentro do nosso povo. – e virou-se, encarando profundamente os dois líderes. – Resumindo, não veio do mundo bruxo, com certeza não é _trouxa_ – disse a palavra com nojo e Hermione torceu o nariz enraivecida. – e menos ainda são demônios. Eles nos atacaram – apontou para si e para Harry. – e andam atacando seu povo. – e apontou para Hermione. – Talvez… – ficou em silêncio, voltando sérios olhos cinzentos para o demônio. Esse era o tal inimigo que Potter tinha previsto? Harry deu uma negativa com a cabeça, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

- Acho que isso é apenas a ponta do iceberg. – respondeu a pergunta muda dele e Hermione ficou olhando de um para o outro, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, que comunicação silenciosa era aquela? Os dois eram muito estranhos… muito _próximos_ para o gosto dela. E havia algo extremamente de errado nisso.

- Está tarde. – murmurou Draco. – Eu vou pra casa, pesquisar sobre eles. Talvez a biblioteca de Hogwarts tenha alguma coisa. – virou-se para partir, mas parou no meio do caminho. – Potter, o meu comandan…

- Não, Malfoy! – negou veementemente com um sorriso escarninho no rosto. Draco sabia que era inútil pedir, mas não custava tentar apenas mais uma vez. O loiro retribuiu o sorriso com um parecido e mais malicioso. Se era assim que Potter queria, ótimo, ele que agüentasse as conseqüências.

- Okay! Boa sorte amanhã então Potter! – desejou mais uma vez, deixando Harry confuso, e com um girar de corpo desaparatou da rua. O moreno voltou o seu olhar para o grupo trouxa ainda caído na rua, vendo que alguns já estavam se recuperando do ataque mais cedo e erguendo-se do chão, recolhendo as suas armas e fixando a sua atenção no demônio, que deu um sorriso charmoso para Hermione, percebendo que esta seria uma boa hora de bater em retirada.

- Bem, Mione, acho que nossa conversa se encerra aqui. – fez uma reverência polida para a mulher, mas sem desviar os olhos de qualquer movimento que os humanos estivessem fazendo, ainda mais que Hermione lentamente abaixou-se para recolher as suas armas que foram jogadas no chão devido ao ataque de Draco.

Harry deu um sorrisinho torto ao ver a marca nas mãos pálidas da morena, a marca da estrela de oito pontas que adornava uma das extremidades do cordão que o bruxo carregava. Bem, a teoria dela tinha caído por terra, já que, no final, esta batalha ele não lutou sozinho. – Foi um prazer encontrar você. – disse com uma voz cortês, sorrindo divertido ao ver a expressão surpresa e desconfiada que estava adornando o belo rosto dela. – Mas para mim esta noite já se encerrou. – e com um último relance para os outros humanos, sumiu numa rajada de vento.

Finalmente relaxando o corpo e remexendo os ombros para poder sumir com a tensão que estava neles, Hermione guardou as suas armas novamente no coldre escondido pela jaqueta, mirando as suas mãos onde o sangue seco as manchava. Soltou um suspiro, ainda extremamente confusa com tudo o que tinha acontecido no momento.

Eles tinham detectado um ataque de estripadores graças aos sensores de temperatura que instalaram em vários pontos estratégicos de Londres. Estavam sempre alertas para qualquer aparecimento desses demônios, mas ela nunca pensou que, esta noite, quando saiu de sua base para lidar com mais um ataque, encontraria os dois outros lideres perdidos nas ruas de sua cidade. E ainda não conseguia entender o que eles dois estavam fazendo ali, pois não aparentavam estarem em uma briga.

Malfoy e Potter não eram estúpidos em travar uma batalha em território inimigo e sem seus exércitos, eles eram mais treinados do que isso. Sem contar que as atitudes deles eram completamente bizarras. Hermione em todos os seus anos de liderança apenas participou de duas ou três batalhas que envolviam as três raças, e testemunhara apenas uma vez uma briga entre os dois homens, e fora uma coisa feroz, sem proporções, o que fez a mulher pensar se era sensato o seu povo estar nesta guerra, visto que os inimigos eram mais poderosos. Mas eles precisavam se defender e quando lutavam, os demônios e os bruxos não viam o que havia no caminho ou quem atingiam, o que os obrigava a participar desse conflito também como instinto de sobrevivência. Os trouxas, como os magos costumavam chamá-los, não mais estavam interessados em ser novamente a raça predominante neste planeta. Agora eles estavam apenas interessados em ainda _existir_ neste planeta, como os outros.

- Hermione? – Seamus Finningan aproximou-se dela, tocando-lhe levemente no braço para lhe chamar a atenção. A mulher virou-se e encarou o companheiro e torceu os lábios em uma expressão intrigada.

- O que eu acabei de presenciar aqui, Seamus? – perguntou ao irlandês que deu de ombros, não entendendo o que ela queria dizer. – Dois homens que supostamente são rivais e agem como se fossem amigos de longa data.

- Eles não me pareceram muito amigos, Mione. – argumentou o rapaz e Hermione deu uma leve negativa com a cabeça. – Eles estavam discutindo intensamente antes de nos atacar. – argumentou e Hermione balançou a cabeça em negativa com mais força.

- Eles armaram um plano de distração para assim nos atacar. Aquele show ridículo do Malfoy foi uma distração para não percebermos o ataque. Não viu? Potter o provocou como um sinal para ele se preparar, Malfoy decodificou o sinal e fez aquela palhaçada toda e, no fim, eles investiram. – concluiu, caminhando até um grupo de homens que socorriam e erguiam do chão algumas pessoas, verificando a extensão dos danos nos feridos por cima dos ombros deles e vendo que não era nada muito grave. – E o Malfoy me atacou. – concluiu, mostrando ao Seamus as suas mãos feridas.

- E daí? – deu de ombros. Malfoy tinha atacado metade daquele grupamento.

- Para salvar o Potter. – concluiu sombria e o rapaz arregalou um pouco os olhos. Isso sim era estranho, muito estranho mesmo. – Coloque os feridos na caminhonete e siga para o QG. Chame o Justin e recolha aqueles que ainda estão aptos a lutar. Vamos atrás desses estripadores. Eles não conseguiram nada esta noite e com certeza ainda vão atacar de novo. Precisamos descobrir o que são agora que… – se calou, suas feições ficando fechadas por causa deste pensamento.

Sentia-se segura quando achava que as novas ameaças eram mais uma arma de ataque dos demônios. Mas agora, o próprio líder deles disse que aquelas criaturas não pertenciam ao seu povo, e o líder dos bruxos disse o mesmo e ela precisava descobrir de onde àquelas coisas tinha vindo, pois se elas não pertenciam a nenhum dos povos isso só poderia significar uma coisa: Um novo adversário entrou nesta guerra.

* * *

- Eu realmente gostaria de saber aonde você foi. – Harry virou-se num pulo para poder encarar o padrinho escondido nas sombras da sala de estar escurecida.

- Sirius? O que está fazendo acordado tão tarde? – perguntou num sussurro, sabendo que àquela hora metade da mansão estava adormecida e que, sendo demônios, todos tinham uma audição apurada onde qualquer barulho que fosse seria capaz de acordar os adormecidos. E lobos insones era a pior coisa que existia no mundo.

- Me perguntando onde o meu afilhado se enfiou que ninguém conseguiu encontrá-lo a noite inteira. – respondeu em um tom de repreensão e Harry encolheu os ombros, sabendo que Sirius estava encarnando, no momento, o papel de pai super protetor e, quando ele fazia isso, não havia desculpa que fizesse o jovem demônio se livrar de qualquer sermão que estivesse por vir. Uma vez o homem mais velho foi audaz o bastante até para colocar Harry de castigo.

- Eu fui… dar uma volta. – mentiu descaradamente, dando as costas para Sirius quando o viu desencostar da parede onde estava apoiado e vir em sua direção.

- E bateu de frente com quem no processo? – resmungou, segurando no ombro do afilhado e o virando bruscamente, usando as pontas dos dedos para segurar o queixo do rapaz e virar o rosto dele de um lado para o outro. A bochecha esquerda continha uma trilha de sangue seco e um corte avermelhado que estava quase cicatrizado devido ao processo de cura rápida que os demônios possuíam. O mesmo acontecia para os ferimentos no pescoço que agora não passavam apenas de suaves marcas sob a pele morena.

- Como está o nosso _convidado_? – perguntou, mudando visivelmente de assunto e Sirius soltou o rosto dele, mirando seus intensos olhos azuis nos verdes do afilhado. Se Harry não queria lhe contar nada, tudo bem, não iria forçar, mas um dia o jovem teria que abrir a boca e lhe dizer onde andava se enfiando pelas madrugadas sem avisar a ninguém.

- Ainda não acordou. Considerei em mandar algum de nossos curandeiros lá, mas a energia dele está estável e tudo leva a concluir que ele está apenas cansado. – respondeu com um balançar de ombros.

- Malfoy o quer de volta. – informou Harry, deixando de fora que ele tinha recebido esta manhã um berrador onde Draco exigia a devolução de seu comandante, sem contar as marcas em seu pescoço que também era obra do loiro, resultado de ter o seu pedido negado.

- Como você sabe disso? – indagou. Harry sempre sabia mais sobre o líder dos bruxos que qualquer outro demônio. Certo que como o primeiro no escalão de comando era função do rapaz conhecer o inimigo. Mas este era Malfoy, o mesmo o qual a vida privada era mais secreta do que os tesouros guardados nos cofres do Gringotes, o impenetrável banco bruxo. Potter apenas deu de ombros em uma clara indicação de que este era um segredo que ele ainda não estava disposto a compartilhar, mesmo que a pessoa perguntando fosse Sirius, a criatura a quem ele confiava a sua vida, mas não os seus pensamentos. Harry era uma mistura da imprudência e inteligência de James com a reserva e a suavidade de Lily. Não podia negar ser filho de quem era e Sirius, apesar dos pesares, tinha orgulho do menino, mesmo quando ele não confiava em si.

- Lupin ficará conosco por mais algum tempo. Talvez ele tenha alguma utilidade. – comentou displicente, como se o fato de Remus ficar ou partir não o importasse em nada. Na verdade ele só mantinha o bruxo prisioneiro para irritar mais ainda Draco e para descobrir sobre o que o loiro estava falando quando disse que era para ele agüentar as conseqüências de sua teimosia. – Eu estou cansado, vou dormir. – resmungou e sumiu casa adentro antes mesmo que Sirius pudesse abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa.

A porta do quarto rangeu nas dobradiças e Harry fez uma careta quando o barulho metálico penetrou em seu cérebro cansado. Com um chute a colocou de volta no portal assim que passou por ela e arrastando os pés caminhou até a sua cama quente e convidativa, deixando o casaco molhado e pesado cair no chão com um barulho abafado. Sentando-se pesadamente no colchão desafivelou as amarras de sua pesada bota de combate, usando os próprios pés para poder se livrar delas e com um grande suspiro deixou o corpo cansado cair sobre as cobertas macias, fechando os olhos instantaneamente e adormecendo.

_Não conhecia aquele lugar, mas tinha a certeza que ainda estava na Grã-Bretanha. Era frio, sombrio, as paredes de madeira comida pelos cupins não aparentavam ser muito seguras, nem as escadas por onde subia. Luzes fracas de lampiões criavam sombras fantasmagóricas pelos corredores e cada porta guiava para uma escuridão que ele não estava disposto a desvendar. Barulhos foram captados pelos seus ouvidos, barulhos de vozes, vozes que lhes eram desconhecidas. As seguiu, continuando pelo corredor que não lhe parecia seguro até uma porta que, diferente das outras, não levava a escuridão, apenas ao desconhecido. Sua mão ergueu-se para poder empurrar a porta de madeira podre e mais sombras o cumprimentaram. E, diferente das outras vezes, seus olhos não se acostumaram automaticamente com a mudança de luz, mas os seus ouvidos conseguiam ouvir claramente o que estava sendo dito._

_- Eles me rejeitaram. – veio a voz parecida com um sibilo e Harry virou-se na direção do som, não conseguindo ver quem estava sendo ocultado pelas sombras. – Não era qualificado para entrar em seus mundos patéticos. Não era poderoso o suficiente, não era puro o suficiente, não era normal o suficiente. Agora sou tudo o que eles disseram que eu não seria capaz de alcançar. Eles se matam querendo o domínio deste mundo, o mundo do qual eles me baniram. Todos eles! Agora eu mostrarei que apenas uma pessoa tem direito sobre este mundo. Eu! Eu que sou a evolução, que sou aquele mais capaz de viver sobre estas terras. _

_- Sim mestre. – outra voz respondeu, fazendo o demônio virar-se para poder ver a pessoa que também estava ocultada pelas sombras. O barulho de algo deslizando pelo chão lhe chamou a atenção e o moreno apenas conseguiu sentir alguma coisa gelada roçar as suas pernas, mas não pôde ver o que. _

_- Meus servos vieram esta noite me dizer que encontraram os outros dois lideres. – o som de uma inspirada de ar pareceu ecoar por aquela misteriosa sala. – Primeiro serão os desprezíveis mortais e, no fim, os demônios. Eles nem saberão o que os atingiu e quando se derem conta, este mundo pelo qual eles lutam tanto será meu! – uma risada sinistra ecoou pelo local, fazendo um arrepio descer pela sua espinha. O desconhecido virou-se em sua direção e duas brilhantes íris vermelhas pareceram olhar prontamente através de sua alma, fazendo Harry dar um pulo de susto e tudo desaparecer subitamente em frente aos seus olhos._

Harry acordou num rompante, respirando pesadamente e com um suor frio escorrendo pela sua têmpora. Olhou janela afora onde as luzes dos raios que a tempestade produzia passavam por entre os panos grossos das longas cortinas. Não sabia dizer se era madrugada, manhã, tarde ou noite. Relaxou o corpo, voltando a deitar na cama e a encarar o teto branco de seu quarto. Aquilo havia sido uma visão? Parecia que sim. E como ele odiava as suas visões. Eram tão realísticas que quase podia senti-las na pele, assim como o medo que sentiu com essa. Nunca, em todos os seus anos de existência, um inimigo desconhecido trazido por uma visão o fez se sentir apavorado desta maneira. Mas tinha algo nesse sujeito, algo no modo como ele o olhou, como se soubesse que o demônio estava lá, que fez Harry sentir medo e ficar extremamente alerta. Algo no novo inimigo o fazia se sentir cauteloso, mesmo que a sua visão não tivesse revelado nada sobre ele. Porém, cuidado foi o que manteve o líder dos demônios vivo por todos esses anos, e não seria agora que ele baixaria a guarda.

* * *

Hermione Granger soltou um longo suspiro cansado ao entrar em seu pequeno apartamento em um prédio residencial do subúrbio de Londres. Era um local escondido cuja entrada se dava em um beco sem saída ao lado de uma velha loja de livros e discos usados. Tinha no máximo uns quatro andares acima do solo e um abaixo dele que era reservado para a garagem. Garagem essa que não era usada, pois a sua entrada havia sido lacrada e camuflada, impedindo a passagem de qualquer veículo de grande porte. Na verdade, o que deveria ser garagem era a sala de armamentos e reuniões da resistência trouxa. Lá estavam os equipamentos necessários para aquele prédio base se conectar com os outros escondidos pela cidade, lá estavam as armas necessárias para quando eles fossem sair em combate e naquele prédio era onde moravam os principais integrantes da resistência e as suas famílias, ou o que restou delas. Como era o caso de Hermione.

O apartamento onde morava foi herança de seus pais, uma das tantas baixas de guerra. A posição que ocupava dentro da comunidade trouxa também havia sido herança de seu pai. Crescera ouvindo o homem falar sobre igualdade e direitos. Seu pai era um político, era um humanitário, era um soldado. Tudo o que sabia, tudo o que aprendeu, veio dele e por isso lhe doeu ter que enterrá-lo quando ainda era uma jovem de vinte anos. Não estava preparada para deixar seu pai partir depois de ter perdido a sua mãe quando menina. Assim como não estava preparada para assumir a liderança daquele povo que agora estava desamparado diante do falecimento de Harmond Granger.

Jogou as chaves sobre a pequena estante que abrigava um velho aparelho de televisão e se sentou pesadamente no sofá, retirando dos coldres em seus ombros as duas armas que sempre carregava e onde no punho estava entalhado as iniciais: _H.G_, as iniciais de seu pai, outra herança que recebeu dele. Pensou em o que ele deveria estar pensando, onde quer que esteja, sobre a sua única filha estar liderando o seu povo na guerra e quase poderia ouvir a voz dele lhe sussurrar no ouvido: _Você é melhor que isso minha querida, não deveria estar afundada nesta lama. Esta não é a vida que eu sonhei para você_.

E com certeza não era. Harmond não queria ver Hermione crescer em um mundo de guerra, mortes e derramamento de sangue. Sonhara em conseguir a paz antes que aquela menina que ele tanto amava se tornasse uma mulher. Porém, morreu tentando realizar esse sonho. Tateando as almofadas do sofá, rapidamente ela encontrou o controle do aparelho de som e o ligou, sintonizando em uma estação de rádio qualquer. As notícias da noite passada vieram rapidamente através da voz frenética do locutor que relatava mais um ataque dos _estripadores_ havia ocorrido ao redor de Surrey.

Hermione fez uma careta ao lembrar-se disso. Depois da partida de Malfoy e Potter, outro ataque ocorrera. Três pessoas haviam sido encontradas em choque e duas estavam "sem vida", por assim dizer. A mulher não tinha certeza o que os _estripadores_ faziam além de matar a sangue frio, mas parecia que um de seus ataques constituía em algo que deixava o ser humano incapaz de qualquer relação com o mundo exterior. Era como se ele estivesse em coma, com a diferença de que estava acordado. Mas o pior não era isso, era saber que esses novos seres não pertenciam nem ao mundo bruxo e nem ao demoníaco.

- Pensando no quê? – Hermione virou a cabeça para poder olhar Seamus na porta de sua casa. Sorriu um pouco. Finningan era o seu melhor "arromba e entra". Ou seja, se você queria alguém para desativar complexos sistemas de segurança era com ele mesmo. Claro que todo o talento do rapaz não funcionava com o sistema de proteção mágico, mas alguns demônios costumavam, por mais que desprezassem dito povo, usar tecnologia trouxa para combate e proteção. Afinal, nem todos os demônios tinham poderes elementares. E Hermione ficou sabendo que somente os de classe mais alta eram agraciados com esse dom.

- No combate de hoje. – murmurou e o irlandês rolou os olhos de maneira exasperada. Conhecia Hermione desde que eram crianças, foram praticamente criados juntos, e a compreendia o suficiente para poder decifrar claramente a expressão que estava no rosto dela. A mulher estava intrigada, intrigada pelos acontecimentos estranhos da noite passada, intrigada por saber que tinham um novo inimigo.

- Sinceramente Hermione, é assustador saber que os estripadores não são de conhecimento dos bruxos ou demônios, mas você não precisa perder noites de sono por causa disso. – tentou conciliar, sentando-se ao lado da jovem no sofá e a encarando fixamente.

- Claro que preciso! – Hermione ergueu-se agitada, encarando Seamus com os olhos largos. O rapaz sempre foi do tipo que só se preocupava na última hora, somente quando via o perigo iminente, nunca por antecedência. – O desconhecido sempre deve ser temido. – retrucou sombriamente e Seamus quis rir. Hermione sempre temia qualquer coisa que ela não conseguia encontrar as respostas nos livros ou na internet. Então, qual era a novidade? Sem contar que ele ouvira claramente o Malfoy falar que iria pesquisar sobre essas criaturas, que se tornaram de conhecimento do inimigo e assim teriam mais gente alerta. Isso sim que era bizarro, o fato de agora eles não estarem mais se preocupando com um possível ataque dos demônios ou dos bruxos, assim como os bruxos e demônios ficariam um tempo sem se preocuparem com ataques dos trouxas. Agora eles estavam todos com o objetivo mútuo de descobrir o que eram aquelas coisas. Sinistro, realmente sinistro.

- Certo! – suspirou derrotado, sabendo que ela não sossegaria até conseguir respostas ou um meio de eliminar essa nova ameaça. – O que você pretende fazer? – era uma pergunta idiota, pois ele tinha certeza do que ela iria fazer. Hermione juntaria os seus melhores homens…

- Junte os melhores homens e espalhem pela cidade. – às vezes ela era tão previsível, mas não podia negar que este era ainda um dos melhores métodos de coleta de informações. Espionagem. Levantando-se do sofá o rapaz deu um pequeno aceno positivo com a cabeça, entendendo claramente as suas ordens, e sumiu pela mesma porta que tinha arrombado mais cedo. Com passos largos Hermione caminhou até a janela, olhando atentamente para a chuva que caía fortemente sobre a cidade. Meia hora depois os olhos castanhos voltavam-se para a calçada onde um pequeno grupo com uns três homens e duas mulheres saía do prédio e sumiam por entre becos, vielas e ruas. Eram os seus espiões e ficaria atenta e alerta até que eles voltassem com alguma informação. Nem que para isso precisasse passar outra noite em claro.

* * *

Susan Bones deu um gritinho quando foi jogada violentamente no chão pelo loiro que parecia cortar os corredores do castelo como um tornado. As meninas ao seu lado encolheram-se umas contras as outras ao ver orbes cinzentos e enraivecidos sobre elas. Bufando de frustração o rapaz ergueu-se do piso duro, batendo as mãos espalmadas em suas roupas úmidas, ignorando a pobre lufa-lufa ainda caída no chão de pedra com os livros a envolvendo e o uniforme da escola desajeitado por causa da trombada.

- É cega por um acaso? – rosnou ferozmente para ela e a menina encolheu-se diante do tom de voz dele. Embora Draco fosse o sonho de consumo de metade das adolescentes que estudavam em Hogwarts, seu gênio o fazia cair vários pontos no conceito delas, perdendo o primeiro lugar na lista de homens perfeitos para se relacionar.

- Me… me desculpe Sr. Malfoy. – pediu com a voz fraca, ainda esparramada no chão.

- Pelo quê? Pela trombada ou a sua completa incapacidade de raciocinar e andar ao mesmo tempo? – desdenhou, não se importando que as suas palavras estivessem gerando lágrimas nos olhos claros da menina. Lançando um último olhar enraivecido ao grupo, Draco continuou o seu caminho apressado em direção a biblioteca da escola, fazendo um escândalo ao abrir as grandes e pesadas portas do lugar, o que o fez ganhar uma expressão de desgosto da sisuda Madame Pince.

- Senhor Malfoy, mesmo depois de formado o senhor ainda não adquiriu nenhum respeito pelas regras impostas às dependências da escola. – esbravejou enquanto saia detrás de sua mesa e caminhava até o ex-sonserino com um dedo em riste. Em resposta Draco apenas fechou a porta com mais barulho atrás de si, assustando alguns estudantes que ainda não tinham se dado conta da presença do rapaz dentro da biblioteca.

- E mesmo com o passar dos anos você continua sendo a mesma velha repetitiva e enfadonha. Está em segundo lugar da lista dos mais tediosos de Hogwarts, depois do Binns, claro! Continue assim Pince, quem sabe ano que vem você se torne a campeã. – rebateu com o cenho franzido em uma clara indicação de que aquele não era um belo dia para entrar no caminho do rapaz, pois não estava custando nada ele lançar uma imperdoável em alguém. O rosto de Madame Pince contorceu-se em uma desagradável careta diante daquela falta de respeito, e ficou ainda pior quando a mulher pôde ouvir alguns risinhos abafados vindos de cantos diversos da biblioteca.

- Senhor Malfoy! – gritou ultrajada com as faces pálidas ganhando intensos tons de vermelho sangue e mais risadas soaram dentro do local fechado. Draco apenas deu seu patenteado sorriso escarninho e virou-se sob os pés, dando as costas a mulher antes que ela tivesse tempo de realmente assimilar tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos minutos, sumindo por entre as estantes da Seção Restrita. Com um olhar feroz para os alunos risonhos, Pince voltou a sua sala e lá ficou trancada até o jantar.

Enquanto isso, entre as estantes da Seção Restrita, Draco caminhava vagarosamente com os orbes cinza fixos nas espinhas dos livros velhos e empoeirados. Cruzou com um ou dois alunos do sétimo ano, que olharam para ele como boa parte dos bruxos jovens o olhavam, da mesma maneira que os mais velhos costumavam olhar para Dumbledore, como se ele fosse um Deus, um herói da humanidade.

Draco não era herói de nada e nem de ninguém e às vezes, mesmo que ele nunca admitisse, sentia medo. Medo de falhar com todos que contavam com ele, medo de desapontá-los. Cada vez que voltava de batalha e tinha que dizer a esposas ansiosas, mães preocupadas, filhos curiosos, que seu ente querido tinha perecido, sentia vontade de largar tudo, correr para o mais longe possível até que todos esquecessem que ele existia. Até esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas não podia fazer isso, seu orgulho era maior que seu temor, sua vontade de vencer era maior que as suas inseguranças, sua máscara de indiferença conseguia suprimir esses pensamentos e fazê-lo seguir em frente, carregando meio mundo nas suas costas.

O rapaz parou entre duas grandes estantes mais ao fundo da biblioteca, olhando para a placa de identificação sobre uma delas. _Criaturas das Trevas_, era a seção onde ele estava. Franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo. Até agora o que sabia daqueles seres? Eram feios, obviamente, tinham aversão à claridade e ao calor, visto que cada vez que atacavam as luzes sumiam e o local tendia a ficar frio. E, ponderou um pouco ao recordar o ataque, parecia que perto deles tudo ficava mais depressivo sem contar que Draco tinha certeza que quanto mais eles se aproximavam do Potter e de si, mais o loiro tinha a impressão de que velhas e desagradáveis memórias pareciam ressurgir de algum ponto obscuro da sua mente. Na verdade, agora que parava para analisar tudo sem ter suas idéias nubladas pela raiva que estava sentindo do Potter, pelo susto do ataque surpresa e pela adrenalina causada por causa de seu encontro com os trouxas, o loiro tinha a vaga sensação de que essas características lhe pareciam familiar.

Soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro. O que não daria para ter Lupin com ele neste momento. O homem era uma enciclopédia viva, com certeza sabia de cor todos os livros dessa biblioteca e mais alguns. Mas não, Potter resolveu bancar o demoniozinho mimado e manter seu comandante cativo, apenas para irritá-lo. Pois bem, que Potter ficasse com Lupin e que segurasse o tranco por causa de sua teimosia.

Irritado por ver tantos títulos que não lhe traziam nenhuma lembrança sobre as criaturas que o atacou, Draco espalmou a mão fortemente contra a estante, a fazendo balançar levemente nas bases e soltar uma pequena nuvem de poeira. Fechando os olhos o loiro percorreu os dedos pálidos por sobre os livros, como se quisesse ler seus títulos apenas com as pontas dos dedos. Parou em um livro qualquer e inspirou profundamente, o tirando de seu lugar, confiando na sorte para ver se ela lhe guiava para o caminho certo. Abriu novamente os olhos, os mirando na capa velha do livro: _Vampiros, criatura das trevas ou mito?_ Leu na capa de couro e franziu a testa. Em que isso o ajudaria. Soltando um bufo por entre os dentes largou o livro sobre a mesa em frente a estante e abriu na primeira página, deslizando a ponta do dedo sobre o sumário, tentando buscar alguma elucidação nele.

- Vampiros são da Transilvânia ou Nova Iorque? Criaturas das trevas ou apenas mito? Origens Mitológicas, Nascimento e morte, Parentescos… - murmurava à medida que lia cada título de cada capítulo. – Semelhantes: Dementadores, vampiros ou aberrações da natureza? – parou curioso, aproximando mais o rosto do livro e relendo o subtítulo do capítulo sobre parentescos.

O que eram Dementadores? Observou melhor para ver em qual página que estava este capítulo e abriu nela, vendo que, na verdade, sobre o assunto só tinha mesmo um parágrafo. – _Dementos, _do latim, significa sugadores. Criaturas vis sem precedentes históricos, sem origens datadas e sem raça definida. Foram classificadas há quatrocentos anos como parentes de vampiros pela sua capacidade de sugar a vida alheia, com a diferença que em vez de sangue, eles se alimentam das almas e dos sentimentos depressivos dos humanos. Nunca mais foram vistos vagando por essas terras desde que os demônios fugiram do submundo onde foram aprisionados. – fechou o livro com um estalo, o encarando por longos minutos em silêncio.

Não havia descrição de como eles eram, por isso Draco não tinha tanta certeza se o trecho estava realmente falando das criaturas que o atacou na noite anterior. Porém, alguma coisa lhe dizia que eram elas, a falta de informação e o fato de lhe serem desconhecidas só o levava a esta conclusão. Contudo, agora que tinha uma vaga idéia do que elas eram, o que faria com isso? Ainda não dizia qual era a raça pertencente dos Dementadores, embora os associassem com os vampiros. Mas vampiros não era uma raça definida, eles eram mestiços como muitas outras espécies de Criaturas das Trevas dentro do mundo bruxo. E aquelas coisas não pareciam ser mestiços, nem pareciam ser criaturas vivas. Ainda pensativo, o rapaz colocou o livro de volta a estante e o ficou encarando por longos minutos, ignorando tudo ao seu redor.

- Malfoy? – o chamado o fez virar bruscamente e encarar com os olhos estreitos a pessoa que quase lhe dera um ataque do coração.

- Weasley. – sibilou para a figura de Ron parado na entrada do corredor formado pelas duas estantes. – O que quer? – resmungou, passando pelo ruivo e dando um encontrão no ombro dele, quase desequilibrando o outro rapaz.

- Educado como sempre, Malfoy. – rebateu o ex-grifinório, olhando com desprezo para o jovem loiro.

- Idiota como sempre, Weasley. – retrucou, continuando seu caminho pela biblioteca e usando toda a sua força de vontade para ignorar o rapaz que o seguia como um cachorrinho perdido. Para alguém que não gostava de si, Weasley realmente tinha a irritante mania de ficar o seguindo para cima e para baixo.

- Jordan e Goyle voltaram de onde quer que os tenha mandado, e querem falar com você. – informou enquanto seguia o loiro pelos corredores da escola, passando em frente às portas abertas do Salão Principal, onde os alunos começavam a se amontoar para o jantar. Draco parou abruptamente, mirando seus olhos cinzentos para dentro do salão, especificamente para a mesa dos professores que ficava no palanque um nível acima das mesas das casas. Todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas, exceto por uma, a cadeira de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas. A cadeira do Lupin. Ver isso apenas piorou o humor do rapaz, que deu as costas para o salão e continuou seu caminho para as profundezas do castelo onde ficavam os seus aposentos.

- Escuta Weasley… – Draco parou abruptamente depois de descer o quarto lance de escada e perceber que Ron ainda o seguia. – Há alguma coisa que queira me dizer ou você sente um estranho prazer em seguir a minha adorável pessoa para cima e para baixo? – desdenhou, virando-se no último degrau perto do chão dos corredores das masmorras enquanto encarava Ron alguns degraus acima.

- Sobre o Remus, Malfoy. Que fim ele levou? Você ao menos sabe se ele ainda está vivo?

- Não faz nem quarenta e oito horas que o Lupin foi capturado Weasley, é óbvio que ele ainda está vivo. – rebateu irritado, já querendo se livrar daquela praga ruiva.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Ron desconfiado. Fazia tempos que andava com o pé atrás, mais que o normal, com o Malfoy. O loiro sabia muitas coisas sobre os demônios, informações que bruxos mais velhos e mais experientes não conseguiriam obter em anos. Sem contar que já testemunhara uma das famosas fugas noturnas de Draco, quando o rapaz resolvia sumir no meio da noite sem avisar para onde ia o que iria fazer. Ron já até comentara isso com Dumbledore, dizendo que era arriscado Malfoy sair assim, sem nenhuma proteção, mas tudo o que o velho bruxo tinha dado como resposta foi um sorriso e a certeza de que estava tudo bem. Mas o ruivo não se enganava fácil, seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que havia algo mais nessas escapadas.

- Lógica Weasley! Lupin é uma pessoa importante na cadeia de comando e com certeza os demônios descobriram isso. Então, acha mesmo que eles o matariam sem ao menos conseguir uma informação relevante antes?

- Então ele está sendo torturado enquanto você está aqui, com os pés para cima sem ao menos mandar uma equipe de busca atrás dele. – contestou. Remus havia sido seu professor na época de escola e ele tinha um grande apego pelo homem, muitos que estudaram com ele ou ainda estudam tinham um grande apego pelo bruxo e sentiam a sua falta, e estavam irritados porque até agora Malfoy não tinha feito nada para trazer Lupin de volta, o que apenas fazia o jovem líder cair ainda mais no conceito de muitos. Draco estava cavando a sua própria sepultura ao não fazer nada para resgatar alguém de tamanho carisma dentro da resistência.

- Ele não está sendo torturado, Weasley. – afirmou, dando as costas para o outro adolescente e terminando de descer as escadas, satisfeito ao perceber que não ouvia mais os barulhos dos passos pesados do ruivo o seguindo.

- Como você sabe disso? – Ron chamou em um grito, fazendo Draco parar no meio do caminho. Como ele sabia disso? Potter tinha lhe dito. Sabia que Potter não faria nada ao Remus e que só o manteria com ele por prazer em ver Draco fumegar de ódio. Talvez o demônio tentasse tirar uma informação ou outra, mas acabaria não conseguindo nada e o devolveria quando se cansasse desse joguinho que inventou. Contudo, o loiro não podia dizer isso ao Weasley, não sem revelar a ele o quão bem conhecia o líder dos demônios e compreendia o que se passava naquela mente. Isso sim seria a sua condenação. Não o fato de que ele estava se associando com o Potter e o encontrando as escondidas para trocar informações, mas o fato de que eles… Sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo pensar nisso. Eles tinham um acordo, um acordo que Harry quase quebrou na noite passada. Suspirando pesadamente, o loiro virou-se para poder encarar Ron novamente.

- Não preciso lhe dar satisfações Weasley. E quanto ao grupo de busca. Para onde eu mandaria, heim? Acha, realmente, que eu já não tentei rastrear o Lupin? Ele está em um ponto onde a minha magia não consegue localizá-lo. – resmungou. Cada vez que um novo bruxo subia ao posto de líder, ele tinha a sua magia sempre conectada aos integrantes do alto escalão da resistência, pois esses sempre eram os primeiros alvos do inimigo, e tal condição também foi imposta a Draco quando ele assumiu a liderança do seu povo. - Por isso, não me amole. Não vou arriscar um grupamento inteiro por causa de um homem. – Ron eriçou-se ao ouvir o descaso na voz de Draco. Como ele poderia deixar Remus para trás? Dumbledore nunca deixava ninguém para trás. Esse garoto não seria a salvação do povo deles, seria a sua ruína. – Não me olhe com essa cara anormalmente feia, Weasley. Lupin, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que eu agiria assim se isso acontecesse. E creio que ele não deve nem estar esperando um resgate. Por isso, conforme-se. E mande Goyle e Jordan aos meus aposentos. – e deu as costas novamente ao rapaz, sumindo o mais rápido possível antes que Ron explodisse de raiva e começasse uma discussão inútil, agravando ainda mais a enxaqueca que começava a surgir em sua cabeça.

* * *

Rolou sobre a cama dura e piscou os olhos lentamente, os abrindo para ser cumprimentado pela fraca luz que vinha do único lampião dentro do quarto. Soltou um baixo gemido ao sentir todos os músculos de seu corpo repuxarem e retorcerem enquanto os seus ossos estalavam sob a sua pele. Sentia como se tivesse encarado uma manada de hipogrifos enlouquecidos. Virou-se de bruços, espalmando ambas as mãos sobre o colchão cheio de calombos e impulsionando o corpo para assim se levantar, apoiando um joelho na cama e depois o outro, sentando-se sobre as pernas e observando a sua volta. Sua cabeça latejava por causa de uma enjoada enxaqueca e fios castanhos do cabelo caíam irritantemente sobre os seus olhos, o fazendo tirá-los do caminho a força, quase os arrancando do couro cabeludo.

- Que buraco é esse? – murmurou baixinho ao conseguir distinguir entre as sombras o tamanho do cubículo onde estava preso. Lentamente ergueu-se da cama, tateando suas roupas sujas e rasgadas à procura de sua varinha e, surpresa, surpresa, não encontrando nada.

Era prisioneiro, podia sentir isso, seus sentidos o alertavam do perigo iminente e ele estava começando a gostar menos ainda daquele lugar. Caminhou arrastando os pés até a porta de entrada e tentou movê-la para somente atestar que estava trancada e era pesada o suficiente para impedi-lo de promover qualquer espécie de fuga. Voltou para onde estava a pequena e velha cama e sentou-se pesadamente sobre ela, ouvindo com desagrado a armação de ferro ranger dolorosamente sob si. Apoio os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e repousou a cabeça sobre as mãos abertas, encarando a porta de ferro fixamente, pensando no que fazer.

Sabia que não era prisioneiro dos trouxas, mas a última coisa que se lembrava era de um demônio o atacando e então ele estava aqui. Também sabia que se era prisioneiro de Harry Potter, aqui ficaria por um bom tempo e que Draco nada faria para salvá-lo. Não por opção do jovem loiro, claro, mas por sua mesmo. Remus o havia feito prometer que se isto um dia acontecesse que o rapaz não desperdiçasse homens atrás dele. Não precisa dizer que tal pedido deixou o ex-sonserino possesso diante de tamanho absurdo, mas no fim ele acabou concordando.

- Vejo que finalmente acordou. – Remus piscou assustado ao ver que a porta agora tinha se convertido de uma massa sólida para algo com grades e por detrás dela estava à mesma figura que o capturara acompanhado pelo famigerado Harry Potter. Rapidamente franziu as sobrancelhas e torceu o rosto em uma expressão contrariada, erguendo-se e caminhando em direção a entrada, mas não se aproximando o suficiente para ficar ao alcance dos braços dos dois demônios.

- Potter e… - virou-se com desinteresse olhando o outro demônio de cima a baixo. Ele era muito mais alto que si e parecia do tipo que atacava primeiro e perguntava depois, ainda mais que os olhos azuis possuíam um brilho que era uma mistura de selvageria com divertimento.

- Sirius Black. – respondeu o demônio desconhecido e Remus alargou um pouco os olhos. Então este era o famoso braço direito do Potter? Pensava que ele fosse… mais velho. Mas o que o encarava na verdade era o rosto jovial de um homem que não aparentava ter mais do que trinta anos, mas que com certeza tinha muito mais do que isso.

- Estou curioso. – Harry aproximou-se das barras de ferro e recostou-se no batente da porta, cruzando os braços displicente e inspirando profundamente, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de continuar. – Malfoy exigiu que eu o devolvesse. – disse e ignorou o olhar surpreso que Sirius lhe lançou. Quando foi que o bruxo tinha contatado seu afilhado sobre o prisioneiro? E quando foi que Harry encontrou o loiro para discutir acordos de soltura? – Mas, obviamente, eu neguei. – respondeu com um sorriso maroto e Remus ergueu apenas uma sobrancelha com a expressão impassível. Draco tinha se arriscado dessa maneira para poder libertá-lo? Por quê? – Porém! – Harry fez um gesto largo e teatral, assustando Lupin que ainda estava divagando sobre o líder bruxo que arriscou a sua vida pela dele. – Malfoy me disse que por causa da minha teimosia eu teria que agüentar as conseqüências e é isso que me intriga. – o demônio aproximou-se da grade e segurou firmemente as barras com ambas as mãos, os olhos estreitando-se sob a pouca luz do corredor o que os fazia ficar mais escuros do que normalmente eram. Instintivamente Remus recuou um passo. – Que conseqüências são essas Sr. Lupin? – perguntou educadamente e ao lado dele Sirius soltou um rosnado entre os dentes.

Harry sempre era educado com os prisioneiros, coisa que com certeza herdou de Lily. A mulher detestava grosserias, com que quer que fosse, e fez de tudo para transmitir isso ao filho para ele não ficar parecido, e nisso Sirius citava a falecida ruiva, _com o selvagem do meu marido_. Era o que ela sempre dizia com um sorriso ameaçando surgir nos lábios vermelhos.

- Sr. Potter. – finalmente Remus abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. – Aprendi com os anos que dizer as nossas fraquezas ao inimigo é uma jogada arriscada. – comentou polido, voltando-se para a cama e sentando-se levemente sobre o colchão velho, encarando os dois demônios através da grade com olhos firmes e expressão impassível. – E como sei que ficarei um bom tempo por aqui, vocês acabarão descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Que tal mais cedo? – Sirius comentou grosseiro, estalando os dedos e mostrando as garras perigosamente para um Remus inabalado. Harry rolou os olhos. O padrinho sempre fora um sujeito impaciente, para não dizer extremamente curioso. Com certeza ele estava doido para saber qual era o tal segredo de Lupin o qual Draco havia mencionado. Porém, como ele havia desconfiado, Remus não era o tipo de homem que soltava informações importantes mesmo sob ameaças ou torturas e como ele próprio dissera, era somente eles esperarem para saber o que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Depende. – continuou o bruxo, fixando seus olhos castanhos nos azulados do demônio, prendendo-se neles por longos segundos. Sirius recolheu as garras, afastando-se um pouco das grades, incomodado por estar sob aquele olhar. Parecia que Remus estava tentando ler a sua alma… e conseguindo, e isso amedrontava um pouco o demônio. A última pessoa que ele conheceu que tentava sempre avaliá-lo dessa maneira foi James, que com o seu olhar escuro parecia compreendê-lo mais do que qualquer outra criatura no mundo. Contudo, James apenas o deixava inquieto por seus segredos estarem sendo revelados, este homem, diferente de seu falecido amigo, realmente o perturbava. – De que horas são. – disse calmamente, virando-se para olhar um ponto qualquer na parede mofada. Sirius e Harry entreolharam-se, não entendo o pedido do homem, mas mesmo assim acataram quando o demônio mais jovem puxou de dentro do bolso um velho relógio de ouro que fora presente de seu avô.

- Cinco minutos para as sete. – respondeu e Remus deu um aceno positivo de cabeça. Então, estava quase escurecendo e, pelas suas contas, esta noite era _a_ noite. – Por quê? – prosseguiu Harry. O bruxo não estava soltando muitas informações importantes, mas se ele soubesse guiar a conversa de maneira certa conseguiria algumas pistas e respostas para as suas dúvidas, mas, principalmente, mais um motivo para arrumar um encontro com o Malfoy. Estava ficando sem desculpas ultimamente para poder ver o loiro. Entretanto Remus permaneceu calado em uma clara indicação de que a conversa havia terminado, não olhando para os dois demônios na porta por nada deste mundo, os ignorando como se eles não estivessem lá.

- Hei! – Sirius gritou irritado pela indiferença do homem, como se Harry e ele não fossem bons o suficiente para merecer a atenção do bruxo. – Harry te fez uma pergunta. – rosnou enfurecido e Harry resolveu que era hora de intervir antes que o padrinho partisse para a violência por causa da sua impaciência. Depositando uma mão sobre o braço largo do homem, Potter deu um aceno negativo de cabeça para Black dizendo claramente que não era para ele se exaltar por causa disso.

- Se assim deseja Sr. Lupin. Nos veremos mais tarde então. – afastou-se das barras, trazendo Sirius consigo e com um movimento de mão elas solidificaram-se novamente transformando-se em uma porta plana de madeira. Remus voltou-se para a porta fechada que tornou o quarto novamente escurecido, e soltou um longo suspiro, retirando metodicamente a sua capa de bruxo a e dobrando com cuidado sobre a cama. Item por item ele foi retirando as suas peças de roupas até que quando estava nu caminhou até o centro do quarto, sentando-se no chão frio de pedra e pondo-se a esperar.

Atrás de um largo monte ao fim de Godric's Hollow a lua cheia e brilhante erguia-se imponente no céu, com os seus raios começando a iluminar os caminhos de poucas luzes artificiais. Dentro de seu quarto Remus sentiu a primeira espetada de dor sob a pele, como se os seus músculos estivessem se retesando. Logo depois uma nova onda de dor transpassou o seu corpo. Ossos estalavam enquanto pêlos grossos e castanhos brotavam dos poros da pele pálida. Olhos amêndoas escureciam de forma a demonstrar que o homem que um dia existiu estava dando lugar a uma besta. Um urro de dor passou por entre os lábios finos antes do rosto alongar-se em um focinho afilado. Mãos transformavam-se em peludas patas, uma cauda surgia na base das costas de Remus enquanto as unhas cresciam tornando-se perigosas garras. Quando a lua terminou de posicionar-se no céu, um lobo grande e castanho sentou-se no meio do quarto e jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um longo e sofrido uivo.

Na saída do corredor, Harry e Sirius estacaram ao ouvir o som animalesco vindo do quarto do prisioneiro e com um virar rápido de corpo ambos voltaram correndo pelo caminho do qual vieram. Rapidamente Potter parou em frente a porta, detectando um cheiro que antes não estava naquele quarto. Ainda era o cheiro de Lupin, mas com certeza tinha algo de extremamente diferente na essência que passava pelas frestas da madeira. Era um cheiro que comumente se era sentido nos demônios.

Olhando para Sirius com uma expressão curiosa, Harry perguntou-se se o padrinho tinha percebido a mesma coisa e viu a resposta rapidamente no franzir de sobrancelhas do homem mais velho. Hesitante ergueu a mão, pensando se deveria fazer isso ou não. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que o que ele encontraria do outro lado da porta era apenas perigo, mas a sua curiosidade o cutucava pedindo que ele continuasse. Resoluto acenou de maneira displicente e transformou novamente a porta em barras de ferro, apenas para poder ver, sentado e imponente no centro do quarto como se fosse dono do local, o que parecia ser Remus Lupin.

- Bem, acho que está respondida a nossa pergunta. – murmurou quando ouviu um rosnado feroz vir de dentro do aposento. – Feliz agora, Black? – comentou irritado, pois agora ele via que um prisioneiro desse porte apenas lhe traria problemas com os outros demônios. Afinal, eles não gostariam de saber que dentro de sua casa estava sendo guardado um mestiço que eles consideravam da pior espécie. Com certeza, agora, Harry teria uma extrema dor de cabeça porque seu padrinho lhe fizera o favor de capturar um _lobisomem_.


	5. Briga de Cachorro Grande

**NA: **_Valeu Dana Norram por betar este capítulo. _

**Capítulo 4**

**Briga de Cachorro Grande**

- Nada? – Draco murmurou, andando de um lado para o outro dentro da sala de conferência, parando apenas por alguns segundos para pensar uma coisa ou outra e depois, voltar a andar. Lee Jordan e Gregory Goyle apenas observavam o passear de seu líder em silêncio, esperando que o rapaz processasse o que eles tinham acabado de dizer. Ambos haviam rodado por todos os pontos de referência do mundo mágico, penetrado estrategicamente em alguns lugares trouxas e arriscando-se incrivelmente em territórios demoníacos, mas poucas coisas conseguiram descobrir sobre e tal ameaça oculta da qual Draco falara. Lee por muitas vezes tinha resmungado que o loiro estava ficando senil na tenra idade, ganhando um olhar irritado de Gregory que tentava, ao mesmo tempo, suprimir uma risada.

Goyle conhecia Draco desde que este era bebê, embora não houvesse uma grande diferença de idade entre os dois. Talvez o homem mais alto e troncudo fosse somente um ano mais velho que o jovem Malfoy, mas, mesmo assim, desde pequeno tinha prometido a si mesmo e ao pai do rapaz que cuidaria dele. Não poderia dizer que eram grandes amigos, já que para isso precisava mais do que confiança, mas sim uma grande intimidade. Porém, Draco não confessava seus medos, anseios e pensamentos a ele, como amigos faziam. Se bem que, Draco não confessava nada a ninguém, guardando tudo dentro de si. Contudo, ele não podia dizer que a relação deles era ruim. Estudaram juntos em Hogwarts, em anos diferentes claro, mas se esbarraram por muitas vezes na sala comunal da Sonserina e nos treinos do time de Quadribol. Eram dois rapazes calados e reservados que gostavam de fazer companhia um ao outro de vez enquanto, nada de anormal.

No entanto, com Lee, o caso era diferente. Lee fora um grifinório, melhor amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, que, milagrosamente, eram neutros sobre o assunto de Draco merecer ou não a posição de líder dos bruxos, mas, mesmo assim, o rapaz ainda tinha aquela coisa toda de coragem e lealdade que o fazia muitas vezes questionar as decisões do ex-sonserino. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que Jordan questionava as decisões, enchia a boca para dizer que era um dos espiões mais requisitados por Draco. Uma controvérsia para alguém que achava que o loiro nunca chegaria aos pés de Dumbledore.

- A única coisa que descobrimos foram alguns relatos estranhos, mais nada. – Jordan deu de ombros. – Se ao menos você nos dissesse o que estamos procurando. – Draco parou de perambular e virou-se bruscamente em direção ao rapaz mais velho, comprimindo os lábios firmemente em uma expressão de desagrado. Ele mesmo não fazia a mínima idéia do que procuravam e tudo o que tinha como pista era uma maldita visão que Potter teve.

- Nenhum movimento suspeito? Você disse que ouviu relatos estranhos. – inquiriu firmemente e Lee e Gregory se entreolharam, antes do homem mais novo dar um passo a frente e encarar Malfoy com a sua expressão eternamente carrancuda e séria.

- Ouvimos umas histórias ao redor de Little Hangleton. Bruxos desaparecidos, carcaças de alguns demônios de baixa classe aparecendo na floresta ao redor da pequena cidade. Sinceramente não considero tal informação relevante. O vilarejo é extremamente isolado de qualquer outro centro urbano onde já ocorreu alguma batalha e eu não duvido nada que poucos saibam sobre a guerra naquele lugar. Acho que apenas estão fazendo um alarde diante dessa mudança em sua rotina. – comentou Goyle em um tom monocórdio.

- Você disse Little Hangleton? – Draco perguntou e Gregory acenou com a cabeça, observando o rapaz caminhar até a pilha de mapas que estava sobre a mesa de reuniões, desenrolando um grande e antigo mapa da Inglaterra. – O vilarejo não está marcado como território bruxo, na verdade ele é um território não demarcado. Fica num buraco, não é estratégico, não serve para nada. Não é classificado como território puramente mágico. Isso quer dizer que é uma cidade trouxa. – desviou os olhos do mapa para poder encarar seus dois espiões que assentiram positivamente com a cabeça, não entendendo onde Malfoy queria chegar. – Então, como foi que bruxos desapareceram na região?

- Eles viviam entre os trouxas. Eram renegados. – explicou Lee e Draco fez um meneio com a cabeça, agora entendendo a situação. Bruxos renegados eram aqueles que eram fortemente contra a guerra e se recusavam a ter qualquer participação nela, por mais que desprezassem os demônios e fossem indiferentes aos trouxas. Preferiam viver no exílio e por isso costumavam refugiar-se em cidadezinhas que não oferecessem nenhum risco de se tornar território de qualquer um dos povos.

- Tem certeza que não foram os próprios trouxas que deram cabo desses bruxos? – perguntou desconfiado e Lee deu uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Não sabiam que eram bruxos, descobrimos por causa de pequenos detalhes ao visitarmos as famílias dos desaparecidos. Desconfiam que foi algum demônio que estivesse rondando pela floresta do lugar. – Jordan soltou uma risadinha de escárnio. – Mas eu duvido. Aquele lugar é ponto próximo ao fim do mundo e precisaria de muito mais que um demônio de baixa classe para dar cabo de algum bruxo.

- Sem contar que eles vivem da caça. Ouvimos alguns caçadores reclamarem que os animais estavam sumindo da floresta. – completou Goyle e Draco soltou um bufo entre os dentes, mirando-os ferozmente com seus olhos cinzentos.

- Vocês dois são os espiões mais incompetentes com que eu já tive o desprazer de trabalhar. – ralhou em um tom de desprezo e os dois homens recuaram espantados diante dessa atitude do loiro. Por todo o tempo em que trabalharam sob as ordens do rapaz eles nunca deram motivos ao mesmo de serem repreendidos. Então, o que tinham feito de errado? – Se na floresta a única coisa que tinha eram demônios de baixa classe e esses estão mortos, não deve ter mais demônios lá para fazer desaparecer nenhum bruxo. E vocês disseram que animais estão desaparecendo. Animais não fogem nem mesmo na presença de demônios de classe A. Isso só pode significar uma coisa…

- Que o que quer que esteja causando essa mudança no ambiente de Little Hangleton é muito maior e muito mais perigoso do que possamos imaginar. – completou Goyle, rolando os olhos ao perceber o quão estúpidos eles foram.

- Droga! – resmungou Lee ao chegar à mesma conclusão do outro rapaz. – Se é assim nós podemos voltar… - sugeriu o ex-grifinório, ansioso em consertar o seu erro, mas um gesto de Draco o fez ficar quieto.

- Não! No momento não seria prudente. Até porque sabemos da presença de alguém estranho naquela área, mas não sabemos _o que _é. De mais a mais, pode ser qualquer coisa. Um demônio errante, um bruxo doido que resolveu pregar uma peça, uma armadilha, qualquer coisa. Eu vou mandar… - Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, um pouco indeciso. Não poderia mandar Jordan e Goyle novamente ao vilarejo, já que os rostos deles poderiam ter sido marcados por algum habitante mais atencioso. Precisaria de alguém para montar posto na cidade e passar o mais despercebido possível. Alguém que não daria pinta de bruxo, que não levantaria suspeitas como forasteiro. Alguém como… - Vou mandar Longobottom como homem de base.

- Longbottom? – Gregory soltou um grunhido de desprezo. Longobottom era a criatura mais atrapalhada que conhecera e o homem se perguntava como é que ele tinha conseguido viver por tanto tempo. Certo que tinha um vasto conhecimento, coisas que aprendeu com os pais, mas mesmo assim uma missão de infiltração era algo muito grande e muito complicado para um simples aprendiz de Herbologia.

- Tem certeza? – indagou Lee. Não que não achasse a proposta de Draco de toda ruim. Sabia que por meses, desde que entrara na resistência, Neville estava procurando um modo de provar o seu valor. Mas, no momento, ele não deveria estar com cabeça para isso diante da morte recente da mãe e do estado de saúde inconstante do pai. – A Sra. Longbottom foi enterrada ontem e eu não acredito que Neville esteja com cabeça para voltar a ativa. Ele pode cometer um erro grave.

- Quando é que ele não está cometendo erros? – desdenhou Goyle. O garoto era um desastre sobre duas pernas.

- Longbottom sempre está me pedindo uma chance, e agora eu vou dar a ele. – concluiu Draco em um tom sério e Lee franziu a testa em desagrado. _O_ _que Malfoy queria? _Enviar o pobre ex-grifinório para a morte? Neville ainda estava sofrendo pela mãe e andava mais desligado do mundo que o normal e isso acabaria o matando.

- Malfoy… - ele tentou argumentar, mas Draco o cortou bruscamente.

- Dispensados. – ordenou, dando as costas para os dois espiões. – E mande o Longbottom vir falar comigo. – pediu com os olhos fixos nos mapas sobre a mesa, não vendo o aceno positivo de cabeça que Goyle deu ou a hesitação de Lee de sair da sala. Assim que ouviu o clique da porta se fechando o loiro relaxou os ombros, dando um relance por cima de um deles para certificar-se de que estava realmente sozinho. Cansado, deixou seu corpo cair sobre uma das cadeiras da sala de reuniões e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, repousando a cabeça entre eles.

Estava ficando cansado. Será que era uma má hora para largar tudo para trás? De certo modo gostava do cargo a qual fora confiado. Gostava de estar no "topo do mundo", por assim dizer. Mas, por outro lado, às vezes, sentia que o que fazia era errado. Ele só tinha dezoito anos, _por Deus_, idade em que muitos garotos como ele não saberiam escolher direito o que queriam para a vida.

Soltou um resmungo. Seu pai com certeza ficaria orgulhoso ao vê-lo em tal posição. Mas a sua mãe, ele podia pintar claramente o belo rosto dela contorcido em uma feia expressão de desagrado ao ver _seu bebê _em tal situação.

Afundou a cabeça ainda mais sobre os braços cruzados, soltando um bocejo abafado. Fazia dois dias que não conseguia dormir direito, sempre tirando um cochilo aqui e acolá quando sobrava algum tempo. O ataque em Londres ainda enchendo a sua cabeça assim como o seqüestro de Remus e a teimosia de Potter em mantê-lo cativo. Às vezes tinha vontade de jogar todas essas porcarias de estratégias e treinamento de guerra e juntar um esquadrão e invadir a Mansão Potter em missão de resgate, só por teimosia. Ou então mandar Granger e seus amiguinhos trouxas por inferno e pedir para que eles não o amolassem mais.

Mas não podia fazer isso, não podia ser espontâneo e irresponsável. Afinal, ele era…

- O responsável pela segurança e sobrevivência de uma sociedade inteira. – resmungou com uma voz em falsete por entre os braços, dando um outro longo bocejo ao relembrar do discurso que Dumbledore havia feito a ele quando assumiu o cargo de chefia da Ordem da Fênix.

Sentindo todos os músculos doerem por causa das últimas batalhas, Draco permitiu que os olhos fechassem lentamente, deixando seu corpo relaxar mais ainda sobre a mesa. Talvez não fosse de todo mal tirar um cochilo agora. Pensou segundos antes de adormecer sobre mapas e mais mapas da Inglaterra.

* * *

Remus jogou a cabeça novamente para trás, soltando um longo e grave uivo e depois mirando os dois demônios do outro lado das barras. Um rosnado passou por entre os caninos afiados e rapidamente o grande animal correu em direção a porta, chocando-se violentamente contra as barras e as fazendo vibrar intensamente. Harry e Sirius recuaram diante dessa investida do lobisomem, tentando ficar o mais longe o possível das garras mortais que passavam entre as frestas e tentavam alcançá-los.

- Você – Potter virou-se para o padrinho, dando um sonoro tapa na cabeça do demônio mais velho. – é a criatura mais idiota que eu já conheci. Olha a confusão que foi me arrumar! – ralhou, vendo o rosto de Black contorcer-se em várias expressões diferentes. Primeiro surpresa por causa do aparecimento do lobisomem, depois raiva por causa do tapa de Harry e, por fim, nojo. Eles estavam com um mestiço como prisioneiro e tal espécie não era muito bem vinda em nenhum dos mundos. Ainda mais lobisomens que, assim como vampiros, podiam passar a sua maldição de maneira irrefreável.

Não se sabia muito bem de onde essa criatura surgira. Lendas diziam que era resultado de uma maldição lançada por bruxos antigos sobre o filho de uma jovem que infelizmente envolveu-se com um demônio canino que acabou a abandonando. Nisso surgiu esse meio humano, meio demônio, que somente aparecia nas luas cheias. Os demônios não os aceitavam por causa de sua fraqueza humana nos outros dias que não eram de lua. Os trouxas morriam de medo deles e os bruxos os consideravam uma aberração. Aqueles que eram mordidos, bruxos ou trouxas, estavam condenados ao exílio e poucos eram aqueles que tinham sorte de serem acolhidos por seu povo.

- Eu voto em devolvê-lo ao Malfoy. – Sirius rosnou irritado ainda mais quando o lobisomem novamente se lançou contra as grades em uma clara indicação que não estava gostando nada, _nada _de estar preso naquele cubículo.

- E eu voto em você ficar aqui vigiando e não deixar ninguém se aproximar. Com certeza a casa inteira ouviu os uivos e se os outros souberem… - Harry fez um gesto largo com as mãos. Se os outros demônios soubessem o que estava escondido nas profundezas da mansão com certeza iriam querer esfolar Remus vivo por tal abominação ter infectado seu lar.

- E eu voto em deixar os outros lidarem com ele. Admito que não foi um movimento esperto seqüestrá-lo, mas acontece que não estava escrito na testa dele _lobisomem_. Sinceramente, os bruxos deveriam marcar esses mestiços e catalogá-los, não deixá-los soltos por aí! – comentou com extremo desdém, dando outro olhar enojado ao lobo que soltou um perigoso rosnado como se tivesse compreendido a ofensa proferida por Sirius.

- Certo… - Harry respondeu longamente, rolando os olhos. O desprezo do padrinho pelo mestiço estava sobrepondo-se o raciocínio dele. – Deixemos os outros matá-lo e você vai encarar um Malfoy furioso quando este souber que o comandante dele não está mais vivo.

- E qual é o problema. Não é como se aquele fedelho pudesse fazer tanto estrago. – resmungou Sirius e Harry deu um sorriso enviesado. Black nunca tinha lutado com Malfoy, ou mesmo Dumbledore, diretamente, no máximo batalhou com os seus subordinados mais poderosos, então o demônio não fazia a mínima idéia do tamanho do estrago que o garoto poderia fazer e não seria Harry a contar. Afinal, seu orgulho não permitia ficar dizendo por aí que Draco quase o derrotou uma vez.

- Sirius, não reclama! – ordenou já ouvindo com sua audição apurada o barulho dos passos vindo em direção a onde eles estavam, com certeza atraídos pelos uivos do lobisomem. – Apenas – fez um gesto firme com as mãos, apontando as palmas para o chão. – fique aqui. – concluiu entre dentes, correndo em direção a saída para impedir que o primeiro demônio, cuja sombra passava por debaixo da porta do corredor, entrasse.

- Fique aqui, fique aqui. – resmungou Sirius, vendo o afilhado sumir pela porta no fim do corredor. Outro balançar das grades chamou a atenção do demônio para o atual problema deles: o lobisomem que rosnava e se debatia dentro da cela. – Você quer ficar quieto, mestiço infeliz! – ordenou com uma voz firme e num passe de mágica Remus parou de fazer estardalhaço, piscando intensos olhos castanhos e mirando Sirius por um longo tempo. Black também piscou surpreso por sua ordem ter sido atendida. Lobisomens, todos sabiam, eram criaturas irracionais. Quando se transformavam perdiam toda e qualquer humanidade, podendo atacar qualquer um, desde melhores amigos a parentes. Não gostavam de serem aprisionados e menos ainda de receber ordens. No entanto cá estava esse lobo, que no momento rodava em círculos dentro do pequeno quarto, quieto por causa de um simples comando de Sirius.

O demônio deu um sorriso enviesado, coçando o queixo com a barba por fazer, pensando no próximo passo e o quão arriscado ele seria. Não temia ser mordido, pois era um demônio sangue puro e a sua energia demoníaca iria sobrepor-se a qualquer maldição que os fracos humanos não conseguiam. Contudo, entrar em uma briga de garras poderia ser bem doloroso, ainda mais que Lupin parecia ter unhas bem afiadas. Mirou seus olhos azuis na porta do corredor que estava fechada e apurou os ouvidos em busca de qualquer barulho. Nada. Com certeza Harry havia conseguido afastar qualquer intruso e somente os Deuses saberiam dizer quando ele iria voltar.

- Hei! – gritou, chamando a atenção do lobisomem que parou de rodar de um lado para o outro na cela, fixando seus orbes castanhos no homem do outro lado da barra, esperando algum movimento dele. Elegantemente sentou-se nas patas traseiras e Sirius poderia jurar que o animal o estava desafiando com o olhar. Se sentido extremamente aventureiro, ainda mais que estava ficando entediado, Black com um gesto de mão desmanchou as barras, entrando na cela vagarosamente sem tirar os olhos do lobo que o esperava de maneira majestosa. Agora sim iria testar qual era deste mestiço que ousava mostrar o canino para ele em uma ameaça territorial. – Vamos ver do que você é feito, _mestiço_. – desdenhou maldosamente e deixou o seu corpo relaxar em ir mudando aos poucos em frente aos olhos atentos de Lupin.

Braços e pernas transformaram-se em patas, pêlos negros começaram a espalhar-se pelo corpo forte enquanto pontudas orelhas felpudas despontavam no topo da cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que um focinho arredondado surgia no rosto de Sirius. Aos poucos a energia foi retrocedendo para dar lugar a um grande e magnífico lobo negro que, assim como Remus depois da transformação, jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um longo e amedrontador uivo. Em algum lugar da mansão Harry soltou um gemido frustrado ao ouvir o uivo ao longe, o reconhecendo imediatamente. Não queria nem pensar no que o seu padrinho estava aprontando com o prisioneiro, pois sabia que isso só faria a sua cabeça doer mais ainda.

Sirius balançou as orelhas negras, colocando lentamente uma pata em frente à outra, quase hesitante em andar. A cabeça baixa mostrava que o demônio estava na defensiva, esperando qualquer reação de seu rival. Remus ergueu-se lentamente, adotando uma postura igual à de Sirius. A cauda castanha e peluda balançava vagarosamente atrás de seu corpo enquanto ele dava mais um passo a frente, diminuindo a distância entre eles. Um rosnado passou por entre os dentes do lobisomem e isso foi sinal suficiente para Black atacar.

Com um pulo ambos encontraram-se no meio do ar, caindo no chão pesadamente com uma mistura de patas, dentes e rosnados. Remus mordeu fortemente Sirius pela nuca, não parecendo abalado pelo outro lobo ser muito maior que ele, e jogou o demônio violentamente contra a parede oposta. Black soltou um pequeno ganido de dor e abaixou-se quando viu Lupin vir em sua direção. Diferente do lobisomem, Black ainda possuía todas as suas faculdades mentais na forma de lobo, podendo facilmente montar estratégias de ataque, diferente de Remus que agia por instinto. Entretanto, quando Lupin lhe deu uma patada que causou três cortes doloridos em seu focinho, toda a racionalidade de Sirius foi as favas.

Rosnando como uma besta enfurecida, o demônio partiu para cima do lobisomem, mordendo a pata direita traseira e o arrastando pelo chão do quarto. Rapidamente Remus enterrou as suas garras dianteiras nas pedras do piso, fixando-se no lugar. Se pudesse, Sirius sorriria diante da teimosia daquele mestiço. Ele era mais duro na queda do que tinha pensado e ficava feliz de saber que não tinha cometido uma besteira por completo. Realmente o cheiro que ele havia sentido no campo de batalha era de um bruxo promissor, e Lupin estava se mostrando alguém duro de derrubar. Sentindo a energia da batalha apoderar-se de si, Black mordeu com mais força, arrancando um ganido de dor do lobisomem que fincou mais ainda as garras no chão para não se mover. Uma cauda castanha mexeu-se fortemente no ar, acertando o focinho do demônio que, surpreso, largou a pata do outro animal.

Lupin não ficou muito tempo avaliando o estrago em sua pata que agora sangrava fortemente por causa da mordida, ao invés disso soltou um grunhido enfurecido e partiu para cima de Black, ocasionando um rolar de corpos pelo chão, mais mordidas e arranhões. Furiosamente, ele mordeu o pescoço do demônio, cravando as suas garras no dorso do mesmo e fazendo Sirius emitir um grito de dor. Com força o lançou contra as barras e adotou uma postura ofensiva, esperando qualquer movimento do corpo caído do outro lado do quarto. Sentindo os músculos doloridos, Black ergueu-se vagarosamente, virando-se para Remus apenas para ver dois orbes castanhos brilhando em um canto escuro da cela. Soltou um rosnado ameaçador e estava pronto para pular pra outro ataque quando sentiu poderosos caninos o puxarem pela nuca e o tirar de dentro do quarto. Foi jogado novamente contra a parede a tempo de ver o lobisomem chocar-se contra as barras de ferro que terminavam de se solidificar em uma porta.

Olhos azuis piscaram surpresos apenas para se verem mirados por furiosos olhos verdes. Um outro lobo negro estava em frente à Sirius, os pêlos das costas eriçados em uma clara indicação de que a situação não era das mais favoráveis para o demônio ainda caído no chão. Brancos e perigosos caninos estavam expostos para o lobo caído que tentou colocar a melhor das suas expressões de inocente no focinho longo.

- Eu não te deixei sozinho nem por cinco minutos e você me apronta essa! – a voz de Harry ecoou no corredor quando o lobo deu lugar ao homem. Atrás dele Remus rosnava e arranhava a porta da cela, com certeza ainda disposto a continuar a briga. – O que eu falei para não fazer nenhum mal ao Lupin? Por acaso está ficando surdo com a idade, Black? – o tom autoritário fez Sirius rapidamente perceber que o homem fumegando na sua frente não era o seu adorado afilhado, mas sim o líder dos demônios, aquele que era temido por todas as raças deste planeta. Aquele que, apesar de tudo, Sirius devia respeito. Voltando a sua forma humana, Black abaixou a cabeça envergonhado por ter desapontado o seu líder e sentiu todos os seus músculos protestarem por causa dessa brincadeira de brigar com o lobisomem.

- Me desculpe… mas é que eu estava entediado. – tentou explicar-se e encolheu os ombros quando ouviu Harry soltar um sibilo raivoso por entre os dentes. O rapaz às vezes não entendia quem era o pai e quem era o filho nessa relação deturpada deles dois.

- Eu preciso de folga. – soltou um suspiro, passando as mãos pelos rebeldes cabelos negros. – E você! – apontou ferozmente para o padrinho como se estivesse falando com uma criança de sete anos levada. – Vai ver um curandeiro para dar jeito nessas feridas e a partir de agora fique longe do Lupin! – ordenou, dando a meia volta e cruzando o corredor a passos largos. Ele realmente precisava sair dali, aquela casa já o estava sufocando. As perguntas dos outros demônios sobre o barulho que ouvira lhe deixaram com a cabeça pesada e as atitudes infantis de Sirius apenas faziam o seu temperamento extremamente instável borbulhar ainda mais.

Assim que pôs os pés para fora da mansão Harry novamente assumiu a sua forma de lobo e sumiu por entre os grossos troncos da floresta de Godric's Hollow, não planejando voltar tão cedo para casa.

* * *

- Malfoy? Malfoy! – Draco soltou um resmungo entre os braços sem abrir os olhos, erguendo uma mão para poder estapear o intruso. Virou-se sobre a mesa, ignorando quem quer que estivesse chamando o seu nome e permitiu que o sono o clamasse de novo. Cinco segundos depois novamente podia sentir seu corpo ser balançado por alguém enquanto uma voz irritante quase gritava em seu ouvido. – MALFOY! – em um pulo Draco sentou-se ereto na sua cadeira e sacou a varinha, virando-se rapidamente em direção a quem estava lhe perturbando e apontando o objeto para ele.

- Longbottom. – rosnou com uma voz arrastada por causa do sono, não abaixando a varinha que mirava entre os olhos azul bebê de Neville. Por um tempo ambos ficaram imóveis até que Draco piscou os olhos, espantando os últimos resquícios de sono e finalmente abaixando a varinha, olhando a sua volta um pouco desnorteado, tentando entender onde estava. Fracos raios de sol entravam pelos vidros foscos da sala e ao longo algumas nuvens negras poderiam ser vistas sobre os montes atrás de Hogsmeade. – Que horas são?

- Seis e alguma coisa. Mandou me chamar, Malfoy? – respondeu o rapaz com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Podia contar nos dedos de uma mão todas as vezes que falou diretamente com Draco Malfoy e as únicas duas vezes foi para poder levar uma bronca do mesmo.

- Eu te mandei chamar ontem à noite, Longbottom! – lentamente o loiro ergueu-se de sua cadeira com o seu corpo todo protestando por ter dormido em uma posição extremamente ruim. Suas juntas doíam assim como as suas costas estalavam vez ou outra enquanto tentava esticar a coluna e espantar mais ainda o cansaço. – Caso você não tenha notado, não é mais noite. – apontou displicente para a janela, caminhando a passos lentos para uma pequena bancada onde os elfos domésticos costumavam deixar uma bandeja com aperitivos para os dias de reuniões prolongadas. Parecia que eles tinham adivinhado que Draco havia dormido na sala, de novo, sobre mapas e planos de combate, pois em cima da mesa estava uma jarra de café recém feito e cujo aroma era bastante promissor.

- Desculpe, mas é que eu… - começou Neville, mas outro gesto displicente de Draco o calou. Não estava interessado nas desculpas dele, ainda mais quando elas não eram nada criativas. Soltando um bocejo e passando a mão pelos cabelos para desfazer a zona que com certeza eles estavam, Malfoy começou a encher uma grande caneca com uma boa porção de café bem forte, adicionando várias colheres de açúcar.

- Eu tenho uma missão para você. – declarou em um tom de pouco caso, tomando um gole do seu café e soltando um gemido de apreciação quando o líquido morno fez acordar os membros do seu corpo ainda adormecido. – Missão de infiltração. – continuou, voltando a sua atenção para Neville que estava parado no meio da sala de reuniões, observando atentamente cada passo dado por Draco. Não podia dizer que gostava do loiro, mas com certeza o respeitava e, por muitas vezes, o temia. Malfoy transmitia uma confiança sobre o que fazia que Neville tinha certeza que se estivesse no lugar do ex-sonserino já teria arrumado grandes problemas.

- Infiltração? – arregalou os olhos, surpreso. No máximo o que fazia era algumas missões de campo, poucas, pois a sua mãe não gostava da idéia de vê-lo tão ativo na guerra, menos ainda seu pai. Mas Alice agora estava morta e Frank em coma sem previsão de acordar ou melhorar e Neville, sinceramente, já estava ficando cansado de cultivar plantas para as poções que Snape fazia para os outros combatentes. Queria ser mais ativo nesta situação, pois sentia que não estava fazendo muita coisa, mesmo que algumas pessoas dissessem o contrário. – Lee e Goyle não são os nossos espiões? – perguntou confuso.

- Sim. Mas eles já deram as caras em Little Hangleton e podem ter sido marcados, preciso de alguém menos chamativo no vilarejo para me passar informações. – atestou, fixando seus olhos cinza no rosto do ex-grifinório, tentando ler qualquer reação dele. O rosto redondo de Neville oscilou de surpresa a temor, não tendo muita certeza se era bom para a missão. Nunca tinha espionado antes, não sabia o que era preciso para poder fazer isso. – Acha que pode fazer isso? – perguntou em um tom de desafio, com uma sobrancelha erguida como se esperasse que Longbottom dissesse não a sua proposta. E o mais estranho de tudo era que Draco realmente estava lhe dando a opção de negar e não simplesmente o mandando fazer o trabalho.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu o ex-grifinório com uma voz firme, sabendo que não teria uma outra chance como essa tão cedo.

- Ótimo! Procure Goyle ou Jordan que eles te darão todos os detalhes da missão. – o tom indicava claramente que a conversa havia sido encerrada e que Neville estava sendo dispensado. O rapaz apenas deu um aceno positivo de cabeça em resposta e caminhou rapidamente para a porta, parando apenas alguns segundos nela e dando um relance por cima do ombro.

- Malfoy? – chamou e Draco ergue os olhos do mapa sobre a mesa onde ele se apoiava com uma mão enquanto a outra ainda segurava a caneca de café.

- Hum? – respondeu sem erguer os olhos dos pergaminhos a sua frente.

- Tire um dia de folga, você parece cansado. – completou o jovem herbologista, não sabendo direito por que tinha sugerido isso. Talvez tenha sido a atitude passiva de Draco durante a curta reunião deles que mostrou que o loiro não estava em seu estado normal, ou talvez tenha sido o fato de que Neville o flagrara dormindo sobre a mesa, mas mesmo assim algo o incitou a dizer isso, sabendo que no máximo o que conseguiria era levar um fora.

- Dispensado, Longbottom. – Draco retrucou com entre dentes e rapidamente o outro rapaz saiu da sala. O ex-sonserino deixou-se cair na cadeira assim que a porta da sala se fechou e mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo, olhando para o sol que terminava de nascer atrás dos morros da cidade. Franzindo as sobrancelhas o loiro começou a considerar a proposta de Neville.

Realmente um dia de folga não seria de todo ruim. No momento as coisas estavam calmas, pois nada mais aconteceu desde que ele sofreu aquele ataque em Londres. Ainda não tinha ouvido nada dos demônios sobre Lupin e por isso arriscava a dizer que o lobisomem ainda estava vivo e qualquer coisa nova sobre Little Hangleton ele iria descobrir agora com a partida de Longbottom. É um dia de folga não seria de todo ruim. Erguendo-se da cadeira rumou rapidamente em direção aos seus aposentos para poder preparar a sua saída.

Meia hora depois Draco descia pelo caminho que levava a Hogsmeade, dando uma olhada por cima do ombro para Hogwarts, que já estava ficando agitada por causa de mais uma manhã de aula. Cautelosamente atravessou os grandes portões, soltando um suspiro por ter passado despercebido pelas gárgulas que guardavam a entrada. Elas sempre tinham a irritante mania de reportar a Snape qualquer movimento dele. Aparentemente não era seguro o líder andar por aí sozinho. Rolou os olhos diante do pensamento. Ele sabia se cuidar, muito obrigado.

Assim que chegou à entrada da cidade, ergueu o capuz do casaco de moletom que usava, cobrindo assim seus tradicionais cabelos platinados e ocultando um pouco os olhos diante da sombra que a roupa causava em seu rosto. Não queria ser reconhecido, pois sabia que assim que o morador soubesse quem ele era iria correndo dizer a Dumbledore e aí teria que ouvir outro sermão do velho sobre auto confiança demais e baixar a guarda. Enfiou as mãos dentro da jaqueta jeans que estava sobre o casaco e cumprimentou-se mentalmente por sua astúcia. Vestido dessa maneira, como um trouxa, ninguém iria desconfiar que fosse ele, pois jamais esperariam que ele usasse tais roupas. Olhos cinzentos vasculharam o local e Draco abriu um sorriso genuíno ao ver que a Dedosdemel tinha acabado de abrir e doces sempre foram seu fraco — o que deixava claro qual seria a sua primeira parada no vilarejo.

O sino soou no topo da porta quando Draco a abriu, mas os vendedores que estavam ao fundo da loja não ergueram os olhos para ver quem era o novo cliente. Satisfeito pela indiferença dos donos da doceria, o rapaz caminhou em direção a estante onde diversas guloseimas estavam a amostra. Rapidamente enfiou a mão dentro de uma jarra de confeitos, os colocando em um saco da loja, pouco depois foi uma mão cheia de jujubas acompanhadas de balinhas de caramelos. Uns cinco pirulitos foram fazer companhia aos outros doces enquanto Draco desembrulhava um sexto e colocava na boca. Cinco minutos e quatro sacos cheios de doce depois, o loiro encaminhou-se para o balcão, o pirulito de chocolate e morango ainda dançando dentro de sua boca, e com alguns nuques pagou a mercadoria, a encolhendo com a varinha e a guardando nos bolsos de sua jaqueta. Próxima parada era a loja de artigos de Quadribol.

O reflexo de um adolescente vestido com calça e jaqueta jeans trouxa e tênis apareceu na vitrine da loja de esportes. A haste do pirulito ficava deslizando de um lado para o outro entre os lábios rosados enquanto olhos ocultados pelo capuz observavam com uma fascinação infantil a nova e mais veloz vassoura do mercado. Uma Firebolt. Seus dedos comicharam dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta, tocando a bolsa de couro onde havia alguns galões. Poderia simplesmente entrar na loja e comprar a vassoura, mas isso não serviria de muita coisa.

Sua Nimbus 2001 ainda esta nova e ele não jogava Quadribol desde que se formara em Hogwarts, assim como não voava a um bom tempo. Voltou a sua atenção para um pôster ao canto da vitrine. Era do Puddlemere United, seu time favorito. Draco às vezes se perguntava como o Ministério ainda conseguia promover partidas de Quadribol e Copas Mundiais com a guerra, mas aí ele se lembrava que era a Inglaterra que tinha o maior número de estragos por causa dessa briga. Alguns pequenos países da Europa ainda permaneciam intactos enquanto os grandes lutavam por eles. O mesmo acontecia na América e Ásia. O loiro ainda se recorda até hoje a primeira vez que não se sentiu tão confiante quando teve que encontrar os outros líderes de Resistências de outras comunidades bruxas. Ele era o comandante mais jovem entre todos os povos mágicos do mundo.

Um movimento de canto de olho lhe chamou a atenção e Malfoy virou a cabeça um pouco em direção ao que parecia ser um animal atravessando a rua de Hogsmeade. Quando virou o corpo inteiro para poder ver o que era, tudo o que conseguiu presenciar era a ponta de uma cauda negra sumindo atrás do prédio do Três Vassouras. Draco fez uma careta de desagrado, livrando-se dos restos do doce na primeira lixeira e não querendo nem pensar a quem aquela cauda pertencia. Poderia ser um cachorro qualquer ou, na pior das hipóteses… Sacudiu a cabeça, incitando os seus pés a seguirem o animal que desapareceu atrás da construção. Lentamente colocou a sua cabeça para dentro do beco que se formava entre a parede dos fundos do pub e os fundos de uma grande e velha casa bruxa. Vagarosamente apareceu na entrada no lugar apenas para ver duas esferas verdes brilhando na escuridão do beco.

- Você enlouqueceu? – sibilou raivoso, entrando no local para poder assim não chamar a atenção de transeuntes que começavam a encher o vilarejo. Os orbes verdes brilharam mais ainda, como se estivessem rindo do loiro que fez uma expressão de desagrado mais feia ainda. – Vira-lata. – resmungou, dando as costas para o animal, pronto para ir embora e deixá-lo ali. O lobo rosnou e num salto pulou sobre Draco, o derrubando no chão e deixando seus dentes afiados bem próximos do rosto irritado do bruxo. – Se você não sair de cima de mim, Potter, eu vou castrar você. – ameaçou em um tom autoritário e assistiu inabalado quando o lobo cedeu lugar a um Harry Potter com uma expressão totalmente desgostosa no rosto.

- Eu não achei graça Malfoy. – grunhiu, aproximando-se ainda mais do bruxo preso sob si. – Agora eu tenho um maldito mestiço na minha casa e demônios curiosos para saber o que está acontecendo. – protestou e sentiu ânsias de fatiar o garoto embaixo de seu corpo quando esse deu seu famoso sorriso escarninho.

- Eu falei para me devolver o Lupin, Potter, mas você não quis me ouvir. Me diz, ele deu muito trabalho? Sem a poção mata-cão Moony tende a ficar um pouco… _rebelde_. – gracejou e Harry piscou um pouco.

- Moony? – indagou franzindo as grossas sobrancelhas negras.

- O fato de Remus ser um lobisomem é de conhecimento de poucos, por isso usamos um codinome para nos referirmos a ele. Não ficaria bem se outros bruxos descobrissem esse _segredinho_. – disse displicente, dando de ombros e os sujando com a terra do chão onde estava deitado.

- E eu fico surpreso como um orgulhoso bruxo sangue puro como você pode ter um lobisomem como segundo comandante. – perguntou curioso e o sorriso escarninho de Draco aumentou mais ainda.

- Oras, você não sabe? Pensei que já tinha descoberto, afinal foi você mesmo que manteve Lupin cativo para se _divertir_ com ele. Como é que ainda não percebeu _porque_ ele é meu comandante. Remus é cheio de 'talentos'. – cutucou querendo loucamente saber qual seria a reação de Potter diante dessa indireta e não ficou surpreso quando olhos verdes escureceram e caninos afiados e brancos apareceram por entre lábios rosados, um rosnado profundo e ameaçador fechando o quadro.

- Pelos Deuses é bom você estar brincando, Malfoy! – rosnou mais perigosamente, erguendo uma mão com garras afiadas na direção do rosto de Draco. – Senão eu mato você e aquele maldito mestiço.

- Com ciúmes, Potter? – provocou, erguendo um pouco a cabeça para poder aproximar-se do rosto de Harry, o capuz caindo e deixando amostra rebeldes fios de cabelo loiro.

- Vai sonhando. – rebateu o moreno, também se aproximando de Draco o suficiente para roçar sua bochecha na bochecha macia do loiro, enterrando o nariz no pescoço dele e sentindo o cheiro gostos dos cabelos claros. As pálpebras do bruxo tremularam, fechando-se lentamente enquanto sentia os lábios quentes de Harry começarem a percorrer seu rosto em um suave toque. Primeiro a testa, depois os olhos, passando pelas bochechas e finalmente aproximando-se da boca de Draco que se entreabriu para poder captar uma golfada de ar, esperando ansiosamente pelo próximo passo do demônio.

Algo no fundo da sua mente lhe dizia que ele não deveria permitir isso, que eles não podiam fazer isso, eles tinham um acordo, mas tudo sumiu rapidamente quando a respiração quente de Harry tocou seu rosto e ele pôde sentir os lábios do moreno roçar o seu em um toque quase inexistente.

Num rompante a cabeça de Harry ergueu-se e Draco soltou um grunhido de desagrado pela interrupção do quase beijo. O demônio fungou um pouco o ar, sentindo um cheiro diferente na atmosfera enquanto sua audição captava o barulho de estalos ao longo do vilarejo. Potter voltou a sua atenção para o bruxo sob si e totalmente entregue. Ele era uma tentação no momento com os olhos fechados, os cabelos despenteados e o rosto rosado, mas neste instante havia algo maior acontecendo e Draco teria que esperar, infelizmente.

- Malfoy! – chamou, fazendo o loiro abrir os olhos e torcer o rosto em uma careta da raiva.

- O quê? – retrucou irritado por quase ter sucumbido ao Potter.

- Parece que seu adorado vilarejo está sob ataque. – explicou com uma expressão divertida e fixou seus olhos no pescoço pálido de Draco quando esse jogou a cabeça para trás para confirmar que realmente havia algo de errado acontecendo.

- Potter! – rugiu, fechando o punho no colarinho da camisa branca de Harry que ele usava sob o seu tradicional sobretudo de couro. – Se essa palhaçada toda foi apenas uma distração para os seus amigos sarnentos atacarem Hogsmeade, eu sugiro que bata em retirada… AGORA! – ordenou e Harry riu.

- Não seja idiota, Malfoy. Acha mesmo que eu arriscaria a minha matilha em um ataque suicida? Muita magia na região, destruiria metade dos meus soldados que são de classe mais baixa. Eu vim aqui apenas para tirar satisfações sobre a sua gracinha em relação ao Lupin. – deu de ombros, levantando-se e saindo de cima de Draco, ajeitando algumas dobras de sua roupa que surgiram nesse embate. – Além do mais, aquilo lá me parece bem mágico. – e apontou para o céu onde uma estranha marca brilhava. Era uma caveira esverdeada com uma cobra saindo da boca dela. Algo que o bruxo jamais tinha visto na vida. Barulho do que parecia ser aparatações finalmente chegaram aos ouvidos do loiro que hesitante caminhou para a entrada do beco para presenciar uma visão para lá de bizarra. Criaturas vestidas de negro com pontudos capuzes e máscaras em forma de caveira atacavam moradores do vilarejo com… varinhas.

Malfoy recuou para as sombras quando um desses atacantes passou perto do beco e pode ver que a mão que segurava a varinha sob as vestes de bruxo não parecia ser muito humana. Ela era pálida, cinzenta, quase escamosa. Virando-se para mirar Harry viu que esse não estava fazendo nada em relação aos bruxos atacados ou os que atacavam — como se realmente Potter fosse fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o inimigo. Retirando a sua do bolso de sua calça o rapaz a apontou pro céu.

- _Focus_ _Fênix_! – gritou e o que pareceu ser uma enorme fênix de fogo despontou da ponta da varinha e voou em direção aos céus. Harry arregalou um pouco os olhos, pois somente tinha visto aquela fênix poucas vezes em campo de batalha. Aquele era o sinal de ajuda que o líder conjurava quando havia um ataque surpresa. – Eu se fosse você iria embora. – aconselhou Draco dando uma ultima olhada para o demônio e correndo em direção à avenida principal do vilarejo, freando apenas por um tempo para poder lançar um estupefaça em um dos encapuzados.

Harry ocultou-se na sombra que o prédio do Três Vassouras fazia na entrada do beco, recostando-se na curva da parede para poder ter uma visão melhor da rua e do que estava acontecendo. Sabia que realmente tinha que ouvir Malfoy e ir embora, pois se os bruxos o pegassem ali haveria uma grande confusão. Mas ele estava curioso. Todas as vezes que vira Draco batalhar ele era a pessoa com quem o loiro estava lutando. Nunca, realmente, fora um completo espectador e agora queria saber se era apenas com ele que o bruxo dava tudo de si ou ele sempre se entregava em cada combate.

Encolheu os ombros quando viu que por pouco Malfoy não havia sido acertado por um feitiço. O loiro apenas inclinou o corpo saindo do caminho da magia e ergueu a varinha, gritando um feitiço de volta. Deu um sorriso torto quando um dos encapuzados deu uma chave de braço no rapaz. Rapidamente o bruxo pisou com força no pé do seu captor, dando uma cabeçada nele e quebrando o nariz do sujeito. Violentamente ele virou-se e fechou o punho pálido, descendo um soco no rosto mascarado e outro na boca do estômago, finalizando com algum feitiço qualquer que deixou a criatura desacordada.

Íris verdes apenas observavam com interesse Draco ir derrubando seus inimigos enquanto mais e mais agentes da Ordem da Fênix chegavam ao vilarejo para ajudá-lo. Alguns iam direto para a batalha enquanto outros auxiliavam moradores feridos a procurarem refugio. Viu com surpresa quando Malfoy derrubou um encapuzado e voltou a sua atenção para uma mãe e seu filho encolhidos a um canto de um dos prédios da cidade, indo verificar os ferimentos da mulher e da criança. Suas garras estalaram quando viu o rapaz agachar-se em frente à mulher, totalmente alheio a um armário de preto que vinha em sua direção. O grito da bruxa fez seu ouvido zumbir e segundos depois se podia ver o ex-sonserino preso entre os braços fortes e anormalmente peludos do inimigo. Seu rosto pálido estava ficando vermelho por causa da falta de ar e seus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam se livrar da prisão, esticavam-se em direção a varinha caída no chão perto da mulher que estava assustada demais para se mexer.

Um rosnado pareceu ecoar na rua e um vulto negro surgiu no meio da batalha. O armário encapuzado soltou um rugido de dor quando sentiu quatro objetos pontudos enterrarem-se na carne de suas costas, isso o fez rapidamente soltar Draco que de joelhos no chão e já estava ficando roxo pela falta de ar.

- Ac-accio varinha! – ordenou entre ofegadas e a varinha que estava caída perto dos pés da mulher veio para a sua mão. Malfoy virou-se para poder ver quem o tinha ajudado e arregalou os olhos ao ver Harry lutando como uma besta enlouquecida contra a criatura que o tinha atacado. O demônio grunhiu ferozmente e com uns três golpes de suas garras levou o sujeito ao chão.

Muito chocado com o que tinha acabado de presenciar, Draco ainda levou um tempo para poder se recuperar do susto de ver Harry ali e somente saiu do seu estupor completo quando o mesmo o puxou pelo braço, o colocando de pé.

- O que foi? O cachorro comeu a sua língua. – zombou o moreno e Malfoy piscou, puxando o seu braço com força e o tirando de entre os dedos fortes de Potter.

- Eu não mandei você ir embora? – sibilou perto do rosto do outro. – Se a Ordem te pegar aqui eu nem quero…

- DRACO! – o loiro congelou ao ouvir a voz familiar de seu tutor soar na rua. Hesitante ele virou-se apenas para ver o pior, a batalha estava se dissipando. A Ordem havia conseguido capturar alguns encapuzados enquanto outros conseguiram fugir. Bruxos e bruxas ajudavam companheiros feridos enquanto agentes da resistência vinha em direção ao líder com as varinhas erguidas.

- Isso não vai prestar. – virou-se desesperado para Harry que não havia movido um músculo. – O que você ainda ta fazendo aqui Potter? – grunhiu para o demônio que permanecia no mesmo lugar mesmo diante da ameaça de vários bruxos que estavam se aproximando com as varinhas em riste. Tudo que o moreno fez foi dar um passo para o lado usando o corpo de Draco como escudo para os inimigos enfurecidos.

- Caso você não tenha notado, não vai ser tão fácil fugir assim. – sussurrou na orelha do loiro que estremeceu diante desse ato. – Estamos cercados. – concluiu olhando a sua volta para os humanos que os rodeavam. – E eu não sei fazer aquele negócio de _aparatear_. – concluiu em um tom de desprezo.

- Potter! – Snape desdenhou, sendo o primeiro a aproximar-se dos dois. – Draco, venha para cá! – ordenou e estendeu a mão para o garoto enquanto a outra ainda apontava a varinha para Harry, os olhos negros fixados no moreno e em qualquer movimento que ele pudesse fazer. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior. A única coisa que impedia os outros de atacarem Harry era ele. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Dumbledore, que fazia parte do grupo de resgate, e viu que por detrás dos óculos de meia lua eles cintilavam. Odiava aquele brilho nos olhos do diretor, apenas indicava que ele estava se divertindo muito com a situação e sabia de alguma coisa que os outros não sabiam.

- Malfoy! Ficou surdo por um acaso? – Draco inclinou a cabeça na direção da voz somente para ver Ronald Weasley empunhar a varinha com mais firmeza, podia ver pela postura dele que qualquer ação do Potter seria o suficiente para ele soltar um feitiço pra cima do demônio. – Venha para cá!

- Não me dê ordens, Weasley! – rebateu e fez um pequeno movimento de corpo, esbarrando sem querer em Harry que por pouco perdeu o balanço. O que aconteceu a seguir foi rápido demais para alguém conseguir compreender direito e somente uma visão bem treinada presenciou melhor a cena. O movimento de perna de Potter para obter um melhor equilíbrio fez Ron reagir rapidamente abrindo a boca para proferir um feitiço, achando que eles seriam atacados. Prevendo isso Draco desenrolou o cordão dourado em seu pulso, aquele que muitos de seus companheiros consideravam apenas um enfeite pra lá de feminino, e num estalo o cordão cruzou o ar, derrubando a varinha de Ronald no chão e antes que esse pudesse reagir o cordão estalou de novo, envolvendo-se no tornozelo do ruivo e com um puxão do ex-sonserino o derrubando no chão. Mais um estalo e o cordão recolheu-se e agora era fortemente segurado pelas mãos de Draco que esticava a arma em frente ao seu corpo em uma postura defensiva.

Queixos caíram diante do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Na sua posição, Draco fez uma careta ao perceber o que tinha acabado de fazer e se não estivesse na defensiva com certeza teria dado um tapa na cabeça diante de tamanha burrice. Novamente seus olhos se encontraram com os de Dumbledore, que cintilavam como nunca ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso surgia no rosto marcado pelo tempo.

- Senhores, abaixem as varinhas! – Dumbledore bateu palmas, chamando a atenção dos bruxos abismados com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Malfoy tinha protegido Potter. _Como podia ser?_ – Lorde Potter, se o senhor fizer a gentileza. – Harry franziu a testa em desconfiança quando viu o velho bruxo indicar o caminho em direção a Hogwarts que despontava imperiosa no alto de um monte. Vagarosamente ele deu um passo à frente e depois outro, e mais outro, até que as suas pernas adquiriram uma velocidade continua e ele estava ao lado de Dumbledore, acompanhando o homem em direção a escola. A sua volta os bruxos saíram lentamente de se estado de choque e começaram a acompanhar o ex-líder, não sabendo direito o que ele pretendia convidando o demônio para ir com ele, mas mesmo assim mantendo a guarda erguida e as mãos nas varinhas caso Potter resolvesse fazer alguma gracinha.

Ainda surpreso, Severo virou-se para Draco cujos ombros estavam tensos e as mãos ainda apertavam firmemente o cordão. Com um puxão de braço o mestre de poções colocou Ron em pé e segurou o ruivo no lugar para que esse não avançasse em cima do outro bruxo. Depois de segundos de silêncio tenso em trocas de olhares mortais entre Draco e Ron, o último finalmente soltou-se do aperto da mão de Snape em seu braço e virou-se bruscamente, seguindo os outros bruxos da Ordem em direção ao castelo.

- O que você pensava que estava fazendo? – Snape sibilou para Draco que deu de ombros. Ele mesmo não sabia direito o que estava pensando quando instintivamente resolveu proteger Harry de um propenso ataque do Weasley. – Você acabou de assinar sua sentença de morte, Malfoy. – disse duramente, já farto de todas as atitudes irresponsáveis de Draco. – Depois dessa, com certeza, você será deposto do cargo. Se não for exilado. – e com o seu tradicional farfalhar de capa ele partiu para Hogwarts.

O loiro soltou um suspiro, relaxando levemente os ombros e recolheu seu cordão, o envolvendo lentamente no pulso. O desastre já estava feito e a não ser que ele não quisesse ser esfolado vivo, precisaria arrumar uma boa desculpa, e uma bem rápida antes de chegar ao castelo. Dando uma rápida olhada ao seu redor percebeu que as coisas agora estavam mais tranqüilas já que o ataque surpresa fora encerrado. Virando os olhos para o céu notou que a misteriosa marca sumira. Considerou por alguns segundos simplesmente desaparecer pelo vilarejo e atrasar o máximo qualquer explicação que tivesse que dar aos outros, mas…

- DRACO! – Snape gritou no topo do monte, perto da entrada da escola, e Draco soltou um grunhido, estalando o pescoço e os punhos, pronto para encarar o pior enquanto caminhava de volta ao castelo.


	6. Um: Encontro, Dois: Desastres

**Capítulo 5**

**Um: encontro. Dois: desastres**

- Ai! – Remus grunhiu ao virar o corpo sobre o colchão da cama onde estava deitado. Sentia a sua pele arder por causa dos arranhões e mesmo que os olhos ainda não estivessem abertos, podia sentir que a sua perna deveria estar em um estado lamentável, pois era a parte que doía mais ao mesmo tempo em que parecia estar dormente. Suas pálpebras tremularam e seus olhos latejaram quando uma intensa claridade o cegou por alguns segundos. Gemeu novamente, virando-se sobre a cama macia e segurando a vontade de espreguiçar-se, pois sabia que isso apenas faria seu corpo ficar mais dolorido. Será que estava novamente na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts depois de mais uma noite de lua cheia?

- Hora de acordar e brilhar! – uma voz em tom rouco sussurrou perto do seu ouvido e todos os sentidos de Remus despertaram para esta ameaça. Num impulso o homem sentou, usando a perna boa para deslizar o corpo pelas cobertas enquanto olhos castanhos largos estavam fixos na figura que estava apoiada no dossel ao pé da cama. Fios negros de cabelo caíam desleixados sobre frios olhos azuis, emoldurando o rosto de queixo firme e que em uma das bochechas havia três marcas quase cicatrizadas. Três feridas semelhantes a marcas de garras.

Ainda assustado e com o coração aos pulos, Remus olhou ao seu redor, percebendo que não estava mais naquele quarto minúsculo e apertado, mas sim em um espaçoso e luxuoso aposento cuja enorme cama ocupava metade do lugar. A sua perna dormente estava enfaixada desde o tornozelo até o joelho e os seus braços e a outra perna possuíam cortes e arranhões que de alguma maneira ele sabia que não foram feitos por pelo lobisomem.

- Você ficou metade da manhã apagado. – Sirius continuou, desencostando do dossel e aproximando-se mais da cama. Remus prendeu a respiração e com todas as forças que conseguiu reunir rolou pelo colchão e de maneira desajeitada saiu da cama, trazendo as cobertas no processo e enrolando as suas pernas nela, o que o fez cair dolorosamente no chão frio.

- O que houve com você? – murmurou com a voz quase sumida enquanto tentava se colocar de pé e ganhar uma distância maior entre si e o outro homem que engatinhava sobre a cama em sua direção. Não era apenas o rosto de Sirius que estava marcado, os ante braços expostos pela manga da camisa de linho branca, que estava enrolada até os cotovelos, também apresentavam feias marcas vermelhas também cicatrizando.

- Um lobo furioso foi o que aconteceu. – gracejou o demônio, sentando-se elegantemente na cama como se fosse algum modelo posando para a capa da _Bruxa Semanal_. As bochechas de Remus ficaram vermelhas, incomodado com a presença daquele sujeito. Na noite anterior quando o conheceu junto com o Potter havia uma grade os separando e toda a sua atenção estava voltada a Harry, com quem conversava. Mas hoje eram somente eles dois e tinha algo em Black que o incomodava profundamente, que fazia um calafrio surgir na boca do seu estômago enquanto era avaliado por aqueles olhos azuis.

- Lobo furioso… - por um breve momento Lupin considerou a idéia de que Sirius havia brigado com algum companheiro em sua forma demoníaca, mas então se lembrou de que lobos eram criaturas leais e que não atacavam o companheiro a não ser que houvesse uma boa razão para isso, como alta traição. E Black era o segundo em comando do Potter, quem seria tolo o suficiente para contrariá-lo a ponto de arrumar uma briga?

- Você realmente tem uma mente afiada. – Sirius escarneceu quando viu olhos castanhos alargaram-se no rosto jovial de Remus, marcado pelas feridas da noite anterior. Porém, rapidamente esses mesmos olhos estreitaram-se e as sobrancelhas claras franziram em uma expressão que todos os alunos de Hogwarts conheciam como a expressão furiosa de Lupin. Aquela que se surgisse em seu rosto era melhor sair correndo implorando por sua vida.

- Eu te ataquei ou coisa parecida? – perguntou com uma voz contida, rilhando os dentes. Se fosse avaliar todo o contexto com certeza poucos eram aqueles na Mansão Potter, isso se ele ainda estivesse na casa e não em outra propriedade da família, que deveriam saber da sua situação. Apesar de ser um demônio, Potter ainda tinha a sua honra e matar um inimigo sem chances de se defender, mesmo que seja um lobisomem considerado perigoso, não era honra nenhuma. Mas Potter também sabia que arriscar-se perto de um lobisomem era pedir para ganhar alguns ferimentos e, até onde ele se lembrava da noite da transformação, ele estava muito bem trancado naquela cela. Então como foi que isso aconteceu?

- Mais ou menos. – Sirius respondeu com ar de pouco caso, observando intensamente cada reação de Remus. O bruxo tinha parado de tentar fugir dele e agora estava em uma posição defensiva. Seus punhos fechados sobre o carpete mostravam o quanto ele tentava obter o controle de seu corpo, obviamente dividido entre ficar e encarar Black ou fugir desesperadamente. Os pêlos de seu braço estavam arrepiados em clara indicação de que os instintos lupinos do lobisomem estavam, devido a recente lua cheia, ainda se sobrepondo ao humano e os olhos castanhos escureciam e clareavam em uma explícita indicação do humor do homem.

- Você não entrou deliberadamente na cela por que achou que seria divertido lutar contra um lobisomem, entrou? – perguntou desconfiado. Havia ouvido histórias de Shacklebolt de que Black era meio pancado das idéias e que encontrava nas situações mais absurdas uma fonte de diversão. Não duvidava nada de que ele tenha entrado espontaneamente na sua cela apenas para brigar com ele.

- Novamente a sua mente é bem afiada mestiço. – respondeu com tom de desdém e Remus segurou-se para não dar uma careta infantil para ele, pois detestava aquela palavra, _mestiço_. Dava a impressão de que ele era uma coisa insignificante, uma coisa suja. Ficaram se encarando por longos e silenciosos segundos até que o bruxo finalmente explodiu.

- Você é demente por um acaso! – seu tom de voz não foi muito elevado, apenas uma oitava acima do normal. Mas para quem conhecia Lupin e seu tom brando, uma alteração qualquer no volume do mesmo era um caso para se preocupar. Sirius encolheu-se um pouco como se tivesse acabado de levar uma chicotada. Já tinha ouvido vários tipos de gritos durante a sua vida: gritos de dor, raiva, frustração, loucura, mas esse quase grito o fez se sentir como um filhote novamente sendo repreendido pela maluca da sua mãe.

- Como? – Sirius rosnou, recuperando-se rapidamente do choque e erguendo-se da cama num pulo, parecendo muito mais assustador do que normalmente era. Remus levantou-se do chão apressadamente, cambaleando um pouco por causa da perna ferida, e afastou-se mais ainda do homem que estava aproximando-se de si em passadas quase predatórias. – Como ousa levantar a voz para mim mestiço? – cuspiu a palavra com desprezo, seus olhos frios parecendo fazer a temperatura ambiente diminuir. Pensou que com isso o bruxo iria recuar, mas surpreendeu-se quando Lupin endireitou mais o corpo para mirar Sirius nos olhos com uma expressão de desafio. O mesmo olhar que o lobisomem tinha lhe dado na noite passada. E o cheiro, o cheiro era o mesmo que ele sentira no campo de batalha naquela noite em que seqüestrou o homem.

Black deu um sorriso enviesado. Ele era uma criatura extremamente interessante, muito diferente dos outros lobisomens com quem já cruzara. Eles sempre eram extremos, ou selvagens demais por causa da licantropia ou passivos demais por causa da maldição. Remus não parecia ser daquele que gostava de sofrer em toda noite de lua cheia, que gostava que o seu lado racional desse lugar a um lado selvagem, mas ele também não deixava isso o abater. Realmente muito interessante. Será que era pelo fato de ser um homem de confiança do próprio Draco Malfoy que Remus Lupin não se deixava vencer pela maldição?

- Bem – Remus começou firmemente como se estivesse repreendendo um de seus alunos mais rebeldes, coisa que ele tinha aos montes. – se o Potter é incapaz de colocar algum juízo nessa sua cabeça, alguém tem que fazer isso. – a intenção era fazer Sirius perceber que o fato de ele ser um demônio não diminuía o perigo de ficar na presença de Moony e que se o lobisomem tivesse matado o outro com certeza Remus teria grandes problemas agora. Porém, o sorriso malicioso que Black deu fez o sangue do bruxo gelar e correr ao contrário no corpo. O que ele tinha dito de errado?

- E você está se candidatando para ser essa pessoa que irá me tornar um lobo mais responsável? – disse em um sussurro e agora o sangue de Lupin esquentou, subindo das pontas dos dedos até as bordas de suas orelhas. Que criatura mais estranha era essa? Primeiro o tratava com extremo desprezo por ele ser um mestiço, arrumava brigas sem sentido com ele transformado, passava do mau humor a uma postura sensual em questões de segundos. Ele realmente era totalmente desequilibrado e… fascinante ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que eu estou aqui? – desconversou, desviando-se de Sirius quando esse avançou mais um passo que passou os limites do seu espaço pessoal. Rapidamente afastou-se do demônio, colocando a cama entre os dois apenas por questão de segurança.

- Pensei que já sabia disso. Te seqüestrei naquele campo de batalha, esqueceu? No dia que atacamos Durham. – respondeu Black, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e recostando-se na larga cômoda do quarto.

- Não! Eu quero saber por que estou neste quarto e não naquela cela? – continuou, com os olhos fixos em Sirius para qualquer movimento suspeito.

- Porque sim! Qual é o problema? Este lugar não te agrada? – rodou os olhos pelo quarto, ele era bem agradável. Ventilado, iluminado, com móveis caros e uma cama bem macia. Remus deu um pequeno sorriso enviesado. Nada naquele lugar o agradava. Ele estava na toca dos lobos e isso não era uma notícia que o fazia ficar extremamente relaxado. Tencionou um pouco os ombros. Toda a atmosfera daquele lugar lhe causava arrepios e o lobisomem dentro de si não gostava de saber que estava em território alheio e em menor número, enquanto o homem não se acostumava com o fato de que era um prisioneiro de guerra.

- Vejo que está tenso. – Black desencostou do móvel e deu um passo à frente, causando uma reação imediata em Remus que recuou causando uma dança de vai e vem que estava começando a irritar o demônio.

- Verdade? – escarneceu o bruxo e arregalou os olhos quando num pulo Sirius passou por cima da cama, agarrou Remus pelos ombros e o lançou contra o colchão, sentando-se sobre ele e prendendo as mãos do homem sobre a cabeça do mesmo.

- Mestiços com certeza não são a minha área. São desprezíveis, umas aberrações da natureza… - foi dizendo, vendo com divertimento o rosto do bruxo se contorcer em fúria diante das ofensas. -… mas confesso que você é bem interessante, tanto na forma de besta quanto na forma humana. Então, quem sabe, eu possa abrir uma exceção pra você. – terminou, dando uma longa e molhada lambida na bochecha de Remus, que prendeu a respiração diante deste gesto.

- Sr. Black, eu agradeceria se você tirasse as suas patas imundas de cima de mim. – rosnou enfurecido e com uma joelhada acertou Sirius entre as pernas, erguendo o punho fechado e socando o demônio fortemente no rosto, o tirando de cima de si. – Obrigado. – ofegou, erguendo-se rapidamente da cama e ajeitando as suas roupas surradas.

- Oras seu mestiço desgraçado filho de uma… - Sirius rosnou, avançando para cima de Remus que sentiu o coração parar. Quando tinha batido no demônio não havia pensado muito nas conseqüências, mas agora era tarde.

- Lorde Black eu trouxe o café como o senhor pediu. – uma serva entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja com comida, parando Sirius no meio de seu ataque e gerando um suspiro de alívio de Lupin. – Er… interrompo alguma coisa? – perguntou amedrontada ao ver o olhar quase mortal no rosto do demônio.

- Não! – Sirius grunhiu, recompondo-se o máximo que pôde depois de ter recebido um golpe tão baixo e mirou Remus com fúria. – Nossa conversa não termina aqui mestiço. – caminhou em direção a porta de entrada, segurando a maçaneta dourada fortemente. – Eu volto mais tarde para pegar as minhas coisas.

- O quê? – balbuciou Remus com a voz fraca.

- Eu não te disse mestiço? – Lupin deu uma negativa com a cabeça. Disse o quê? – Pois então fique bastante agradecido diante da minha grande generosidade em ceder o meu quarto para o repouso do prisioneiro ferido. – Remus empalideceu enquanto Sirius dava um sorriso malicioso. – E acredite, eu vou _cobrar_. – e saiu batendo a porta do quarto atrás de si.

* * *

- Você vai criar uma cratera no chão se continuar neste ritmo. – Harry falou em um tom monocórdio, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão enquanto via Draco andar de um lado para o outro no centro da sala de reuniões ocupada apenas pelos dois. Rapidamente o loiro parou de perambular e como uma fera encolerizada virou-se para o demônio sentado sobre a mesa de conferência. Com grande passadas chegou perto dele, espalmou as mãos do lado das coxas de Harry e aproximou o seu rosto do rosto do homem mais velho.

- Como é que você pode estar tão calmo! – rugiu enfurecido, sua voz ecoando nas paredes de pedra.

- Séculos de meditação e treinamento! – Harry esclareceu, arqueando as sobrancelhas negras e não se importando com a proximidade do loiro de si, invadindo seu espaço pessoal e deixando amostra o rosto rubro de raiva bem próximo dos olhos verdes do moreno.

- Você sabe o que eles estão fazendo agora? – grunhiu Draco apontando para uma pesada porta de carvalho a um canto da sala que levava a um caminho que ia direto para a sala do diretor. – Com certeza eles estão discutindo se ainda vale a pena eu ficar na liderança da Ordem. – explicou. Quando voltaram para Hogwarts, Dumbledore tinha retornado imediatamente a sua sala e pedido para Draco esperar, guardando o Potter, na sala de reuniões enquanto o diretor convocava os outros membros do conselho da Ordem da Fênix.

- Ah, se eles fizerem isso vai perder toda a graça. Estamos empatados no campo de batalha Malfoy e eu ainda quero ter o prazer de derrotar você. – escarneceu, inclinando um pouco o rosto pra frente e deixando que a sua mão, a que antes apoiava o seu queixo, deslizasse pelo braço pálido de Draco até chegar ao pulso fino do garoto. – Quero vê-lo sob mim, subjugado, implorando por clemência. – sussurrou num tom de flerte.

- Potter, agora não é hora para essas suas brincadeiras de duplo sentido. – sibilou entre dentes, divergindo o olhar do rosto de Harry para a mão em seu pulso. – E faça o favor de me soltar! – ordenou e recebeu como resposta um grande e enviesado sorriso de dentes brancos.

- Devo lembrá-lo, _Draco_, que nesta nossa relação não é você quem dá as _ordens_? – algo pareceu inflar dentro do loiro que se segurou para não soltar um grande grito de raiva diante da ousadia daquele demônio.

- Você não é meu dono _Potter_! – cuspiu venenosamente e um canino afiado pareceu ficar mais saliente dentro do sorriso de Harry, que deu um puxão no braço de Draco o trazendo para mais perto de si.

- Não importa quanto tempo passe você sempre será essa criaturinha arisca, não será? – Malfoy mordeu o lábio inferior para poder segurar qualquer resposta abusada, querendo saber até que ponto Harry iria para poder disciplina-lo. O demônio sempre estava tentando enfiar algum tipo de respeito ou medo dentro do rapaz, mas sempre falhava. Draco foi criado durante a infância por Lucius Malfoy, a pessoa mais orgulhosa que ele já conheceu na vida, depois foi educado por Severo que nunca permitiu que ele se rebaixasse a ninguém e não seria Potter que iria mudar isso agora, por mais que tentasse.

- Como se isso não te excitasse Potter. – provocou ao murmurar tal frase ao pé do ouvido. Harry sentiu um arrepio descer a sua espinha e eriçar todos os pêlos do seu corpo. Comparado a si Draco era apenas uma criança querendo posar como homem grande, mas ele não conseguia, por mais que quisesse, resistir a essa criança.

- Chega! – gritou, segurando agora em ambos os braços do bruxo e o erguendo violentamente do chão, o jogando com um estrondo sobre a mesa de madeira que gemeu diante do peso do loiro sobre ela. Virando o corpo Harry inclinou-se sobre Draco, o imprensando entre a mesa e si.

- H-Harry! – gaguejou alarmado, pois a posição em que estavam agora era bastante comprometedora. E se alguém entrasse? – O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Você faz idéia de como eu senti a sua falta nesses últimos meses? – murmurou contra o pescoço do loiro, aspirando o cheiro tão particular que ele possuía. – Como senti falta do seu cheiro, da sua pele. – deslizou uma mão sob a camisa de Draco, tocando a pele macia do quadril dele. – Da sua voz. – deslizou os lábios pelo rosto do bruxo, dando leves beijos nele.

- P-Potter… - gemeu longamente, ainda tentando colocar algum senso na cabeça do demônio. Eles não podiam! Eles tinham um acordo!

- Gemendo o meu nome. – concluiu Harry, selando os lábios de Draco com os seus em um beijo sedento, deslizando as suas mãos pela pele clara, apertando o corpo dele aqui e acolá. Travando uma batalha de línguas dentro da boca do loiro enquanto esse gemia contra a sua e escorregava seus longos e elegantes dedos pela nuca do demônio, chegando ao elástico que prendia as mechas negras, as libertando em um movimento só e formando uma cortina sobre os dois enquanto os corpos se esfregavam em um balanço cadenciado.

- Pare… - ofegou quando a boca de Harry soltou a sua, apenas para ser calado novamente pelos lábios rosados e úmidos enquanto uma mão ávida batalhava contra o cinto de couro em seus jeans. Quando o estalo de algo arrebentando ecoou pela sala é que Draco acordou, arregalando os olhos e segurando os ombros de Potter com força, o empurrando para longe de si. Quando o demônio fez menção de avançar novamente sobre o bruxo, este esticou a perna e plantou o pé no peito do moreno, o parando no meio do caminho. – Como é que um sujeito com uma audição tão apurada não consegue me ouvir dizer _pare_? – esbravejou ainda tentando recuperar o seu fôlego.

- Difícil quando se tem uma língua atrevida brincando no meu ouvido. – Harry provocou e soltou uma risadinha entre dentes quando viu o estrago que tinha feito no cós da calça de Draco quando arrebentou o cinto que a segurava.

- Esta calça me custou uma fortuna Potter, e você vai pagar por ela!

- Para que eu vou pagar por uma calça que me interessa mais fora do seu corpo? – gracejou e Draco grunhiu, dando impulso na perna e empurrando Harry contra a parede da sala, deslizando sobre a mesa e pondo-se de pé no chão. - Você realmente anda ficando rabugento com o passar dos anos, não anda? – resmungou o demônio, ajeitando novamente os cabelos e os prendendo enquanto alisava a sua roupa, sumindo com qualquer amassado nela.

- Por que você tem a mania de falar como se eu fosse bem mais velho que você Potter? – rebateu Draco, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e soltando um bufo de indignação, inclinando o seu corpo para trás para apoiar-se na mesa e mantendo os seus olhos fixos no outro homem para prever qualquer movimento suspeito dele.

- Porque você é? Quando eu tinha a sua idade Malfoy eu ainda era bebê de colo. E por mais séculos que eu tenha, eu ficarei jovem pela eternidade. Mas você vai envelhecer, ganhar rugas, _fios brancos_ e tudo mais.

- Bruxos também demoram a envelhecer, Potter, caso tenha esquecido. E qual é o nexo dessa conversa afinal? – falou exasperado. Por que eles estavam discutindo a diferença entre o processo de crescimento bruxo e demoníaco?

- Porque eu estou entediado e você não me deixa fazer nada além de falar. – respondeu Harry quando a porta que levava a sala do diretor abriu com um rangido e um grande grupo de pessoas passou por ela, sendo guiadas por Dumbledore. Maioria já eram bruxos adultos, muitos com cabelos brancos e talvez tivesse um ou outro que se aproximasse da idade de Draco. Harry também reparou que boa parte do grupo era composto por ruivos, com certeza pertencentes à mesma família, assim como reparou que Malfoy não tinha ficado nada feliz em ver ditos ruivos.

- Ah, vejo que nenhum incidente ocorreu na nossa ausência. – Dumbledore disse com um tom jovial enquanto seus cintilantes olhos azuis percorriam de Draco para Harry. O demônio deu um sorriso malicioso quando viu que exceto o diretor, nenhum outro humano estava se arriscando a aproximar-se dele.

- Se você diz. – resmungou Draco ao lembrar-se do seu cinto destruído e da sua calça arruinada. Inconscientemente puxou a barra do casaco mais na direção do quadril para disfarçar o estrago que Potter tinha feito, ao mesmo tempo em que evitava fazer movimentos bruscos para a calça não cair.

- Por favor, sentem-se todos! – o diretor indicou a grande e redonda mesa de reunião com as mãos, mas ninguém se moveu. Malfoy rolou os olhos diante da covardia de seus colegas e da teimosia de Potter. Os bruxos não se moviam com medo do demônio e o mesmo não se mexia porque não queria se misturar com os bruxos. Frustrado ele caminhou até Harry e segurou firmemente o braço dele, o puxando e o arrastando em direção a mesa, quase o jogando sobre uma das cadeiras. Olhos arregalaram-se na sala diante da ousadia de Draco de tocar aquela criatura tão perigosa e pelo fato de que tal criatura não tinha feito nada contra isso.

- SENTEM-SE! – ordenou Malfoy com uma voz firme de comando e rapidamente todos se moveram, ocupando seus lugares de costume, deixando as duas cadeiras ao lado de Harry vazias. Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso e sacudiu a cabeça, ocupando o lugar ao lado esquerdo de Potter enquanto um Draco exasperado conformava-se em sentar-se do lado direito do demônio.

- Bem, agora que estamos todos aqui podemos começar a discutir os eventos do dia. Draco? – o diretor virou-se para o jovem bruxo que arqueou as sobrancelhas. Se ele estava tão disposto a presidir o encontro, porque estava se dirigindo a ele?

- O quê? – perguntou petulante, inclinando a sua cadeira para trás e equilibrando-se nas pernas traseiras dela, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito e percorria os olhos sobre os outros integrantes da Ordem que estavam com a atenção fixada em Harry que parecia bem à vontade dentro da toca do inimigo.

- Obviamente, Draco, você sabe mais desse incidente do que nós. – Dumbledore falou com um sorriso no rosto e uma expressão serena e Draco deixou a cadeira voltar a sua posição normal com medo de perder o equilíbrio por causa do susto. Como assim?

- O que você quer dizer com isso velhote? – desafiou num tom prepotente e Harry soltou uma risada, assustando metade da sala. E ele que pensava que Malfoy apenas agia assim com ele. Que confortador saber que o loiro era mal educado com meio mundo. Como é que essa criança mimada chegou à posição que estava?

- Ele tem grande potencial Lorde Potter, só precisamos ver além da pose arrogante. Draco terá muito tempo para amadurecer. – uma voz falou baixo ao lado de Harry e esse virou a cabeça para ver o diretor sorrindo sabiamente para si. Será que tinha pensado alto? Com certeza não. Então como o homem sabia o que estava na sua cabeça? Dumbledore sempre foi uma criatura estranha que ele nunca conseguiu entender mesmo com os anos de inimizade.

- Será que em vez de discutirmos o ataque primeiro, não seria mais sensato tentarmos descobrir porque o líder dos demônios estava em Hogsmeade? – Harry voltou a sua atenção novamente para os integrantes da mesa, especialmente para o ruivo que tinha falado. Parecia ser o mais jovem do grupo que estava na sala.

- Eu estava entediado e resolvi dar uma volta. – deu de ombros e podia jurar que estava quase saindo fumaça de sob os cabelos vermelhos.

- Em nosso território? – Shacklebolt indagou extremamente intrigado diante dessa desculpa insatisfatória. – Como foi que você conseguiu passar pelas barreiras?

- Bem, Kin, isso é fácil de explicar. Suas barreiras são ineficientes. E eu vim pela floresta, não há magia suficiente que me impeça de usar o poder da floresta para poder passar as suas barreiras vagabundas. – provocou e Kingsley franziu as sobrancelhas pensativo. Nisso ele tinha um ponto, os poderes de um demônio vinham da natureza ao seu redor, pois eles faziam parte dela, diferente do bruxo cuja magia vinha de dentro da própria pessoa e transferida através dos genes.

- Eu falei que além das barreiras deveríamos colocar armadilhas na Floresta Proibida, mas alguém me ouviu? – Draco acusou, lançando um olhar frio aos membros do conselho que sugeriram que armadilhas na floresta seriam prejudiciais as criaturas mágicas que viviam lá.

- Senhores, senhores. – Dumbledore chamou em tom brando para poder acalmar um pouco os ânimos. – Não importa o motivo da vinda do Lorde Potter ao nosso território, o que importa é que a presença dele aqui é essencial para podermos compreender o que aconteceu esta manhã no vilarejo. – explicou e cochichos começaram a soar na sala, cada um discutindo com a pessoa mais próxima sobre o estranho ataque que havia ocorrido. A marca que surgiu nos céus da cidade, o fato de que havia bruxos envolvidos na história e porque eles se retiraram tão rapidamente do local, como se só tivessem aparecido lá apenas para tornar a sua existência conhecida. – Sr. Potter, talvez queira explicar para os nossos companheiros um pouco sobre esse misterioso inimigo. – pediu o bruxo suavemente e Harry arregalou um pouco os olhos por estar sendo incluído no assunto e ainda por cima sendo solicitado para poder explicar a situação.

- Como assim? – perguntou desconfiado. Dumbledore por acaso achava que ele tinha alguma participação no incidente? Como havia sido idiota em se deixar levar pelo tom paternal do diretor e ser atraído para dentro de Hogwarts, estando propenso a qualquer armadilha. Quando foi que ele ficou burro e irresponsável deste jeito? A convivência com Sirius estava estragando seu brilhante raciocínio.

- Se não me engano, senhor Potter, a falecida Lílian Potter tinha um dom peculiar, um dom que ela passou ao filho, não é mesmo? – os cintilantes olhos azuis fixaram-se nos surpresos olhos verdes de Harry. Como ele sabia disso? A morte de sua mãe havia sido antes mesmo de Dumbledore sonhar em nascer, então como ele tinha esse pedaço de informação? Ninguém sabia disso além daqueles que eram bem próximo dele. Virou-se rapidamente para Draco. Bem, o loiro sabia sobre a vidência, mas não sabia de quem ele a tinha herdado.

- E daí? O que o faz pensar que eu tenha previsto alguma coisa? – desafiou em um tom neutro para saber até onde esta conversa iria e Dumbledore sorriu.

- Bem, talvez porque seja você quem coloca o nosso jovem líder em perigo durante a noite em território inimigo apenas para informá-lo sobre tais visões. – concluiu o velho bruxo e uma súbita tragada de ar foi-se ouvida na sala, assim como um repentino acesso de tosse. Toda a atenção dos outros bruxos voltou-se para um Draco extremamente pálido que tossia intensamente com o corpo envergado sobre a mesa. Assim que o acesso parou o loiro encostou a testa sobre o tampo de madeira, não encarando ninguém enquanto ouvia seu coração disparar em seu peito e ecoar em suas orelhas. Como aquele velho sabia disso? Somente Remus e Severo sabiam desse encontro e eles tinham um pacto mágico com Draco de não dizer isso a ninguém, ou sofreriam as conseqüências. Como Dumbledore descobriu?

- Como? – Alastor Moody bradou em uma borda da mesa, seu olho giratório quase fazendo um buraco na cabeça de Draco de tanto que o mirava.

- Acalme-se Alastor, acalme-se. – pediu Dumbledore. – Draco, será que você poderia explicar a todos sobre isso? – o loiro ergueu a cabeça em um rompante com os seus fios dourados caindo sobre os olhos cinza tempestade. Não tinha que explicar nada, não havia feito nada de errado. Não traíra o seu povo nem nada e queria ver quem ousaria o acusar primeiro.

- Malfoy, anda confraternizando com o inimigo nas nossas costas? – que previsível, tinha que ser o jovem Weasley o primeiro a jogar a pedra.

- Não, Weasley, - sibilou em um tom que não permitia interrupções. Ergueu-se melhor na cadeira, ficando a vista de todos. Os olhos estreitos, a postura ereta e firme parecia fazer muitos bruxos recuarem temerosos diante daquele menino que, no momento, os estava fazendo lembrar de maneira dolorosa quem que mandava naquele lugar. – o que fiz foi ter um encontro neutro com Potter que achou necessário me avisar sobre esta nova ameaça.

- E por que ele se daria o trabalho, Malfoy? – Ron ainda insistiu em argumentar e Draco bateu os punhos fechados sobre a mesa, erguendo-se num movimento ágil e elegante e inclinando-se um pouco sobre o móvel para poder encarar o ruivo mais abertamente.

- Caso você não tenha percebido, Weasley, há uma nova ameaça nos rondando. Mas não apenas a mim, como os outros dois povos também. Seja quem for, tem força o suficiente para atacar nós três. Então coloque esse seu cérebro de ostra para funcionar e faça as contas Weasley. Os bruxos têm um grande exército, assim como os demônios enquanto os trouxas têm um numero considerável. Se essa coisa, o que quer que seja, está se levantando contra nós, então imagine a força que ela deve ter para ousar tanto.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza que é um novo inimigo, Malfoy? Potter estava no vilarejo na hora do ataque… - Bill Weasley tentou argumentar.

- Caso você não tenha notado, eles estavam usando varinhas para nos atacar. – argumentou Draco em um tom mais paciente. Tinha algumas partes da família Weasley com as quais ele era bem mais tolerante, como os gêmeos, os dois filhos mais velhos e a Sra. Weasley.

- Assim como notei, pelo pouco que pude ver sob as máscaras e os capuzes, que eles não pareciam ser humanos muito normais, apesar da magia e tudo mais. Além do mais, como você sabe que apenas não foi alguma estratégia doida do Potter? – continuou Bill, mas com um tom curioso e não desafiador. Draco virou-se para Harry e soltou um suspiro, desapoiando-se da mesa e fechando os olhos, os esfregando em um gesto cansado.

- Em uma dessas nossas reuniões noturnas – fez um gesto com a mão livre em direção a Harry, sem abrir os olhos para não ver as expressões dos outros. – Potter e eu fomos atacados por umas criaturas bem estranhas e, infelizmente, salvos pela Granger e seu bando. Ela nos disse que esses tais de estripadores estavam destruindo os homens dela e como Potter disse que não eram demônios e atacaram a nós dois, concluímos que era uma nova ameaça.

- E você acreditou na palavra dele? – acusou Ron, apontando para Harry que ficou o tempo todo calado apenas observando a interação daqueles ao seu redor. – Por quê?

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações, Weasley! – Draco explodiu de maneira violenta, fazendo Ron recuar assustado em sua cadeira e muitos outros olharem para o bruxo com temor. Potter arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o loiro vermelho de raiva ao seu lado, parecendo brilhar por causa da fúria. Nunca tinha visto Malfoy realmente nervoso, no máximo irritado ou frustrado. Mas furioso mesmo era a primeira vez. E, pelos Deuses, como ele ficava _sexy_ todo nervoso desse jeito.

- Sr. Malfoy, por favor… - Dumbledore tentou acalmá-lo usando a voz que costumava usar em seus alunos mais rebeldes, e, por Merlin, na época da escola Draco fazia parte do topo desta lista.

- Por favor uma vírgula! Eu já estou cansado de ter todos questionando minhas ordens e opiniões como se eu não fosse nada além de um menininho curioso que quer de uma maneira ou de outra entrar de gaiato no _grande conselho da Ordem da Fênix_! – desdenhou com a voz elevando-se a cada frase dita. – Pois eu não sou! – gritou, socando a mesa e fazendo muitos papéis sobre ela pularem e voarem para tudo quanto é lado. – Eu sou o líder dessa Ordem e VOCÊS ME DEVEM RESPEITO! – finalizou como um trovão prestes a anunciar uma tempestade, sendo prontamente seguido pelo silêncio.

- E depois os meus homens dizem que eu sou intolerante! – Harry riu, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e fechando os olhos momentaneamente, equilibrando sua cadeira nas pernas traseiras. – Acho que eles ainda não te viram no comando.

- Cala a boca Potter! – ordenou e o demônio abriu um dos olhos, vendo que o loiro estava realmente falando sério e que, no momento, seria melhor ele manter-se calado e não contrariar o rapaz que parecia apto a explodir novamente. Potter descruzou os braços e deixou a sua cadeira cair de volta ao lugar com um estalo e encarou Malfoy mais fixamente. O rapaz ofegava, seus punhos estavam firmemente fechados e tremendo enquanto seu rosto variava entre o rosado ao vermelho intenso. Se não conhecesse bem o temperamento dele diria que essa era uma simples explosão de gênio, mas ele o conhecia o suficiente para dizer que Draco não era de perder a paciência tão facilmente, embora as discussões deles desse a entender o contrário. Todos os sintomas apresentados pelo bruxo no momento diziam que ele estava sofrendo uma grande pressão e estava a um passo da estafa total.

- O motivo desses novos ataques não estarem envolvidos com o meu povo é porque eu tive uma visão sobre esse novo inimigo. Nela não apareceu muita coisa conclusiva, mas mostrou que quem quer que seja é bastante forte e quer aniquilar os três povos. – começou Harry de modo a trazer a atenção de todos para si e deixar Draco livre para poder esfriar um pouco.

- O senhor é vidente, senhor Potter? – olhos verdes miraram a velha bruxa sentada calmamente na sua cadeira ostentando uma postura tranqüila e extremamente autoritária. – Saiba que o mundo da magia considera vidência uma ciência muito imprecisa senhor. Por isso como podemos acreditar nela? – concluiu Minerva e ao redor da mesa algumas risadinhas começaram a brotar, principalmente vindas dos gêmeos Weasley, Ron e Bill. De rabo de olho Harry viu Draco voltar para o seu lugar, o rosto sério distorcido em uma clara indicação de que ele também estava tentando segurar uma risada. Abruptamente o loiro jogou o capuz de seu casaco sobre a cabeça e disse em uma irritante voz em falsete:

- _Oh meu querido, você tem… O Sinistro_! – Fred e Jorge gargalharam histericamente, sendo prontamente acompanhados pelos irmãos. Dumbledore deu um sorriso também enquanto via a tensão antes criada pela frustração de Draco se dissipar diante dessa brincadeira dos meninos.

- Oh, que lástima meu querido, tão jovem e já condenado. – completou Bill, arregalando os olhos azuis largamente em uma expressão horrorizada. Potter entendeu menos ainda. Com certeza eles estavam zombando de alguém, mas de quem?

- A doida da Trelawney não consegue enxergar nem um palmo a frente do nariz, quanto mais abrir a visão interior para prever o futuro. Como é que ela ainda é a professora de Adivinhação? – Draco perguntou-se, dando um relance a Dumbledore, procurando uma resposta, mas esse apenas sorriu para o garoto. – Mas de qualquer maneira, Potter não é como a maluca da Sibila. – continuou, jogando a cabeça para trás e encarando o teto. – Alguns dos ataques dos trouxas que conseguimos evitar foram graças as visões do Potter. – com a cabeça ainda virada para o teto Draco não viu os olhares surpresos de seus colegas em direção ao demônio. Porque o moreno iria querer ajudar os bruxos? Por acaso era seguir a risca o ditado _o inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo_? – E se realmente um novo adversário está surgindo prestes a nos aniquilar… - soltou um suspiro sofrido, ficando em silêncio por um longo tempo. Ninguém disse nada, pois todos sabiam que quando Draco ficava quieto no meio de uma reunião era porque ele estava pensando e pobre daquele que atrapalhasse o seu raciocínio. – Weasley! – chamou, abaixando a cabeça para mirar Ron nos olhos.

- Sim? – respondeu o rapaz relutante.

- Você e seus irmãos irão com Snape a Londres. – ordenou e antes que os ruivos pudessem abrir a boca para poder contestar alguma coisa, ele continuou, os interrompendo. – O estrago que aqueles sujeitos fizeram a Hogsmeade com certeza foi apenas uma amostra da capacidade deles, por isso do ataque surpresa, por isso que eles bateram em retirada tão rápido. Não sabemos que tipo de criaturas eles tem ao seu lado, os relatos de Goyle e Jordan não esclareceram muita coisa. O que atacou Potter e eu em Londres parecia algo que não era desse mundo. Tenho a sensação de que sozinhos não conseguiremos muita coisa e se ele está atrás dos três povos, então os três povos deverão se unir temporariamente para combatê-lo. Quero que contate a Granger, a traga para Hogwarts. Temos um acordo a selar.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou Fred surpreso, pois nunca pensou que veria o dia em que Draco pisaria em seu orgulho e se uniria ao inimigo por um bem maior. Era o fim do mundo, com certeza.

- Não Weasley, este lindo discurso foi apenas para ver como era a sua cara de tacho. Claro que estou falando sério! – alguns riram e Fred rolou os olhos, erguendo-se da mesa e sendo lentamente acompanhado pelos irmãos.

- Espera! – Ron chamou antes que os outros ruivos saíssem da sala, e virou-se novamente para Draco. – Como podemos confiar? – o loiro piscou, não entendendo a pergunta do ex-grifinório. – Como podemos confiar nele? – e apontou para Potter. – Como podemos ter a certeza de que quando ele sair daqui não vai simplesmente aliar-se ao inimigo?

- E o que você sugere Sr. Weasley? – perguntou Dumbledore brandamente, pois o conselho parecia ter concordado com este ponto levantado pelo rapaz e começado a questionar o fato de que Draco parecia ter uma confiança desmedida no demônio, não parando nem para ponderar que talvez ele estivesse por trás dos ataques ou não. E o fato de que o loiro tinha defendido Harry dos bruxos horas com certeza ainda não foi engolido por ninguém daquela sala, por mais que o diretor tivesse tentado apaziguar os ânimos antes desta reunião.

- Um contrato mágico, um pacto que garantirá que Potter não irá nos trair. Um pacto entre os líderes. – ofereceu Ron e Snape levantou-se.

- Se isso for feito, melhor esperar a chegada da Granger para tal acordo ser feito entre os três. – propôs o mestre de poções. – Enquanto isso, o senhor Potter deve retornar ao seu povo para informar sobre o novo tratado. – Harry deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça, erguendo-se de sua cadeira.

- Não! – Moody bradou também se erguendo do seu lugar e Draco rapidamente pôs-se de pé. Conhecendo o auror, ele amaldiçoaria Potter antes mesmo desse por os pés para fora da sala. – O garoto Weasley tem razão. Melhor Potter fazer o pacto agora e depois partir, para assim nós termos a certeza de que ele não irá nos apunhalar pelas costas diante desses novos eventos. – rosnou, virando seu rosto deformado em direção ao demônio que deu um sorriso malicioso e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Um pacto com votos de fidelidade? – indagou o moreno com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Sinto dizer que lobos são fiéis a apenas uma pessoa, e apenas para ela que oferece tal tipo de votos. Seus conjugues. E creio que eu já tenho o meu, muito obrigado. Por isso… - deixou a frase vagando no ar e Draco espalmou a mão sobre o rosto, não querendo ver a confusão que ia dar. O demônio e a sua irritante boca grande. Inspiradas surpresas de ar foram ouvidas ecoando na sala. Potter era casado? Como ninguém sabia desse fato? Ele com certeza era muito bom estrategista para conseguir manter tal segredo do inimigo, mas por que ele estava dizendo isso agora para este mesmo inimigo? Só porque não podia fazer o pacto, para ter um voto de confiança, ou tinha algo mais nesta história?

- Então sem acordos Potter, já que não pode fazer o pacto, não podemos confiar em você. – declarou Moody e Draco o encarou irritado.

- Olho-Tonto, quando foi que você foi promovido? – rosnou para o auror que rosnou de volta. Não toleraria que aquele fedelho lhe desse ordens quando o próprio não conseguia ouvir a voz da razão. Potter era uma besta demoníaca que não tinha controle. Um animal selvagem, como o resto do bando dele, que faria de tudo para conseguir vencer. Inclusive matar e trair. Bem, exceto seus conjugues, mas isto era outra história.

- Relaxa! – Harry riu diante da desconfiança dos bruxos. Será que eles não paravam para pensar que para ele esse acordo também era proveitoso? O demônio conhecia todos os pontos fortes e fracos de seu povo e suas visões lhe davam a sensação de que ele, dessa vez, precisaria de ajuda. Mas não dava para explicar isso a um bando de humanos teimosos. – Eu não vou trair o Draco. – falou o nome com naturalidade, como se os dois fossem próximos há anos. O loiro escondeu o rosto novamente com as mãos, não querendo nem ouvir onde isso iria terminar, pois com certeza mais perguntas viriam.

- Como assim? – Jorge foi o primeiro a indagar e Draco sentiu uma pontada em seu peito enquanto o seu estômago parecia estar embrulhando. Não! Eles tinham um acordo! Potter não seria burro o suficiente de deixar essa informação vazar. Ela não era relevante. Ou era? Soltou um gemido quase inaudível por entre os lábios. Seria queimado vivo se Potter abrisse a boca.

- Draco não contou? – o ex-sonserino quase podia ver o sorriso provocador de Harry dentro da sua mente. O braço do demônio envolveu a sua cintura, puxando o seu corpo de encontro ao dele. – Que há pelo menos um ano ele é o feliz Sr. _Malfoy-Potter_? – com isso Draco sentiu que iria desmaiar.


	7. Acordos de paz?

**Capítulo 6**

**Acordos… de paz?**

Se uma agulha caísse naquele momento na sala, com certeza qualquer um seria capaz de ouvir o barulho que ela iria fazer. Harry olhou discretamente um a um que estava ali dentro, ainda mantendo seu braço ao redor de Draco. Os olhos de Mcgonagall estavam estreitos por detrás de seu pequeno óculos enquanto a boca enrugada era comprimida em uma fina linha de desagrado. A pele macilenta de Snape a cada segundo ganhava tons cinzentos enquanto os ruivos Weasley pareciam estar ficando com o rosto da cor de seus cabelos. Kingsley dava a impressão de ser um sujeito que acabou de ser atingindo por um raio. O olho mágico de Moody, ironicamente, estava parado no lugar como uma estátua enquanto os olhos azuis de Dumbledore brilhavam como duas estrelas cintilantes no céu.

Ron pareceu ser o primeiro a reagir quando subitamente começou a gargalhar no meio da sala, tirando os outros bruxos de seu estado de choque. Fred e Jorge ergueram uma sobrancelha diante da reação do irmão enquanto um Draco ainda silencioso não se mexia dentro do abraço de Potter.

- Bela piada Potter! – Ron parou de rir e encarou o demônio furioso. – Se você disse isso apenas para poder esconder a identidade da sua _adorável_ esposa, fique sabendo que não colou! – Malfoy por um momento realmente desejou que todos estivessem seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio que o Weasley, que todos estivessem achando que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira do Potter para poder esconder a identidade do seu conjugue. Porém, conhecendo Harry como ele conhecia, agora que o demônio tinha aberto a boca não iria fechá-la tão cedo.

- Eu nunca fui muito bom contando piadas, sou bom em fazer piadas práticas, mas contá-las… Meu pai sempre dizia que não entendia como eu nunca havia herdado essa veia criativa dele. – ponderou o moreno com um olhar distante e depois voltou a sua atenção a Ronald. – E por que eu mentiria em relação a isso? Achei que já que vamos fazer uma aliança, seria bom contar a verdade. Sinceramente, encontros noturnos às escondidas estão começando a me cansar. Você não acha, _querido_? – disse num tom meloso e Draco ergueu o rosto antes escondido pelas suas mãos, saindo do aperto de Harry com um tranco e afastando-se consideravelmente do outro homem, olhando pela primeira vez para as expressões das pessoas que estavam naquela sala.

- W-Weasley, você não t-tinha uma m-missão a cumprir? – sua voz gaguejou um pouco e o loiro pigarreou para poder retomar o controle dela. – O que ainda faz aqui? – exigiu com um tom mais firme, quase normal.

- Eu estou esperando uma explicação Malfoy. – retrucou Ron, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e plantando os pés no chão numa clara demonstração de que não iria a lugar algum antes de ouvir alguns esclarecimentos. O ex-sonserino encarou os outros membros da Ordem que tinham a mesma expressão no rosto, todos querendo entender a situação.

- Bem… eu… - mordeu o lábio inferior. Nunca dera satisfações a ninguém, nem quando era pequeno, menos ainda quando tinha se tornado líder. Nunca havia explicado as suas ações, mas o olhar duro de Minerva, a expressão traída de Snape por não ter sido confidenciado este segredo já que era ele que sempre cobria Draco quando esse saía às escondidas para se encontrar com Potter, sempre achando que era um encontro meramente "profissional", e os rostos chocados dos outros o fazia perceber que teria que dizer alguma coisa se realmente quisesse que essas pessoas nutrissem ainda algum respeito por si. Com um suspiro cansado, puxou novamente a sua cadeira e deixou seu corpo cair nela pesadamente.

- Bem… isso aconteceu há uns dois anos atrás.

_Nottingham, dezembro, 1996_

_Estava nervoso, muito nervoso. Seus dedos tremiam e não era por causa do frio. Ar condensado saía da sua boca e nariz, a única coisa que denunciava a presença deles ali. Seus olhos cinzentos miraram seus companheiros. Bruxos mais velhos e muito mais experientes do que ele, um mero adolescente de dezesseis anos. Mas era ele que os estava comandando. Seus olhos se voltaram para a cidade ao longe, para as criaturas que voavam sobre os pequenos prédios, para o sangue que manchava a neve branca naquela noite gelada. Isso não o animava a estar ali e apenas o fazia desejar voltar a Hogwarts e aproveitar o saboroso chocolate quente que os elfos preparavam nas noites de Natal. _

_- Malfoy? – Remus sussurrou o seu nome e Draco virou-se para encarar o homem que era o seu segundo comandante agora que ele era o novo líder da Ordem da Fênix. – Por quanto tempo ainda vamos esperar? Eles precisam de nós. – perguntou, voltando a sua atenção para a cidade quando uma explosão de luzes multicores iluminou o céu. _

_- Vão! – murmurou para os companheiros que desaparataram imediatamente. Draco respirou fundo, trocando um olhar com Lupin que deu um aceno positivo de cabeça para ele, lhe dando forças para continuar, como se soubesse do seu tormento interno, como se soubesse do seu medo de falhar. Em resposta, apenas fechou ainda mais as expressões de seu rosto, não deixando transpassar nenhum sentimento e desaparatou. _

_Caos era pouco para descrever a cena que Draco encontrou quando apareceu na rua principal de Nottingham. Havia pessoas gritando histericamente pelo local, corpos caídos no chão. Corpos bruxos, corpos trouxas. A cidade possuía uma mistura entre as duas raças, vários renegados moravam lá, mas como era um ponto importante no mapa, a Ordem costumava manter um olho no local. Como era um lugar misto, óbvio que o mais lógico seria os trouxas atacarem a cidade procurando o controle dela e tentando expulsar os bruxos. Mas não era isso o que estava acontecendo no momento._

_Demônios alados voavam por sobre as casas, atirando bolas e mais bolas de fogo nas pessoas que fugiam aterrorizadas de suas moradias. Uma matilha de enormes lobos rosnava e uivava enquanto desviavam e atacavam os bruxos que tiveram que sair do anonimato para poder proteger a cidade. _

_- Hei! – alguém agarrou o braço do loiro e Draco deu um puxão, soltando-se da pessoa que o tinha pegado. – Ora, ora, ora. – o rosto redondo de uma mulher de cabelos escuros pareceu brilhar nas luzes das chamas que engoliam a cidade. – A Ordem anda mandando crianças para o campo de batalha? Que interessante. – o sonserino fez uma expressão de desdém para a mulher, olhando diretamente dentro dos olhos dourados. Uma cauda negra balançava de um lado para o outro atrás dela enquanto duas orelhas pontudas e peludas tremiam no topo da cabeça. A expressão desgostosa do rapaz pareceu ficar ainda mais acentuada ao reconhecer a raposa. _

_- Quem e você? – afastou-se ainda mais dela, trazendo a sua varinha à altura dos olhos e a apontando para a mulher. Pansy apenas riu escandalosamente e jogou uma mecha do seu cabelo escuro por cima do ombro pálido. _

_- Pansy Parkinson. – apresentou-se, estendendo a mão para receber um cumprimento, mas Malfoy apenas deu um sorriso malicioso para ela. O que ela achava? Que ele era algum idiota? No momento que se aproximasse mais ela com certeza o atacaria sem dó. – E você? – perguntou, lançando a ele o que achou ser um sorriso sexy. _

_- Draco Malfoy. – respondeu e os olhos dourados da raposa ficaram extremamente largos. Então aquele era o tal de Draco Malfoy, o novo líder da Ordem, o que assumiu o lugar do velho Dumbledore? O fato de os bruxos terem um novo líder era de conhecimento geral, mas eles não tinham imaginado que o sucessor de Alvo Dumbledore fosse um menino. Pansy riu mais ainda._

_- A Ordem deu a liderança da resistência a uma criança? – caçoou e Draco empertigou-se, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela. – Realmente eles com certeza não devem mais ter esperança alguma, não é mesmo? Porque isso é o fundo do poço. Uma criança! – riu mais ainda, porém parou abruptamente quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, o apertando levemente._

_- Cuidado Pansy. – uma voz suave sussurrou perto do seu ouvido. – Não devemos subestimar nossos inimigos, ainda mais o líder deles. – a mulher deu um relance por sobre o ombro para ver o rosto de Harry Potter bem perto do seu. Draco sentiu seus joelhos tremerem ao ver quem estava a sua frente. Era o líder dos demônios em carne e osso._

_- Potter. – sibilou o nome entre dentes e em um tom venenoso._

_- Draco Malfoy. – Harry respondeu longamente. – Faz alguns anos que não te vejo. – completou, lançando um olhar para Pansy que ordenava com todas as letras que ela sumisse dali. A mulher fez uma reverência contida ao seu líder e foi juntar-se aos outros no ataque. – Você cresceu. – deu um sorriso torto, aproximando-se do rapaz que recuou um passo e mais outro à medida que Potter chegava mais perto._

_- O que está fazendo? – perguntou, segurando a sua varinha com mais força e a apontando para o peito do demônio, que parou bem em frente a ela, tendo a sua ponta o cutucando bem em cima do coração. _

_- Eu que pergunto. Há oito anos atrás você não me temia, chegou até a me bater. – riu um pouco diante da lembrança daquele menininho de oito anos abusado que lhe agrediu duas vezes. Contudo, o que estava parado na sua frente não era mais um menino, era um rapaz, quase um homem. Era mais alto, mais forte, os olhos azuis infantis agora eram cinza metálicos. Os cabelos dourados quase brancos caíam sobre esses mesmos olhos que observavam, impassíveis, cada movimento de Harry._

_- Não é medo Potter, é precaução. E há oito anos atrás eu era apenas um menino qualquer, não é mesmo? Agora eu sou algo mais. – rebateu presunçoso e Harry riu._

_- Tem razão. Você é o líder dos bruxos, por isso está aqui. O que você achou do meu show? – gesticulou com uma mão, mostrando a cidade quase destruída._

_- Está querendo me dizer que armou isso tudo para me atrair até aqui? – brandiu um pouco mais a varinha, cutucando Potter com mais força. _

_- Oras, eu queria conhecer meu novo inimigo apropriadamente. – Harry deu um passo para trás, começando a circular Draco que se virava para não perder o demônio da sua mira. _

_- Já conheceu Potter, agora pode ir embora! – grunhiu em uma voz de comando e o moreno deu uma longa risada._

_- Você não mudou nada Malfoy, apenas cresceu. – e com isso avançou para cima de Draco, segurando no pulso dele e tirando a varinha do meio do caminho, bloqueando o feitiço que o loiro por reflexo tinha soltado. Com uma das pernas chutou o sonserino nos calcanhares, o derrubando no chão. Malfoy sentiu o ar ser expelido do seu corpo com o impacto com o solo duro e seus olhos lagrimejaram. A varinha já esquecida há alguns metros de distância enquanto Harry ria triunfante sobre si. O loiro soltou um rugido furioso, erguendo uma perna e dando um chute no peito do demônio que fez um barulho de dor ao receber o impacto do golpe, o fazendo cambalear vários passos para trás. Num envergar de coluna o bruxo pôs-se de pé e com um girar de pulso acionou a sua varinha que rapidamente voltou a sua mão. _

_- E confesso, ficou mais forte. – murmurou Harry, colocando uma mão sobre o peito atingindo e que, com certeza, estaria com um hematoma mais tarde. Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se quando viu um facho de luz vir em sua direção e com um impulso ele deu um salto para o lado, saindo do caminho da azaração que acabou chocando-se contra a parede de uma casa, abrindo um grande buraco nela. Potter soltou um baixo assovio diante do estrago do feitiço, não querendo nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se tivesse sido atingido. _

_- Você ainda está aqui Potter, você e seu bando. – desdenhou Draco e o demônio deu um sorriso enviesado, inspirando profundamente e mostrando um canino saliente para o rapaz. _

_- Eu sei! Acontece que ainda falta uma coisa para fazer. – provocou, dando outra inspirada de ar. O motivo desse ataque não foi apenas para conhecer o novo líder da Ordem, mas foi também para rever Draco. Ele já estava na idade de cumprir o destino que Harry havia previsto para o menino no primeiro encontro deles, e o demônio não arredaria o pé da cidade sem antes iniciar o processo. _

_O bruxo franziu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo o que mais Potter queria. A cidade estava quase destruída, praticamente sob o domínio dos lobos e outros demônios. Os bruxos agora nada faziam além de resgatar aqueles que ainda estavam vivos. O rapaz cruzou o olhar com Remus ao longe, que deu um aceno de cabeça para ele indicando que havia sido sua idéia a retirada e que era para Draco se apressar. Lupin sabia que em briga de lideres era melhor não se meter, mas se o loiro não se livrasse do Potter em dois minutos, outros bruxos viriam socorrê-lo. _

_- O quê? – perguntou desconfiado, apertando a sua varinha firmemente e a cabeça já repassando toda a lista de feitiços conhecidos para derrubar o demônio caso ele atacasse. Draco soltou um grito abafado quando viu Harry desaparecer de seu campo de visão e seu corpo protestou de dor quando foi arremessado contra um muro de tijolo e concreto. Quando deu por si o jovem estava imprensado contra a parede com um demônio o prendendo. Deu outro grito de dor quando sentiu caninos afiados cravarem na carne de seu ombro, sendo logo seguidos por algo molhado que parecia lamber o sangue que escorria da sua nova ferida._

_Harry afastou-se de Draco com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e com a ponta do dedo limpou um filete de sangue que escorreu pelo canto da sua boca. Chocado o garoto levou a mão em direção a mordida, a sentindo latejar sob os seus dedos. Potter sorriu mais ainda ao ver o resultado do seu trabalho. _

_- Você… você me marcou. – balbuciou aterrorizado. Potter o tinha marcado, uma marca de posse. Como? Por quê?_

_- É apenas o primeiro passo do processo de cortejo. – riu o moreno, estendendo a mão para tocar o rosto de Draco que recuou com uma expressão enojada, encarando o demônio com raiva. Por acaso aquilo era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto? Por acaso Potter tinha feito aquilo para assim ter uma vantagem sobre os bruxos? Como pôde ter sido tão fraco? Como pôde ter sido tão desatento?_

_- Se você pensa que por causa disso nós vamos declarar derrota, Potter, pode tirar seu pêlo de vira lata fedido da chuva. O mundo mágico não será seu! – gritou irritado._

_- Mas eu não quero o mundo mágico, eu quero apenas você. – sussurrou de volta. – Não se preocupe, com o tempo você vai entender. – e com um último sorriso sumiu. Draco ainda ficou ali parado, chocado diante dos acontecimentos e mal registrando o uivo que soou ao longe e a retirada dos demônios da cidade praticamente destruída. _

- E foi assim que tudo começou. – Draco deu de ombros ao terminar de explicar a história de como ele acabou se envolvendo com Potter. Tudo tinha começado no primeiro encontro deles, quando Harry o tocou e previu o seu futuro. O demônio tinha visto que ele seria o novo líder da Ordem, assim como tinha visto que ele seria o companheiro dele. E por mais que Potter quisesse negar esse fato, ele não poderia resistir ao chamado da natureza, não poderia suprimir seus instintos e ignorar a existência de seu parceiro, mesmo que este fosse o seu inimigo.

- Por acaso vocês… - Snape falou, dando um pigarro e com uma expressão que dizia claramente que nem sabia por onde começar a sua pergunta. – vocês… - continuou e alguns olharam divertidos para o mestre de poções que, obviamente, estava embaraçado em satisfazer esta curiosidade.

- Vocês já fizeram as coisas impróprias que Snape se recusa a dizer? – Fred colaborou, recebendo um olhar contrariado do professor, mas o ignorando veementemente porque sabia que se olhasse para o homem mais velho desataria a rir.

- Isso não é da sua conta Weasley! – Draco gritou com a voz falhando um pouco no meio da frase e saindo em um tom mais agudo no fim dela.

- Isso quer dizer sim. – Jorge cochichou para o seu gêmeo, ainda mais depois de ver o sorriso enviesado que estava no rosto do demônio.

- Como vocês… - o tom firme e profissional de McGonagall soou na sala, calando qualquer conversa paralela. Boa parte daqueles que estavam naquele lugar foi aluno da mulher e sabiam que quando ela falava, silêncio era exigido. – conseguiram ocultar isso de todos? Alvo? – virou-se para o diretor a procura de respostas, pois sabia que não havia nada que o homem não tivesse conhecimento. Mas este apenas sorriu para ela. Será que até mesmo Dumbledore não tivera uma leve desconfiança sobre o assunto? Ele pareceu saber bastante sobre os encontros noturnos dos dois líderes. Então por que não impediu Draco de cometer esta loucura? Por que permitiu que o garoto se tornasse comandante visto que ele estava ligado de maneira íntima ao inimigo? Eram várias perguntas que ela sabia que somente seriam respondidas com o tempo. Dumbledore era o tipo de bruxo que quanto mais ele sabia dos segredos alheios, por mais que esses pudessem afetar um grande grupo de pessoas, mais ele os guardava apenas para si.

- Dumbledore! Se for realmente verdade o que Potter disse, exijo que Malfoy seja retirado do cargo de chefia! Ele não é confiável. – Moody bradou e vários acenaram positivamente com a cabeça em concordância com o auror. Draco levantou-se abruptamente e sentiu algo entalar em sua garganta. Diante dos fatos recentes realmente não haveria como contestar este pedido do homem. Estava perdendo a confiança de seus companheiros e não havia nem metade deles na sala.

- Então acordo desfeito Olho-Tonto. – rosnou Harry, colocando-se em frente ao loiro e o protegendo de alguns olhares acusadores. – Se Draco não for o líder eu não vou perder o meu tempo planejando acordos com um idiota qualquer. – sentenciou e Dumbledore tentou apaziguar os ânimos. A aliança com Potter seria importante diante deste perigo iminente e conhecia o demônio tempo o suficiente para saber que não apenas ele quebraria o trato, como também se Draco for deposto ele levaria o bruxo com ele, o que não poderia ocorrer. Malfoy era o último de sua linhagem e com isso tinha herdado não só a fortuna, mas todos os poderes da família. Era forte demais para ser perdido para o inimigo.

- Até o momento Draco não apresentou nenhum motivo para desconfiarmos dele. – disse o diretor e metade dos integrantes daquela sala olharam para o homem como se ele tivesse enlouquecido de vez.

- Nenhum motivo… Dumbledore! – Alastor ainda tentou argumentar, mas um olhar firme de Dumbledore disse que não havia o que discutir.

- Alastor, por acaso nesses dois últimos anos o jovem Malfoy tem falhado com as suas responsabilidades? Embora ainda imaturo… - ouviu-se um resmungo atrás do diretor, com certeza vindo de Draco. – Malfoy provou estar acima das minhas expectativas, das expectativas de qualquer um. E embora ninguém queira admitir, ele tem sido um bom líder, com ou sem o seu casamento com o Lorde Potter. – novamente o lugar ficou em silêncio diante dessa reprimenda do diretor e Draco não sabia se ficava chocado pelo velho tê-lo defendido, se ria diante das expressões estupefatas de seus companheiros, ou se fugia por ainda não saber o que fazer em relação à boca grande de Harry. No fim, ele optou por voltar ao ponto de partida, antes dessa confusão toda ter começado.

- Weasley! – sua voz ecoou firme e forte pelas paredes de pedras e Ron, Bill, Fred e Jorge deram um pulo no lugar de susto. – Vocês não tinham uma missão para cumprir? O que ainda fazem aqui? – sibilou com os olhos estreitos e postura ameaçadora. Por um momento eles até pensaram em discutir, mas então se lembraram das palavras do diretor e resolutos foram saindo um a um da sala. Snape os seguiu de perto, mas, antes de sair, ainda lançou um olhar a Draco que dizia que aquela conversa ainda não estava encerrada. Moody mancou sala afora, ainda extremamente contrariado, acompanhado por Kinsgley, batendo a porta atrás de si quando partiu.

- Lorde Potter, esperamos o seu retorno a este castelo o mais rápido possível. – Dumbledore encerrou de modo cordial, saindo pela mesma porta que entrou, sendo acompanhado por Minerva, deixando apenas Draco e Harry na sala de reuniões.

- Bem, - Harry espreguiçou-se languidamente. – agora que está tudo resolvido, tenho que falar com os meus homens sobre este acordo. Se me der licença Malfoy. – e ia partir se não fosse uma mão segurando firmemente o seu cabelo e o puxando para dentro da sala novamente. Potter rosnou, arrancando as suas mexas negras do aperto de Draco e virando-se para ele com um olhar contrariado.

- Não tão rápido Potter! – grunhiu o loiro, dando duas largas passadas para frente e fechando os seus punhos no colarinho do sobretudo negro de Harry. – Você perdeu o juízo? – pontuou cada palavra em um tom baixo e ameaçador, perto do rosto do demônio. Potter arqueou as sobrancelhas negras e rolou os olhos, mirando o teto e soltando um baixo suspiro por entre os lábios semi-cerrados. Com certeza não terminaria de ouvir o sermão do rapaz tão cedo, pois sentia que aí vinha um longo discurso sobre privacidade e o conceito de segredo.

- Era necessário Malfoy. Eu, melhor do que ninguém, vejo a grande vantagem que esta aliança pode ocasionar. Afinal, fui _eu_ que te avisei sobre o novo inimigo. Mas não posso deixar me obrigar a fazer um contrato de lealdade mágica quando eu já tenho um… com você. – tentou mostrar seu ponto de vista sobre a situação e o fato de ter revelado o segredo deles.

- Potter, se você tivesse mantido a boca fechada eu teria arrumado uma alternativa para a proposta do Weasley. Mas graças a você agora eles me detestam mais do que antes e com certeza perderam a pouca confiança que tinham em mim. – rosnou irritado, soltando Harry com um empurrão. – Por que você foi fazer isso? – fechou os dedos sobre algumas mechas loiras do cabelo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala, pensando no que iria fazer. As palavras de Dumbledore haviam acalmado um pouco os ânimos, mas nem todos seriam fáceis de controlar. Quando o restante da comunidade mágica britânica soubesse que Draco estava "amarrado" ao inimigo, toda a sua credibilidade iria para o buraco. Tinha que começar a pensar em algo para dizer ao _Profeta Diário_ que com certeza logo estaria batendo na sua porta exigindo respostas.

- Hum, você parece tenso. – Harry disse calmamente, recostando-se na mesa de conferência e Draco virou-se para ele como um animal pronto a dar o bote.

- Claro que estou tenso! Você também estaria tenso se o estúpido do seu… - mordeu o lábio inferior fortemente, quase o ferindo no processo. – do seu _marido_ – sibilou feroz. – cometesse a burrice de contar para todos sobre o nosso casamento.

- Um dia eles teriam que saber, não teriam? – atestou Harry.

- NÓS TINHAMOS UM ACORDO POTTER! – o loiro gritou e o demônio encolheu-se um pouco contra a mesa, pois a voz do rapaz tinha causado um zumbido desagradável em seus ouvidos sensíveis. – Nada de dizer a eles, nada de agirmos como um casal até…

- Até que a guerra estivesse encerrada. Malfoy, esta guerra perdura por séculos, você acha mesmo que terminaria de uma hora para outra? Você pode ter longa vida mago, mas não vive para sempre. – o moreno ergueu-se da mesa, estreitando os olhos para o rapaz e adquirindo uma expressão mortalmente séria. – E eu não concordei com acordo algum Malfoy. Você estipulou isso…

- E VOCÊ NÃO NEGOU! – gritou novamente, interrompendo o demônio.

- Eu apenas achei uma proposta sensata naquela época. Você era jovem, ainda estava se acostumando com o fato de que era meu conjugue. Mas já foram dois anos Malfoy e nada mudou nesses dois anos. Seu povo continua lutando contra o meu, nenhum acordo de paz é feito, ainda continuamos nos matando feito uns animais irracionais. Talvez seja difícil de acreditar, MAS EU ESTOU CANSADO DISTO! – Draco recuou assustado ao ouvir esta confissão de Harry.

- O quê? – balbuciou. Potter era líder dos demônios antes mesmo de Dumbledore existir. Durante dois séculos ele conduziu o seu povo contra bruxos e trouxas. O que mudou agora?

- Você só tem dezoito anos Draco, e mesmo assim dezesseis desses dezoito anos você viveu protegido pelas paredes da casa da sua família ou deste castelo. Eu estou há trinta décadas no meio desta confusão. Eu nasci no meio da guerra. No começo eu não me importava… - suspirou, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. – mas as coisas mudam quando você se apaixona pelo inimigo. Se você fosse um bruxo qualquer, eu te seqüestraria e te prenderia na minha mansão e viveríamos felizes para sempre. – Draco soltou um ruído de escárnio e Harry deu um sorriso diante dessa colocação piegas. – Mas você é o líder do inimigo, não é fácil pra mim ter que bater de frente com você toda vez que nos encontramos no campo da batalha. Meus instintos demoníacos dizem que eu tenho que _proteger_ o meu parceiro, não tentar matá-lo. – apoiou-se novamente na mesa e seus olhos acompanharam todos os movimentos de Draco, o vendo cruzar a sala e encostar-se ao seu lado na mesa.

- Hum, foi um discurso e tanto, Potter! – sussurrou com um leve tom de zombaria, suas expressões suavizando um pouco ao absorver melhor as palavras do demônio. Um sorriso ameaçou brotar em seu rosto diante da confissão de amor, mas controlou-se bem a tempo de deixar qualquer emoção mais forte transparecer.

- É, acho que o nível de açúcar no meu sangue aumentou depois disso. – murmurou o demônio de volta depois de um tempo com a sala em silêncio, dando um pequeno sorriso. – Ainda irritadinho comigo? – arriscou, dando um relance para o bruxo ao seu lado.

- Sim. – respondeu o loiro em um tom não muito convincente. – O Profeta Diário eu até consigo enrolar, muitos levam extremamente a sério as coisas que eu digo. Posso não ser amado por todos, mas tem uma boa parte da comunidade bruxa que gosta de mim… ou ao menos fingem que gostam porque temem o nome Malfoy. Tanto faz. O problema vai ser explicar isso para Snape. – e fez um gesto com a cabeça, apontando em direção à porta por onde os outros bruxos tinham saído mais cedo.

- É mesmo, seu _amante_ vai ficar muito frustrado em saber que você já tem _dono_. – caçoou e Draco controlou-se para não fazer uma horrorosa careta de nojo. Tudo para Potter envolvia guerra e sexo, parecia ser os únicos dois assuntos que corriam na mente do demônio. E Malfoy até conseguia associar Snape com a guerra… mas com o sexo. Preferia pensar que seu tutor era assexuado e não queria nem construir uma imagem mental que os relacionasse em posições nada agradáveis.

- Talvez se eu conversar com ele… - deixou vagando no ar, levantando-se da mesa e indo para o outro lado da sala, dando as costas para Harry e remexendo em uma coisa ou outra sem importância sobre um móvel encostado na parede. – ele não se importa em _compartilhar_. – disse em um tom sério e calmo e, mesmo que não pudesse ver, sabia que Potter tinha se erguido da mesa também e adotado uma postura extremamente ameaçadora.

- Espero que isso seja alguma brincadeira, como aquela que você fez em relação ao Lupin. – ameaçou e Draco deu de ombros, fixando seus olhos sobre um bolo de pergaminhos cheios de anotações, tentando ao máximo segurar as risadas.

- Só porque você é obrigado a ser fiel a mim por causa da sua herança demoníaca, isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que fazer o mesmo em relação a você. – um rosnado baixo e Draco virou-se bruscamente para se ver mirando brilhantes olhos verdes no focinho de um enorme lobo negro, cujas orelhas estavam em pé e firmes, assim como a cabeça baixa e as patas dianteiras curvadas indicavam posição de ataque. – Já considerou um curso de controle emocional, Potter? Você se abala com qualquer coisa. – brincou, passando pelo lobo e fazendo um afago na cabeça peluda. Isto pareceu desarmar Harry completamente ao sentir a carícia em sua orelha felpuda. O lobo ronronou e o bruxo riu. – Você não tinha que dar um recado importante a sua matilha? – lembrou e o demônio sacudiu as orelhas, afastando a mão de Draco, virou-se e correu em direção a porta que se abriu assim que ele chegou perto dela.

- Harry! – o ex-sonserino chamou, fazendo o lobo parar a meio caminho da saída. – Aproveita, já que com certeza você vai trazer na volta o desvairado do seu padrinho, e traga o meu comandante. Você pode não precisar dele Potter, mas eu preciso. – deu um sorriso escarninho e pôde jurar que, antes de sumir porta afora, o lobo o retribuiu com outro.

* * *

As cinco figuras encapuzadas aparataram no meio de uma rua escurecida e pouco movimentada de Londres, ao cair da tarde. Fred foi o primeiro a jogar o capuz da sua capa para trás e dar uma boa olhada ao seu redor. Aquele, com certeza, era um dos piores lugares da cidade para se morar. O que havia ao longo da rua eram apenas casas em escombros, lembranças do que um dia foi um local habitável e cheio de vida. Buracos no asfalto e marcas nas paredes que ainda remanesceram de pé era uma indicação de que o motivo do lugar estar um caos foi por causa de uma batalha. Snape lembrava-se vagamente daquele bairro quando ainda era um ponto intocado pela guerra. Era bonito, agora não passava de um buraco que servia de moradia para pessoas de ruas e animais abandonados.

- Eu ainda estou chocado. – comentou Ron, quebrando o silêncio que estava dentro daquele pequeno grupo.

- Ron, essa história toda de novo não. – Bill rolou os olhos, já sem paciência pra continuar ouvindo seu irmão caçula resmungando sobre o caso entre Potter e Malfoy. Até o presente momento Draco não tinha feito nada para prejudicar a comunidade bruxa, sempre teve uma postura firme como líder, e, às vezes, exagerava um pouco, mas Dumbledore tinha razão: o garoto não os tinha traído só porque dormia com o inimigo. Mas Ron, sendo Ron e sendo antigo rival de Draco desde a escola, não conseguia simplesmente esquecer. Era irritante.

- Bill, Malfoy anda dormindo com o inimigo, literalmente! – exclamou ultrajado e viu de rabo de olho Snape torcer o nariz como se tivesse um caldeirão de alguma poção bem fedorenta sob ele. Fred e Jorge deram risadinhas enquanto o mais velho dos Weasley soltava um suspiro e balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Certo, mas vocês têm que admitir que para agüentar o temperamento do Malfoy somente alguém como o Potter. – sugeriu Fred, somente agora compreendendo o porquê das atitudes de Draco em relação à Harry desde o ataque a Hogsmeade. O fato de o loiro ter defendido o demônio dos bruxos, ter dado ordens a ele e derivado, não ter pulado no pescoço do homem enquanto este soltava provocações, se procurassem bem nas entrelinhas, se voltassem até aos acontecimentos dos campos de batalhas, cada briga entre Potter e Malfoy era um espetáculo, sempre um querendo sobrepor-se ao outro. Uma verdadeira briga… de _casal_.

- Agora quem é a _esposa_ dessa relação? – caçoou Jorge e os outros ruivos pararam e pensaram por um momento, começando a soltar algumas risadas ao imaginar uma típica cena familiar envolvendo Potter e Malfoy e Snape rolou os olhos. Com certeza nas cabeças vazias deles estava vindo imagens de um Draco com vestido de anágua e avental branco e um Potter com terno de riscas de giz e pasta de couro de dragão, chegando em casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Bill foi o primeiro a perder a compostura, pois sempre era o que tinha a imaginação mais fértil dos Weasley, depois dos gêmeos claro, e começou a rir histericamente.

- Fale querido irmão, o que você pensou? – incitou Fred, tentando fazer o rapaz parar de rir por um momento para assim contar a sua criação mental.

- Eu imagino Malfoy sendo o tipo de esposa que ficaria de quatro todos os dias, o dia todo, pelo marido. – comentou maldoso e mais gargalhadas ecoaram na rua.

- Se vocês querem chamar a atenção dos trouxas – a voz de Snape soou como um trovão pelo lugar e rapidamente as risadas morreram quando os ruivos se lembraram que o professor estava com eles. O mesmo professor que nutria um grande respeito e carinho por Draco. – estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho! – desdenhou em um tom ameaçador com as pontas dos seus dedos comichando para pegarem a sua varinha e azarar aqueles quatro. Arthur Weasley tinha filho saindo pelo ladrão, um a mais um a menos não faria diferença dentro da sua prole.

- Desculpe professor Snape. – falaram os quatro rapazes em coro e Severo soltou um grunhido enraivecido, dando as costas para eles e com um farfalhar de capa começou a descer a rua rapidamente. Os Weasley não tiveram outra opção a não ser seguir o homem enfurecido. Snape conhecia mais os caminhos por Londres do que eles próprios. Exceto Bill que conhecia o lugar, pois há alguns anos atrás arriscara o seu pescoço na cidade para ajudar os duendes a sumirem com qualquer pista de que, um dia, o Gringotes existiu sob aquelas ruas. Agora o banco ficava seguramente sediado em Edimburgo.

Meia hora depois de longa e silenciosamente caminhada e já se podia ver Fred coçando os braços e soltando um suspiro atrás do outro enquanto o seu gêmeo ficava remexendo nos cabelos e olhando em cada reflexo de janela ou vitrine como eles estavam ficando. Bill desenvolveu um tique de ficar mordendo o lábio inferior e coçar o lóbulo da orelha ao mesmo tempo em que Ronald estalava os dedos um atrás do outro. Todos os gestos eram uma clara indicação de que os quatro homens estavam completamente entediados por causa do silêncio e não ousando a quebrá-lo para não serem azarados por Snape. Porque eles sabiam que o mestre de poções os amaldiçoaria sem dó e quando fosse dar satisfações a Arthur ainda iria fazer parecer que tinha sido culpa dos rapazes. Mais uns vinte minutos de caminhada e Severo parou em uma rua mais movimentada, onde alguns carros passavam velozmente e pedestres caminhavam distraídos, aproveitando o tempo livre antes do toque de recolher que a cidade agora sofria por causa dos ataques misteriosos dos estripadores.

- Certo! – Bill se arriscou a dirigir-se a Snape. – Agora que estamos aqui o que iremos fazer? – o homem mais velho deu uma olhada por cima do ombro, seus orbes negros quase criando um buraco no rosto sardento do ruivo. Um sorriso escarninho surgiu nos lábios finos do professor que em movimentos vagarosos retirou a varinha de suas vestes.

- Estejam preparados. – alertou e ergueu a sua varinha no ar. – _Periculum_! – um raio de luz vermelha saiu da ponta da varinha, indo até o céu e explodindo em fogos coloridos e extremamente barulhentos. A reação foi instantânea. Pessoas começaram a correr e a gritarem de um lado para o outro, olhando com espanto os fogos ainda explodindo nos céus e vendo que aquilo com certeza não era um acontecimento normal, ainda mais quando alguns perceberam que o que estava causando aquilo era um simples homem parado no meio da calçada que erguia nas mãos um objeto fino e alongado de madeira.

- Que discreto. – murmurou Ron, rolando os olhos e retirando a sua varinha do bolso. – _Protego_. – conjurou e um escudo transparente envolveu os cinco homens, evitando qualquer ataque ou esbarrão das pessoas assustadas por causa da presença deles ali. Um trouxa passou correndo por eles, gritando histericamente.

- É O APOCALÍPSE! BRUXOS EM LONDRES, BRUXOS EM LONDRES! – e sumiu por uma esquina. Fred e Jorge riram quando um adolescente trouxa de proporções avantajadas tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu dolorosamente no chão sobre o traseiro gordo, sendo rapidamente erguido, com alguma dificuldade, pelos amigos que o rodeava.

- Qual é o propósito desse caos Snape? – Bill perguntou enquanto seus olhos não paravam de ir de um lado para o outro, atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito dos trouxas que corriam assustados pela rua.

- Veja, Sr. Weasley, e aprenda. – respondeu Severo calmamente, recolhendo a sua varinha e cruzado os braços dentro das mangas largas de suas vestes. Nem ao menos dez minutos se passaram quando cinco caminhonetes abarrotadas de trouxas armados até os dentes fecharam a rua, parando em frente ao pequeno grupo de bruxos. A porta de uma das pick-up se abriu e dela desceu uma mulher de cabelos castanhos cheios e um rosto jovial que estava contorcido em uma feia expressão de desagrado. Com um gesto suave ela colocou as mãos na cintura esguia, fazendo a jaqueta se mover e deixar amostra o punho das duas armas que estavam sob o casaco. Os olhos chocolate estavam fixos nos cinco homens vestidos de maneira estranha, mas, principalmente, no homem de negro que se mantinha inabalado enquanto os ruivos a sua volta pareciam agitados na presença de tantas armas.

- Cinco bruxos? Malfoy anda perdendo o tato. – zombou e deu um passo à frente, parando a meio caminho quando viu o sol de fim de tarde refletir em algo que envolvia os cinco homens. Havia um escudo de proteção em volta deles e Hermione não era tola em arriscar um ataque sabendo que a probabilidade das balas cruzarem o escudo serem mínimas.

- Srta. Granger eu suponho. – Severo descruzou os braços e ouviu com um prazer mórbido ao menos umas quatro armas sendo engatilhadas.

- E você é? – rebateu a mulher com toda a sua atenção voltada a Snape, pois ele aparentava ser uma ameaça maior do que os ruivos que o acompanhava.

Parados em seus lugares, os Weasley observavam com interesse a interação de seu professor com o que parecia ser a líder dos trouxas. Obviamente eles já tinham ouvido falar de Hermione Granger, mas nunca chegaram a vê-la pessoalmente e se a viram no campo de batalha a dispensaram como apenas mais um soldado do inimigo.

- Severo Snape. – apresentou-se e os olhos da mulher estreitaram um pouco ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso de reconhecimento surgia em seu rosto. Ouvira falar de Snape, óbvio, o grande estrategista de Draco Malfoy. Soube que era um homem brilhante e sempre teve curiosidade de conhecê-lo, mesmo sendo parte do exército inimigo.

- Sr. Snape a sua fama o precede. – falou, caminhando lentamente e rodeando os cinco bruxos. – Mas confesso que esta sua tática não foi muito esperta. Trazer apenas quatro rapazes consigo para o território inimigo… tsc, não foi muito inteligente, foi? Malfoy realmente anda perdendo o tato. Não que isso me surpreenda não é mesmo? Da última vez que eu o encontrei ele estava em Surrey, sem escolta, na companhia do Potter. – comentou e os observou atentamente para saber qual seria a reação deles ao saber que o líder dos bruxos estava se encontrando as escondidas com o líder dos demônios.

- Estamos ciente desse acontecimento Srta. Granger. – provocou Snape com um sorriso superior e Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas. O homem realmente era esperto e havia captado rapidamente a jogada dela. – Por isso estamos aqui. – Severo deu um passo a frente e num estalo alguns trouxas que tinham baixado um pouco a guarda voltaram à posição defensiva diante do movimento do homem. Ron soltou um assovio baixo diante do temor daquele povo. Eles não paravam para raciocinar que, se quisessem, eles já teriam derrubado todos naquele momento, já que o grupo que a Granger trouxe com ela era grande, mas não o equivalente a pelo menos um batalhão de infantaria.

- Malfoy nos enviou aqui para escoltá-la a Hogwarts. – propôs e os orbes castanhos de Hermione arregalaram-se um pouco e ela trocou um olhar curioso com Seamus que estava parado ao seu lado. Hogwarts era quase um lugar sagrado para os bruxos. O número de barreiras protetoras em volta do castelo milenar eram enormes e nenhum trouxa ou demônio de baixa classe conseguia se aproximar do lugar. E agora esses cinco homens tinham arriscado a sua vida na cidade inimiga para convidá-la a ir à adorada escola deles? Muito suspeito.

- E há algum bom motivo por detrás desse convite Sr. Snape? – perguntou desconfiada e Severo deu um sorriso misterioso a mulher mais nova. Sabia que ela não estava dando muito crédito à proposta dele, mas podia sentir a curiosidade emanando dela.

- Draco nos informou sobre os tais estripadores e Potter… - falou o nome com nojo. – nos alertou sobre um novo inimigo. Estamos sob ataque assim como vocês e me arrisco a dizer que os demônios logo serão os próximos. Seja quem for que esteja por detrás disso tudo é poderoso o suficiente para investir contra os três povos. Portanto sozinhos não somos nada contra ele, srta. Granger, mas juntos, talvez, tenhamos alguma chance. O que me diz? Malfoy os convida a Hogwarts para propor uma aliança entre os três povos.

- Aliança, hum? – deu as costas para os cinco, caminhando até Seamus e parando ao lado dele, começando a sussurrar com o rapaz. – O que você acha?

- Em um ponto ele tem razão Mione, se entrarmos sozinhos nessa luta seremos dizimados. Talvez devêssemos considerar.

- Pode ser uma armadilha. – argumentou a mulher, olhando para trás para ver por um momento os bruxos ainda imóveis em seus lugares, rodeados pelos seus soldados.

- Ou pode ser a chance de finalmente terminar essa guerra. – rebateu e Hermione soltou um suspiro, virando-se em direção aos homens. Ficou minutos em silêncio, considerando as palavras de Seamus, os prós e contras dessa proposta e em como isto poderia afetar o seu povo. Deu uma olhada para os seus soldados, muitos deles ainda jovens, outros com anos de experiência no campo de batalha, mas todos já cansados de sempre ver alguém querido ou conhecido morrer em frente aos seus olhos. Voltou a sua atenção para o céu como se procurando uma resposta divina.

- Ah papai, o que você faria? – sussurrou baixo para ninguém ouvir e depois abaixou a cabeça, mirando novamente os bruxos que esperava pacientemente pela sua resposta. Soltou mais um suspiro, finalmente chegando a uma decisão. – Aponte o caminho Sr. Snape, acho que temos um acordo a fazer. – Severo fez uma expressão triunfante e Hermione não teve mais tanta certeza se essa tinha sido uma boa idéia.


	8. O Quarto Lado

**Capítulo 7**

**O Quarto Lado**

Os passos pesados de Harry ecoaram nas paredes da mansão à medida que o demônio aprofundava-se ainda mais na casa. Sem dar atenção a criados e soldados que passavam por ele, todos com a mesma expressão confusa no rosto que perguntava onde o homem tinha se enfiado o dia inteiro, Potter desceu as escadarias que levavam ao subterrâneo da construção onde normalmente os prisioneiros eram colocados. Onde Lupin estava e, ele esperava, ainda vivo. Por mais que fosse divertido ver a cara indignada do Malfoy cada vez que exigia seu comandante, Harry tinha que confessar que agora a situação tinha perdido um pouco a graça já que eles estavam prestes a fazer uma aliança. Pena, Draco sempre ficava sexy quando não tinha nenhum controle das suas emoções. Teria que arrumar rapidamente um novo motivo para fazer o loiro perder a compostura.

Alcançou o penúltimo degrau, pulando o último e pousando no chão de cimento com um som abafado. Suas botas mal emitiam ruídos agora que estava nas profundezas da casa. Calmamente começou a caminhar em direção a cela do prisioneiro, não prestando muita atenção nos arredores que já lhe eram mais do que familiar. Depois de três minutos de caminhada langorosa, Harry parou em frente à cela e fez um gesto contido com a mão, transformando a porta em barras de ferros. Seus olhos se ajustaram à escuridão do local e começaram a vasculhar o pequeno espaço apenas para atestar uma coisa: Remus não estava lá.

Seu cérebro pareceu entrar em choque, descargas elétricas corriam por seus neurônios tentando processar o mais rápido possível o que estava acontecendo. Seu nariz captou um cheiro a mais além do de Lupin na cela e a ausência de uma aura de batalha o fez perceber que o homem não tinha sido atacado por alguém de seu bando. Ninguém em sã consciência ousaria desafiar as ordens de Harry. Seu olho esquerdo deu um leve tremular nervoso enquanto as suas mãos abriam e fechavam como se estivessem prestes a esganar alguém. Algo brotou do fundo de seu peito, uma raiva imensa, uma frustração contida, um bolo irreconhecível e antes que ele pudesse segurar, estava transpassando a sua boca.

- SIIIIRIUUUUUS! – o grito tremeu todas as bases da Mansão Potter e em seus aposentos, Sirius ergueu a cabeça em um estalo, mirando com olhos largos a porta de entrada do quarto. Remus, que nas últimas horas tinha se acostumado um pouco com a presença do demônio no mesmo aposento que ele, desviou a sua atenção da paisagem que via através das grandes janelas e mirou seus olhos escuros no homem sobre a cama. Ergueu uma sobrancelha castanha como se perguntando o que estava acontecendo e, como resposta, Black lhe deu um sorriso amarelo, levantando-se trêmulo do colchão e caminhando até a entrada.

Sirius deu um profundo suspiro, olhando por cima do ombro o bruxo que permaneceu imóvel no canto do quarto por horas. Tinha aparecido mais cedo para ver como estava o prisioneiro e pegar alguns documentos que estavam no local, mas no momento em que ele pisou dentro do quarto pôde farejar o nervosismo de Remus e sentiu-se vitorioso por saber que agora sim impunha algum medo no mestiço. Por estar de bom humor resolveu dar uma folga ao homem e sair do lugar para ver a papelada em outra parte da casa, mas quando ouviu o suspiro quase inaudível de alívio que o bruxo deu mudou de idéia, entrando no aposento e instalando-se na cama como se fosse dono do lugar. Bem, tecnicamente, ele era realmente dono daquele lugar. Por três horas um fez companhia ao outro em um silêncio tenso e por três horas Remus permaneceu em pé perto da janela acompanhando qualquer movimento suspeito de Sirius com o canto dos olhos, como se estivesse preparado para pular janela afora caso o demônio tentasse qualquer coisa.

Com mais um sorriso amarelado para Remus, que estava se segurando para não começar a gargalhar diante da ironia da situação, o demônio abriu a porta para ver o que Harry queria. Contudo, foi só ele terminar de mover a madeira e seus olhos arregalaram mais uma vez e outro sorriso sem graça brotou no rosto do moreno. Parado no batente estava Potter, nem ao menos um minuto depois de gritar o nome do homem, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a coluna rígida o fazendo parecer maior do que normalmente era. Neste momento Black sentiu-se novamente como um filhote de lobo e recuou aos tropeços para dentro do quarto, caindo desajeitado sobre o colchão. Em seu posto de vigília Lupin soltou um resmungo que se assemelhou muito a uma gargalhada contida.

- SIRIUS BLACK ONDE É QUE ESTÁ O NOSSO... – Harry foi entrando no quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si e pronto para entrar em uma briga de mordidas e garras se fosse preciso com o demônio mais velho. Porém, quando ele já estava completamente dentro do aposento com a sua voz elevando a cada palavra, pronto para repreender o homem, é que ele notou a outra presença no lugar. Seus olhos verdes faiscaram ao ver Remus Lupin parado perto da grande janela e o seu olhar vagou do bruxo ao padrinho e no padrinho fixou-se. Desta vez o sorriso de Sirius foi de pura inocência.

- Harry… - começou Black com uma voz melodiosa. – voltou cedo. – seu sorriso alargou-se.

- Não me venha com esse sorriso de tubarão, Black! O que ele está fazendo aqui? Por que não está na cela? – sibilou, apontando um dedo em riste para Lupin.

- Ele estava ferido… achei que a cama desconfortável daquela cela não seria bom para os ferimentos dele. O curandeiro falou que ele tinha que repousar bastante. – explicou-se Sirius, erguendo-se da cama e ajeitando qualquer dobra nas suas roupas com as pontas dos dedos.

- E precisava ser no seu quarto? – Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito novamente totalmente de mau humor e lançando um olhar azedo para Remus, o avaliando de cima a baixo para ver qual foi o estrago que Sirius tinha feito no comandante. Não podia entregar Lupin totalmente descacetado de volta para o Malfoy ou não iria ouvir jamais o fim da história.

- Pelo seu tom e seu mau humor – a voz de Remus interrompeu qualquer discussão que pudesse surgir entre os dois homens, seu tom calmo mostrando que não estava nada abalado em estar na presença dos demônios. – acredito que você se encontrou com o Draco. – finalizou, tendo o conhecimento de que apenas Malfoy conseguia realmente tirar Potter do sério. Sem contar que aquilo não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação e Harry tentou compreender o que estava implícito nas entrelinhas.

- Como? – fez-se de idiota, o que na adolescência era a sua grande especialidade.

- Você está com o cheiro dele por todo o seu corpo. Bem, eu acredito que você sempre esteve com o cheiro dele pelo seu corpo, como Draco sempre está com o seu cheiro no corpo dele. – encerrou dando de ombros, como se a sua revelação não fosse nada mais do que um comentário sobre o tempo. Harry num reflexo ergueu o pulso e fungou longamente a essência que emanava da sua pele, atestando que, realmente, o cheiro do jovem bruxo estava misturado com o seu, porém ele já não percebia mais a diferença depois de dois anos convivendo com ela.

O moreno soltou um grito surpreso quando se sentiu ser puxado pela gola de sua camisa de encontro ao corpo de Sirius e o nariz desse entrar em contato com a pele de seu pescoço. Black soltou o afilhado com um empurrão e os seus olhos azuis pareceram escurecer consideravelmente. Agora os papéis estavam invertidos e Potter podia sentir que tinha se metido em uma encrenca tamanha.

- Como eu pude ter sido tão burro! – rugiu o comandante, começando a perambular pelo quarto. – Seu cheiro tinha mudado, mas eu não dei confiança, achei que você andava farreando por aí para aliviar o estresse… mas você… você… Você já passou da maturidade e até hoje não encontrou um parceiro… – resmungava mais para si do que para os outros que estavam no quarto, tentando trazer a sua memória todas as evidências que foram apontadas por causa de um simples comentário de Remus. – Harry… ELE É O INIMIGO! – terminou com a única coisa que o seu cérebro conseguiu associar e Harry enrijeceu os ombros diante da fúria que emanou do padrinho. Agora era ele que se sentia como se novamente fosse um filhote.

O que se seguiu foi uma longa discussão entre os dois demônios, cada um querendo provar o seu ponto de vista. De um lado havia Sirius dizendo que era loucura associar-se a um bruxo, ainda mais um tão novo. Do outro era Harry tentando fazer o padrinho ver que era impossível para eles escolherem os parceiros. Cada um mais teimoso que o outro, cada um não querendo ceder em suas convicções. Black usou argumentos como "o que Lílian e James diriam sobre o filho associando-se com aquela escória?" e Harry rebatia furioso com um "dobre a língua antes de falar mal do Draco". Sirius continuava a permanecer firme atestando que era o mesmo Malfoy que tentou matá-los várias vezes e Potter ria debochado respondendo que todo casamento tinha seus conflitos.

- CONFLITOS, HARRY? Uma coisa é você dormir no sofá por ter discordado do seu conjugue, outra é ele tentar arrancar a sua cabeça fora com uma espada. Isso não é conflito… É GUERRA! – finalizou, estufando o peito arrogante e cruzando os braços sobre ele, olhando Harry de maneira superior. Potter repetiu o gesto, não querendo ser vencido nessa discussão pelo padrinho.

- Hunf! – um resmungo veio do canto do quarto e as atenções voltaram-se para o esquecido Remus que acompanhava a discussão entre os dois como se estivesse presenciando uma briga entre terceiroanistas da Grifinória e Sonserina. – Se vocês já terminaram, queiram fazer o favor de retornar dos cinco anos de idade pra onde regrediram e me dizer o que o Lorde Potter quer comigo? – os dois homens pareceram murchar diante do puxão de orelha e Harry soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro, lançando um olhar ao padrinho que dizia "nós terminamos isso mais tarde".

- Reúna os outros superiores e Lupin. – ordenou para Sirius. – Estamos indo para Hogwarts. – deu um sorriso torto quando viu o rosto de Remus empalidecer e seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se. – Não se preocupe mestiço, não vamos atacar, pelo contrário, vamos conversar. – assegurou antes de sair do quarto, mas, de algum modo, Lupin não se sentiu mais tranqüilo por causa disso.

**----------------------------**

Poucas coisas na vida já impressionaram Hermione Granger. Quando era adolescente e ainda estudava no St. Barthes, muitos rapazes tentavam chamar a atenção da jovem mais inteligente da escola fazendo peripécias apenas para impressioná-la. Tudo, claro, sendo esforço inútil. Granger era o que muitos chamavam de _filho da guerra_, nascera em meio a batalhas e era afetada diretamente por elas, vira coisas em tenra idade que metade dos seus colegas de classe jamais poderiam fantasiar e por isso não seria um moleque que fazia bolhas em seu refrigerante usando canudos presos ao nariz que iria afetá-la. Sem contar que a cena em si era extremamente nojenta. Contudo, nada poderia tê-la preparado para a grandeza que estava a sua frente: Hogwarts, enorme, milenar e poderosa com as suas simples paredes de pedra pareceu ter tirado o fôlego do grupo de trouxas que acompanhava Snape, além de ter chocado Hermione completamente.

- Vão ficar parados aí o dia inteiro ou vão me acompanhar? – a voz de Severo pareceu acordar o grupo de seu transe e Granger foi a primeira a se mover, acompanhando o homem para dentro do castelo. Subiram os degraus hesitantes, olhando a sua volta com extremo interesse e uma curiosidade quase infantil. Um quadro deu um olá para Colin e este pulou assustado, escondendo-se atrás de Seamus que soltou uma risada diante da atitude do garoto.

Estavam tão absortos com os seus arredores que quando a sineta de término das aulas soou, o grupo sentiu o coração dar um salto de susto e começar a bater em compasso com os tremores de passos que ecoavam pelo castelo. O barulho de vozes soava por todos os cantos e Hermione virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro querendo prever de onde as pessoas surgiriam. Seus dedos estavam quase próximos ao cós da sua calça, onde sua inseparável arma repousava e os orbes castanhos se fixaram em um lance de escadas de onde despontou uma horda de alunos direto no corredor principal da escola e a caminho do Salão Principal para o almoço.

Grifinórios riam na companhia de alguns Lufas e um grupo de sextoanistas da Corvinal passou por eles os mirando de maneira curiosa, como se nunca tivessem vistos seres humanos antes. Colin escondeu-se mais ainda atrás de Seamus, o usando como escudo para aquele bando de bruxos. Uma jovem de cabelos cor de fogo subiu as escadas correndo e gritando para as suas colegas e parou abruptamente quando viu o Mestre de Poções parado no meio do corredor.

- Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela gritaria srta. Weasley! – repreendeu Snape de maneira amarga. – E creio que a sua mãe a ensinou a andar feito um animal racional, então coloque este aprendizado em prática. – o rosto de Ginny contorceu-se em uma careta de desagrado, mas ela manteve-se quieta, endireitando o corpo e caminhando a passos mais calmos em direção as suas amigas que tinham parado para esperá-la.

Hermione acompanhou com os olhos a menina sumir no final do corredor e deu um pequeno sorriso divertido ao ouvir os resmungos que se seguiram. Novamente passos ecoaram como um trovão pelo castelo e mais uma vez duas cabeças ruivas despontaram no topo das escadarias que, para a surpresa da mulher, moviam-se e mudavam de lugar. Fred e Jorge surgiram de um corredor que dava acesso às torres e começaram a descer as escadas de dois em dois degraus, olhando nervosamente por cima do ombro e ignorando os visitantes. Logo depois que os gêmeos apareceram, um grito ressoou pelo castelo.

- WEASLEYYYYYYYYY! – Colin deu mais um pulo de susto e arregalou os olhos enquanto os quadros das paredes tapavam os ouvidos diante do som estridente. Cinco segundos depois um rapaz aparecia vindo do mesmo corredor que os ruivos. Seus cabelos, um dia loiros prateados, agora estavam em um tom rosa pink sendo destacados mais ainda por causa do glitter dourado que brilhava em algumas das mechas. Sem pensar duas vezes Draco sacou a varinha e apontou para os irmãos fugitivos, disparando azaração atrás de azaração que acabavam ricocheteando nas paredes.

Snape, em sua posição, quis cavar um buraco e sumir diante da humilhação que sentia. Havia criado Draco com toda a rigidez para ele ser um rapaz sensato e responsável, mas na primeira traquinagem dos gêmeos Weasley o loiro perdia toda a compostura e partia para a violência e irracionalidade, não se importando quem estava a sua volta. Hermione, por sua vez, estava dividida entre ficar chocada e rolar de rir. Nunca tinha visto Malfoy além da sua postura séria e na sua concepção sempre considerou os bruxos umas criaturas frígidas e sem sentimentos, vide Snape, por exemplo. Porém, estar parada neste momento dentro do quartel general deles, ter cruzado com um grupo de adolescentes como qualquer outro, ver um professor repreendê-los e ver o líder dos bruxos reagir furioso a uma brincadeira fez algo iluminar dentro da sua mente e perceber que, apesar da magia, eles também eram humanos.

- Talvez seu adorado maridinho goste da mudança! – Fred gritou por sobre o ombro, disparando pelo corredor atrás do irmão. Draco pulou os últimos quatro degraus e alcançou o térreo com os seus olhos escurecidos de ódio. Ninguém mexia no seu cabelo e saía vivo para contar história. Colérico, ele desenrolou a pulseira em seu braço e o estalo familiar ecoou no ar. Jorge arregalou os olhos e virou-se bem a tempo de ver o cordão dourado envolver-se no calcanhar do seu gêmeo e esse ser derrubado dolorosamente no chão. Num movimento rápido Malfoy recolheu a sua arma e plantou o pé sobre o peito de Fred, a bota pesada fazendo o ruivo permanecer estatelado contra a pedra fria.

- Comece a fazer as suas preces Weasley. – rosnou enfurecido, apontando a varinha entre os olhos castanhos do jovem.

- Qual é Malfoy, foi só uma piada. – Jorge tentou argumentar, aproximando-se lentamente de Draco. Enfurecer o loiro era tão fácil, assim como era fácil armar traquinagens para ele. Como é que o homem poderia deixar a sua guarda baixar tanto? Sem bem que Jorge tinha uma vaga idéia do por que. Afinal, nenhuma piada que eles aprontavam com o Draco saía impune e sempre havia uma revanche digna de entrar na lista das melhores piadas pregadas sobre os gêmeos Weasley, pois o loiro além de ser criativo sabia ser cruel.

- E veja como eu estou me dobrando de rir Weasley. – olhos tempestade miraram o ruivo de maneira gélida e esse recuou temeroso. A bota de couro de dragão soltou o outro gêmeo do chão e Draco afastou-se, com a varinha ainda em riste observando atentamente os movimentos do ex-grifinório. Fred ergueu-se lentamente, caminhando em direção ao irmão e parando ao lado deste. – Eu aconselharia a redobrar os feitiços de proteção esta noite Weasley… nunca se sabe o que lhe espreita nas sombras quando você estiver dormindo. – ambos os gêmeos engoliram em seco diante deste aviso. Poderiam colocar qualquer feitiço que fosse em volta da cama deles que eles sabiam que não adiantaria de nada. Draco era tão bom ou melhor do que Bill em quebrar feitiços de vigilância. O jeito seria passar a noite em claro como em todas as outras vezes.

Os dois ruivos foram se afastando aos poucos de seu líder, sem retirar os olhos temerosos de sobre ele e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando segurar as risadas e as provocações que estavam na ponta da língua. Porém, a varinha ainda erguida do ex-sonserino e a sua expressão que prometia uma morte lenta e dolorosa os fazia ficar sabiamente em silêncio enquanto calculavam uma rota de fuga rápida que pudesse evitar qualquer feitiço lançado na direção deles. Estavam prontos para trazer vergonha a Grifinória, a casa dos bravos leões, e saírem correndo gritando misericórdia por suas vidas, quando uma gargalhada ecoou no corredor.

- Rosa realmente combina com você. – veio o tom ainda divertido assim que a gargalhada encerrou-se. Os gêmeos viraram-se lentamente quando perceberam que, agora, as vibrações de morte emitidas por Draco se focalizaram em outra pessoa e ambos começaram a sentir as suas bochechas doerem por causa das risadas contidas quando viram que o autor do comentário tinha sido nada mais, nada menos, do que Harry Potter.

O rosto pálido de Draco começou a ganhar tons que se assemelhavam aos seus cabelos e seus olhos tempestade não reconheciam mais nada a sua volta, apenas fixavam-se ferozmente na criatura risonha a alguns passos atrás do grupo de trouxas que se encolheram um contra os outros, temerosos, e cujas mãos foram rapidamente para os punhos de suas armas no segundo que avistaram a comitiva de demônios. O braço esticado do loiro tremulava enquanto seu rosto ficava ainda mais vermelho de fúria quando viu para o seu extremo horror que Harry estava ensaiando uma nova gargalhada, começando a ser acompanhado pelos gêmeos Weasley e os outros demônios que estavam com ele. De rabo de olho viu que até mesmo os trouxas pareciam estar se segurando para não rir e foi então que Draco explodiu mais uma vez.

- WEASLEEYYYYYYY! VOCÊS TÊM TRÊS SEGUNDOS PARA COMEÇAREM A CORRER… - Jorge e Fred engoliram as risadas e voltaram a sua atenção para um Malfoy furioso. – UM – ambos empalideceram quando viram o brilho do feitiço começar a brotar na ponta da varinha do loiro. – DOIS – aos tropeços viraram-se rapidamente e começaram a correr desesperados, gritando por suas vidas. – TRÊS! – Draco voltou a persegui-los e os gêmeos empenharam-se em fugir a toda velocidade, sabendo que na boa forma que estava, Malfoy conseguiria alcançá-los facilmente. Estavam tão preocupados em salvar as suas peles que nem olharam para trás quando sumiram em uma esquina do corredor. Porque, se tivessem olhado, teriam visto Harry rapidamente se colocar entre eles e Draco e segurar o loiro pela cintura, impedindo que este continuasse perseguindo os ruivos.

- VOLTEM AQUI SUAS AMEBAS RUIVAS PORQUE QUANDO EU TERMINAR COM VOCÊS SUA MÃE VAI LAMENTAR AS 18 HORAS DE TRABALHO DE PARTO QUE SOFREU PARA TRAZER AO MUNDO DUAS DONINHAS SARDENTAS E INCAPACITADAS INTELECTUALMENTE! – Harry novamente gargalhou enquanto usava toda a sua força para segurar um Draco que se debatia e xingava em seus braços. Somente o loiro para soltar insultos usando palavras grandes do dicionário.

Sirius por outro lado não sabia se ria ou se arregalava os olhos. Então este era o poderoso Draco Malfoy? Reduzido a um menino mimado, gritando ofensas para colegas de equipe enquanto fios rosados do cabelo caíam sobre o rosto extremamente vermelho. Foi com esta criatura totalmente descontrolada que o seu afilhado foi se associar? O que afinal ele viu no bruxo que, apesar de ser um grande líder - Sirius admitia ao relembrar todas as estratégias de batalha boladas por Draco e que levou a Ordem a vitória - não passava de um menino imaturo e temperamental? Suas indagações foram interrompidas quando um riso abafado soou ao seu lado e olhos azuis miraram um Remus que escondia um sorriso por detrás de uma das mãos enquanto observava Malfoy que agora discutia com Potter por este tê-lo impedido de perseguir os gêmeos.

- Vejo que as coisas não mudaram muito por aqui. – o lobisomem comentou displicente e isto pareceu fazer a cena toda congelar. Num instante Draco parou de remexer-se nos braços de Harry, desviando a atenção de todos para o homem que antes estava escondido entre o grupo de demônios recém chegados.

- Olha só, você está inteiro Lupin! – comentou com um sorriso de escárnio que para os desavisados mais parecia uma dispensa, como se o fato de seu comandante ter retornado não fosse grande coisa para Draco. Mas aqueles que realmente observavam de perto não perderam o modo como os orbes cinzentos moveram-se pelo corpo de Remus, avaliando os estragos e como os mesmos estreitaram-se ao ver por sob a barra da calça ataduras enroladas na perna do homem.

- E você continua sendo pego pelas piadas das Gemialidades Weasley. – respondeu Remus com um sorriso calmo, dando um relance nos cabelos rosados de Draco e depois fixando a sua atenção no rosto do rapaz que soltou um bufo contrariado. Um silêncio estranho seguiu-se depois desse comentário, enquanto Hermione e seu grupo não ousavam se mexer muito para não incitar ainda mais os demônios que agora os olhavam com interesse. Snape apenas esperava pacientemente o circo terminar para seguir com os outros para a reunião enquanto um Remus mancando afastava-se hesitante do lado de Sirius e ia para o lado do Mestre de Poções, começando uma conversa em sussurros com o homem, o que não agradou nem um pouco a Black, ainda mais que os dois bruxos pareciam muito próximos… próximos demais.

- Potter! – a voz firme de Draco pareceu trazer novamente a atenção de todos para ele. – Você tem previsão de me soltar ainda neste século? – disse desgostoso, ainda mais que Harry o apertou com mais força contra o seu corpo e começou a esfregar o nariz na sua nuca, fazendo os pêlos claros se arrepiarem. Sirius rolou os olhos exasperado diante da atitude do afilhado que agora não precisava se conter já que todos sabiam do seu segredo. Remus sorriu novamente divertido enquanto Snape amarrava mais ainda a cara, adquirindo a expressão que geralmente sustentava cada vez que Neville explodia um de seus caldeirões. E quanto aos trouxas? Bem, os trouxas estavam totalmente perdidos na história. Principalmente Hermione que por mais brilhante que fosse ainda não tinha conseguido compreender porque Harry Potter estava agarrando Draco Malfoy em público.

- Mas você cheira tão bem. – foi a resposta abafada de Harry, mas audível o suficiente para Hermione arregalar os olhos tentando compreender se estava alucinando ou tinha acabado de pisar em algum universo paralelo. Potter realmente deu uma "cheirada no cangote" do Malfoy?

- Diga que eu estou alucinando? – murmurou a mulher para Seamus que tinha os olhos largos também e uma expressão pateta no rosto.

- Então somos dois. – Granger assentiu em concordância e pareceu sair do choque quando Draco reagiu violentamente a este comentário do demônio, ainda de mau humor por causa do cabelo rosa e dos gêmeos.

- Potter, para um demônio de três séculos você tem os hormônios de um adolescente, me solta neste exato momento se não quiser cheirar o chão quando eu te derrubar dolorosamente nele! – rosnou como um cão enraivecido e rapidamente repreendeu-se quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. Por Merlin! Era má influência do Potter, com certeza! Seus pais deveriam estar se revirando no túmulo neste exato momento.

- Está bem! – Harry o soltou abruptamente e Draco perdeu o equilíbrio diante do gesto rápido do demônio, sendo ele a cair dolorosamente no chão na frente de seus convidados. Agora sim Snape não sabia onde enfiar a cara diante dessa palhaçada toda e Hermione ficou realmente convencida de que tinha entrado em alguma dimensão paralela depois disso.

- Vocês pretendem em algum momento agir como homens maduros e resolverem o que vieram resolver aqui? – a voz de Severo ecoou no corredor como um trovão e Draco encolheu os ombros enquanto Remus disfarçava uma careta ao mesmo tempo em que os trouxas sentiam arrepios descer pelas suas espinhas diante do tom gelado do homem.

- Ah, vocês chegaram. Bom, bom. – todos se viraram para ver o diretor aparecer sorridente no corredor sendo acompanhado pela professora McGonagall, que lançou um olhar duro ao Draco caído no chão. Suas sobrancelhas finas se ergueram como se perguntando o que havia acontecido e o loiro teve a sensação de que se ainda fosse um aluno neste exato momento estaria sob um interrogatório contínuo para saber o que estava acontecendo, ainda mais que os olhos de contas fixaram-se em suas mechas rosadas.

Harry deu um sorriso escarninho e um passo a frente, estendendo uma mão para o loiro com a intenção de ajudá-lo a se erguer. Malfoy olhou para a mão com uma expressão de que estava vendo algo muito nojento em frente aos seus olhos e com um resmungo a estapeou para longe e sozinho levantou-se do chão, batendo em suas calças para livrar-se da poeira característica do castelo milenar.

Dumbledore deu as costas a todos, começando a seguir corredor abaixo e o grupo mais inusitado da história prontamente o seguiu. Os bruxos automaticamente iam à frente dos outros, como bons anfitriões, conversando a baixas vozes uns com os outros e vez ou outra olhando por cima do ombro para os demônios logo atrás de si. Draco fez uma careta quando viu rapidamente o seu reflexo no vidro de uma das várias estantes que estavam no percurso e Harry deu um pequeno sorriso para o rapaz ao seu lado, passando sorrateiramente o braço pela cintura dele. O loiro retesou um pouco o corpo diante do contato, mas depois de alguns minutos relaxou, permitindo a presença do moreno dentro do seu espaço pessoal.

Sirius balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em uma negativa ao ver a interação do casal a sua frente. Como ele não pôde ter percebido os sinais? Estavam todos eles ali bem diante dos seus olhos. As atitudes de Harry, seus desaparecimentos noturnos, até seus padrões de ataques. Potter fazia questão de atacar cidades quando sabia que Malfoy não daria as caras na batalha. De um modo ou de outro, inconscientemente, o rapaz falhou em alguns aspectos na sua função de Comandante ao tentar proteger o companheiro.

Rapidamente a sua atenção voltou-se para os dois bruxos que acompanhavam Dumbledore. Remus conversava intensamente com o mesmo homem de negro o qual procurou logo que eles chegaram ao castelo. Ambos faziam gestos suaves com as mãos e em um certo momento os olhos negros de Snape vagaram pela perna ferida de Lupin e o professor de Poções fez uma expressão de desagrado que pareceu arrancar um sorriso mínimo do lobisomem. Black franziu o lábio superior, deixando amostra um canino saliente enquanto um rosnado brotava do fundo de sua garganta. Cabeças viraram-se na direção do barulho e Harry lançou ao padrinho um olhar que dizia que ele sabia de coisas que o próprio Sirius desconhecia. E tudo o que o demônio deu como resposta a este olhar foi outro rosnado.

Fechando a comitiva estava o grupo de trouxas que não sabiam se ficavam atentos as ações dos seus inimigos dentro deste território perigoso ou se ficavam fascinados pela grandeza e magia que os rodeava neste mesmo território. Curioso, Seamus parou em frente a um quadro onde havia um cavaleiro trajando uma armadura medieval. Lentamente aproximou-se da pintura e deu um pulo de susto quando esta se mexeu, empunhando uma espada e começando a gritar com ele.

- Vamos seus covardes, lutem, lutem! – o irlandês atravessou o corredor aos tropeços, chocando-se com a parede oposta e deslizando lentamente pela pedra até cair sentado no chão. Um grupo de alunas da Corvinal que iam passando soltaram risadinhas diante da surpresa do rapaz, mas um olhar ácido de Hermione fez as garotas se calarem e rapidamente sumirem do local. A mulher estendeu uma mão ao amigo, o ajudando a se levantar e assim continuando a acompanhar o grupo que agora havia alcançado as escadas da escola.

- Mas o que é isso! – um dos integrantes da comitiva dos demônios gritou quando a escada onde estavam começou a se mover.

Inabalados, Draco, Snape e Remus só deram um relance para a criatura assustada e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- As escadas mudam de lugar! – e continuaram seus caminhos quando a escada em questão parou de se mexer.

A tensão pairava no ar vindo de todos os lados naquele grupo. Com certeza entraria na história o dia em que trouxas, demônios e bruxos se reuniram sob o mesmo teto sem a intenção de matar uns aos outros. Dumbledore deu um relance por cima do ombro antes de parar em frente a um enorme quadro onde um homem de longos cabelos escuros olhou para eles com um frio olhar negro, cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo e fazendo a armadura de batalha sair um pouco do lugar em seu corpo.

- Senha! – rosnou e o diretor deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Paz. – murmurou para o quadro que torceu o nariz em uma careta e moveu-se, cedendo passagem ao grupo. Pouco a pouco todos foram entrando na sala vastamente iluminada e foram se acomodando em cantos extremos no aposento, cada um junto ao seu povo, olhando com certa desconfiança uns para os outros. – Por favor, por favor, sem hostilidade. – pediu Dumbledore, esticando os braços para a enorme mesa no centro da sala. – E acomodem-se. Creio que teremos uma longa reunião pela frente. – as pessoas permaneceram paradas em seu lugar até que um Harry frustrado resolveu dar o primeiro passo e acomodar-se em uma das cadeiras. Draco rapidamente seguiu o exemplo do demônio e deu um sorriso torto quando uma orgulhosa Granger não deixou se intimidar e sentou-se também.

Isto foi o primeiro passo para fazer com o que os outros se movessem e logo toda a mesa estava preenchida por bruxos, demônios e trouxas. Dumbledore olhou brevemente a sua volta e deu um pequeno sorriso diante desse fato.

- Que a reunião comece. – declarou o que seria o início de um encontro que duraria horas.

**-------------------------**

O clima de Little Hangleton nunca foi dos mais amistosos desde que ele chegou e agora, a névoa constante que cobria o vilarejo apenas parecia piorar a situação. Os olhos claros de Neville divergiram a sua atenção do casal que sentava a duas mesas a sua frente - dois viajantes que resolveram dar uma parada na cidade, pois as nuvens negras no horizonte ameaçavam uma tempestade - e se voltaram para a janela ao seu lado. Mais especificamente para a construção que ficava no final da estrada de lajotas.

A Casa da Colina, era como os locais a chamavam. E havia alguma coisa naquela casa que arrepiava todos os pêlos do corpo de Neville. O lugar por si só já amedrontava ao despontar na névoa como se fosse uma enorme e sinistra sombra. Sem contar que a sua história era extremamente tenebrosa. A família que morava na mansão um dia simplesmente foi encontrada morta pela empregada, ainda trajando as roupas do jantar da noite anterior. O caso foi investigado, óbvio, mas nenhuma explicação plausível surgiu do porque três pessoas saudáveis simplesmente resolveram morrer.

Porém, Longbottom não era tão tolo quanto alguns pensavam e pelo que conseguiu ouvir de conversas soltas de fofoqueiros da cidade e pelas pesquisas que fez nos registros da época, constatou que a morte da família havia sido causada por magia. Só que o fato mais estranho era que os Riddle eram simples trouxas, pouco amados pelos moradores da cidade por causa de sua arrogância, mas com nenhum histórico de conhecer magia ou coisa do tipo, ou ter algum propenso inimigo bruxo. Mas a história ficava pior, pois o jovem descobriu que foi nesta mesma época que começaram os acontecimentos estranhos que Goyle e Jordan relataram.

- Com licença? – o rapaz ergueu a cabeça para ver uma jovem mulher na sua frente, a mesma que estava na outra mesa pouco tempo atrás.

- Sim? – ergueu uma sobrancelha e a olhou intrigado.

- Poderia, por favor, tirar uma foto nossa? – pediu, estendendo a ele uma câmera digital a qual Neville ficou olhando como se fosse algum bicho estranho. A mulher sorriu para ele. – Basta apertar o botão aqui, depois de nos enquadrar na janelinha aqui. – explicou quando viu a expressão confusa dele.

- Amor, que tal tirarmos daqui? Assim pegamos um pouco a paisagem. – o homem ergueu-se da mesa, caminhando em direção a namorada e pegando a sua mão, a levando para perto da janela que Longbottom olhava há pouco.

Resignado, o bruxo levantou-se de seu assento e posicionou-se em frente ao casal para poder tirar a tal foto. Levou a câmera na altura dos olhos, tentando enquadrar o melhor possível os dois. Assim que eles apareceram na tela e Neville estava pronto para apertar o botão, algo pareceu brilhar no canto superior da câmera. O jovem lançou um olhar por sobre a máquina e mirou janela afora. Era impressão sua ou havia luz vinda de uma das janelas da Mansão Riddle?

- Qual o problema? – a garota perguntou e o bruxo sorriu para ela, ajeitando novamente a câmera e rapidamente tirando a foto, entregando a máquina ao casal e recolhendo o seu casaco, saindo do pub antes que eles pudessem dizer obrigado.

A névoa densa quase o impossibilitava de ver o caminho direito e o seu subconsciente se perguntava se esta era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Podia ser qualquer coisa dentro daquela casa, desde uma ilusão de ótica a um grupo de crianças se desafiando para ver quem era o mais corajoso de entrar na mansão. Perdido em pensamentos, só se deu conta dos seus arredores quando já estava em frente ao portão de entrada da casa que estava trancado. Olhou para os muros que seguiam ao longo do terreno e soltou um suspiro desolado. Certo que ele poderia usar magia, mas não queria levantar mais suspeitas do que estava levantando por estar naquele lugar. Sem contar que o que quer que fosse que estivesse lá dentro, ele não queria alertá-lo com um feitiço qualquer.

Com alguma dificuldade conseguiu pular o muro, fazendo uma nota mental sobre deixar um pouco as estudas de Hogwarts de lado e começar um treino físico, pois apostava que Malfoy e os outros teriam saltado aquela parede sem perder o fôlego. Bateu a poeira das calças que se sujaram ao pousar de joelhos na terra fofa e ergueu a cabeça confiante, começando a seguir pelo terreno atento a qualquer barulho, mas tudo estava silencioso, quieto demais na opinião de Neville. Isto apenas fez um arrepio descer pela sua espinha, acompanhado de um acelerar das batidas de seu coração ao ouvir um trovão ressoar ao longe, a luz do raio iluminando as formas distorcidas das plantas naquele jardim abandonado.

Alguns minutos de caminhada e o jovem encontrava-se na porta da cozinha, sua mão trêmula indo na direção da maçaneta e a apertando. Lentamente empurrou a porta que rangeu nas dobradiças e entrou na casa, tirando do bolso da calça o pequeno aparato trouxa que sempre o acompanhava nestas expedições: uma lanterna. Deu um sorriso, se Draco o visse usando maquinário trouxa em vez de recursos mágicos em uma missão com certeza teria uma crise. Lançou o feixe de luz ao seu redor, começando a iluminar corredores por onde passava. Uma sombra pareceu se mexer as suas costas e Neville virou-se bruscamente, apontando a lanterna para onde ele tinha visto o vulto. Procurou por mais alguns segundos qualquer suspeita de movimento, mas nada aconteceu.

Voltou a andar e nem mesmo um minuto depois uma outra sombra pareceu se mover diante da luz de outro raio que caiu do céu escurecido, sendo seguido por este movimento um ruído suspeito. O bruxo estacou no lugar, começando a se perguntar o que diabos tinha pensado ao decidir entrar naquela casa simplesmente para averiguar uma janela iluminada. Nada muito lógico, com certeza. Lee e Goyle no seu lugar jamais teriam feito tal coisa, primeiro eles planejariam muito antes de arriscar-se dessa maneira. Estava começando a achar que tinha sido uma má idéia aceitar a missão de espionar, ele não foi feito para essas coisas, ainda mais que estava no território inimigo sem ter a mínima idéia da dimensão do perigo que podia estar correndo.

Apertou firmemente a lanterna entre os dedos e decidiu seguir caminho, não deixaria o seu medo sobrepor-se a sensação de que algo grande estava prestes a acontecer. Desta vez nenhuma sombra se mexeu enquanto ele continuava a andar, mas mais ruídos surgiram vindos do andar superior. Silenciosamente começou a subir a velha escada em direção ao barulho, o coração batendo descompassado em seu peito e parecendo ecoar em suas orelhas e pela casa. Neville chegou ao andar superior e sentiu o seu sangue gelar quando ouviu o que pareceu ser um sibilo. Grudou o corpo contra a parede e apagou a lanterna ao mesmo tempo em que notou mais um vulto se arrastando nas sombras e em direção a um quarto iluminado no final do corredor.

- Ah. – uma voz rouca veio do quarto e o ex-grifinório prendeu a respiração. – Nagini acabou de me dizer que temos visita. – o rapaz inclinou um pouco a cabeça para ver quem estava no aposento, mas tudo o que conseguiu distinguir foi uma criatura encapuzada e uma cobra enorme.

- Eu sinto o cheiro! – uma outra voz guinchada entrou na conversa. – Eu sinto o cheiro de bruxo! – disse esganiçada e Neville arregalou os olhos, saindo do seu esconderijo e começando a correr.

O rapaz desceu as escadas às pressas, não se importando mais em atrair a atenção de alguém, apenas se importando em sair dali o mais rápido possível. Eles sabiam, sabiam da sua presença e todos os nervos do seu corpo gritavam para ele fugir. Continuou correndo escada abaixo, pulando os três últimos degraus e caindo desajeitando sobre o tapete velho e comido pelas traças. Deu uma olhada por sobre o ombro, sentindo seus músculos paralisarem por um momento ao ver a enorme cobra deslizando pelos degraus em sua direção. Não permitiu que o seu corpo ficasse parado por muito tempo, pois logo voltou a correr. Porém, quando já estava chegando perto da porta de saída, seu caminho foi bloqueado por uma massa sólida que se postou na sua frente.

Olhos azuis miraram apavorados os vermelhos que brilhavam no escuro e Neville começou a girar para todos os lados a procura de uma rota de fuga alternativa, mas apenas encontrando em seu caminho sombras que agora tomavam forma o impedindo de escapar.

- Mas o que temos aqui? – veio o sibilar da criatura a sua frente. – Um bruxo perdido no ninho das cobras. – dedos alongados e frios seguraram firmemente o queixo do rapaz. – Interessante. – Longbottom, no entanto, não conseguia concordar com o sujeito, visto que tudo mais o que ele queria no momento era sumir dali. Isto se as suas pernas bambas deixassem.

- Vamos comê-lo! – uma das sombras sugeriu e o bruxo teve certeza que sofreu uma parada cardíaca ao ouvir isto.

- Não! A voz sibilada gritou. – Ele não é forte o suficiente, mas vai trazer para mim aquele que é. – gargalhou de uma maneira medonha. – Volte pequenino, volte para o seu povo e diga a eles que _Lorde Voldemort_ está declarando guerra as três raças.

_Continua..._


	9. Instinto Canino

**Capítulo 8**

**Instinto Canino**

Começou como uma leve pontada, um imperceptível fisgar, mas à medida que os sons na sala começaram a ecoar com mais força a pequena fisgada foi crescendo, transformando-se em um latejar constante que culminou em uma enxaqueca dos infernos. Draco fechou os olhos com força, usando as palmas das mãos para comprimi-los na esperança que tal gesto acabasse com o seu sofrimento. Ao seu lado, Harry lançou um olhar preocupado ao loiro, desviando a sua atenção dele quando ouviu um grito exaltado ecoar na sala mais uma vez. Malfoy gemeu diante do som estridente e rangeu os dentes pedindo a qualquer entidade existente por paciência.

Estavam há seis horas dentro daquele maldito lugar. Seis horas com cada grupo discutindo um com o outro os seus pontos de vistas sobre a guerra, lançando acusações aqui e acolá. Eles só não tinham saído no braço porque Dumbledore teve a presença de espírito de enfeitiçar a sala para impedir qualquer tipo de violência física causada por ânimos quentes. Por inúmeras vezes o loiro tentou encerrar a balbúrdia e entrar finalmente no assunto que era a causa da reunião, mas durante todas as suas tentativas sempre surgia um idiota que tinha que soltar algum comentário depreciativo para cima da outra raça e assim recomeçar a zona. E com isso ele estava começando a perder seu escasso controle.

- Harry… - gemeu o nome baixinho, olhando por entre os dedos o grupo de demônios que discutia avidamente com os trouxas e os bruxos. Entre eles os mais animados eram Black e Olho-Tonto. Interessante, dois doidos varridos discutindo era uma coisa que não se via todo dia, pensou o jovem. – Os faça parar. – implorou e Potter resolveu apiedar-se do bruxo.

Suspirando o líder dos demônios voltou-se para os vários grupos, mirando cada um em particular. Moody e Sirius continuavam discutindo com Granger e Finningan intrometendo-se a cada segundo. Snape parecia que iria matar um com o olhar enquanto Dumbledore tentava, em vão, apaziguar as coisas. Remus, sentado do outro lado de Draco, apenas observava tudo em silêncio sussurrando uma coisa ou outra de minutos em minutos no ouvido de Malfoy, arrancando acenos positivos de cabeça deste.

Fechando o punho firmemente Harry socou a mesa com força, arrancando da madeira um grande ruído seco que conseguiu chamar a atenção de alguns para ele. Contudo, Sirius e Olho-Tonto ainda o havia ignorado.

- BLACK! – rosnou e o demônio lobo virou-se num pulo em direção ao seu comandante. – Sente-se! – Sirius ainda lançou um último olhar a Moody, debatendo se obedecia a Harry ou continuava a discutir com o bruxo. – Agora! – o aviso final em tom de ameaça fez o homem decidir-se rapidamente e sentar-se em seu lugar.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Draco em um tom baixo que somente Harry ouviu. – Agora que todo mundo finalmente resolveu calar a boca… - continuou venenoso, lançando um olhar de desagrado para cada um na sala. Alguns se encolheram diante da mirada feroz das íris acinzentadas, mas outros se mantiveram firmes no lugar e desafiadores, como Granger e Black, por exemplo. – podemos resolver o que viemos resolver aqui? Potter queira fazer o favor. – apontou para Harry com a mão e depois fez um gesto largo com a mesma em direção ao grupo de pessoas em torno da mesa.

- O quê? – o demônio perguntou um pouco pasmado. Os bruxos convocavam a tal reunião e era ele que tinha que presidi-la? – Deixa de ser folgado Malfoy, você é o anfitrião. – argumentou. Não tava a fim de ficar direcionando a palavra a aqueles bruxos arrogantes e muito menos perder o seu tempo tentando explicar alguma coisa aos trouxas idiotas.

- Potter, não teste a minha paciência. Você teve a maldita visão então não vejo ninguém melhor para explicar a situação do que você! – respondeu Draco entre dentes, com uma expressão no rosto que dizia claramente que se Harry não começasse a falar a situação iria ficar feia.

- Você teve uma visão? – Hermione intrometeu-se e rapidamente dois pares de olhos brilhantes e irritados caíram sobre ela. – Você pode prever o futuro?

- É mais complicado do que isso. – explicou Harry, mas Granger o ignorou.

- Essa coisa de vidência é história pra criança dormir. Ninguém pode prever o futuro, é algo extremamente incerto e imprevisível. Você não pode ter visões! – afirmou cética e Potter franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Diga isso a elas então. – retrucou azedo, usando a ponta do dedo indicador para dar uma leve cutucada na têmpora, como se estivesse mostrando que a fonte da sua vidência vinha dali. – De qualquer maneira – falou antes que Hermione pudesse abrir a boca para continuar argumentando. – o que eu previ é exatamente o que está acontecendo no momento. Uma nova força surgiu, um novo adversário que aparentemente não anda muito satisfeito com as três raças e pretende nos extinguir. Creio que os ataques que sofremos recentemente é uma prova de que o novo inimigo é extremamente poderoso e…

- Espere um momento! – Olho-Tonto interrompeu e Harry rosnou entre dentes sabendo que quando o velho auror abria a boca coisa boa não viria dela. – Até o que sabemos, do que nos foi relatado, somente nós, bruxos e trouxas, sofremos os tais ataques. Não há nenhuma ocorrência de que os demônios tiveram a mesma infelicidade. – lançou um olhar acusador ao grupo de demônios que rapidamente eriçaram diante da implicação.

- Harry foi atacado quando estava em Londres, os trouxas estão de prova. – Sirius prontamente começou a defender o seu povo e o seu afilhado. Afinal, uma acusação contra os demônios era uma acusação direta contra o seu líder, já que ele era o responsável pela raça.

- Isto não significa nada Black. Poderia ser uma armação muito bem bolada para nos fazer acreditar que vocês também são as vítimas. – Kingsley opinou e deu um sorriso torto ao ver o rosto do demônio ficar levemente corado.

- Como você pode nos acusar dessa maneira quando tudo que Harry fez até o momento foi ajudar? Meu afilhado não tinha a menor obrigação de avisá-los sobre a nova a ameaça e…

- Isso se realmente existir uma nova ameaça. Como dito antes, vidência é uma ciência inexata, não pode ser confiável. – novamente Moody intrometeu-se o que fez Sirius erguer-se de supetão da cadeira diante da prepotência do bruxo. Harry sabia prever o futuro desde que começou a falar e não seria um bruxo desmiolado que iria contestar o dom do seu afilhado. O mesmo dom que tinha ajudado este mesmo auror e seu grupo várias vezes. Eram um bando de ingratos.

- Eu asseguro Moody que os dons do Potter não são uma fraude como a desvairada da Sibila. – Draco resolveu entrar na conversa antes que Black pulasse na mesa para partir para cima de Alastor.

- Claro que você o defende não é mesmo? Como você não iria defender seu adorável marido… traidor filho-da-mãe. – cuspiu as palavras com repulsa e Malfoy ergueu-se de sua cadeira espalmando as mãos com força sobre a mesa.

- Como disse? – sibilou por entre os lábios, com o seu rosto retorcido em uma expressão de extremo desagrado. – Devo lembrá-lo Moody que lançar tal acusação sobre seu oficial superior sem provas é pedir para ir a uma corte marcial… sem contar que a ofensa explícita é razão o suficiente para eu lhe jogar nas masmorras por desacato. Você não pode ir com a minha cara Olho-Tonto, mas eu sugiro que da próxima vez pense antes de abrir a boca se não quiser que a sua carreira de auror termine aqui. Estamos entendidos? – sua voz saiu gélida ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos tempestade não desgrudaram um segundo do rosto deformado de Moody. – Estamos entendidos? – repetiu com mais força quando o outro homem não respondeu.

- Sim senhor. – resmungou com os lábios parcialmente comprimidos, aquietando-se em seu lugar.

- Quero lembra-lhes senhores que o meu estado civil no presente momento não é de interesse de ninguém e que isto não afeta e nunca afetou as minhas decisões. Então eu sugeriria que deixassem a minha vida pessoal de fora da discussão. Estamos com um problema maior aqui, um novo inimigo surgiu do nada e têm aliados que desconhecemos. Criaturas poderosas pelo que Potter e eu pudemos testemunhar em Londres alguns dias atrás e se este novo adversário está disposto a nos destruir, vamos ao menos lhe dar muito trabalho antes dele conseguir alguma coisa. Esta guerra perdura há décadas, mas diante da nova adversidade creio que não vai doer colocar um pouco as nossas diferenças de lado e nos unir diante desta nova ameaça.

- Mas realmente precisa desta mobilização toda por causa de uma previsão do Lorde Potter? – Hermione argumentou. Embora ela estivesse combatendo este novo inimigo há mais tempo que os outros, pois ele resolveu atacá-los primeiro, com certeza os considerando o lado mais fraco e fácil de eliminar, ainda sim achava que era precipitado negociar uma aliança quando nem os demônios e nem os bruxos sabiam direito com o que estavam lidando.

- Acredite Granger, eu já tive experiências de primeira mão com as visões do Lorde Potter para dizer com certeza que elas são tão catastróficas quanto ele prega e geralmente muito precisas.

- Você parece confiar muito em um homem com o qual costuma travar batalhas de vida ou morte, heim. Por quê? – perguntou Granger desconfiada e Harry rolou os olhos. Por acaso ela não estava prestando atenção na conversa, nas acusações de Moody?

- Oi, humana! Por acaso você não ouviu o que o _Olho-Louco_ disse? – resmungou Potter, apontando para um Alastor calado em uma borda da mesa.

- Sim. – Hermione respondeu hesitante. – Mas eu resolvi ignorar tal comentário diante do absurdo que ele representa. Sinceramente, você e o Malfoy unidos em matrimônio é a mesma coisa que tentar tornar homogenia uma mistura de água com óleo.

- Pois pode acreditar que Malfoy e eu quebramos todas as leis da química, física e da lógica. – respondeu Harry dando de ombros de maneira displicente e observou divertido os olhos castanhos ficarem largos pouco a pouco ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione empalidecia consideravelmente.

- O que… - a mulher virou-se para Draco que apenas desviou o olhar diante da confusão estampada no rosto dela.

- É uma longa história que eu já tive que explicar uma vez e eu não estou a fim de repetir. Afinal, não lhe devo satisfações. – silêncio seguiu-se depois dessa resposta, minutos de quietude com cada um que ainda não sabia da história processando a novidade.

- Há quanto tempo? – Hermione perguntou depois de uns vinte minutos. Se fosse algo recente ela teria que admitir que era uma situação muito estranha dois inimigos jurados se unindo de tal maneira. Será que foi um acidente ou coisa parecida a realização desse casamento?

- Um ano. – responderam Potter e Malfoy ao mesmo tempo.

A mulher apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira como se procurando algum conforto nele e encarou os dois outros líderes totalmente abismada. Um ano? Eles estavam juntos há um ano? Isso já passava longe de ser um acidente. E, mesmo assim, continuaram guerreando diante dessa mudança tão brusca em suas vidas? Era, com certeza, o casal mais estranho que já vira. E se estavam mantendo este segredo por tanto tempo, por que só agora que ele foi revelado?

- Ah minha jovem, é uma história interessante. – a voz calma de Dumbledore a despertou de suas divagações. – Alastor sugeriu um contrato mágico entre os três líderes para assim não haver um risco de traição, mas o Lorde Potter nos avisou que não podia fazer juramentos de fidelidade a mais ninguém além de seu escolhido para conjugue. Foi então que diante de algumas acusações e desconfianças sobre se ele era realmente a favor desta nossa aliança que o status de casado do jovem Potter – Harry soltou um riso de escárnio diante do jovem proferido pelo diretor. – com o jovem Malfoy.

- Contrato mágico? – Granger franziu as sobrancelhas, a história do casamento rapidamente esquecida diante da nova vertente que o assunto tomou. Como assim contrato? Olhou desconfiada para Draco que ainda mirava um ponto qualquer na parede, completamente desinteressado, e depois voltou a sua atenção para Harry, que lhe deu um sorriso escarninho. – Não fui informada sobre nenhum contrato Malfoy.

- Meras formalidades. – Malfoy fez um aceno de mão como se dispensando a importância do assunto. – É para a nossa segurança.

- Sua segurança? – rebateu contrariada.

- A segurança dos três povos, Granger. – explicou-se quando percebeu que a mulher achou que ele estava falando somente dos bruxos.

- Não gosto disso. – Seamus sussurrou para a amiga. – Quem nos garante que tal contrato é realmente para evitar um motim? Pode ser uma cilada. – Hermione assentiu com a cabeça concordando com a posição de Finningan.

- Preciso pensar sobre isso. – declarou e Draco empertigou-se um pouco em sua cadeira.

- Como assim pensar? Achei que a situação estava mais do que clara. – rebateu. Granger pensar no assunto poderia levar dias e mais uma outra reunião para ela poder falar a que decisão chegou. O que poderia gerar mais discussões e aí seria um inferno. E ele não estava com saco para isso.

- Não é todo dia que me propõem uma trégua Malfoy, e muito menos um contrato de lealdade mágica para podermos lutar contra um novo inimigo. Então me desculpe se eu estou meio cética diante deste assunto, ainda mais que o inimigo em si é algo que foi revelado pelas supostas visões do Potter…

- Hey! – Harry interrompeu. – Supostas uma vírgula, são muito verdadeiras, muito obrigado.

- Então tudo ainda está um pouco confuso para mim. Potter pode ter aceitado facilmente o acordo de união, mas eu ainda não esqueci tão facilmente todas as vezes que vocês tentaram nos aniquilar. Me perdoe então se não estou depositando cem por cento da minha confiança em vocês. – finalizou e Draco iria abrir a boca para discutir mais sobre a decisão dela quando Dumbledore o interrompeu.

- Entendemos perfeitamente srta. Granger. – o loiro rosnou entre dentes diante da intromissão do bruxo mais velho. – Creio então que podemos encerrar a reunião por aqui? – continuou, dando um relance para uma das janelas da sala e vendo que o céu já estava escuro. Haviam ficado metade do dia trancados ali dentro. – Está tarde. Se os senhores não se importarem, terei aposentos preparados para passarem à noite conosco. – demônios e trouxas entreolharam-se desconfiados. Passar a noite na base do inimigo era muito risco.

- Ah, deixem de ser idiotas. Acha mesmo que depois de tudo o que conversamos aqui cometeríamos a burrice de atacá-los em seu sono? – Draco resmungou. – Até porque, as únicas pessoas que serão atacadas aqui serão duas amebas vermelhas. – murmurou baixinho ao lembrar-se da cena que ocorreu horas atrás.

Relutante eles concordaram em permanecer em Hogwarts e Dumbledore abriu um grande sorriso diante da decisão.

- Pois bem então – o diretor ergueu-se de seu assento, incitando alguns outros a fazerem o mesmo. – Se vocês fizerem à gentileza de me acompanhar senhores, os levarei até seus aposentos. – continuou com um sorriso alargando-se em seu rosto marcado pelo tempo. Hesitantes, um a um dos integrantes das três raças começaram a seguir o homem para fora da sala, ainda desconfiados das ações e intenções um dos outros. No fim somente sobrou dentro do aposento Harry e Draco.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha indagadora para o demônio. Por que ele simplesmente não tinha seguido Dumbledore? Iria perder o tour por Hogwarts se ficasse ali, pois com certeza o doido do diretor iria com prazer falar durante todo o caminho sobre a história do castelo e outros contos da época em que ele era apenas um mero professor.

- Se ficar aqui eu não vou depois acompanhá-lo para o seu quarto. Devia ter aproveitado a viagem. – resmungou, erguendo-se da cadeira e começando a arrumar os arquivos, mapas e dados que foram usados na reunião. Poderia deixar este trabalho para os elfos domésticos, mas precisava manter a mente e as mãos ocupadas para não esganar Potter que estava com um sorriso irritante estampado no rosto.

- Se eu não te conhecesse diria que você está rejeitando a minha adorável companhia. – provocou o demônio, aproximando-se de Malfoy para poder tirar do caminho uma mecha rosada do cabelo que estava caindo sobre os olhos do rapaz. Draco rapidamente reagiu a este gesto, recuando num pulo e estapeando a mão do homem para longe.

- Que perspicaz. – rebateu azedo, a sua dor de cabeça ainda não tinha passado e por causa disso seu humor não estava dos melhores. – Faça como quiser então, Potter, mas eu irei me retirar. Boa noite. – desejou, pronto para sair da sala, mas Harry o segurou pelo pulso o prendendo no lugar.

- Só por curiosidade… onde eu serei alojado? – indagou com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ala norte, onde geralmente ficam os dormitórios dos soldados. É uma parte do castelo que não é usada para fins escolares.

- E onde ficam os seus aposentos? – continuou e já pôde adivinhar a resposta diante do sorriso sarcástico no rosto de Draco.

- Ala sul. – Harry amarrou a cara e o sorriso no rosto do loiro aumentou. – Por que Potter? Você realmente pensou que iria dormir comigo depois de tudo o que fez nos últimos dias? – o demônio nada respondeu e o jovem bruxo riu com escárnio. – Você pensou. – virou-se em direção ao moreno, acariciando de leve a bochecha dele. – Que gracinha. – zombou, logo depois dando suaves tapinhas no rosto dele. – Aproveite a estadia em Hogwarts, Potter. – terminou e soltou seu pulso da mão do homem, sumindo rapidamente da sala sem dar ao menos uma chance a Harry para reagir.

* * *

Remus fechou suavemente as portas da enfermaria atrás de si, tentando ignorar com veemência o olhar preocupado e irritado de Madame Pomfrey. Logo quando a reunião deu-se por encerrada o homem foi procurar a enfermeira na esperança que ela curasse os ferimentos causados pela briga entre Moony e Sirius, e não ficou surpreso ao ser recebido com a usual expressão de consternação que a mulher sempre lhe dava cada vez que ele aparecia na ala hospitalar depois da lua cheia. Com um suspiro voltou a sua atenção para a perna antes ferida e sorriu um pouco ao ver que tudo o que restava do machucado era a mancha de sangue na calça.

- Você ainda não me disse como conseguiu este corte. – Lupin sentiu o coração vir a garganta ao ouvir a voz ecoar no corredor vazio. Com os olhos largos virou-se na direção do som para ver o homem que acabava de sair das sombras, as roupas negras oferecendo uma bela camuflagem dentro do corredor pouco iluminado.

- Severo, não me assuste assim. – falou o homem colocando uma mão sobre o peito para acalmar seu coração aos pulos.

- Lupin, se eles te maltrataram de alguma forma você precisa informar isto ao Malfoy… - Snape começou com o seu típico tom arrastado de voz, como se estivesse repreendendo um de seus alunos. Porém, diferente de seus estudantes, Remus não recuou aterrorizado diante do intenso olhar negro sobre isso, ao contrário, apenas deu um leve sorriso ao homem agradecendo silenciosamente pela preocupação dele.

- Draco tem muitas coisas em mente no momento, não precisamos preocupá-lo com banalidades. Além do mais, Papoula me curou, veja. – ergueu a barra da calça, mostrando o ferimento inexistente na perna e Snape soltou um grunhido de leve, cruzando os braços firmemente sobre o peito.

- Típico grifinório. – murmurou contrariado, começando a andar pelo corredor e passando por Remus para poder seguir o seu caminho. – Mas da próxima vez que eu encontrar o Black arrancarei o couro dele. – sussurrou para o homem antes de sumir em uma esquina.

Remus arregalou um pouco os olhos e virou-se depressa para poder dar aquele senhor sermão em Snape. Como é que ele tinha a ousadia de ler a sua mente dessa maneira? Pior! Como pôde ter baixado tanto a sua guarda a ponto de Severo conseguir usar Oclumência com ele? Porém, quando foi abrir a boca para reclamar o outro professor já tinha sumido nas profundezas do castelo, deixando o lupino sozinho novamente.

- Agora entendo o motivo do soco e da joelhada. – o coração antes calmo de Remus saltou novamente e ele soltou um grunhido frustrado. Hoje todo mundo tirou o dia para matá-lo do coração? Virando-se irritado o bruxo sentiu as pernas fraquejarem um pouco ao ver-se sendo secado por dois orbes azuis brilhantes.

- C-como? – gaguejou bestamente, pigarreando na vã esperança de fazer a sua voz sair normal. – Como assim?

- Não se lembra do incidente em meu quarto quando você tão bondosamente me bateu em partes… privadas? – Sirius desencostou-se da parede e caminhou a passos lentos e predatórios em direção a Lupin, parando a poucos centímetros de distância do outro homem.

- E daí? – Remus perguntou curioso, não entendendo onde o demônio queria chegar com esta história. Ele estava apenas se defendendo do ataque nada inocente de Black. – O que isso tem a ver com o Severo?

- Você é tão ingênuo. – Sirius alargou o sorriso, mostrando vários dentes brancos para o bruxo, que recuou um passo diante daquele gesto tão intimidador. – O projeto de demônio morcego quer você como parceiro. E parece que você quer o mesmo. Me diga mestiço, estava tentando proteger a sua castidade naquele dia? – provocou, aproximando-se mais do homem e invadindo perigosamente o seu espaço pessoal. Remus recuou mais ainda, reunindo todas as suas forças para impedir as suas pernas de girarem e correrem o máximo que poderiam para longe dali.

- Eu não vou me dignar a responder esta pergunta. – retrucou petulante, cruzando os braços sobre o peito na vã esperança de tentar impor alguma autoridade no demônio maior do que si e mais amedrontador, ainda mais depois que Sirius torceu os lábios exibindo perigosos caninos brancos. – Até porque a minha vida pessoal, Sr. Black, não lhe diz respeito.

- Vejo que a resposta é sim. – o tom saiu baixo e ameaçador e o lobisomem franziu a testa tentando compreender qual era o problema do outro homem a sua frente. Primeiro o atacava deliberadamente durante uma noite de lua cheia simplesmente "porque estava entediado", segundo as suas palavras. Atitude insana na opinião de Lupin. Depois o hospedava em seu próprio quarto para ele poder recuperar-se de seus ferimentos e, por fim, ficava intrometendo o focinho onde não era chamado querendo saber se ele estava dormindo com Snape ou não. Quem ele pensava que era afinal?

- Eu não vou perder o meu tempo aqui discutindo com você. – fez pouco caso do demônio e deu as costas para ele com toda a intenção de ir para os seus aposentos e afundar-se na banheira de água quente que os seus músculos doloridos imploravam para conhecer.

Deu um passo para afastar-se do outro homem, mas percebeu que não conseguia se mover por causa de um braço atravessado em seu tórax o prendendo no lugar. Surpreso diante do contado tão íntimo, Remus arregalou os olhos e sentiu um calor subir para as suas bochechas quando reconheceu a presença de Sirius atrás de si e o peito do homem colar contra as suas costas. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

- Black, devo lembrá-lo do que aconteceu da última vez que você me agarrou a força? – o lupino estava começando a perder a paciência diante das atitudes confusas do demônio.

Uma risada baixa e rouca soou em seu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio descer a sua espinha enquanto o braço contra o seu peito o apertava ainda mais de encontro ao corpo de Black, fazendo o rubor em seu rosto ficar mais intenso. Seu corpo retesou-se todo e seu coração pareceu parar de bater por incontáveis segundos quando uma língua molhada e quente deslizou desde a base de sua nuca até o lóbulo de sua orelha, o fazendo prender a respiração em expectativa. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Black! – sua voz saiu estrangulada e num reflexo ele virou-se para poder encarar nos olhos aquele doido varrido. Porém, percebeu que foi um erro mover-se, pois quando deu por si íris intensamente azuis estavam bem próximas ao seu rosto, próximas demais para o seu gosto. Seu coração neste momento sofreu uma parada cardíaca, seguida por uma respiratória, quando viu lábios rosados curvarem-se em um sorriso que era uma mistura de malícia e sensualidade.

- Avisa ao morcego humano – Sirius começou em um tom suave, quase sussurrado, e Remus segurou-se para não fechar os olhos e soltar um gemido de prazer diante daquele tom de voz sexy. – que a partir de hoje ele tem concorrência.

- P-pensei que você não se misturava com mestiços. – gaguejou quando por uma fração de segundo ele lembrou-se que em algum momento da vida havia aprendido a falar.

Sirius deu mais um daqueles sorrisos que seria capaz de fazer qualquer criatura viva e racional se derreter completamente e cair de joelhos aos pés do demônio declarando devoção eterna e Remus sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. O que infernos estava acontecendo com ele? Por que estava se deixando levar pelo charme do demônio? Será que era algum feitiço? Por um momento tentou desvencilhar-se dos braços de Black, mas os seus membros pareciam tão pesados e seus sentidos pareciam estar sendo bombardeados por diversas sensações diferentes. Além do mais, estar ali era tão, tão bom. Ele era tão quente e cheiroso, o que o fazia ter vontade de enterrar o nariz no peito largo e aspirar a fragrância que o homem emanava.

Estava quase fazendo isso quando num estalo ele pareceu recobrar os sentidos e com força afastou-se do moreno, olhando com olhos largos e rosto rubro para a expressão vitoriosa no rosto de Sirius.

- O que você fez comigo? – exigiu, já começando a se irritar com o sorriso malicioso no rosto do outro.

- Nada. – respondeu Sirius inocente, piscando um olho travesso para o lobisomem. – Bem Sr. Lupin, meu recado está dado. Tenha uma boa noite. – e com isso deu as costas ao bruxo e sumiu nas sombras do corredor, deixando um Remus atordoado para trás.

O homem passou uma mão trêmula por entre os cabelos castanhos e soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro, tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido há minutos atrás. Seu corpo ainda estava quente por causa da proximidade de Sirius e seus sentidos lupinos ainda pareciam nublados e sensíveis devido a presença do homem. Recuperando um pouco da força nas pernas começou a tomar o caminho em direção ao seu quarto com apenas um pensamento na cabeça, de que agora ele precisaria de um bom banho frio.

* * *

_O cheiro pútrido invadiu as suas narinas sensíveis e ele quase sentiu ânsias de vômito diante do fedor, porém, mesmo assim, incitou os seus pés a continuarem caminhando por aquele labirinto escuro e desconhecido. Sons ao longe, mais semelhantes a guinchos aterrorizados, açoitaram os seus ouvidos e ele retesou os ombros diante da dor que sentiu por causa do barulho estridente. Contudo, ainda sim, continuou a caminhar. Seu coração batia intenso no peito, sua respiração estava descompassada, e os barulhos e cheiros que invadiam os seus sentidos e o atordoavam não eram o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir de sua missão. Ele precisava seguir em frente. _

_A ponta de sua bota pareceu prender-se contra uma raiz grossa na terra, quase o fazendo tropeçar e ir de cara no chão. Foi quando tentou recobrar o balanço que ele percebeu como o seu corpo doía. Cada músculo tenso latejava sob a sua pele e a sua visão esquerda parecia um pouco turva. Ergueu uma mão ao olho e passou o dedo sobre ele, a recuando e percebendo que sangue pingava das pontas dos seus dedos. Deu uma inspirada profunda de ar e notou que o cheiro de sangue era o que mais predominava naquele local, e não era apenas o seu cheiro. De outros também._

_Um grito agonizado ecoou no ar, algo sofrido, aterrorizado e dolorido e seu peito pareceu que ia explodir de pavor. Conhecia aquela voz. Conhecia bem demais. Suas pernas cansadas mexeram-se com mais força, começando uma corrida desesperada. Outro grito cortou o ar e ele forçou-se a correr mais e mais rápido, ignorando totalmente seus ferimentos, as raízes no chão que insistiam em atrasá-lo e o labirinto que eram aqueles pedaços esquecidos de pedras cravados na terra. _

_Luz começou a iluminar a escuridão à medida que ele aproximava-se do seu destino. Barulhos, sons de vozes, gemidos, cheiro de morte pareciam ficar ainda mais fortes à medida que ele se aproximava. Outro grito de dor cortou o frio da noite e o seu coração veio a boca quando ele finalmente chegou ao seu destino._

_Uma risada sinistrar soou naquele lugar fúnebre, fazendo arrepios descer por sua espinha. Vozes abafadas eram ouvidas a sua volta, mas ele não prestava atenção em nada, pois a sua concentração estava toda voltada para o corpo no meio daquela roda. Para a figura caída e derrotada no chão. Sangue vermelho vivo escoava de ferimentos graves e profundos ocasionados na pele pálida, formando uma poça macabra no chão diante do contraste que as cores causavam. Luzes refletiam no cabelo claro enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente da criatura._

_Cansado deixou-se cair de joelhos e com as mãos trêmulas virou o corpo, deparando-se com olhos largos e aterrorizados. Os lábios pálidos mexiam-se lentamente, formando palavras que ele não conseguia ouvir diante do zumbido em seus ouvidos, ou decifrar por causa das lágrimas em seus olhos. Por que ele? O que ele esperava conseguir com isto?_

_- Agora eu sou perfeito. – a voz sibilada soou perto de seu ouvido enquanto uma mão gelada depositava-se sobre o seu braço ferido. – Graças a ele. – completou com um tom de satisfação, soltando outra risada macabra. _

_Novamente os lábios sem cor mexeram-se, chamando a sua atenção enquanto as íris claras pareciam a cada segundo perder o brilho. O que ele dizia? O que ele estava tentando dizer? Voltou toda a sua atenção para ele, aproximando-se mais do rosto tão belo tentando captar e gravar cada detalhe dele._

_-… to. – conseguiu discernir diante do turbilhão que estava em sua mente._

_-… quê? – sua voz saiu fraca e estrangeira._

_- Eu… sinto muito. – e tudo ficou escuro. _

Harry acordou num salto, sentando-se bruscamente na cama e com um grito entalado na garganta. Olhou a sua volta com os olhos largos e assustados enquanto o seu peito subia e descia intensamente a procura de ar. As batidas de seu coração ecoavam em suas orelhas e o rosto pálido, o suor frio e as mãos trêmulas eram claro indício de o que quer que ele havia sonhado não foi uma coisa boa. O problema era que ele não se lembrava do que havia sonhado. Apenas se lembrava das sensações que agora o oprimiam e martelavam na sua cabeça, gerando uma angústia sufocante e um desejo insano de procurar refúgio em apenas um lugar.

Apressado jogou as cobertas que o cobria em algum canto do chão do quarto e atravessou o dormitório que dividia com os outros soldados em passos largos e silenciosos, chegando a saída em meros segundos. Ainda não conseguia raciocinar direito, sua mente ainda estava extremamente abalada pelo pesadelo, mas seu lado demoníaco parecia clamar insistentemente por alguma coisa, por algo, e ele não iria deixar de ouvi-lo.

Como um dos fantasmas de Hogwarts, Harry cruzou o castelo de maneira silenciosa e despercebida, chegando às escadas moventes e não se abalando nem um momento quando elas trocaram subitamente de lugar. Não conhecia a construção, poderia ser perder no meio daquele mar de corredores, mas, estranhamente, seu subconsciente sabia para onde estava indo embora ele mesmo não soubesse. Os pés descalços mal tocavam a pedra fria diante da pressa que estava o demônio e quanto este finalmente chegou ao seu destino pareceu acordar do transe em que se encontrava.

Surpreso, Potter arregalou um pouco os olhos verdes quando se viu em frente a uma pesada porta de carvalho, não sabendo como tinha ido parar ali. Hesitante ergueu um punho e socou a madeira com força, esperando impaciente para quem estivesse do outro lado vir atendê-lo. Poucos minutos se passaram até que a porta se moveu, revelando o rosto sonolento de Draco.

- Potter o que você… - mas não terminou de resmungar, pois logo Harry empurrou a porta com força, avançando sobre o loiro e o abraçando apertando, o beijando com sofreguidão.

- Draco, Draco, Draco… - começou a repetir como um mantra enquanto passeava as mãos pelos cabelos platinados e enterrava o nariz no ombro desnudo do rapaz, onde a sua marca de posse estava.

- Harry? – chamou desconfiado, afastando-se um pouco do demônio para poder observá-lo direito. O rosto de Potter estava rubro, as pupilas dilatadas, deixando apenas uma fina linha verde em volta do círculo negro, sem contar que ele ofegava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Estranho, nunca tinha visto o lobo assim.

Ao ouvir o seu nome sendo chamado pelo marido, Harry apertou o bruxo com mais força em seu abraço, voltando a beijá-lo intensamente, quase arrancando o fôlego do loiro. Precisava senti-lo, precisava certificar-se de que ele estava ali, vivo e seguro em seus braços, onde ele pertencia, onde ele deveria estar e para isso não iria largá-lo tão cedo não importasse o quanto o bruxo protestasse por isso. Seu instinto demoníaco clamava pela presença do companheiro e estava atiçado na intenção de protegê-lo de qualquer perigo iminente.

- Potter você precisa voltar ao seu quarto… - Malfoy conseguiu dizer quando o demônio finalmente parou de beijá-lo para assim tomar ar.

- Por favor… - Harry implorou num tom que saiu como um ganido. Algo realmente estava errado com o moreno, muito errado. E vendo o modo como ele agia totalmente fora de sua personalidade usual, o loiro não teve coragem de expulsá-lo a pontapés de seu quarto.

Com um suspiro e um sorriso suave que ele apenas prezava-se a dar, muito raramente, para o demônio, Draco conseguiu-se desvencilhar-se dos braços fortes por breves segundos apenas para fechar a porta do quarto, antes de sentir-se ser novamente agarrado por Potter. Mais um beijo lhe tirou todo o ar o deixando zonzo e sem se importar com mais nada se permitiu ser guiado para a cama, caindo no colchão macio com um baque abafado e trazendo Harry consigo.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou quando se separaram mais uma vez, espalmando as mãos nas bochechas rosadas do demônio, as deslizando suavemente pela pele macia até chegar à raiz dos cabelos, enterrando os dedos nas mechas negras e os escorregando por entre elas.

- Saudades… - respondeu Harry num sussurro. – Saudades do meu amor. – completou em um tom sério, com os olhos fixos nos olhos de Draco. Normalmente o loiro soltaria uma zombaria diante do tom meloso do demônio e das suas declarações apaixonadas, mas esta noite ele tinha a sensação de que somente desta vez ele precisava ceder às vontades do Potter. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele precisava assegurar o lobo de que estava ali ao seu lado, e que ali era o seu lugar.

- Eu também te amo. – sussurrou quase inaudível, mas foi o suficiente para fazer toda a tensão evaporar do corpo de Harry e este lhe dar um sorriso mínimo, mas satisfeito.

- Bom… - o demônio sorriu enviesado, começando a empurrar o bruxo sobre a cama o obrigando a deitar-se e cobrindo o corpo menor com o seu. Draco deixou-se sucumbir, permitindo que Harry fizesse o que quisesse com ele aquela noite, permitindo-se aproveitar os toques quentes e apaixonados do moreno. Aproveitar o modo como ele beijava a sua pele como se fosse algo extremamente saboroso e valioso, ou fazia amor consigo vagarosamente como se ele fosse de porcelana e pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento.

Esta noite ele iria render-se ao lobo e se deixaria aproveitar todas as sensações que ele lhe ocasionava. Mas amanhã, amanhã Potter iria lhe explicar direitinho o que estava acontecendo se não quisesse ser chutado novamente para fora de sua cama.

_Continua..._


	10. A Ponte de Londres Está Caindo

**Capítulo 9**

**A Ponte de Londres Está Caindo**

Quando sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão da tão familiar cidade é que se permitiu respirar. Cansado, apoiou-se nos próprios joelhos, dando profundas e fortes golfadas de ar para poder acalmar o seu coração. Algo molhado pingou em suas bochechas rosadas e ele ergueu os olhos para o céu cinza escuro, quase negro, vendo que gotas grossas de água começavam a cair das nuvens pesadas. Erguendo-se de sua posição voltou o olhar para o castelo no topo do monte e dando mais uma inspirada de ar correu em direção a ele, usando as últimas forças que lhe restava.

A primeira coisa que acordou Draco naquela manhã nublada foram os barulhos dos trovões e a luz dos raios que conseguiram penetrar por entre as frestas das grossas cortinas. A segunda foi o som seco de alguém socando a sua porta com força, como se tivesse a intenção de derrubá-la apenas com os punhos. O loiro grunhiu de irritação, ainda mais que o barulho ficava mais alto e mais forte a cada segundo, e girou sobre o colchão, ou ao menos tentou, pois parecia que tinha alguma coisa o prendendo no lugar. Mais especificamente um braço em torno da sua cintura. Piscou um pouco para poder espantar o sono e viu na sua frente o rosto adormecido de Harry.

Piscou mais ainda tentando lembra-se de quando o demônio apareceu no seu quarto até que mais um trovão o fez acordar de vez e recordar a noite anterior. Ergueu-se um pouco da cama pelos cotovelos, na intenção de chacoalhar Potter até ele acordar, mas as batidas na sua porta ficaram ainda mais fortes e se isso não acordava o moreno no momento, nada mais acordaria. Frustrado soltou um longo suspiro por entre os lábios e começou a vagarosamente desvencilhar-se do braço que o prendia com força pela cintura. Harry soltou um baixo rosnado diante do movimento inesperado e Draco congelou no lugar, esperando que intensos olhos verdes se abrissem para encará-lo. Quando nada aconteceu o rapaz voltou a se mexer.

Sair do abraço possessivo de Potter provou ser uma tarefa extremamente complicada, pois a cada gesto que o loiro fazia, o outro homem retribuía o apertando ainda mais ao seu corpo. Depois de muito malabarismo é que o bruxo conseguiu se soltar e como resultado caiu desajeitado no chão. Irritado, pôs-se de pé, puxando com força um dos lençóis onde Harry estava enrolado para poder cobrir-se com ele. O movimento fez o demônio girar o corpo sobre a cama, abraçar um travesseiro e continuar com o seu sono, deixando o ex-sonserino mais irado ainda.

- Já vai, já vai! – sibilou quando as batidas ficaram ainda mais fortes e bufando o rapaz caminhou a passos largos em direção a porta enquanto enrolava o lençol na cintura para poder cobrir o seu corpo nu. – O que quer? – rosnou, abrindo a porta num rompante e dando de cara com a expressão surpresa de Neville.

- Malfoy… - ofegou, tentando recuperar o fôlego diante da corrida de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts.

- Longbottom. – o loiro torceu o nariz em desagrado e pronunciou o nome em tom arrastado, clara indicação de que não estava feliz por ter sido acordado de maneira tão abrupta.

- Draco eu… - começou o rapaz, mas um movimento sobre o ombro do loiro lhe chamou a atenção e ele mirou seus olhos azuis na cama dentro do quarto, arregalando os orbes quando viu quem estava enrolado nas cobertas. Sua atenção voltou-se para o comandante e suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas do que estavam quando viu o estado do outro adolescente.

- Longbottom! – Draco rugiu ao ver que o garoto estava olhando demais para um Potter nu e mal coberto pelos lençóis, sobre a sua cama. – Foco! – e estalou os dedos rapidamente em frente aos olhos do garoto para atrair a atenção dele para si e não para o outro homem dentro do quarto.

- Malfoy o que… - Neville começou, mas decidiu deixar o assunto de lado, tentar racionalizar porque o líder dos demônios estava dormindo com o líder dos bruxos era pedir para dar adeus a sua sanidade. – Esqueça! Estou aqui para reportar a missão que você me passou. – continuou, entrando sem licença no quarto e começando a perambular de um lado para o outro, torcendo as mãos uma na outra em um gesto nervoso. Vez ou outra passava as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando organizar os pensamentos e incitando a sua boca a falar, mas a experiência que sofreu ainda era vívida em suas lembranças, o que fazia o seu coração bater mais forte cada vez que recordava dela.

- E então? – exigiu Malfoy depois de dois minutos de silêncio com Neville apenas andando de um lado para o outro, feito uma barata tonta, na sua frente.

- Sabe sobre os incidentes em Little Hangleton? Pois bem, eu descobri a causa por detrás deles. – torceu as mãos com mais força, fazendo os dedos ficarem brancos pela falta de circulação. Draco apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços sobre o peito pálido, esperando que ele continuasse. – Ele se denomina _Lorde Voldemort_.

- Voldemort? – a voz rouca fez o ex-grifinório dar um pulo de susto e soltar um grito estrangulado, virando-se depressa em direção ao som e quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas.

- Ah, você acordou. – Malfoy disse sarcástico. – Finalmente.

- Você disse Voldemort? – Harry perguntou, ignorando o comentário ácido do loiro e Neville acenou bestamente com a cabeça, confirmando a pergunta.

- Eu não vi direito o rosto dele, mas ele tinha aterrorizante olhos vermelhos e quando falava parecia que estava sibilando, como uma cobra. Ele tem seguidores, havia mais pessoas na casa, eu lembro das sombras me rodeando e um deles gritou, sugerindo que me comessem. E era horrível. Era terrível, o lugar todo parecia mergulhado nas trevas e dava arrepios na espinha. O vilarejo parece estar sucumbindo a qualquer força que emana daquela casa. É aterrorizante... aterrorizante. Ele me deixou partir, disse para dar o recado a vocês, falar que ele estava na guerra e… - um dedo sobre o seu lábio o impediu de continuar falando e Neville inspirou profundamente para acalmar os seus nervos.

- Devagar garoto. – Potter falou divertido, recuando a mão quando viu o rapaz ficar vermelho diante do gesto ousado.

- Resumindo a sua enxurrada de palavras, o misterioso novo inimigo se identificou como Lorde Voldemort. Porém ainda não sabemos de que lugar esse sujeito surgiu. Ele não pode ter simplesmente brotado do chão. E o que ele quer conosco?

- É um renegado. – Harry respondeu a pergunta enquanto rodava o quarto a procura de suas peças de roupa e Draco virou-se para ele com a testa franzida. – Eu tive uma visão com ele, um tempo atrás, mas a ignorei.

- Me deixa ver se entendi… - Malfoy começou, aproximando-se lenta e perigosamente do demônio. – você teve uma visão mais explícita do inimigo e nem se prezou a me avisar?

- Não foi tão explícita assim. Ele apenas dizia que iria nos destruir, blá, blá, blá, e falava que era um renegado. Minhas suspeitas é que ele é um mestiço que foi marginalizado, mais nada. – deu de ombros enquanto vestia as suas calças.

- Me diga novamente por que eu aceitei me casar com você? – murmurou o loiro, fechando os olhos e soltando um suspiro exasperado. Potter deu um sorriso malicioso, aproximando-se do bruxo e rodeando um braço pela sua cintura, o puxando de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Por causa do meu imenso charme e porque eu sou… - e sussurrou algo no ouvido do rapaz que fez as bochechas pálidas ficarem levemente rosadas. Um pigarro chamou a atenção do casal que voltaram os seus olhos para um Neville ainda presente no quarto.

- Malfoy… foco. – gracejou o ex-grifinório e Draco franziu a testa. Até onde se lembrava Longbottom ainda andava por fora do bafafá que ocorreu nos últimos dias, portanto não tinha conhecimento da sua união com Harry. No entanto, o garoto havia reagido melhor à notícia do que muitos outros bruxos mais velhos e mais controlados do que ele. Surpreendente.

- Er… okay! Vá e avise os outros que teremos uma reunião de emergência. Aproveitaremos antes que Granger volte para Londres para informar o restante do seu grupo e avisar a ela as novidades. Talvez assim ela se decida mais rápido. – Neville acenou positivamente com a cabeça e virou-se para sair do quarto, mas na pressa não prestou atenção por onde ia, o que o fez se chocar com força contra outra pessoa que entrava naquele momento no aposento.

Uma mão segurou a frente das suas vestes, o mantendo firme no lugar, e seus olhos azuis ergueram-se assustados para encarar os negros e penetrantes olhos do professor de Poções. O garoto sentiu um arrepio descer pela sua espinha enquanto a sua pele perdia toda a coloração.

- De-desculpe professor. – quando Snape percebeu quem tinha ajudado a não se estatelar no chão, fez questão de rapidamente soltar o rapaz, que quase caiu novamente pela falta de firmeza nas pernas. Severo abriu a boca na intenção de dizer alguma coisa, quando uma voz atrás dele o interrompeu.

- Ele não é mais aluno da Grifinória, Severo, não pode descontar pontos. – prontamente o homem fechou a boca e comprimiu os lábios firmemente, olhando por cima do ombro em desagrado para o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- O que é isso? Festa do pijama? O que vocês fazem aqui? – resmungou Draco e Snape lhe deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Para ser festa do pijama os trajes exigidos deveriam ser pijamas, mas vejo que você não recebeu o recado. – provocou, percorrendo os seus olhos escuros do peito nu do loiro a cintura onde o lençol estava amarrado.

- Deseja alguma coisa? – Harry interrompeu a avaliação nada discreta do Mestre de Poções, parando ao lado de Draco e o abraçando contra o seu peito.

- Ah, Potter, e eu me perguntando onde o senhor poderia ter se enfiado. – o homem soltou um tsc por entre os dentes. – Que tolice a minha não?

- Há algum motivo para você estar aqui Severo? – Malfoy o interrompeu antes que Snape e Potter começassem uma briga mais física, pois na questão de olhares, a situação estava totalmente intensa, com cada um mirando o rosto do outro firmemente, querendo saber quem iria desviar o olhar primeiro.

- Srta. Granger recebeu esta manhã um aviso e com a ajuda de alguns aurores seu grupo foi levado às pressas a Londres. Parece que a cidade está sob ataque e se você não ordenou nada do gênero, Draco, e duvido que o Lorde Potter tenha feito o mesmo, isso só pode significar uma coisa… - Remus deixou a sugestão pairando no ar e rapidamente os outros captaram as insinuações.

Draco rapidamente começou a rodar o quarto, recolhendo as suas roupas e as vestindo as pressas enquanto soltava ordens aqui e acolá.

- Avise ao conselho que estamos saindo. Prepare os soldados, quero todos nos postos de aparatação em quinze minutos. – virou-se para encarar os três bruxos, com uma camisa meia vestida passando por sua cabeça. Os homens apenas estavam parados na porta do quarto tentando entender o que o loiro tinha acabado de dizer.

- Você não está sugerindo… - falou Severo com os olhos estreitos mirando o pupilo.

- Sim! E se mexam, o tempo está correndo. – os três acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e saíram do quarto às pressas.

- Você realmente está falando sério? – Draco terminou de vestir a camisa e encarou Harry nos olhos, erguendo uma sobrancelha como se perguntando "sim, por quê?". – Oferecer ajuda aos trouxas? Não lembro de eles terem pedido. – continuou o demônio contrariado. Londres não era território deles, logo eles não tinham a obrigação de defendê-lo, isso era problema da Granger e do seu bando.

- Potter, se queremos a colaboração deles, temos que, de vez em quando, dar o braço a torcer. Granger pode não ter pedido ajuda, mas mesmo assim irei oferecê-la se pretendo que ela concorde com o maldito contrato mágico. Tudo para não ter outra daquelas reuniões infernais zumbindo na minha cabeça. – Harry abriu a boca para poder contestar a decisão do rapaz, mas decidiu manter-se calado. Draco era crescido, era um comandante como ele, e se fosse analisar melhor até que a sua estratégia não era de todo ruim. Porém, mesmo assim, algo lá no fundo ainda incomodava Potter, uma sensação que ele não conseguia descrever.

Caminhou em direção a porta do quarto, parando sob o batente quando ouviu o loiro chamar o seu nome, e olhou por cima do ombro para poder encará-lo.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou o rapaz curioso e o demônio relaxou os ombros e soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- Vou reunir a matilha. Não vou deixar você ir sozinho a Londres. Bruxos são criaturas tão incompetentes, unidos aos trouxas então é um desastre. – comentou em um tom sofrido e deu as costas ao loiro, saindo do quarto sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Draco deu um sorriso assim que Potter sumiu de sua vista, cruzando o braço sobre o peito e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro de maneira divertida. Aquele discurso sobre incompetência era apenas fachada, pois Harry jamais iria admitir que só estava indo com ele para poder protegê-lo. Uma vez arrogante, sempre arrogante.

* * *

Hermione e seus companheiros chegaram ao centro de Londres e olharam ao seu redor horrorizados. A cidade estava um completo caos. Criaturas encapuzadas atacavam por todos os lados e as pessoas corriam e gritavam em desespero. A mulher sentiu Seamus segurar com força o seu braço e a atirar em direção a um prédio, prendendo o corpo dela contra a parede de tijolos e o cobrindo com o seu. Os olhos castanhos ergueram-se surpresos para mirar os olhos do amigo, mas o irlandês parecia ocupado olhando alguma coisa por cima do próprio ombro. Seguiu o olhar do rapaz e viu que um feixe de luz verde acabava de passar pelo exato ponto onde ela estava, e atingia um fugitivo que prontamente caiu no chão.

- Isso é magia! – a mulher ofegou surpresa. Um trovão ecoou pela cidade e um relâmpago cruzou os céus, tornando a cena de guerra ainda mais sombria.

- Hermione. – Finningan murmurou, afastando-se da mulher e dando espaço para ela se movimentar. Os olhos escuros do rapaz não a encaravam, ao contrário, agora eles estavam fixos em alguma coisa no céu. Novamente ela seguiu o olhar dele e franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver uma estranha marca pairando sobre Londres e sendo distorcida vez ou outra pelas gotas grossas de chuva.

- Isto, definitivamente, é magia. – uma explosão soou por todo o lugar e ambos encolheram-se contra a calçada por reflexo enquanto pedaços de concreto e vidro voavam para todos os lados. Um grito de dor os alcançou e a jovem ergueu os olhos para ver Colin escorando-se contra o corpo de Justin com o seu braço sangrando copiosamente. Seus olhares se cruzaram e o rapaz parecia perguntar silenciosamente o que eles deveriam fazer. – Seamus, eu quero marcação de perímetro. Esquadrão um, dois, três e quatro cobrindo os lados leste, norte e oeste da cidade. Mande o cinco e seis me encontrar.

O irlandês assentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo pela rua da cidade, desviando-se de ataques como podia. Outra explosão soou no local e Hermione colou o corpo contra a parede quando um pedaço do asfalto passou muito perto de sua cabeça. Virou-se para ver de onde havia originado o ataque e soltou um grito estrangulado quando uma grande mão a segurou pelo pescoço, a erguendo centímetros do solo. Por instinto segurou no braço grosso como uma tora e anormalmente peludo, tentando tirá-lo de sua garganta. Mirou seu agressor, mas tudo o que conseguiu ver foram olhos dourados por detrás de uma máscara branca como porcelana. A capa negra cobria o corpo grande e a outra mão erguia-se para apontar uma varinha bem entre os seus olhos.

Os orbes dourados estreitaram-se perigosamente e um som rosnado pareceu brotar por detrás de máscara enquanto Hermione ainda se debatia dentro do aperto daquela mão, tentando a todo custo chutar o sujeito, qualquer coisa para afastá-lo de si, pois o ar estava quase acabando.

- Ava… - começou a voz rosnada e a mulher percebeu que se não fizesse alguma coisa aqueles dois globos cor de ouro com um brilho psicótico seriam a última coisa que veria em vida.

Soltou suas mãos do pulso largo e rapidamente às levou em direção ao cós da calça, puxando as duas armas presas nela. O sujeito já estava começando a recitar o "Keda", ao mesmo tempo em que a ponta de sua varinha começava a emitir um brilho esverdeado, quando subitamente o som de dois disparos ribombou pelas paredes dos prédios. Hermione sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão, mas não se permitiu pensar muito para avaliar o estrago que a criatura tinha feito nas suas vias respiratórias, pois, incrivelmente, o brutamontes ainda estava de pé, um pouco cambaleante verdade, mas de pé, depois de levar dois tiros a queima roupa.

- Puta que pariu! – xingou, coisa que raramente fazia, quando viu a criatura erguer novamente a varinha de maneira determinada. Granger não o deixou abrir a boca, mesmo que não pudesse ver a dita cuja escondida por detrás da máscara, e descarregou o pente de uma de suas armas no inimigo sem dó. Quando ele finalmente deu uma última cambaleada e caiu sobre uma poça feita do próprio sangue é que ela se permitiu relaxar. Isto até que, subitamente, um frio cortante cruzou a sua espinha. As gotas de chuva transformaram-se em flocos de neve e cada expirada de ar que ela dava saía condensada.

- Hermione! – a mulher virou-se para ver o líder do esquadrão cinco aproximar-se com um maçarico preso nas costas. – Estripadores! – a morena quase rolou os olhos. Ele precisava atestar o óbvio?

Caminhou a passos largos em direção ao homem e segurou em seu braço com força, o arrastando para o meio da rua, desviando-se de destroços e corpos. Sentiu uma certa náusea ao ver um grupo de adolescentes caídos, mortos, no meio fio, com o seu sangue sendo lavado pela chuva enquanto os ferimentos parecia gritar por atenção de tão grotescos que eram. Era como se aquelas meras crianças tivessem sido atacadas por animais, pois o tipo de machucado lembrava muito o ataque de demônios de classe baixa. Porém os feitiços davam a entender que estavam lidando com bruxos. Sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo racionalizar nada no momento. Depois que expulsassem os invasores e fizesse a contagem de estragos e de mortos é que iria pensar no que estava acontecendo.

- Procure o Justin – começou, retirando o maçarico que estava preso nas costas do rapaz e prendendo nas suas. – eu quero que o seu esquadrão e o esquadrão seis tirem o máximo de pessoas que conseguirem daqui. – ordenou, prontamente acendendo o fogo na ponta do cano do maçarico ao perceber que a temperatura estava caindo cada vez mais rápido e uma aura de tristeza começou a apoderar do lugar. O homem ao seu lado assentiu com a cabeça ao compreender a ordem e desapareceu rua abaixo.

Hermione abaixou um pouco a cabeça, permitindo que os fios soltos de seu cabelo molhado grudassem em seu rosto, e fechou os olhos por um momento enquanto fazia uma prece silenciosa a qualquer ser supremo que pudesse ajudá-los no momento. Ao ouvir o primeiro som de algo sugando o ar, ela abriu os olhos num rompante e mirou firmemente o grupo sombrio de estripadores que fechavam à rua. O barulho de outro maçarico acendendo-se ao seu lado a fez voltar a sua atenção para Seamus que já preparava a chama para poder jogar contra as criaturas.

- Quanto tempo você acha que conseguiremos segurá-los até os civis fugirem? – perguntou em um tom de pouco caso e o irlandês deu um sorriso torto.

- Debaixo dessa chuva e neve? – ponderou vendo o quanto as gotas grossas e os flocos causavam problemas na estabilidade e potência das chamas. – Três, quatro minutos no máximo. – calculou, dando de ombros e virou o rosto ao ouvir outro maçarico acendendo. Colin tinha parado ao lado deles, sua boca nervosamente se mexendo enquanto ele mascava um chiclete. Os dois adultos sabiam que essa era uma maneira que o rapaz tinha encontrado de extravasar o estresse. Isso e um bom estande de tiros para poder esvaziar o pente da arma que estava sempre presa sob o seu braço direito.

- Justin e Terry estão levando os refugiados. – avisou e Hermione reparou que agora, no braço ferido, havia uma atadura apertada manchada de sangue, mas parecia que Colin não estava nem dando atenção para isso.

Os encapuzados que antes estavam atacando e causando caos e terror no centro da cidade pareciam estar recuando pouco a pouco para ceder espaço aos estripadores que deslizavam de maneira macabra pela rua, pegando civis desgarrados e os fazendo de vítimas do seu desejo por sangue ou por alma. Novamente o som de ar sendo sugado soou no lugar e Hermione fez um sinal com mão e os outros dois homens acenderam o maçarico ao máximo, criando um clarão na rua que ajudou a iluminar o caminho escurecido por causa das nuvens negras nos céus.

Os primeiros estripadores que dobraram a esquina recuaram assustados diante do súbito calor e claridade que os recebeu, porém isto não foi o suficiente para poder espantá-los de vez. Granger percebeu, horrorizada, que o número deles era o triplo do que normalmente era quando os atacavam e à medida que eles iam se aproximando, o trio ia recuando os passos, mantendo as chamas firmes na direção deles. Contudo, a tática estava começando a se provar ineficiente, pois a chuva que acabara de ficar mais forte apagava pouco a pouco o fogo.

- Recuar! – ordenou quando percebeu a sua chama apagar de vez. – RECUAR! – gritou quando viu que nem Colin e nem Seamus a obedeciam.

Na verdade Creevey tinha acabado de trocar o maçarico pela sua arma e atirava sem piedade contra os estripadores, que balançavam diante do impacto das balas, mas continuavam avançando.

- Colin! – correu até ele, segurando em seu braço e o obrigando a abaixar a arma. – não gaste munição a toa, não vai adiantar. – o repreendeu com fúria, começando a puxá-lo rua abaixo. – Seamus, vamos!

Os três começaram a correr, tentando impor o máximo de distância entre eles e as sombras que se aproximavam cada vez mais, aumentando o frio e intensificando a quantidade de flocos de neve, além de estarem criando uma camada fina de gelo no chão. Camada essa que quase fez Seamus levar um tombo quando o trio dobrou uma esquina. Rapidamente Colin e Hermione o ampararam e continuaram correndo. Quando cruzaram mais um quarteirão é que os três pararam abruptamente quando viram a cena que estava a sua frente.

Gritos, feixes de luzes de feitiços, sons de tiros, grunhidos e rosnados acompanhados por explosões era o quadro que se apresentava diante de seus olhos. E se a dois quarteirões abaixo a situação estava horrível, aqui estava pior ainda.

- Ahhhhhhh! – veio o grito acompanhado por um corpo que acabava de cruzar a rua e chocar-se contra um poste, deslizando pela haste e caindo no chão como um pedaço de trapo velho.

- Dennis! – Colin arregalou os olhos ao ver o irmão ferido e correu em direção a ele, vendo o seu caminho ser impedido por um monstro enorme encapuzado que parou entre ele e o rapaz mais novo. – Sai da minha frente! – rosnou, tirando a sua arma do coldre e disparando contra o adversário que pareceu rir diante da inocência do garoto.

Com um tapa o sujeito atirou Colin longe, que deslizou por sobre o asfalto molhado antes de tentar levantar-se do chão, com todo o seu corpo protestando de dor. Ergueu os olhos assustado ao ver que com o ataque a sua arma acabou indo parar a alguns metros de distância do seu alcance e quando se apoiou nos joelhos para pôr-se de pé, viu uma sombra enorme sobrepor-se a ele. Deu uma olhada por cima do ombro apenas para constatar que a mesma montanha de antes era o que estava atrás de si e soltou um grito agoniado quando uma bota pesada chocou-se contra as suas costelas.

Viu de rabo de olho o sujeito erguer novamente a perna para chutá-lo, mas subitamente perdeu o balanço quando algo o atingiu. Aliviado percebeu que Hermione, com uma escopeta firmemente segura em ambas as mãos, tinha acabado de salvar a sua vida.

- HERMIONE CUIDADO! – berrou quando viu um vulto parar atrás da mulher e esta se virou abruptamente apenas para sentir algo gelado e pegajoso a segurar pelos braços, paralisando todos os seus músculos. A escopeta escorregou de suas mãos, caindo entre vão criado pelo seu corpo e o corpo do estripador, e os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se apavorados ao ver o rosto sem olhos a encarar e a boca parecendo um ralo começar a se abrir. O familiar ruído de sucção pareceu zumbir em seus ouvidos e ela tentava freneticamente incitar o seu corpo a se mover, ou o seu cérebro a funcionar, mas parecia que ambos haviam pifado.

- HERMIONE! – Seamus gritou ao ver a situação da amiga e começou a correr em direção a ela, tentando a todo custo driblar o que estivesse em seu caminho. Viu que estava quase se aproximando da garota, mas um soco inesperado o fez recuar com violência e cair atordoado no chão.

- Tsc, não tão rápido. – uma voz falou por detrás da máscara do ser encapuzado e diante do mundo que girava a sua volta ele conseguiu divisar a figura de Granger imóvel nos braços do estripador, enquanto esse aproximava o seu rosto perigosamente do rosto da morena.

Hermione fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, como se já tivesse se conformado com o seu destino e fez mais uma prece silenciosa. "Perdoe-me papai", pediu em pensamentos e relaxou o máximo que pode o corpo, já esperando pelo pior. O ar a sua volta parecia congelado, queimando a sua garganta e pulmões quando ela tentava respirá-lo e o cheiro de podridão e o barulho de sucção ficavam mais forte e mais alto.

O som agudo quase estourou os tímpanos da garota e subitamente ela sentiu seus braços serem soltos e o seu corpo cair pesado contra o chão. Abriu os olhos, tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido e viu surpresa o estripador afastar de si. Na verdade ele parecia mais estar sendo arrastado para trás por uma coisa que o prendia pelo pescoço. Com as pernas trêmulas ela ergueu-se do chão molhado e observou fascinada a criatura debater-se desesperada contra o cordão dourado que o esganava.

- Sabe qual a maneira mais eficiente de matar uma barata? – soou a voz em um tom divertido enquanto o cordão parecia comprimir-se mais contra o pescoço do estripador. – Corte-lhe a cabeça. – e num estalo a corda fechou-se com força, rasgando os trapos da capa da criatura, a pele e quebrando o osso que sustentava a cabeça dela sobre os ombros. E em poucos segundos tudo o que restava dela era um corpo se decompondo no chão e uma cabeça que tinha rolado até a boca de um bueiro.

- Você está bem? – ela virou-se para ver um homem alto, negro e de cabeça raspada a mirando intensamente com seus orbes escuros. Lembrou-se vagamente de tê-lo visto na reunião em Hogwarts, mas não conseguia recordar o seu nome, apenas sabia que ele era um auror.

- Si-sim. – gaguejou ainda não recuperada da surpresa. O som de algo cortando o ar foi-se ouvido e ela olhou espantada para um Malfoy que enrolava aquele cordão dourado no pescoço de outro estripador, arrancando-lhe sem do à cabeça fora. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando compreender aquela cena surreal e foram fortes e altos rosnados que a fizeram ver que aquilo não era um sonho.

Antes que pudesse perceber lobos de variados tamanhos e cores entraram na briga, mordendo, arranhando e derrubando os seres encapuzados. Um feitiço errante veio em direção ao casal e Kingsley rapidamente tirou a jovem da linha de tiro, girando ambos os corpos e protegendo a forma diminuta dela com o seu físico avantajado.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – murmurou para o auror que a tinha soltado e retirava a varinha de dentro das vestes.

- Ordens do Malfoy quando soube do ataque. Veio oferecer ajuda. – esclareceu, lançando um poderoso feitiço em um inimigo que estava prestes a atacar um dos trouxas do grupo de Hermione.

- Malfoy veio ajudar? – soou cética. Apesar de toda aquela conversa de união e coisa e tal, ela ainda desconfiava que tudo não passasse de história pra criança dormir. – E o Potter? – indagou ao ver, pela primeira vez, um enorme lobo negro de olhos verdes, que rapidamente assumiu a forma de Harry Potter, atacar outro estripador.

King deu um sorriso enviesado e sacudiu um pouco a cabeça diante da inocência da menina.

- Potter, agora, não vai a nenhum lugar sem o Malfoy e vice-versa. – respondeu, usando outro feitiço para defender-se de mais um adversário que avançava em direção a eles, pois Granger ainda parecia em choque diante dos acontecimentos recentes. Estranho, tinha ouvido dizer que a mulher era brilhante e com um raciocínio extremamente ágil. Porém, no momento, ela parecia um pouco perdida no tiroteio. – Não precisa ser tão descrente. Apesar de todos os defeitos, ainda sim a palavra do Malfoy pode ser levada a sério. Se ele propôs trégua e união, ele irá cumprir com esse acordo. Não se esforce tanto para entender, apenas aceite. – aconselhou e Hermione piscou estupefata na direção do homem, as engrenagens de seu cérebro rodando e tentando assimilar tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas 72 horas.

- Okay! – respondeu firme e agilmente recolheu a escopeta que tinha largado mais cedo no chão, engatilhando a arma e atirando contra um agressor enorme que estava espreitando Draco.

Por sua vez Malfoy sentiu a criatura aproximar-se de si e já iria virar-se para combatê-la quando o som de tiro chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele girou apenas para ver o que já tinha previsto. Granger estava parada a alguns passos de distância dele, empunhando a sua arma com toda a pose e maestria que ela possuía, enquanto no chão havia uma massa negra sendo encharcada pela chuva misturada com a neve. Deu um aceno positivo de cabeça para ela agradecendo a ajuda e recebeu como resposta um meio sorriso. E foi então que o loiro percebeu que a terceira parte havia concordado com a aliança.

* * *

Remus franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver as criaturas em decomposição que atacavam a todos sem distinção. Algo naqueles seres lhe era familiar, a descrição deles eram compatíveis com a lembrança de uma página esquecida dentro de um velho livro perdido na biblioteca da escola. Tentou aproximar-se delas, sabendo que qualquer encurtamento de distância era um ato perigoso. Elas eram ágeis, suas pegadas extremamente fortes e ficar extremamente próximo a elas parecia aumentar o efeito que elas causavam as pessoas. Mas ele precisava conferir de perto as suas suspeitas.

Deu um passo em direção a um estripador que estava erguendo suas mãos de dedos podres e finos para tentar pegar um rapaz de cabelos alourados e ondulados e grandes olhos azuis em uma face redonda e quase infantil. Daria no máximo dezesseis anos para o menino, se este mesmo menino não estivesse com o rosto contorcido em uma careta de fúria enquanto atirava na criatura e recuava ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você está fazendo? – uma voz rosnou perto de seu ouvido e dedos firmes fecharam-se em torno do seu antebraço.

- Eu preciso me certificar de uma coisa. – respondeu Lupin, ignorando o aperto de Sirius em seu braço. – Me faça um favor? – mirou o demônio por cima do ombro, seus olhos castanhos mais escuros que o normal. – Tira aquele menino de lá antes que ele se mate enquanto eu vou confirmar certas suspeitas. – tentou continuar caminhando, mas Black ainda o prendia protetoramente no lugar.

- Não! Eu tiro o idiota de lá e nós dois vamos nos afastar o mais rápido possível dessa coisa, pois ela me dá calafrios. – argumentou e o lupino apenas fez uma expressão neutra e deu de ombros.

- Okay. – concordou e vagarosamente Sirius foi abrindo seus dedos, um a um, soltando o braço do bruxo, afastando-se dele um pouco hesitante. Remus tinha concordado rápido demais com a sua sugestão. Deu as costas ao humano e correu em direção ao menino trouxa o tirando dali e quando foi voltar para perto de Lupin viu que o mesmo não estava no lugar onde o havia deixado.

- Mas que merda! – praguejou com um Colin, ainda espantado por ser resgatado por um demônio, preso aos seus braços. – Você fica aqui. – ordenou ao garoto ainda zonzo e saiu em disparada em direção a um Remus que se aproximava cauteloso de um estripador.

Lupin caminhava pé ante pé, não querendo chamar a atenção da criatura que ainda parecia perdida por sua presa ter sumido tão depressa da sua linha de ataque. Cuidadosamente ergueu a sua varinha preparando-se para qualquer eventualidade e prendeu a respiração quando chegou perto o suficiente para analisar o ser a sua frente. Era loucura o que estava fazendo? Sim, era. Mas às vezes a sua curiosidade científica sempre se sobrepunha ao seu instinto de soldado, o que lhe rendia longos sermões de Snape e Draco. Porém, ele não conseguia resistir. Aquela era um novo espécime totalmente desconhecido a ele e Remus precisava identificá-lo a qualquer custo.

- Perdeu o juízo mestiço? – o rosnado de Black foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção do estripador e Lupin soltou um rosnado enfurecido como resposta à abordagem do demônio. Agora eles eram alvos da criatura e o bruxo nem teve tempo de analisá-la.

Um rosto sem olhos e uma boca arredondada abriu-se, sugando o ar com um ruído de raspagem e Sirius envolveu um braço na cintura de Remus, pronto para sumir dali, pois a proximidade com aquela coisa estava ocasionando calafrios em seu corpo além da estranha sensação de depressão. Sem mencionar as lembranças desagradáveis que começaram a aflorar em sua mente sem motivo algum.

- Um Dementador! – Remus soltou, arregalando os olhos surpreso ao finalmente reconhecer o que era aquilo.

- Não me interessa o que seja isso, o que me interessa é ficar bem longe dessa coisa. – bradou Black, disparando para longe do dementador quando esse se moveu para atacar. E depois diziam que o desmiolado era ele. Por favor, com certeza esta pessoa não tinha conhecido Remus Lupin então.

* * *

Neville ajoelhou-se em frente à criança chorosa, cujos largos olhos verdes olhavam com temor a sua volta, e tentou a todo custo com o seu corpo bloquear a visão da menininha diante do que acontecia. Porém era impossível fazê-la surda ante aos gritos de batalha ou de dor que surgiam naquela rua. Cuidadosamente ergueu uma mão em direção a garota que se encolhia na estreita fresta entre os dois prédios, tentando persuadi-la a sair dali na intenção de levá-la para o mais longe possível do campo de batalha.

- Está tudo bem, você está segura. – começou com uma voz suave e a menininha o mirou com uma mistura de temor e desconfiança, desviando os seus olhos brilhantes para a mão estendida. – Vamos, eu vou tirá-la daqui. – continuou a incentivando, aproximando-se aos poucos da entrada do pequeno beco. A garotinha remexeu-se dentro da fresta, indecisa sobre o que fazer ou não e fixou seus orbes esverdeados no rosto simpático do rapaz a sua frente.

Paciente, Neville esperou que ela tomasse a iniciativa, não desviando seus olhos dos olhos da menina, porém com os ouvidos atentos ao que ocorria a sua volta. Sua mão permanecia intacta, parada no meio do ar e deu um pequeno sorriso feliz quando viu a mão pequena da criança sair de dentro das sombras do beco e repousar sobre a sua palma aberta. Hesitante a menina de quatro anos começou a engatinhar para fora do espaço, aceitando a oferta de proteção do herbologista que contente envolveu o outro braço na cintura da garotinha e a ergueu no colo, começando a avaliar os estragos que o ataque tinha feito nela.

Havia um enorme hematoma no braço da menina enquanto as palmas das mãos estavam esfoladas, ferimentos com certeza feitos no momento que ela engatinhou para dentro do beco, pois seus joelhos também apresentavam arranhões. Os cabelos ruivos estavam cobertos de lama e alguns fios estavam grudados no sangue que escorria de um corte na testa, perto do couro cabelo. Porém, fora isso, a garotinha parecia gozar de saúde e não apresentava mais nenhum dano.

- Agora eu vou levá-la para um lugar seguro. – falou com um tom suave de voz e franziu as sobrancelhas logo em seguida quando a ruivinha soltou um grito agudo e o fez perceber que algo estava errado.

Seu corpo reagiu antes mesmo que ele pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo e sem mesmo olhar para trás ele abraçou a menina e jogou-se no chão, rolando por ele e saindo da posição onde estava. Assim que se pôs de pé viu que no lugar onde eles estavam agora havia o que parecia ser a ferragem de uma motocicleta que terminava de pegar fogo.

- Ah, vejo que o carneirinho conseguiu escapar. – Neville girou o corpo ao ouvir a voz, prendendo a menina com um braço contra o seu peito enquanto o outro se erguia para mirar a varinha em direção a seu adversário. – Não por muito tempo. – continuou o que ele reconheceu ser a voz de uma mulher, mas a longa capa negra e a máscara branca o impedia de saber direito se estava certo.

Surpreso viu quando ela também ergueu uma varinha e a apontou em sua direção e ele poderia jurar, pelo tom que a mulher usou, que ela estava dando um sorriso de escárnio por debaixo daquela máscara.

- Surpreso garoto? Não fique. – ela deu um passo à frente e Longbottom recuou outro, apertando mais a garotinha em seu braço, que estava anormalmente quieta, mas de rabo de olho ele pôde ver os olhos verdes largos de terror e lágrimas silenciosas rolando pelas bochechas rosadas. – Por que você não larga esse pequeno verme e duela comigo de igual para igual? – continuou em um tom venenoso e Neville sentiu os braços magros da menina se fecharem contra o seu pescoço, como se pedindo desesperadamente que ele não a abandonasse.

- Não sou insensível a ponto de abandonar alguém em necessidade. – rebateu num tom firme que surpreendeu o próprio ex-grifinório.

- Que honrado. – uma risada sarcástica seguiu-se ao suposto elogio. – Então morra junto com o verme, garoto. Sectusempra!

- Protego! – gritaram os feitiços ao mesmo tempo e um escudo ergueu-se em volta da dupla para evitar que o ataque os atingisse. Porém a força do feitiço proferido pela mulher foi o suficiente para dispersar o escudo rapidamente e fazer Neville perder o equilíbrio e chocar-se contra uma parede, nunca afrouxando o seu aperto da menina em seu colo.

- Crucio! – gritou a mulher enfurecida por ele ter escapado de seu ataque.

- Waddiwasi! – rebateu ao mesmo tempo, apontando a varinha para os destroços da moto e a jogando sobre adversária, aproveitando essa distração para afastar-se dela o mais rápido possível.

- Não tão rápido fedelho! AVADA KEDAVRA! – a jorro de luz verde veio a uma velocidade impressionante na direção dos dois e por reflexo Longbottom invocou um Protego, virando-se e dando as costas para a mulher, na vã esperança que se ao menos ele não conseguisse se safar, a menina conseguiria.

Quando a maldição estava próxima o bastante para atingir o alvo, o asfalto começou a tremer e rachar, erguendo-se rapidamente e formando uma parede de proteção que se interpôs entre o ex-grifinório e sua atacante, absorvendo o impacto do feitiço que fez a parede despedaçar-se em vários pedaços.

- Você é um idiota Longbottom! – Neville nunca pensou que um dia sentiria algum prazer em ouvir a voz do seu ex-professor de poções o repreendendo e isso o fez soltar um suspiro de alívio. Ainda estava vivo. Isso ou ele deveria ter feito algo de muito ruim quando vivo para ser condenado no pós-morte a presença de Snape.

- Sua preocupação me comove. – retrucou sarcástico ao ver-se sob a avaliação de dois orbes negros furiosos e Severo comprimiu os lábios e franziu a testa diante da atitude do sempre passível Longbottom. Uma vez havia ouvido um boato de que Neville costumava mostrar uma atitude azeda e sarcástica quando se encontrava sob extremo estresse, mas nunca chegou a acreditar nessas bobagens. Para ele o ex-grifinório sempre seria uma besta apática e sem graça.

- Você realmente achou que um mero protego iria parar uma maldição imperdoável? O que você tem na cabeça Longbottom? Excremento de Hipogrifo?

- Talvez. Ou talvez aquelas porcarias de poções que você me fez inalar durante sete anos em Hogwarts finalmente afetaram a minha sanidade. – rebateu o jovem, inspirando profundamente para acalmar seu coração enquanto verificava se a garota em seus braços estava bem.

Severo arregalou um pouco os olhos diante da resposta afiada e deu um pequeno sorriso torto. Então finalmente estava justificado porque ele foi parar na Grifinória. Neville, afinal de contas, tinha alguma coragem, pela graça de Merlin. Porque Snape não conseguia imaginar como o herdeiro de Frank e Alice conseguia ser são frouxo, por vezes cogitou ele ter sido trocado na maternidade se não fosse à semelhança que ele tinha com a mãe.

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória, Longbottom. – zombou o homem. – Você finalmente criou alguma coragem. – os lábios dele torceram em um sorriso de escárnio e Neville arregalou um pouco os olhos. Agora que o perigo tinha passado, toda a sua personalidade tímida havia retornado. E saber que o temido Mestre de Poções tinha acabado de lhe dar um elogio era motivo o suficiente para ele ter um infarto.

- Ah… Bem… Er… - tentou dizer, esboçar alguma reação, mas ainda estava em choque diante do que ele tinha dito. Severo apenas rolou os olhos exasperado. Era bom demais para ser verdade, já deveria saber disso.

- Vamos lesma lerda, antes que aquela ali se recupere do meu estupore. – resmungou, apontando com a cabeça a mulher caída no chão a alguns metros de distância. Neville ainda estava parado estático diante de tudo o que aconteceu e Severo quase grunhiu impaciente, fechando a sua mão sobre o ombro do rapaz e o empurrando devagar, o incitando a andar.

* * *

Draco girou o corpo, usando a força da sua perna e traçando um arco no ar, acertando certeiro no rosto de um encapuzado, causando uma rachadura na máscara branca que este usava e o fazendo cair pesadamente no asfalto molhado. Soltou um suspiro por finalmente ter derrubado o sujeito depois de minutos com os dois se engalfinhando no meio daquele caos, e apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego. Normalmente não se cansaria tão rápido, mas ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantos já tinha enfrentado desde que chegou a Londres.

Alguém esbarrou em suas costas e rapidamente alerta o rapaz virou-se apontando a varinha para o estranho, sendo recebido pela ponta do cano de uma arma. Piscou seus olhos cinzentos para espantar as gotas de chuva e a neve derretida que escorria de seus cabelos e deu um meio sorriso ao ver Granger no outro extremo da pistola.

- Dia difícil Granger? – gracejou ao ver o corte no supercílio da garota e o sangue que era lavado pela chuva. Sem mencionar os braços marcados por arranhões e hematomas, fazendo par com a jaqueta praticamente destruída da mulher. – Quer um conselho? Bata em retirada. – ofereceu o loiro, lançando um olhar desolado para as batalhas que ocorriam a cada metro da avenida principal.

Mesmo com a ajuda deles, surpreendentemente o adversário estava em maior numero e, assustadoramente, eram mais fortes. A matilha que Potter tinha conseguido trazer quando eles vieram de Hogwarts não estava dando conta do recado, e demoraria muito tempo para alguém ir até a toca dos lobos pedir reforços. Seus aurores estavam no limite da exaustão, duelando com bruxos tão bons ou até melhores do que eles e os trouxas… Bem, esses já não tinham mais chances nenhuma.

Hermione torceu o lábio pensativa diante da sugestão dele. Bater em retirada e deixar Londres, a cidade que eles tanto lutaram para manter sob os domínios dos pobres humanos comuns, a mercê de um inimigo desconhecido? Queria seguir a sugestão do bruxo, pois via naquela batalha a mesma coisa que ele via: derrota iminente, mas o seu orgulho falava mais alto. Eles tinham expulsados demônios e bruxos dos seus domínios durante anos e a mulher se recusava a ceder, fosse quem fosse o inimigo.

- Granger, ou você faz isso ou não sobrará ninguém do seu povo para habitar esta cidade. – continuou Malfoy ao ver várias expressões passarem pelo rosto da mulher, deixando transparecer a sua decisão de não ceder à pressão.

Desolada a morena observou mais um dos seus perecer e cair no chão depois de ser atingido por mais uma maldição imperdoável. Vagou o seu olhar para a matilha de Potter e o mesmo, que acabava de se afastar de seu grupo e unir-se a dupla habilmente camuflada atrás de um ônibus municipal tombado na calçada.

- Parece que eles não desistem e eu tenho que confessar que está difícil fazê-los recuar. – resmungou o demônio, lançando um olhar para o céu que parecia mais escuro do que estava quando chegaram. Isso só poderia indicar que estavam há horas nessa luta, pois os poucos postes de luzes que sobraram de pé na avenida começavam a acender diante do cair da tarde.

Um chiado foi-se ouvido e a voz trêmula de Seamus soou de dentro de um dos vários bolsos da calça de Hermione.

- Não estamos conseguindo mais segurá-los. – avisou o irlandês e decidida e mulher pegou o pequeno rádio de seu bolso e com um suspiro derrotado deu a sua ordem em todas as freqüências para todos os líderes de esquadrões ouvirem.

- Retirada! – comandou e Terry, Seamus e Justin olharam-se uns aos outros em vários pontos da rua ao ouvir o que a líder tinha lhes dito. – Recolham os armamentos que sobraram, recolham os feridos e retirem-se!

- Mas… - protestou Seamus e Hermione perdeu a paciência, gritando em alto e bom som contra o walk-talking.

- Finningan, como o segundo em comando é a sua função dissipar a ordem! Junte todos e sumam daí o mais rápido possível! – vendo que Granger estava no limiar de sua paciência, rapidamente eles começaram a disseminar a ordem de retirada, recolhendo munição ainda aproveitável e carregando os feridos nas costas, enquanto aqueles que ainda eram capazes de lutar atrasavam o inimigo, permitindo a fuga deles.

- Vamos Granger! – chamou Draco, segurando no pulso da mulher e a incitando a andar, pois ela não parecia muito disposta a sair do lugar, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Entendia um pouco pelo que ela estava passando, pois perder o território que lhes pertenceu por anos, o único lugar o qual eles chamavam de lar, com certeza era algo doloroso.

O trio saiu detrás do ônibus, com Potter à frente, abrindo caminho e derrubando atacantes enquanto eles serpenteavam corpos e escombros, indo na direção do grupo que batia em retirada no final da rua. Um encapuzado pulou de sobre um pequeno prédio de três andares, caindo de pé em frente aos três e mal teve tempo de se mover para proferir um feitiço qualquer e Hermione já tinha sacado a sua arma, dando um tiro certeiro na testa do sujeito.

Draco e Harry voltaram seus olhares para a mulher e viram que apesar da reação rápida e da boa mira, ela ainda parecia estar um pouco em choque diante dos acontecimentos, diante da tragédia que acontecia em frente aos seus olhos brilhantes e desfocados.

- Granger, agora não é a hora para ter uma síncope. Não é como se você não tivesse estado numa batalha antes. – repreendeu o demônio e firmes e furiosos olhos castanhos cravaram-se no rosto sério do homem.

- Isso não é mais uma batalha Potter, é um massacre. – sentenciou com uma voz baixa e rouca e continuou andando, não esperando pelos outros dois.

Novamente o caminho deles foi bloqueado por um grupo com uns seis encapuzados que erguiam suas varinhas com feitiços já brilhando em suas pontas. Os três líderes entreolharam-se com uma expressão de tédio e antes mesmo que as azarações pudessem atingi-los, o trio debandou-se, saindo da linha de tiro.

Dois dos inimigos foram imprensados contra o chão quando Potter, depois de ter dado um salto gigantesco, pousou sobre eles, usando todo o peso de seu corpo para derrubá-los. O terceiro que se manteve de pé, escapando do ataque do demônio, preparou-se para investir contra o mesmo, mas não teve muito tempo de reação, pois uma bota pesada lhe acertou no meio do rosto depois de uma giratória que Harry deu.

Mais a frente, algo dourado refletiu nas gostas de chuva e um estalo foi-se ouvido e o mascarado só teve tempo de sentir um cordão envolvendo-se em seu pescoço e o seu corpo ser puxado em direção a Draco, que já erguia o joelho pronto para acertá-lo na barriga, lhe tirando todo o ar dos pulmões. Dobrou-se sobre o próprio corpo diante do golpe e o loiro nem deu tempo do adversário erguer-se e recuperar-se do ataque e já descia o seu cotovelo contra as costas do sujeito, o derrubando sobre o asfalto frio.

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione revezavam-se entre mirar o inimigo que vinha pela esquerda e o que vinha pela direita, enquanto ela recuava com as mãos erguidas em posição de ataque, pensando em qual seria a melhor maneira de investir contra os dois e derrotá-los antes que eles pudessem colocar uma mão dela. Quando o da direita resolveu dar o primeiro passo para acertá-la, ela jogou o corpo para trás, dando uma cambalhota e colocando uma certa distância entre si e o seu agressor, lhe dando tempo de pôr-se em posição ofensiva e desferir um soco com o punho esquerdo contra o rosto do homem.

A mulher sentiu alguém segurar o seu braço e viu que era o outro homem que a cercara e que aproveitara de sua distração para capturá-la. Ágil, Granger torceu o próprio braço, forçando o inimigo a soltá-la e com um chute acertou o joelho esquerdo do sujeito, gerando um ruidoso "crack" diante de seu golpe. Deu um sorriso de escárnio, sabendo que ao menos deveria ter destruído a rótula do encapuzado por causa da sua bota especialmente feita com placas de ferro nas pontas. Porém, mesmo com a perna ferida, ele ainda permaneceu de pé, cambaleante, mas de pé e posicionado para atacá-la a qualquer momento.

Resignada, Hermione fechou os dois punhos com força, pronta para receber o ataque dele, mas assim que ele se mexeu, subitamente parou, levando a mão sobre o braço esquerdo como se tivesse sentindo alguma dor. O rosto coberto mirou o braço que a mão segurava e depois se voltou para mulher, como se debatendo o que fazer. Pouco a pouco ele foi recuando, a passos incertos, e a jovem viu que ele não era apenas o único a estar se retirando. Outros também faziam o mesmo ao longo da rua. Recuavam como se estivessem atendendo a algum chamado silencioso.

- O que está acontecendo? – murmurou a morena ao aproximar-se dos outros dois líderes que também olhavam confusos o súbito movimento do inimigo, que se afastavam de todos e começavam a formar um grupo em frente à entrada de uma praça praticamente destruída.

Vagarosamente os três começaram a caminhar na direção de seu próprio grupo, parando ao lado dos soldados que tinham ficado para trás para poder dar cobertura a aqueles que estavam batendo em retirada com os feridos e o armamento. Sirius emparelhou com Harry, enquanto Snape e Lupin flanqueavam Draco pelos dois lados. Hermione também não ficou de fora ao fechar o grupo com Seamus e Colin a acompanhando. Todos alertas e olhando para o outro lado da rua onde os encapuzados se agrupavam parecendo esperar por alguma coisa.

Um raio por breve segundos cegou a visão sensível daqueles que já tinham se acostumado com a iluminação precária da rua e o trovão pareceu fazer vibrar as poucas vitrines e vidros de janelas ainda intactos. As nuvens negras do céu pareciam estar se movimentando com o vento e um turbilhão de poeira negra, como um tornado, desceu delas, girando sobre o asfalto e pouco a pouco se desfazendo, tomando a forma de algo.

A poeira negra desapareceu e em seu lugar estava a forma de uma criatura estranha, coberta por uma capa esvoaçante que parecia ser feita da mais pura seda, enquanto seu corpo estava vestido com roupas ricamente decoradas. Poderia se passar por um Lorde ou algo ao menos relacionado com a realeza, se não fosse pelo rosto dele ser totalmente deformado, ostentando uma cabeça sem cabelos, pequenos e estreitos olhos vermelhos e duas fendas no lugar do nariz, fazendo recordar muito uma cobra.

- Ah – a voz do recém chegado saiu em um tom suave e sibilado. – Hermione Granger. – os olhos vermelhos cravaram-se na figura da jovem, fazendo um arrepio descer pela espinha dela. – Harry Potter. – se voltaram para o demônio que retribuiu o olhar com uma expressão firme e impassível. – E Draco Malfoy. – e por fim fixou-se no loiro por longos e perturbadores segundos, antes de desviar-se para olhar para o grupo em geral. – É um prazer. Eu sou Lorde Voldemort.

_Continua..._

**NA:** _Feliz Natal atrasado a todos... e um Feliz Ano Novo. Beijos!_


	11. A Canção do Lobo Triste

**Capítulo 10**

**A Canção do Lobo Triste**

Harry se lembrava claramente da primeira vez que sentiu temor apossar o seu ser ao preocupar-se com a segurança de outra pessoa. Foi quando Draco tinha acabado de completar seus dezessete anos e eles tinham marcado mais um encontro às escondidas, com o demônio disposto a deixar claro para o cabeça dura do loiro as suas intenções. Se ele fechasse os olhos, ainda podia pintar a cena claramente na sua frente como se tivesse ocorrido há poucas horas.

_A noite estava encoberta por uma neblina densa que praticamente fazia a temperatura no lugar ser congelante. A sombra encostada em uma árvore a borda da floresta esperava em expectativa o seu companheiro e seus sentidos ficaram alertas quando o som de folhas se mexendo e galhos sendo estalados sob solas pesadas de sapatos chegou aos seus ouvidos. Potter inclinou um pouco a cabeça para divisar a figura que era mal iluminada pelos raios lunares que atravessavam as nuvens e deu um sorriso enviesado ao reconhecer o tradicional robe da Escola de Magia. _

_- Você realmente perdeu o amor a vida, não foi? – Draco sibilou irritado, soltando um longo e preguiçoso bocejo antes de mirar os olhos cinzentos e cansados no demônio. Harry praticamente havia demandado o encontro no meio da madrugada, sabendo que os últimos dias haviam sido cheios para o jovem bruxo. Entre planejamentos de batalhas e provas de final de trimestre, Malfoy praticamente ainda não tinha tido uma noite decente de sono. _

_- Alguém anda de mau humor pelo que vejo. – gracejou o lobo ao aproximar-se do loiro que recuou um passo desconfiado. Não era porque estava sendo cortejado pelo demônio desvairado que iria confiar plenamente nele, não é mesmo? – Você sabe o que eu vim fazer aqui, não sabe? – continuou Harry em um tom baixo, um sussurro que praticamente pareceu ecoar no silêncio mórbido da Floresta Proibida. _

_- Não dá para esperar mais alguns meses? – Malfoy ainda tentou negociar, sentindo seu coração dar saltos ao ver o homem chegar mais e mais perto de sua pessoa. Sabia o que Potter queria, ele estava praticamente insinuando a chegada deste dia em todos os encontros anteriores que eles tiveram, mas Draco não se sentia preparado. Não para isso, ainda achava que era muito novo._

_- Você alcançou a maioridade nas leis de sua raça e como tal eu tenho direito de clamá-lo. Cansei de esperar Draco, está na hora de terminar o ritual de cortejo. – Harry praticamente rosnou entre dentes e afastou-se do bruxo em um pulo, colocando-se em posição de combate. Resignado, Draco recuou também, retirando a sua capa da escola que praticamente escondia as suas roupas de batalha e caminhou para o outro extremo da clareira, também se colocando em posição. _

_Segundo o que recordava do ritual de matrimônio dos demônios, o líder alfa, no caso Potter, teria que travar uma batalha contra o seu consorte escolhido para saber se ele era realmente a pessoa certa. Não bastava apenas haver a união entre corpos, tinha que haver união entre a alma e a energia espiritual deles. Se a energia de Harry não casasse com a de Draco, não haveria entidade nenhuma que mudasse este fato. E a única maneira de descobrir isto era uma batalha. A aura do demônio teria que praticamente "aprovar" o parceiro escolhido. _

_- Isto é ridículo sabia? Tão primitivo. – resmungou Draco, não estando nem um pouco disposto a entrar em uma briga àquela hora da madrugada, no meio da floresta, correndo o risco de ser descoberto por alguém que tivesse resolvido olhar naquela direção a esta hora da noite e notando que havia algo de errado com as árvores. _

_- São as leis mais antigas imposta pelos Deuses aos demônios. Conviva com isto. – rebateu Harry com um sorriso de escárnio que rapidamente o loiro retribuiu._

_- É mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido de como você é velho. – um sorriso feral surgiu no rosto do demônio._

_- E experiente. – provocou antes de saltar e partir para o ataque, sem dar tempo do outro reagir direito. Malfoy piscou seus olhos cinzentos e com um impulso de corpo saiu da linha de ataque de Harry, fazendo este pousar no espaço vazio que antes era ocupado pelo loiro. Contudo o demônio não se deixou abalar, com uma girada rodou a perna no ar, traçando um arco e por pouco acertando a cabeça do bruxo, que com uma cambalhota saiu da direção do golpe._

_Mal Draco pousou no chão e um soco o acertou em cheio do rosto, o fazendo cair dolorosamente sobre o solo, sentindo raízes, gravetos e pedras espetarem as suas costas. Quando viu Potter descer o punho em direção ao seu rosto novamente, rolou o corpo para o lado e apoiou-se nas palmas das mãos, impulsionando-se para cima e usando os braços como apoio para poder girar uma perna e acertar o demônio nas costas, que tinha acabado de socar o chão onde estava a sua cabeça, abrindo um buraco neste._

_Harry sentiu o impacto da pesada bota bem em cima de seus pulmões, lhe tirando o ar e por pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio. Com um movimento rápido pôs-se de pé e afastou-se do bruxo, ofegando pesadamente para recuperar o fôlego perdido. Sua garganta ardia em busca de ar e seu peito doía a cada inspirada. O golpe do garoto tinha sido forte e isto o surpreendeu. Os olhos verdes arregalaram quando viram o feixe de luz vir contra si e ele deixou-se cair no chão, saindo do caminho do ataque que explodiu em um tronco grosso de uma árvore atrás de si, deixando uma enorme mancha de queimado nela._

_Ergueu-se num pulo e prontamente bloqueou um soco mirado contra o seu rosto com um braço, abaixando o outro livre para poder bloquear o chute que acompanhou o primeiro golpe. Prendendo braço e perna de Draco com as mãos, os usou como método para afastar o loiro de si, o arremessando contra outra árvore. A cabeça dele chocou-se no tronco com um estalo nervoso e o bruxo viu estrelas dançarem em frente aos seus olhos. Harry ergueu uma das mãos invocando uma bola de energia que parecia crepitar e antes que o seu adversário pudesse se recuperar do golpe, a disparou. _

_Movendo-se por instinto, Draco saltou, indo parar sobre o galho de uma das árvores centenárias da floresta e ocultando-se na escuridão. O ataque de Potter perdeu o seu alvo, atingindo uma montanha de pedras e isto pareceu fazer o chão da clareira tremer diante do impacto. Vagarosamente o loiro começou a pular de galho em galho com uma destreza impressionante, afastando-se do local de combate e indo em direção a borda da floresta que era margeada pelo lago da escola. _

_Com a sua visão apurada Harry pôde perceber o jovem fugitivo e com um sorriso divertido começou a caçá-lo, transformando-se na sua forma lupina e assim acompanhando o garoto de perto. Quando Draco pousou no banco de areia na beirada do lago, sentiu um choque contra as suas costas que o fez praticamente voar dentro da água fria. Potter voltou a sua forma original e riu com prazer diante das táticas fúteis do outro para vencê-lo. Fugir no meio da batalha não pareceu ser uma coisa esperta e ele sentia a sua energia demoníaca protestar, dizendo que o consorte escolhido era fraco demais para ser parceiro do líder da raça. _

_Malfoy ergueu-se das águas geladas, os cabelos pingando intensamente sobre seus olhos e sibilou furioso para o outro. Suas mãos abriam e fechavam em um gesto irritado, os dedos estalando continuamente até que pararam de se mexer. A água a volta do rapaz começou a tremer e pequenos redemoinhos formaram-se, erguendo-se da superfície e transformando-se em minis tornados de água._

_Potter franziu a testa confuso. Draco não tinha a varinha em nenhuma das mãos e ele não se lembrava de nenhum feitiço que não envolvia o instrumento mágico e lidava com água. Porém sabia que a cada dia os bruxos estavam inventando algo novo para a guerra e este deveria ser o caso. Rapidamente formou outra bola de energia em ambas as mãos, esperando o momento de atacar. Quanto maiores os tornados de água ficavam, maiores eram as bolas de energia de Harry até que ele disparou ao mesmo tempo que o loiro atacou._

_Os dois golpes se chocaram com força no meio do caminho, causando uma corrente de ar que impulsionou o corpo dos dois atacantes para trás. Potter deslizou pela areia até ser amparado por uma árvore, enquanto Draco era jogado mais longe lago adentro. O demônio sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se do atordoamento e ergueu-se cambaleante por causa do poder do ataque. Procurou pelo seu adversário, mas não o encontrou em lugar algum e a agitação da superfície das águas lhe deu uma pista de onde ele deveria estar. Cansado, sentou-se a beira do lago para esperar._

_Um minuto e meio haviam se passado e algo dentro de Harry pareceu incomodá-lo intensamente. Malfoy poderia ser um bruxo, mas ainda sim era humano e seres humanos não conseguiam suportar tanto tempo sem oxigênio, ou poderia? A superfície começava a ficar calma e nada do loiro emergir. Algo pesou no peito do demônio e quando dois minutos contaram no relógio ele retirou seu longo casaco as pressas e jogou-se dentro do lago, abrindo caminho freneticamente com as mãos pelas águas escuras até que finalmente encontrou um reflexo loiro mais ao fundo. _

_Nadou até ele e notou com desagrado Malfoy se debatendo fracamente, tentando se soltar de um grupo de criaturas aquáticas que o agarravam pelos tornozelos. Enganchou seu braço no braço do jovem e com a mão livre usou as suas garras para dilacerar as criaturas, começando a ascender rapidamente para a superfície. Quando quebrou a barreira da água segurou o bruxo com mais força contra o seu corpo, começando a nadar para a margem com o loiro ofegando em busca de ar._

_Chegaram a praia e ele deitou Malfoy no chão, inclinando-se sobre ele com temor e vendo como o rosto estava mais pálido que o normal e ele parecia exausto. Levemente acariciou a bochecha fria e olhos cinzentos se abriram para encarar orbes verdes aparentemente preocupados. _

_- Me dá cinco minutos… - inspirou profundamente. – e aí nós voltamos a brigar. – e fechou mais uma vez os olhos. Harry sorriu diante da teimosia do parceiro e isto pareceu o suficiente para aquietar a sua energia e ela aceitar Draco como consorte. _

_- Você é um idiota. – murmurou, fazendo novamente os orbes cinzentos abrirem-se para olhá-lo com uma mistura de incredulidade e raiva. – Mas… - hesitou um pouco. – mas eu amo você. – finalizou num sussurro e beijou levemente os lábios arroxeados._

Mas o que isto tinha a ver com a história? A lembrança da noite em que eles se casaram e do quase afogamento de Malfoy no lago trouxe novamente à tona o medo que sentiu naquele dia. E era este mesmo medo que apossou seu coração por breves segundos quando viu o olhar avermelhado de Voldemort cair sobre o loiro. Havia algo no modo como o mestiço mirava seu parceiro que não lhe dava muita segurança e fazia todos os seus instintos gritaram para agarrar Draco e correr o mais longe possível para fora dali.

Lentamente ele deu um passo para o lado, aproximando-se mais do líder bruxo e num movimento discreto deslizou o braço pela cintura do rapaz, o puxando vagarosamente para perto de si. O corpo de Draco retesou por breves segundos ao sentir o toque, mas prontamente relaxou ao reconhecer a pessoa ao seu lado. Os olhos de cada trouxa, bruxo ou demônio estavam fixos em sua contraparte. Quando Voldemort deu um passo à frente, o grupo recuou outro, fazendo o homem dar uma risada macabra.

Prontamente Malfoy estalou os dedos, materializando uma espada prateada com pedras verde esmeraldas cravejadas do punho, a descansando ao lado do corpo, mas a segurando firmemente indicando que qualquer outro gesto suspeito da criatura e ela seria cortada ao meio em um golpe só. Ao seu lado Granger vagarosamente carregava a sua arma, sem nem ao menos olhar para ela, pois os orbes castanhos estavam fixos no inimigo e Potter alongava as suas garras preparando-se para qualquer combate.

Draco vagarosamente fez um gesto as suas costas para os bruxos atrás de si, erguendo um dedo indicando para eles se prepararem também. Os aurores que ficaram para trás fecharam os dedos em volta de suas varinhas, prontos para qualquer eventualidade. Pequenos e ameaçadores rosnados começaram a ecoar na rua e Granger viu ao menos três enormes lobos marrons a cercarem. Todo este movimento apenas pareceu divertir mais Voldemort que riu novamente, fazendo calafrios percorrerem as espinhas de muitos presentes.

- Tsc, tsc, precisa desta hostilidade toda quando tudo o que eu quero é apenas me apresentar? – perguntou em um tom suave, dando mais um passo a frente e displicentemente fazendo uma reverência polida diante dos três líderes. Potter estreitou os olhos, com todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiando ao sentir a aura maligna emanar daquela criatura. – Sei que as atitudes dos meus Comensais da Morte não foram as mais amigáveis, mas é que no meio de tantos conflitos, creio que esta é a única maneira de chamar a atenção não é mesmo. – e percorreu um olhar apreciativo para os corpos que adornavam a rua e o sangue que manchava a neve branca.

- O que você quer _mestiço_? – Potter rosnou e isto pareceu eliminar qualquer ar de divertimento que Voldemort ostentava, pois as íris vermelhas brilharam perigosamente e ele torceu os lábios enrugados, deixando amostra uma presa semelhante à de uma cobra.

- O que eu quero Harry Potter é algo bem simples, mas acredito que não será tão fácil de se obter não é mesmo? – olhou profundamente nos orbes verdes de Harry e este arregalou os olhos de terror quando compreendeu as implicações daquelas palavras, sentindo seu coração vir a boca e seu corpo se preparando para o pior. Voldemort sorriu enviesado ao ler nos mínimos gestos a reação desespero do sempre controlado demônio e sentiu um prazer doentio ao farejar o cheiro de medo que brotou dele. Com um gesto largo de mão ordenou o ataque, ambicionando ter o seu tão cobiçado tesouro nas mãos.

Colin não esperou o primeiro Comensal se aproximar demais e prontamente disparou contra ele, o fazendo recuar rapidamente diante do impacto da bala, mas não o parando de imediato, pois o tiro havia sido no ombro. Quando o sujeito novamente avançou para o ataque, Seamus segurou no braço não ferido do amigo e o tirou do caminho do golpe. Creevey raramente errava um tiro e para ter acertado somente o ombro do adversário isto significava que ele estava cansado, assim como a maioria dos combatentes naquele campo de batalha.

Remus recuou um pouco ao ver dois Comensais o cercarem e sentiu as suas costas se chocarem contra outra maior e mais larga do que a dele. Olhou por cima do ombro para ver um Sirius irritado rosnar para outros dois inimigos e tinha certeza que se o homem estivesse na sua forma lupina, os pêlos de suas costas estariam eriçados. Pelos seus cálculos, estavam em desvantagem diante deste segundo ataque, visto que mais da metade de seus regimentos bateu em retirada para auxiliar os feridos, deixando apenas um pequeno grupo para trás que não parecia muito páreo para o inimigo que ainda estava firme e forte, diferente deles. Contudo, mesmo diante da desvantagem não se sentia intimidado e com uma expressão feroz ergueu a varinha pronto para a briga.

Sirius percebeu o mestiço retesar o corpo atrás de si e o cheiro familiar que ele sentiu no campo de batalha, no dia que seqüestrou Lupin, voltou a atingi-lo. Foi a aura de luta que o lobisomem emitiu que tinha atraído os instintos demoníacos do lobo, o fazendo cometer aquela loucura de raptá-lo, e agora esta mesma aura parecia preencher o espaço que os dois ocupavam incitando Black a partir para a briga sem pensar nas conseqüências. Animado, sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso matreiro no rosto, espalhando os cabelos negros e pouco a pouco assumindo a sua forma canina. Quando o enorme lobo negro ocupou o lugar do homem, este jogou o focinho para trás e uivou um canto de guerra, sendo prontamente imitado pelos seus companheiros. Num pulo foi para cima dos Comensais da Morte mal esperando para começar a diversão.

- Granger! – Draco chamou, disparando um feitiço contra o Comensal que partia para cima da garota já exausta e que mal se agüentava sobre as próprias pernas. Juntando as suas parcas forças ela correu em direção ao bruxo e procurou abrigo às costas dele, deixando que o jovem assumisse a sua batalha visto que ele ainda parecia ter mais energia do que ela para isto. – Melhor você reunir seus homens e sair daqui Granger, você não tem mais condições de lutar. – sugeriu o loiro quando encontrou uma brecha nos golpes do adversário para poder falar com a mulher.

Orbes castanhos o miraram com uma expressão teimosa e a jovem engatilhou mais uma vez a sua arma em uma clara indicação de que não iria a lugar algum. Nunca foi de abandonar uma batalha antes, por mais difícil que esta fosse, e não seria agora que desenvolveria este hábito.

- Por que você não vai ajudar o seu marido… - comentou divertida, lançando um olhar para Harry que estava praticamente cercado e estranhamente com dificuldade para livrar-se de seus adversários. – que eu me viro sozinha. – Malfoy a olhou incerto e viu algo brilhar nas íris da garota, reconhecendo a coragem de um combatente lá dentro. Sabia que se fosse para morrer, Granger preferia morrer em um combate defendendo o seu povo, como um honrado líder deveria fazer. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça e a passos incertos afastou-se dela indo em direção a Harry.

Voldemort, em seu ponto privilegiado e afastado do pequeno campo de batalha, observava tudo com mórbido interesse, sorrindo sádico ao ver o modo como às três raças tentavam a todo custo manter uma luta de igual para igual com os seus Comensais transmutados. Mais de seus fiéis servos aparataram ao seu lado e ele suavemente virou-se para eles, sussurrando baixas ordens ao seu grupo de reforço e abrindo um sorriso vitorioso quando viu uma pessoa em particular destacar-se de um dos pequenos grupos que lutavam.

Draco atravessou a rua a toda velocidade, aproximando-se cada vez mais de Harry que estava praticamente encurralado e ergueu a espada pronto para dilacerar o primeiro adversário, mas sentiu algo bater contra as suas costas, o derrubando no chão e o fazendo deslizar sobre o asfalto escorregadio. Com o corpo dolorido diante do ataque, virou-se lentamente para ver uns quatro brutamontes aproximando-se dele e agilmente pôs-se de pé, pronto para recolher a espada esquecida por causa da queda, mas tendo esta presa contra o solo por um pé grande e pesado. Ergueu os olhos e nem teve tempo de pensar em uma reação antes de ser atingido com um chute no peito que o jogou para trás, o derrubando novamente.

O loiro tentou erguer-se mais uma vez mesmo diante da dor, mas as suas costelas protestaram intensamente por causa do gesto. Viu sombras começarem a envolvê-lo e alguém segurou em seus cabelos, o puxando para cima e o colocando de pé. Irado, mirou um dos mascarados a sua frente e tentou socá-lo, mas seu braço foi segurado por uma enorme e forte mão que o impediu e o bruxo soltou um grito agoniado quando ouviu os ossos de seu pulso estalarem e quebrarem.

Potter derrubou com um golpe de suas garras mais um dos Comensais e rosnou por entre os lábios ao notar que cada vez que derrubava um, outro aparecia para tomar seu lugar. Seu coração veio à boca ao ouvir o grito familiar e ele procurou por entre as brechas oferecidas pelos corpos que o cercava a figura esguia de Malfoy, o encontrando em um estado igual ou pior que o seu. Lançou um olhar a um Voldemort que praticamente não tomava partido na batalha, apenas observando de camarote os ataques, e a expressão que viu no rosto do mestiço somente confirmou seus piores pesadelos.

O ataque a Londres foi apenas uma cilada para atrair as três raças em um só ponto da Grã-Bretanha e assim levá-las a exaustão diante das investidas dos estripadores. O que o mestiço realmente queria era outra coisa. Ou melhor, era alguém. Viu em câmera lenta os Comensais imobilizarem um Draco arredio e retirando forças do desconhecido ele atacou, mutilou e dilacerou seus adversários, rapidamente abrindo caminho para socorrer o loiro.

- DRACO! – grito desesperado e dobrou-se de dor quando sentiu algo afiado atravessar a carne de seu abdômen e cruzar seu corpo. Ergueu os orbes verdes escurecidos e viu um Comensal afastar-se segurando uma espada banhada em sangue e Harry repreendeu-se por ter sido tão descuidado. Em seu desespero em socorrer Malfoy tinha baixado a sua guarda para o que acontecia ao seu redor, resultando neste ataque surpresa.

- HARRY! – Draco gritou de volta ao ver o demônio cair de joelhos no chão, com ambas as mãos protegendo o ferimento em sua barriga. Seu sangue gelou ao ver o tão imponente demônio parecer extremamente derrotado e ele sentiu algo molhado deslizar pela sua bochecha fria. – POTTER, SE VOCÊ MORRER EU JURO QUE VOU AO INFERNO PESSOALMENTE CHUTAR O SEU TRASEIRO! – gritou enquanto debatia-se nos braços de seu captores, usando o restante das suas já praticamente esgotadas forças, e mais lágrimas escorreram despercebidas de seus olhos.

Feitiços começaram a ser lançados em direção ao grupo de Comensais que prendiam Malfoy na vã tentativa de libertá-lo. Demônios lobos cercaram seu líder para protegê-lo de possíveis ataques e trouxas juntavam-se aos bruxos na esperança de socorrer o loiro que era arrastado em direção a Voldemort. Dementadores novamente surgiram no campo de batalha sem aviso, formando uma barreira de proteção para cobrir a retirada do adversário e Harry esticou uma mão ensangüentada na direção de Draco, como se assim pudesse tocá-lo e salvá-lo.

Hermione levou a sua arma à altura dos olhos pronta para disparar, mas a mão de Snape no cano, abaixando a escopeta com uma negativa de cabeça a impediu. O inimigo tinha bolado aquilo de caso pensado e o que ele queria era Draco desde o início. Portando, com certeza, ele deveria ter previsto qualquer tentativa de resgate durante o processo. Os feitiços dos poucos aurores restantes quase não faziam efeito nos Comensais e o surgimento de mais Dementadores apenas ajudavam na fuga deles.

Quando o grupo que prendia Malfoy chegou perto de Voldemort, este deu um sorriso vitorioso às três raças e com outra reverência sarcasticamente polida desaparatou, levando o líder dos bruxos com ele. Dementadores prontamente dispersaram ao ter a sua missão cumprida e quando aos poucos todos foram saído de seu choque diante do que aconteceu, voltaram-se para um Harry ferido caído no meio da rua. Uma aura esverdeada envolveu o demônio e ele prontamente assumiu sua forma de lobo como modo de sobreviver ao ferimento. Atordoado, Potter jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um longo uivo sofrido pela perda de seu consorte antes de, finalmente, desmaiar de exaustão.

_Continua..._


	12. Interlúdio

**Capítulo 11**

**Interlúdio**

_Nublado, tudo parecia tão nublado e escuro que por melhor que fosse a sua visão ele não conseguia enxergar um palmo a frente do seu nariz. E além do mais era frio, extremamente frio, o que fazia os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem e seus sentidos ficarem desnorteados. Um barulho ecoou na escuridão como um estrondo e ele virou-se freneticamente a procura da origem do som. O vento soprou, causando calafrios em seu corpo e uma voz pareceu sussurrar perto de seu ouvido._

_- Harry… - alguém lhe chamou e o demônio girou sobre os pés, tentando achar a pessoa no meio daquela neblina toda. – Harry… - falou novamente e algo brilhou na escuridão. Uma luz prata refletiu ao longe e mais uma vez o vento sobrou, afastando a névoa que preenchia todo o lugar. E Potter viu, a poucos metros a sua frente, Draco parado com um semblante triste e um braço esticado em sua direção._

_- Draco! – chamou em desespero, começando a correr de encontro ao loiro, mas parecia que quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais o bruxo se afastava de si._

_- Me salve Harry. – pediu o rapaz com lágrimas vermelhas rolando de seus olhos e a mão estendida abaixando-se lentamente como se pesasse toneladas. – Me salve Harry… - repetiu enquanto era tragado para a escuridão._

_- Eu vou te salvar! – prometeu o demônio, apertando o passo para ver se alcançava o garoto. – Draco! – gritou apavorado quando este começou a sumir aos poucos._

_- Por favor Harry… me salve. – suplicou uma última vez antes de desaparecer no nada. _

_­_

- DRACO! - Harry abriu os olhos num rompante, assustando aqueles que rodeavam a sua cama, mas os orbes verdes pareciam não enxergar nada, pois estavam brilhantes e desfocados. – Draco… Draco… - os lábios pálidos repetiam incessantemente o nome como uma prece enquanto os braços cansados esticavam-se como se quisessem capturar algo no ar.

- Shh Lorde Potter. – uma voz suave e maternal falou perto de seu ouvido e uma mão fria tocou a sua testa que queimava por causa da febre. – Está tudo bem, está tudo bem. Volte a dormir. – pediu e prontamente Harry fechou os olhos, caindo novamente em sono profundo e perturbado por sonhos.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar até ele se recuperar? – Sirius perguntou depois de ver o afilhado novamente desmaiar sobre a cama e lançou um olhar contrariado a Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira da escola. A mulher colocou ambas as mãos nos quadris arredondados e retribuiu o olhar com uma intensa expressão de desagrado que quase fez Black recuar ganindo de medo. Papoula sabia qual era o problema do demônio e não estava disposta a ficar suportando infantilidades de um homem já crescido, pois para isso já lhe bastavam os alunos de Hogwarts.

Lorde Potter havia sido trazido depois da batalha diretamente para o castelo, sendo aparatado por um grupo de aurores que o carregou as pressas para a ala hospitalar. A mulher a primeira vista ficou chocada ao ver o imponente líder dos demônios praticamente morto ser colocado sobre uma das camas, em sua forma lupina, e demorou poucos segundos até que ela começasse a reagir e aplicar feitiços e poções no homem. Porém o problema era que a energia de Harry rejeitava a maioria dos tratamentos o que tornou um desafio imenso para a curandeira tentar salvá-lo.

Poucos minutos depois da chegada do grupo que trouxe Potter, vieram os outros demônios do bando do jovem, querendo freneticamente saber como estava o seu comandante. E, entre eles, estava Sirius Black que por meia hora argumentou com a bruxa sobre levar Harry de volta a toca deles e usar os seus próprios curandeiros para salvar o rapaz, visto que a magia da enfermeira não estava funcionando. Pomfrey, obviamente, ficou possessa ao ter as suas habilidades médicas contestadas por um simples moleque – embora ele fosse centenas de anos mais velho que ela, ainda sim era assim que a mulher o visualizava – e com uma palavra de ordem apenas – um "sente-se" bem empregado – calou o sujeito que resolveu ficar quieto apenas observando a curandeira trabalhar.

Contudo, isso havia sido há três dias atrás e no segundo dia desde a sua internação, Potter voltou à forma humana no meio da madrugada, o que indicava que ele estava se recuperando. Entretanto continuava febril e delirante e o ferimento em sua barriga custava a cicatrizar. Demônios curandeiros foram chamados para poder acelerar o processo, mas quando chegaram apenas atestaram que nada mais poderia ser feito e que agora Harry teria que sair dessa situação sozinho, e abismados se sentiram na obrigação de elogiar o bom trabalho de Papoula, o que fez a enfermeira lançar um olhar extremamente superior para um aborrecido Sirius Black que há dias não saía do lado do afilhado.

- Acho melhor o senhor descansar também senhor Black. – sugeriu a velha bruxa, mas já sabendo a resposta que o homem iria lhe dar.

- Não eu estou bem aqui, obrigado. – falou sem nem ao menos olhar a mulher nos olhos e com a atenção fixa do corpo pálido de Harry sobre a cama.

- Senhor Black eu insisto que o senhor descanse, não estou disposta a ter outro paciente na minha enfermaria acamado por crise de teimosia. – o lobo lançou um olhar feroz para a enfermeira que insistia em lhe dar ordens como se fosse a sua superiora e os olhos azuis claros de Madame Pomfrey brilharam perigosamente quando ela mais uma vez colocou os punhos fortemente fechados sobre os quadris.

- Melhor escutá-la senhor Black. – a voz calma e apaziguadora de Remus Lupin pareceu preencher completamente a ala hospitalar e dois olhares azulados recaíram sobre o homem que entrava no aposento trazendo pelo braço um terceiro anista da Lufa-Lufa, que tinha lágrimas rolando dos olhos e grandes e vermelhas bolhas no rosto e braços.

- O meu Deus! – exclamou a enfermeira já no modo mãe super preocupada e caminhou até o menino, o tirando do lado de Remus e o levando para um outro canto da ala hospitalar, começando a tratar de seus ferimentos. Lupin apenas observou a dupla sumir enfermaria adentro e aproximou-se hesitante dos dois demônios que ocupavam o local.

- Você de novo mestiço? – resmungou Black. Desde que Harry havia sido internado, Lupin aparecia constantemente na enfermaria para ou lhe fazer companhia, ou para lhe trazer alimentos que ele sempre se recusava a comer. Claro que isto parecia não incomodar o lobisomem que somente deixava a bandeja com o almoço, jantar, o que fosse, de lado e se acomodava em uma cadeira desconfortável, começando a ler um livro qualquer e assim ficavam os dois juntos um do outro em confortável silêncio por várias horas.

E embora a insistência de Remus em estar ao seu lado agravava o seu mau humor por causa do estado do afilhado, Sirius tinha que confessar que de certo modo a presença do bruxo o tranqüilizava e lhe dava alguma força. Só que se alguém lhe perguntasse sobre isto, ele morreria antes admitir de tal fato.

- Lorde Potter está fraco Black e acredito que não irá acordar tão cedo. Então porque você simplesmente não se acomoda em uma dessas camas e dorme um pouco? Garanto para você que elas não são nada desconfortáveis, experiência própria. – disse com um sorriso gentil no rosto o que pareceu piorar o estado de espírito do demônio.

Não estava disposto a aceitar caridade de bruxos, ainda mais que foi um deles que causou a desgraça de seu afilhado. Se não fosse por aquela peste loira, Harry não estaria naquela cama de hospital com um ferimento que quase o matou marcando o seu abdômen e delirando de febre. Sempre soube que havia sido uma má idéia o garoto ter escolhido aquele mortal como parceiro e a prova disso estava na sua frente e extremamente inconsciente.

- Não pode culpar o Draco pelas escolhas do Lorde Potter. – Sirius pulou no lugar quando ouviu a voz de Remus bem perto de sua orelha e virou-se assustado para mirar o homem parado atrás de si e com uma expressão séria no rosto. Franziu as sobrancelhas negras e soltou um rosnado do fundo da garganta diante da interrupção do bruxo. Ele praticamente tinha lido seus pensamentos e, pelo que sabia, existiam alguns magos que possuíam esta habilidade.

- Como você se atreveu… - bradou, erguendo-se da cadeira em um pulo, com o seu corpo avantajado sobrepondo-se a forma quase frágil de Lupin. Porém o licantropo permaneceu parado no lugar, inabalado diante da explosão do outro.

- Estava escrito em seu rosto, eu não li a sua mente se é isto o que quer saber. – justificou-se com um sacudir de ombros displicente e lançou um olhar quase paternal a forma de Harry na cama. – Draco é um bom garoto senhor Black. Temperamental, confesso, arredio, não nego, e extremamente arrogante… culpe Snape por isso claro, mas um bom garoto e acredito que se o Lorde Potter o escolheu é porque ele mereceu ser o parceiro de um demônio do porte de seu afilhado.

- Se ele é tão bom… - começou em um tom venenoso. – então o que faz neste exato momento nas mãos do inimigo? Só mostra o quão incompetente ele é. – encerrou maldosamente e a expressão amável no rosto de Lupin fechou-se como um dia de tempestade.

- Devo lembrar-lhe senhor _Black_ – sibilou o nome com um tom de desprezo. ­– que Draco Malfoy ainda é o nosso líder, o qual devemos respeito, então sugiro que o senhor modere o seu tom e as suas palavras pois outros bruxos não serão tão condescendentes ao ouvir tais ofensas proferidas contra o nosso comandante. – avisou, sabendo que se fosse outro já teria azarado Black por desacato.

Parecia que com seqüestro a popularidade de Draco havia crescido extremamente e a comunidade bruxa aos poucos reconhecia a importância do garoto nesta guerra. Desde que a notícia do seu rapto foi vinculada nos meios de comunicação mágicos, um certo pânico assolou a população que diante da perda do líder da resistência agora sentia-se indefesa. Tais atitudes dos outros bruxos praticamente despertou uma ira insana em Snape que considerava todos uns hipócritas, pois agora os feiticeiros que clamavam o retorno de seu _amado_ líder eram os mesmos que dias atrás diziam a torto e a direito que Malfoy não servia para o cargo. Não precisa se dizer que foi um custo conter o Mestre de Poções que queria porque queria matar alguém.

- E eu pensando que o seu caso era com o morcego humano, mas vejo que você prefere os garotinhos, certo? – provocou o demônio e Remus recuou, não compreendendo completamente a indireta. Quando o braço de Sirius cruzou a sua cintura e o puxou de encontro ao corpo do homem, ele quase rolou os olhos de exasperação. Os dois já não tinham vivido esta cena antes?

- Sinceramente Black, eu simplesmente tenho que dar crédito a todos os rumores que ouço sobre você. – resmungou, usando toda a sua força e afastando Sirius de si com um empurrão. – Você não bate bem das idéias. Uma hora está discutindo comigo sobre a validade de Draco ser parceiro do Lorde Potter. Outra hora está me ofendendo por eu ser um mestiço e então fica flertando comigo… ou seja lá o que você chama essa sua mania de me agarrar. – comentou, ajeitando a sua roupa sem encarar o outro diretamente. – Decida-se!

Sirius deu um sorriso matreiro. Tinha que concordar com Lupin, pois a cada hora ele sempre estava reagindo de uma maneira diferente em frente ao bruxo, porém o problema era que ele não conseguia se controlar. Havia algo no lobisomem que simplesmente deixavam os seus instintos em frenesi. Remus parecia à primeira vista tão inocente e frágil, mas quando você o conhecia melhor descobria que ele era um homem feroz e teimoso, um guerreiro forte e decidido e isto parecia atrair Black como inseto se atraía a luz. Embora o bruxo ainda fosse um mestiço, coisa que era completamente desprezado pela sua raça, ainda sim ele era fascinante e já que Harry tinha recusado o seu presente, preferindo aquele loiro, achava que o afilhado não iria se importar se ele investisse no segundo comandante não é mesmo.

- Bem – Remus engoliu nervosamente ao ver o sorriso malicioso no rosto de Black e ele sabia muito bem que quando o demônio sorria daquela maneira, coisa boa não iria acontecer. – eu preciso ir. – quase gaguejou, indicando displicente com uma mão a porta de saída da ala hospitalar e começando a recuar em direção a ela. O problema era que a cada passo que ele dava para trás, Sirius dava um para frente. – Eu apenas vim aqui trazer o meu aluno. Tenha um bom dia senhor Black. – virou-se para partir, mas foi impedido quando Sirius segurou em seu braço e o puxou fortemente, o fazendo tropeçar e cair de costas contra o peito do demônio.

- Por que a pressa senhor Lupin? – murmurou com uma voz rouca perto do ouvido dele, fazendo Remus se recordar da noite dias atrás em que eles se encontraram no corredor e tiveram uma conversa parecida com esta, pois seu corpo começava a reagir da mesma maneira.

- Eu sei que estamos no meio de uma crise com o seqüestro de Draco, mas eu tenho aulas para lecionar, então se você não se importa… - tentou desvencilhar-se do abraço de Sirius, mas ele o apertou ainda mais contra o seu corpo. – Senhor Black… - ofegou quando sentiu mãos grandes e firmes deslizarem pelos seus braços em uma carícia suave. – Sirius… - sua voz quase sumiu quando as mesmas mãos penetraram sorrateiras sob a sua camisa começando a acariciar a pele de sua barriga, fazendo calafrios descer pela sua espinha.

Num rompante o demônio virou o bruxo em seus braços e fechou uma mão nos cabelos castanhos, trazendo a cabeça de Remus contra a sua e clamando os lábios rosados em um beijo violento e sedutor. Lupin ofegou de susto diante do gesto súbito e soltou um pequeno gemido de dor quando o canino de Sirius feriu seu lábio inferior. Quando uma língua ousada começou a lamber o machucado e a chupar incessantemente o lábio do lincatropo, este soltou outro gemido de prazer, agarrando-se a Black como se a sua vida dependesse disso e retribuindo o beijo na mesma intensidade.

- Professor Lupin! – a voz esganiçada de Madame Pomfrey fez Remus acordar num estalo e empurrar Sirius para longe, fazendo o demônio tropeçar nas próprias pernas e cair desajeitado sobre uma mesa de cabeceira.

- P-Papoula… - gaguejou o homem, pigarreando de leve para poder recuperar o controle da voz. A enfermeira cruzou os braços e bateu a ponta do pé no piso de pedra, lançando ao bruxo um olhar reprovador. – Eu… sinto muito? – disse incerto, com as bochechas extremamente vermelhas. Não podia acreditar que tinha sido flagrado pela mulher que durante anos cuidou de sua saúde de uma maneira maternal e por quem ele tinha grande respeito.

- A enfermaria não é lugar para isto jovenzinho. – o repreendeu como se ele ainda fosse o garoto de quinze anos da Grifinória que vivia atolado de livros. – Vão namorar em outro lugar. – ordenou e Remus corou mais ainda ao ouvir a palavra "namorar".

- Velha doida este é o primeiro conselho que presta que você dá em dias. – Sirius resolveu intervir, como sempre na hora errada, com um sorriso maroto no rosto bonito.

- Eu tenho uma aula para lecionar. – desculpou-se Lupin e praticamente saiu correndo da ala hospitalar. Black pensou em abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa sobre a partida apressada do homem quando Pomfrey o interrompeu com um olhar mordaz.

- Atreva-se a ferir um fio daquele cabelo castanho rapazinho – ameaçou a mulher, sacudindo a sua varinha na direção do nariz do demônio. – e eu castro você. – e fez um gesto de corte com a mesma que fez Sirius recuar de pavor só de pensar na cena, e engolir em seco concordando com a enfermeira que triunfante empinou o nariz no ar, rodou sobre os pés e foi recolher-se na sua sala.

* * *

Severo virou mais uma vez a garrafa de Wisky de Fogo contra o copo, praticamente o enchendo e depois o tomando de um gole só. Sentiu a bebida descer queimando pela sua garganta e acumular-se em seu estômago que já reclamava diante do castigo que recebia, deixando a cabeça do professor um pouco zonza por causa do álcool. Ergueu novamente a garrafa, pronto para poder mais uma vez encher o copo, quando percebeu que estava sendo observado.

Irritado, virou o rosto para ver quem o incomodava em seu ritual privado e viu, parada na porta de entrada de seu escritório, uma menininha de longos e volumosos cabelos ruivos e grandes olhos verdes que o miravam com inocência enquanto um dedo rechonchudo sumia entre os lábios vermelhos que o sugavam com fervor.

- O que você quer? – vociferou para a garotinha, xingando Longbottom mentalmente até a qüinquagésima geração do rapaz. Ele simplesmente teve a idéia imbecil de trazer a órfã trouxa para Hogwarts porque era um mole que não conseguia resistir a uma criança desamparada. Típico comportamento grifinório, pensou com asno.

Entretanto, apesar da pergunta rude, a menina pareceu não se abalar com o tom áspero do professor e adentrou mais na sala, olhando as coisas a sua volta com o típico interesse infantil enquanto se aproximava do homem sentado à mesa ao fundo do aposento. Quando chegou perto do móvel, tirou o dedo da boca e espalmou as suas mãos pequenas no tampo, tentando usar os braços magros para poder subir na mesa e assim encarar aquele homem interessante mais de perto.

Snape observou em silêncio por alguns segundos os movimentos da menina até que se cansou daquela brincadeira e ergueu-se de seu assento, apoiando as mãos na mesa e inclinando-se sobre a mesma para poder olhar a garotinha do outro lado que ainda tentava subir. Orbes verdes prenderam-se em negros e a criança fez um biquinho manhoso e esticou os braçinhos pedindo colo, o que prontamente foi ignorado pelo bruxo.

- Por que você não volta para qualquer buraco do inferno de onde você veio? – bradou e a garota piscou um pouco, não compreendendo o que ele quis dizer e Severo passou as mãos pelos cabelos, não conseguindo acreditar que pudesse haver no mundo alguém tão inocente… ou tão imbecil. A menina era surda por um acaso? Não conseguia decifrar pelo seu tom de voz, ou as suas palavras, que a sua presença era indesejada?

- WENDY! – o grito ecoou no corredor e segundos depois dele a figura de Neville Longbottom apareceu na entrada do escritório do Mestre de Poções. Os olhos azuis do garoto se arregalaram quando viram Wendy e Snape em uma disputa de olhares e com as pernas trêmulas ele entrou na "caverna do morcego" e aproximou-se hesitante da menina.

- Finalmente! – rosnou o bruxo mais velho. – Poderia fazer o favor de levar esta peste daqui? – ordenou, fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão e Neville pegou à ruivinha no colo, que imediatamente sorriu ao reconhecê-lo e o abraçou fortemente pelo pescoço, suas íris verdes brilhando de felicidade ao ver o rapaz.

Severo observou a cena atentamente, ansioso com que eles partissem logo para continuar a fazer o que fazia antes de ser interrompido, e surpreendeu-se ao ver a paciência e o cuidado com que Longbottom lidava com a criança, como se esta fosse feita de cristal e pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento. Se ao menos o idiota tivesse tido o mesmo tato em suas aulas, muitos caldeirões teriam sido poupados do desastre iminente que era o Herbologista.

Enquanto verificava se Wendy estava fisicamente intacta – nunca se sabia que tipo de maldição invisível Snape era capaz de colocar em alguém quando de mau humor – o rapaz percebeu que era observado intensamente e virou-se para ver o professor os mirando com seus penetrantes olhos negros. Engoliu em seco por estar sob avaliação tão profunda e desviou o rosto para não encarar o homem, com isto a sua visão rapidamente voltou-se para a garrafa de wisky quase vazia sobre a mesa. Franziu as sobrancelhas diante da cena e vagarosamente depositou a menina no chão, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela e a segurando pelos ombros enquanto lhe dava um caloroso sorriso.

- Não deveria ter saído assim sem me avisar Wendy. – a repreendeu suavemente e a garotinha fez uma expressão triste por ter chateado o rapaz. – Não se esqueça disso da próxima vez, okay? – terminou com o sorriso se alargando e a menina acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Agora eu quero que você volte pelo mesmo caminho que veio e encontre a professora McGonagall que está te esperando no topo da escada. E fique com ela até eu ir te buscar, certo? – instruiu e mais uma vez recebeu um aceno positivo de cabeça.

Antes de partir, Wendy deu mais um abraço em Neville e depois o beijou estalado na bochecha e com um sorriso colocou novamente o dedo na boca e saiu feliz da sala, sob o olhar atento do ex-grifinório. Quando a menina sumiu de vista, ele virou-se para Severo apenas para vê-lo pegar a garrafa de Wisky de Fogo e encher o copo até a borda, o erguendo pronto para tomá-lo de um gole só. Porém, antes que os lábios do homem pudessem tocar na boca do copo, este foi tirado de suas mãos e jogado contra a lareira, fazendo o fogo nesta crepitar mais forte com a adição do álcool nas chamas.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – sibilou o professor ameaçadoramente e por breves segundos Neville pensou em recuar, fugir correndo daquela sala e esquecer completamente de qualquer encontro que teve com o homem. Contudo, a sua coragem grifinória retornou quando ele viu Snape preste a beber o wisky direto da garrafa.

Novamente ele arrancou o objeto da mão do professor e o jogou no fogo, fazendo as chamas flamejarem mais fortes e refletirem na íris negra do bruxo mais velho, que mirava com fúria aquele moleque ousado que tinha se atrevido a entrar em sua sala sem ser convidado e ainda interrompindo o seu ritual. Irritado, inclinou-se sobre a mesa para poder impor uma postura ameaçadora ao rapaz, mas este apenas cruzou os braços teimoso e o encarou de volta.

- Sei que esta abalado com o que aconteceu com o Draco, todos nós estamos, mas encher a cara desacaradamente não vai trazê-lo de volta. – o repreendeu com uma voz firme e Snape rodeou a mesa para poder ficar frente a frente daquele fedelho abusado que de uma hora para a outra resolveu criar coragem e arranjar um embate justamente com ele, o homem que metia medo até mesmo nas estátuas da escola.

- Quem morreu e te elegeu o novo líder Longbottom? Minhas ações não são de seu interesse e eu não lhe devo satisfações. – deu as costas a ele, indo a passos largos até o armário onde guardava alguns objetos pessoais, entre eles mais garrafas de Wisky de Fogo, e abriu a porta. No entanto, antes que pudesse pegar outra bebida, uma mão de dedos alongados espalmou contra a madeira e fechou a porta num estalo. Logo em seguida Neville colocou-se entre o armário e o professor.

Irado pela intromissão do Herbologista, Severo puxou a sua varinha de dentro de suas vestes e apontou para o rosto do garoto, franzindo as sobrancelhas em desagrado e esperando que assim o menino recuasse de medo, como sempre fazia. Ledo engano. Longbottom firmou os pés no chão e permaneceu imóvel no lugar, encarando ferozmente o outro homem em desafio, o provocando, o incitando a lançar algum feitiço contra ele naquele momento.

- Fique sabendo professor que quando o Malfoy voltar eu irei pessoalmente reportar as suas atitudes a ele e sei que ele não ficará nada feliz. – avisou com uma expressão séria. Sabia que Snape não nutria nenhum respeito pela sua pessoa, mas respeitava Draco e se colocasse o nome dele no meio da conversa talvez conseguisse enfiar algum juízo na cabeça do homem.

Furioso e com o álcool começando a falar por si, Severo segurou a frente da camisa de Neville e o sacudiu com força, o puxando de encontro ao seu corpo e aproximando o rosto arredondado do garoto do seu, o mirando com ódio.

- Talvez ele não volte Longbottom, já pensou nisso? – sentenciou aquilo que por três dias recusava a aceitar. Eles não sabiam o que o tal de Voldemort queria com Draco e, portanto, não tinham a mínima idéia se o rapaz ainda estava vivo ou não e com o Potter inconsciente eles não saberiam desse fato tão cedo. Somente o demônio era capaz de garantir, diante da ligação que eles possuíam por causa do matrimônio, se o parceiro estava bem.

- Pelo visto o senhor já… e várias vezes. Mas devo lembrá-lo professor que o álcool nunca foi a melhor coisa para nos ajudar a pensar _claramente_. – rebateu e segurou no pulso que o prendia pela blusa, tentando soltar os dedos fortes do tecido e fracassando miseravelmente.

- O mundo deve estar terminando. – o bruxo riu com escárnio e soltou Neville com força, o empurrando dolorosamente contra o armário. – Para um fedelho covarde como você vir aqui me dar ordens e conselhos. – resmungou, virando-se com as vestes farfalhando como sempre fazia e atravessando a sala, entrando em uma porta praticamente escondida a um canto dela. Longbottom piscou por alguns segundos antes de recuperar-se do susto, por um momento ele pensou que Snape realmente iria azará-lo, e seguiu o homem pela mesma porta em que ele sumiu.

O garoto parou chocado e sentiu o coração vir à boca quando viu que estava nos aposentos pessoais de Snape e tentou recuar um passo, apenas para ouvir um estrondo soar atrás de si e fazê-lo virar assustado para ver a porta que tinha acabado de bater. Um clique ecoou no quarto e o ex-grifinório arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o barulho da fechadura se trancando e virou-se num pulo quando ouviu a voz rouca do professor soar atrás de si.

- O que você ainda faz aqui? – exigiu o homem, mirando com raiva o jovem que ofegava e usava a porta trancada como apoio. Os olhos azul bebê estavam largos e as bochechas extremamente rosadas. Fios castanhos de cabelo pareciam desalinhados enquanto o rapaz tateava com a mão a porta as suas costas em busca da fechadura. Snape deu um passo à frente, como uma fera aproximando-se de sua presa, e o menino prendeu a respiração, não sabendo como reagir.

Não sentia medo, pelo contrário, seu corpo todo tremia em expectativa sobre o que o professor iria fazer e a cada passo que o homem dava, mais as suas pernas balançavam. Viu os orbes negros vagarem de seu rosto e lentamente descerem pelo seu pescoço, ombro, peito e pernas, como se estivessem avaliando o que via, antes de voltar ao seu rosto com firmeza. Por um momento apertou as pálpebras firmemente com a sensação de que o bruxo mais velho estava lendo a sua mente e quando sentiu um toque em sua bochecha, pulou de susto e empalideceu.

Severo estava mais próximo do que há segundos atrás, perigosamente mais próximo e com as pontas dos dedos pousadas em seu rosto, deslizando pela sua pele e parando na ponta de seu queixo, erguendo a sua cabeça suavemente. Mordeu o lábio inferior apreensivo e viu quando o homem desviou a atenção para ele diante do gesto. Dois pensamentos passaram pela sua cabeça antes do professor inclinar-se mais e tomar a sua boca em um beijo. O primeiro era que Snape estava realmente bêbado para fazer o que fazia. E o segundo era que finalmente ele conseguiu tirar uma casquinha do temido, mas cobiçado Mestre de Poções.

* * *

Um grito de fúria pareceu tremer a velha mansão e um estrondo sacudiu as paredes. Em seu cárcere, Draco rugia de raiva e chutava as grades da cela com força, na vã tentativa de derrubá-las a base da pancada. Muitos Comensais da Morte pulavam no lugar cada vez que ouviam o barulho e entreolhavam-se temerosos diante das reações do prisioneiro. A maioria deles havia pensado que por ser um rapaz novo e estar na situação em que estava, cativo pelo inimigo, que Malfoy iria ceder e recolher-se amedrontado a um canto de sua prisão esperando ansiosamente pelo resgate. Nunca imaginaram que estariam completamente errados.

Por dias Draco gritava, xingava, chutava, socava e balançava grades e paredes na esperança de destruir a sua prisão. Contudo, já antecipando a reação do jovem bruxo, Voldemort havia lançado feitiço atrás de feitiço sobre o lugar para assim impedir qualquer fuga. Descobrir este fato não deixou o loiro mais feliz do que ele já estava, fazendo apenas aumentar as investidas dele em tentar escapar. E pobre do infeliz que ousasse se aproximar demais das barras.

Na primeira noite um Comensal desavisado chegou muito perto das grades e quase teve a cabeça arrancada pela corrente de ouro que Malfoy usava no pulso. Com isto, a arma que tinha passado despercebida por parecer uma jóia foi prontamente confiscada. Na segunda noite outro Comensal foi atacado ferozmente quando tentou servir comida ao prisioneiro e este lançou a bandeja contra a cabeça do homem, que recuou assustado. Draco parecia e agia como uma fera selvagem encarcerada e isto fez muitos dos servos de Voldemort se perguntarem se o que eles tinham capturado era realmente um bruxo.

- Você quer parar com isso? – uma voz bradou no corredor onde ficavam as prisões e os gritos pararam. Sombras se mexeram nas paredes iluminadas por fracas lamparinas a óleo e um Comensal aproximou-se da cela, parando a uma distância segura das grades e mirando o loiro com raiva. – Pessoas estão querendo descansar nesta casa. – ordenou para o jovem que estava parado no meio do aposento, ofegante e com os cabelos loiros em desalinhos. Os olhos cinza pareceram brilhar na escuridão e o homem teve a sensação de que viu um reflexo avermelhado nas íris claras.

- Suma daqui seu verme! – rosnou com raiva, avançando sobre as grades e o Comensal recuou assustado.

Draco sentia todo o seu corpo tremer e pronto para explodir a qualquer momento. Sentia a sua energia chamando, implorando pela presença de seu consorte e ter como última lembrança um Harry ensangüentado caindo de joelhos a sua frente não ajudava muito a sua aura mágica. Ela ocupava praticamente todo o espaço da cela e rebatia nas paredes protegidas magicamente, tentando encontrar uma brecha para sair e assim conseguir encontrar a energia de seu companheiro e assegurar-se de que ele estava bem. Contudo, quando não conseguia o seu intento, voltava com força para o loiro, extremamente cheia de fúria, fazendo o rapaz descontar o seu ódio na primeira coisa que via na sua frente.

- Tsc, por que não respira fundo meu jovem, para assim poder relaxar? – a voz sibilada de Voldemort ecoou no corredor e em poucos segundos o homem apareceu no campo de visão do bruxo, sendo seguido por uma mulher de aparência estranha e escuros cabelos negros e que o mirava com um sorriso maléfico no rosto parcialmente iluminado.

- Por que você não chega mais perto para assim eu arrancar os seus olhos fora com as minhas mãos? – e tentou esticar as mãos pelas brechas das grades, sendo rapidamente repelido pela magia nelas.

- Tão arisco… não lembro de sua mãe ser assim jovem Dragão. – a voz da mulher que acompanhava Voldemort o fez parar no lugar e ele voltou a sua atenção para ela, tentando discernir as suas feições diante da semi escuridão do corredor.

- Não coloca a mãe no meio senão a coisa fica feia. – rebateu com escárnio, dando um sorriso feral para a Comensal da Morte.

- Draco, Draco, Draco. – Voldemort aproximou-se da cela e riu quando o rapaz tentou atacá-lo, mas novamente foi impedido pelas barreiras protetoras. – Por que tanta hostilidade? É por causa do Lorde Potter? – a menção do nome de Harry pareceu estourar algo dentro do peito do loiro e a aura que preenchia a cela crepitou, fazendo as paredes tremerem fortemente.

- Se ele morrer seu _mestiço_ filho de uma serpente asquerosa, eu juro que te mato, te desmembro pedaço por pedaço e ainda desço ao inferno para matá-lo novamente. – ameaçou gélido e algo na postura do garoto fez o Lorde das Trevas recuar cauteloso. Draco Malfoy era tudo o que ele tinha previsto. Extremamente poderoso e a criatura perfeita para completar o seu plano. No entanto, ele sentia que o rapaz possuía mais segredos guardados dentro de si do que deixava transparecer e a aura dele, praticamente visível a olho nu, brilhando naquele tom prata intenso apenas denotava perigo.

- Dragão! – a mulher ao lado de Voldemort ergueu uma mão e sacudiu o dedo em uma negativa, o repreendendo como se ele fosse uma criança. – Não use este tom com o grande Lorde das Trevas. – falou raivosa diante do desrespeito daquele fedelho com o poderoso Lorde.

- Grande? Só se for o ego! Geralmente ego grande significa pinto pequeno! – retrucou sarcástico e Voldemort riu diante das atitudes infantis do loiro. – NÃO RIA DE MIM! – Draco espalmou as mãos com força contra as barras, não fazendo apenas elas tremerem, mas todo o porão onde ficavam as celas para os prisioneiros. A mulher e o Lorde recuaram ao sentirem o mini terremoto.

- Você é perfeito. – sibilou o homem de maneira exaltada. – E me fará perfeito. – continuou, fazendo uma expressão extasiada ao pensar nas possibilidades. Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas não conseguindo compreender o que ele queria dizer, mas não disposto a tentar decifrar aquela charada. Sua mente nublada pela raiva apenas o fazia reagir por instinto e não bolar nada.

- Meu Senhor devemos começar os preparativos para a cerimônia? – perguntou a Comensal e Voldemort deu um leve aceno com a cabeça. Logo o primeiro dia do solstício de inverno chegaria, época perfeita para realizar um ritual mágico do porte que ele planejava, por isso precisavam se apressar. Potter não ficaria quieto por muito tempo sabendo que o seu precioso marido estava desaparecido e sabia que o demônio tinha uma arma a mais para poder encontrar o jovem bruxo: a sua vidência. Se não corresse seus planos iriam por água a baixo e a sua vingança não estaria completa. Sorriu um sorriso macabro e aproximou-se da cela esticando um braço pálido na direção do loiro.

- Se atreva a chegar mais perto e será a última coisa que fará em vida. – alertou Malfoy com um brilho assassino no olhar e o homem recuou precavido, rindo divertido ante a inquietude do bruxo.

- Bellatrix. – sibilou o nome e a mulher ao lado dele virou-se para encarar seu Lorde com adoração. – Cuide bem do nosso Tesouro, o quero saudável para o dia da cerimônia. – ordenou e foi embora do lugar com a mesma velocidade e quietude com que chegou.

- Você será o responsável pela elevação do grande Lorde das Trevas, pequeno Dragão. – Bellatrix riu extasiada, uma gargalhada insana. – Narcissa, aquela traidora, deve estar rolando no túmulo neste exato momento sabendo que seu adorável filho será o responsável pelo fim da guerra… e de todas estas raças miseráveis que habitam o planeta. – a mulher deu um passo para mais perto das lamparinas e Draco recuou surpreso.

Na quase escuridão do corredor ele mal pôde identificar direito as feições dela, mas agora que a luz iluminava o seu rosto, o que Malfoy via era uma face com olhos estreitos e de íris brancas, pêlos negros cobriam parte das bochechas e testa da mulher e caninos salientes saltavam dos lábios. O nariz achatado apenas completava o visual, a deixando com uma forma que era uma mistura de cachorro com ser humano.

- O que são vocês? – perguntou abismado ao lembrar-se dos outros Comensais com quem batalhou e que também possuíam formas estranhas.

- Nós? Nós somos o futuro, uma raça superior e que irá governar este planeta melhor do que vocês seus tolos bruxos, trouxas e demônios. – respondeu, dando outra gargalhada insana. – Bem, agora eu tenho que ir, muitas coisas para aprontar. Mas foi um prazer conhecê-lo… - ela aproximou-se da cela e quando Draco fez menção de atacá-la, afastou-se rapidamente com uma risada diante da atitude arredia do menino. – meu querido sobrinho. – e partiu, deixando o loiro para trás e com um único pensamento na cabeça:

- Mas que merda!

_Continua..._


	13. Nem tudo que reluz é mágico

**Capítulo 12**

**Nem tudo que reluz é mágico**

_Novamente estava naquele lugar nublado, escuro e frio e, mais uma vez, o vento que soprava fez os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiarem. Abraçou-se na tentativa de produzir algum calor e começou a andar, com a sensação de que a cada passo que dava apenas colaborava para ele caminhar em círculos. Não sabia onde estava, não sabia para onde estava indo, e quando novamente a brisa soprou acompanhada de um sussurro, ele parou atento para escutar quem o chamava._

_- Harry… - virou-se bruscamente para ver a névoa se dissipar e a figura de Draco surgir na escuridão. Como na vez anterior ele estava com o braço esticado em sua direção, dos olhos rolavam lágrimas vermelhas de sangue e a sua expressão era de completo pesar. – Eu sinto tanto Harry… - falou com uma voz baixa e melancólica._

_- Por quê? Por que sente? – perguntou o demônio, dando um passo de encontro ao loiro, mas este recuou outro, afastando-se do homem. Parou a meio caminho para não afugentar o rapaz e apenas esperou para ver o que aconteceria a seguir._

_- Eu sinto tanto Harry… não queria envolvê-lo nisso. – suplicou com mais lágrimas rolando de seus olhos cinzentos e agora com os dois braços erguidos como se pedisse perdão. _

_- Me envolver em quê? Draco… me diga onde você está e eu vou salvá-lo. – quando o jovem começou a sumir na escuridão Potter pôs-se a correr em direção a ele. – Por favor, Draco não vá embora! – suplicou no meio de sua corrida e quando sentiu que estava finalmente se aproximando do bruxo, tropeçou em algo, caindo de joelhos no chão e ferindo as palmas das mãos no processo. _

_- Eu não quis mentir para você… eu te amo Harry… eu… - o demônio arregalou os olhos quando viu uma expressão aterrorizada surgir no rosto do garoto e a figura imensa de Voldemort aparecer atrás dele, reluzente como os fantasmas de Hogwarts e com os olhos vermelhos brilhando na negridão como dois faróis de neblina._

_- DRACO! – estendeu a mão para ele o chamando, implorando para que o rapaz viesse para os seus braços, mas este recuou e quando as mãos do Lorde das Trevas brotaram da escuridão e abraçaram o menino como se ele fosse um boneco de brinquedo quebrado, Potter sentiu algo apertar em seu peito. _

_- Eu sinto muito Harry… - pediu mais uma vez enquanto se deixava levar._

_- NÃO! – gritou desesperado, tentando erguer-se, mas raízes brotaram do chão e o prenderam no lugar. – Não me deixe! Draco… - chamou, mas este já havia desaparecido, sendo levado por Voldemort. – DRACO!_

Harry abriu os olhos e inspirou profundamente em busca de ar. Seu corpo todo tremia por causa do pesadelo e suor frio escorria por sua testa. A visão ainda embaçada começava a desanuviar, permitindo que o homem identificasse o local a sua volta. Não reconhecia bem onde estava, mas quando viu de rabo de olho um quadro na parede mexer e acenar para ele, teve a vaga idéia de que deveria estar em Hogwarts. Sentindo todos os músculos de seu corpo protestarem, mexeu-se na cama, sentando-se vagarosamente e espantando o último resquício de sono da mente.

Deslizou sobre o colchão macio e silenciosamente pôs-se de pé, apoiando-se na guarda da cama quando seus joelhos vibraram com o movimento. Sentia-se fraco, extremamente fraco, seus membros tremiam diante do esforço de novamente suportarem o peso de seu corpo, sua cabeça latejava de maneira infernal e uma pontada de dor vez ou outra acometia a sua barriga cada vez que dava uma inspirada mais profunda de ar. Lentamente pôs um pé em frente ao outro e a passos morosos começou a se afastar da cama em direção a saída da ala hospitalar.

- Mas aonde o senhor pensa que vai? – o grito esganiçado da enfermeira ao flagrar o paciente fujão fez os ouvidos sensíveis de Harry zunirem e Sirius, que dormia a sono solto depois de noites em claro, acordar num pulo e prontamente sair da cama onde estava acomodado.

- HARRY! – o homem chamou em um tom animado, correndo até o afilhado e o esmagando em um abraço. Potter soltou um alto gemido de dor e rapidamente Black o largou, olhando preocupado para o rosto pálido do rapaz mais novo.

- Lorde Potter, o senhor ficou quatro dias inconsciente e delirando de febre. Seu corpo ainda está fraco e o seu ferimento começou a cicatrizar apenas agora. Então trate de voltar para a cama! – Pomfrey praticamente rugiu e com duas passadas largas surgiu ao lado do demônio, o segurando fortemente pelo braço e o arrastando de volta para o leito. Harry lançou ao padrinho um olhar perdido que dizia claramente "quem é esta maluca?" e Black apenas deu de ombros. Já estava escaldado de encontros anteriores com a curandeira para saber que contrariá-la nunca era um bom negócio.

- Eu não posso. – tentou soltar-se do aperto da mulher, mas, no momento, ela tinha uma força superior a sua por causa de seu estado de saúde. – Eu tenho que salvar o Draco. – falou com a voz rouca e os olhos brilhando ainda com resquícios de febre. Papoula lançou um olhar condoído e maternal ao homem e com mais suavidade o guiou para o seu leito.

- Neste estado o senhor não seria de muita ajuda Lorde Potter. Sem contar que o senhor nem sabe por onde procurar. – atestou, finalmente o soltando quando chegaram perto da cama e levemente espalmou a mão no peito do demônio, o empurrando de encontro ao colchão e o incitando a deitar, porém Harry permaneceu impassível em seu lugar. Não era hora para descansos, pois já teve quatro dias para isto pelo que compreendeu do sermão da enfermeira, e quatro dias com certeza deveria ser a eternidade para um Malfoy aprisionado pelo inimigo.

- Eu posso… eu preciso… Draco. – falava bestamente e embora estivesse acordado, sua cabeça não estava muito lúcida e tudo o que os seus instintos gritavam em sua mente era: "_precisamos resgatar o nosso consorte_". Como líder alfa era a função dele proteger e guiar a matilha. Era ele que dava as ordens que deveriam ser obedecidas à risca, protegia as mulheres – mesmo que essas fossem teimosas e negassem a proteção – e guardava a sete chaves o seu consorte, aquele que deveria liderar ao seu lado. Permitir que algo acontecesse com o conjugue era quase que uma desonra a raça. Era um sinal de fraqueza.

- Harry. – Sirius afastou Pomfrey do afilhado e postou-se na frente dele, depositando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do jovem. – Olhe para mim filho. – falou em um tom suave e Potter, que olhava para todos os cantos, mas não fixava a sua atenção em nada, ainda desnorteado, voltou os orbes verdes para o padrinho. – Do que você precisa? – perguntou e viu no fundo das íris claras um brilho de reconhecimento.

- Algo… de Draco. – balbuciou desconexo, ainda tentando arrumar os pensamentos. – Crabbe e Pansy. – continuou, convocando o nome dos seus dois melhores batedores. Talvez no momento eles fossem de enorme ajuda, porque ele não descansaria até revirar aquele país de cabeça para baixo, ou a Europa inteira se fosse preciso. – Longbottom! – exclamou quando finalmente, como se tivesse levado um choque, o seu cérebro acordou e começou a funcionar com clareza. – Longbottom fez a missão de reconhecimento para Malfoy dias atrás, sabe a posição da base inimiga e pode nos ajudar.

- Senhor Potter! – Papoula interrompeu a conversa dos dois. Embora por um lado estivesse aliviada em saber que Harry já estava planejando tudo para poder resgatar Draco, por outro ficava aflita só de pensar no demônio entrando em mais uma batalha no estado em que se encontrava. Seria derrotado num golpe só se saísse daquela maneira e a sua consciência de curandeira não poderia permitir isto. – Eu devo insistir… - tentou argumentar, mas a expressão no rosto do homem a calou. Algo nos olhos dele dizia que ele estava disposto e matar quem se enfiasse no meio do caminho no seu objetivo de salvar Draco Malfoy. – Faça como preferir então! – disse exasperada. – Eu vou avisar ao diretor sobre os seus planos. – e sacudindo a cabeça enquanto resmungava uma coisa ou outra sob a respiração foi refugiar-se em sua sala e assim dar o recado a Dumbledore.

Mais desperto do que estava há minutos atrás, Potter começou a rodar de um lado para o outro em frente à cama que antes estava e com uma mão passando nervosamente por entre os cabelos longos, desfazendo alguns nós no processo, ficou murmurando coisas sem nexo sob a respiração. Sirius apenas observava em silêncio seu comandante resmungar, sabendo que apesar de estar parecendo um pouco insano agindo daquela maneira, Harry na verdade estava bolando estratégias de batalha em sua mente e pesando os prós e contras dos planos arquitetados. Parou de perambular e mirou o padrinho que ainda o olhava e arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não falei aquilo por falar, Black! Foi uma ordem! – disse em um tom rouco e Sirius fez uma careta quase infantil. Estava tão concentrado no estado do afilhado que nem tinha levado em consideração o que ele havia dito mais cedo.

- Desculpe. – pediu e com um leve inclinar de cabeça despediu-se do homem, sumindo pelo corredor atrás das pessoas necessárias para esta missão e pronto para avisar a matilha para se preparem para o que ele sentia ser o maior e mais sangrento combate que eles teriam em anos. E tudo isto apenas por causa de um homem, ainda um menino na verdade. Realmente esperava que este tal de Malfoy valesse a pena. Realmente esperava que ele fosse a pessoa certa para o seu afilhado.

* * *

Cento e trinta e cinco gotas caíram no chão, cento e trinta e seis gotas caíram no chão… O barulho de algo estourando contra o teto sobre a sua cabeça o fez dar um pequeno pulo surpreso e perder a contagem de gotas que caíam de uma infiltração no canto da parede. Soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro entediado e voltou o olhar para os nós dos seus dedos, que estavam roxos dos socos que deu nas paredes. Sua garganta doía diante dos gritos e seus pés estavam dormentes por causa dos chutes. Depois de quatro dias de rebeldia finalmente seu corpo apresentava sinais de cansaço e o pulso quebrado, o qual ele tinha ignorado mais cedo, agora latejava intensamente clamando por sua atenção.

Dobrou os joelhos, apoiando os braços sobre eles e jogou a cabeça para trás, a repousando contra a pedra fria e úmida. Sua mente novamente voltou-se aos pensamentos que o assolavam por dias. O que os seus soldados estavam fazendo? Será que estavam planejando algum resgate? Eles ao menos faziam idéia de onde ele estava? E Potter? Só de pensar no demônio seu coração falhava e a sua garganta se comprimia, impedindo o ar de passar. Cada vez que fechava os olhos à imagem que surgia em frente a eles era o moreno caído de joelhos no chão com uma expressão surpresa no rosto e as mãos segurando o ferimento na barriga. O sangue vermelho vivo escorrendo por entre os dedos longos e manchando o asfalto era o que costumava povoar seus pesadelos.

Ergueu a cabeça num estalo quando ouviu o ranger característico das portas de ferro da cela e um dos Comensais da Morte aproximar-se cauteloso com uma bandeja nas mãos. Draco fechou os punhos fortemente em uma posição defensiva e o homem recuou assustado quando viu os orbes cinzentos brilharem ferozmente em sua direção. Lentamente o loiro foi erguendo-se do chão com uma suavidade e graça que o fez parecer um felino pronto para dar o bote e o Comensal recuou ainda mais, assustado com o que estaria por vir.

Fazia horas que os habitantes da Mansão Riddle não ouviam mais os gritos e ataques do garoto, mas isto não significava que ele já tinha se dado por derrotado e dentro da roda de seguidores do Lorde das Trevas sempre havia disputas para ver quem levaria a comida ao prisioneiro. Ninguém queria arriscar ter a sua cabeça arrancada pelo bruxo enfurecido. O homem abaixou-se lentamente para depositar a bandeja na entrada da cela, seus olhos por detrás da máscara estavam fixos no mago que o olhava com uma frieza que fez calafrios correrem a sua espinha. Quando Malfoy deu um passo à frente o Comensal soltou um grito estrangulado e deu um pulo para trás, batendo a porta e recuando até a parede oposta, olhando apavorado para o loiro aprisionado.

Draco soltou uma longa e tenebrosa gargalhada e isto foi o suficiente para fazer o sujeito girar sobre os pés e sumir o mais rápido possível dali. Quando ele desapareceu no final do corredor é que o loiro desfez a expressão maníaca que ostentava em seu belo rosto e aproximou-se da bandeja, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela e olhando seu conteúdo com extremo desprezo. Havia um prato fundo com um conteúdo que ele deduziu fosse alguma sopa, o problema era que esta tinha uma cor verde doentia que fazia o seu estômago embrulhar somente de olhar. Ao lado do prato havia um copo de barro com um líquido transparente dentro e Malfoy o ergueu nas mãos feridas, o cheirando longamente.

A princípio parecia não haver nada de errado com a água, mas nunca se podia confiar nos seus captores. No entanto, a sua lógica lhe dizia que se estava vivo até agora, apesar de todo o seu escândalo, isto só poderia significar que Voldemort o queria para alguma coisa e portanto não seria tolo de matá-lo envenenado. Ou deixar algum de seus seguidores fazer isso. Resignado, virou o copo num gole só, mas ignorou prontamente a comida oferecida. Poderia passar dias à base de água se quisesse, por mais que isso fosse doloroso. E nem se estivesse à beira da morte que colocaria aquela coisa pegajosa na boca. Preferia transformar-se no rato de testes das poções de Snape do que comer aquela porcaria.

Cansado sentou-se num canto da cela e pôs-se a contar as rachaduras do teto, dando um longo bocejo uma vez ou outra. Dormir era outra coisa que ele recusava-se a fazer. No máximo tirava pequenos cochilos de dez a vinte minutos durante o dia, quando sentia que a movimentação da casa estava mais calma, ou seja, com certeza Voldemort e seus Comensais deveriam estar fora fazendo alguma coisa, o que o permitia baixar um pouco a sua guarda e relaxar. Porém a falta de sono também se dava aos pesadelos que surgiam no momento que fechava os olhos. Por mais que ele gritasse, esperneasse, xingasse aquele mestiço, isso não mudava o fato de que lá no fundo estava com medo. Não tinha idéia do que o homem queria com ele e pensar nas probabilidades o assustava.

Muitas das vezes pegou-se imaginando quando Potter apareceria para salvá-lo e depois se censurava por ter se tornado tão dependente do demônio. Outras vezes sentia-se culpado por todas as vezes que o moreno lhe deu grandes demonstrações de carinho e ele retribuiu tudo com frieza e distância. Não estava acostumado a receber afeto tão abertamente, talvez apenas de seus pais, mas estes morreram quando era criança e por isso quase não se lembrava deles. Snape nunca fora um ser dado a abraços e toda vez que Lupin tentava suprir a parte emocional que Severo negava dar ao menino este a recusava por falta de conhecimento no relacionamento sócio-emocional humano.

Barulho de passos pesados ecoou pelas paredes mofadas do corredor e Draco ergueu-se num pulo, pondo-se de pé em uma posição defensiva em questão de segundos. Seu corpo todo protestava de dor, seus músculos tensos mal o obedeciam e ele sabia que o seu pulso quebrado seria inútil no momento para qualquer tipo de briga. Mesmo assim manteve-se firme quando alguém se aproximou da sua cela. Geralmente os Comensais apenas apareciam na hora das refeições e nunca surgiam durante esses intervalos com medo do que ele pudesse fazer. Então, o que tinha acontecido de errado?

Três homens enormes bloquearam a entrada da cela e Malfoy torceu os lábios de maneira ameaçadora e franziu a testa em fúria. O que eles queriam? Revanche pelos colegas os quais ele feriu nos outros dias? Pois teriam que bater muito para derrubar o bruxo, pois este não se daria por vencido tão cedo. Os três entraram na prisão e rodearam o loiro que ergueu as mãos pronto para a briga. Um deles esticou o braço em sua direção e Draco reagiu num instinto, estapeando o braço para longe e desferindo um soco na direção do rosto mascarado. Outro Comensal avançou em sua direção enquanto ele atacava e apertou seu pulso ferido, arrancando um longo grito de dor do bruxo. O terceiro passou seus braços largos pelo peito do mago, o prendendo no lugar enquanto outro o segurava pelas pernas.

Malfoy sentiu seu corpo ser erguido do chão e começou a debater-se furiosamente para se soltar enquanto era levado para fora da cela. Sua voz rouca emitia gritos de profanações enquanto ele era guiado pela mansão pelos homens enormes. Seu corpo dolorido parecia tirar forças do infinito para continuar brigando e a sua cabeça girava num turbilhão de pensamentos. O que eles queriam? Para onde o estavam levando? Viu quando seguiram por corredores e escadarias até que chegaram a um andar qualquer. O terceiro Comensal que os guiava abriu uma porta e sem cerimônias Draco foi arrastado para dentro do aposento.

Sem qualquer aviso eles jogaram o garoto sobre uma cama que rangeu diante do impacto e antes que o bruxo pudesse se levantar do colchão mole para poder atacá-los, os Comensais já estavam fora do quarto e trancando a porta atrás de si. Draco soltou um rosnado de frustração e chutou uma cadeira que estava no caminho, a fazendo se chocar ruidosamente contra a parede do lugar. Irritado, voltou para a cama e praticamente afundou no colchão extremamente macio e desconfortável. E mais essa agora. Tinha sido transferido de instalações, mas por quê? Rodou os olhos pelo lugar que agora estava.

O quarto tinha uma aparência antiga, com poucos móveis de madeira trabalhada, mas muito mau cuidados. O chão tinha uma camada de poeira que deixava a tábua corrida de cor escura praticamente branca e as cortinas da cama de dossel estavam todas puídas pelas traças. Malfoy deslizou do colchão para o chão e cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos dobrados, apoiando o queixo sobre eles pensativo. O que será que vinha agora? Era o que rolava em sua mente repetidamente e uma sensação estranha começava a apoderar-se de seu peito. Sabia que o pior estava por vir e numa prece praticamente sussurrada ele recorreu a única pessoa que poderia salvar a sua vida no momento.

- Por favor Harry… me ajude. – pediu numa voz mínima, fechando os olhos e permitindo-se a mais um de seus breves cochilos.

* * *

Estava ficando rapidamente viciado nos toques dele. Nas mãos suaves, nos lábios rudes e sedentos, sempre o beijando, tirando o seu fôlego e pedindo por mais. Nas carícias exigentes e por vezes agressivas e no modo frio e impessoal que eram os encontros íntimos dos dois. Severo Snape não era um homem romântico, era praticamente impossível conjurá-lo num encontro a luz de velas, regado a vinho e comida sofisticada. Na verdade ele era do tipo mais carnal. O que queria, obtinha e tinha que ser exatamente no momento em que queria. E Neville não demorou muito tempo para acostumar-se aos hábitos do Professor de Poções. Na verdade acostumou-se rápido demais diante desses dois dias de relacionamento entre eles.

Desde o dia em que ele criou alguma coragem grifinória para bater de frente com o homem e confrontá-lo sobre o seu novo vício adquirido diante da perda de Draco, encontros furtivos e em cantos escuros começaram a surgir. O mundo de ambos estava mudando e girando rápido demais para o gosto daqueles que viveram a vida inteira atrelados a conceitos de rotina e estabilidade. Contudo, por mais que eles sentissem que deveriam parar, respirar e pensar sobre este assunto, bastava apenas um toque do companheiro para perderem qualquer linha de pensamento racional.

Longbottom sentiu as suas pernas se chocarem contra a mesa à medida que ia sendo empurrado para cima do móvel. Sua mente gritava que era loucura o que fazia e que a sua mãe deveria estar se revirando no túmulo neste instante e seu pai, ainda em coma no hospital, teria um treco se soubesse disso. Mas ele não se importava, pois no momento em que sentiu os dedos ágeis de Snape começarem a desabotoar a sua camisa e percorrerem o peito claro em leves carícias, ele esqueceu qualquer pensamento coerente.

Os lábios do professor eram exigentes, assim como seus dedos longos e fortes e que seguravam com força as abas de sua blusa, o puxando de encontro ao homem. O corpo adolescente, ainda dividido entre os traços da infância e da maturidade, pareceu alinhar-se perfeitamente com o corpo do homem mais velho e mais vivido, gerando um prazer inconsciente sobre a pele de ambos diante destas atitudes proibidas. Neville soltou um suspiro extasiado no meio do beijo e percorreu os dedos pelos cabelos negros do Mestre de Poções. À primeira vista os fios escuros pareciam sebosos e mal cuidados, mas o ex-grifinório surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que, na verdade, eles eram macios ao toque.

O menino sentiu o vento frio das masmorras arrepiarem os pêlos claros de seu corpo quando a sua camisa finalmente foi descartada, a súbita queda de temperatura contrastando intensamente com a sua pele quente. Seu sangue parecia ferver, e, desta vez, não era de ódio reprimido pelo homem que neste exato momento lhe tocava de maneira tão íntima. De uma maneira que ele jamais imaginaria que seria tocado. Estava perdido em um mar de sensações e por isso é que quase sentiu seu coração parar quando um estrondo soou da entrada da sala.

Severo afastou-se vagarosamente do jovem e com uma sobrancelha erguida mirou seus orbes negros na porta de entrada das masmorras, mas especificamente no demônio parado sob o batente e que parecia fumegar de ódio. Hesitante recuou as suas mãos do corpo do ex-grifinório e com uma paciência e compostura invejável, começou a ajeitar as vestes de Neville que estava dividido entre ficar confuso, envergonhado ou surpreso diante do flagra. Quando o professor fechou o último botão da camisa do Herbologista, este soltou um inaudível obrigado e desceu da mesa, escondendo-se prontamente atrás do corpo maior do Mestre de Poções.

- Posso ajudá-lo Black? – perguntou o bruxo displicente e não se abalou em nada quando Sirius entrou batendo o pé na sala, parou em frente a ele e praticamente o fuzilou com os olhos.

- O que significa isto Snape? – rosnou entre dentes e com os punhos fechados em um aperto doloroso. Severo apenas arqueou mais as sobrancelhas e deu uma breve olhada por cima do ombro onde um Neville de bochechas rosadas parecia extremamente entretido em observar algumas entranhas que boiavam dentro de uma jarra de vidro com um líquido viscoso e amarelado.

- Black… gostaria de elaborar melhor esta frase, pois não estou com paciência de ficar brincando de jogo de palavras. – pediu calmamente enquanto se afastava do demônio e ia até a sua mesa, começando a arrumar lentamente os papéis que foram espalhados mais cedo por causa do pequeno encontro entre ele e Longbottom.

- Você e este garoto praticamente se agarrando dentro desta sala. – balbuciou o homem, apontando para Neville que agora parecia totalmente interessado em um grindlow dentro de outro jarro. Aparentemente ele não estava escutando a conversa dos dois homens, mas suas faces extremamente vermelhas denunciavam o contrário.

- E? – Snape cruzou os braços em sua usual pose ameaçadora e Sirius rosnou em resposta.

- No meu povo trair o parceiro é considerado crime de Estado. Extremamente grave e com punições que podem levar ao banimento da matilha. – explicou o demônio que ainda fervia de raiva contida. Os lábios de Severo tremularam levemente enquanto suas sobrancelhas se franziam. Longbottom desistiu de procurar qualquer coisa interessante nas jarras de ingredientes e voltou a sua atenção plenamente para os outros dois, fixando seus olhos claros em Black que parecia estar extremamente inconformado com algo que nem ele e nem Snape conseguiam compreender.

- E eu repito… E? – continuou o bruxo, fechando os olhos firmemente e usando as pontas dos dedos para massageá-los na vã esperança de eliminar a pontada que começava a surgir por detrás deles como prelúdio de uma bela enxaqueca.

- Você não estava de caso com o Lupin? – acusou Sirius num grito, apontando um dedo em riste para o professor. Neville arregalou os olhos por meros segundos e depois os estreitou numa expressão suspeita em direção a Snape. Quando era estudante, fofocas e apostas rolavam pelos corredores da escola sobre o grau de envolvimento entre os professores Lupin e Snape, visto que o simpático mestre de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas parecia ser a única criatura, viva ou morta, dentro daquele castelo que conseguia ficar na presença do "morcego super desenvolvido" por mais de dois minutos. Recorde este que era apenas superado por Dumbledore e, em raros casos, por Malfoy.

- Creio que alguém perdeu a temporada de vacinação… - zombou em seu usual tom glacial. – Me admira que esse seu cérebro de ostra tenha conseguido chegar a esta conclusão _brilhante_ sobre o meu suposto caso com o professor Lupin. – mirou os olhos negros no demônio, o censurando diante da falsa acusação. – Mas se isto te fizer feliz, Black, - e nisto abriu um sorriso macabro, daqueles que costumava dar quando estava prestes a ferrar um aluno, ou matá-lo de medo. – Lupin é um homem livre… então faça com ele o que bem entender.

Pela primeira vez na história dos três povos, Sirius Black corou de vergonha diante das insinuações de Snape e arregalou os olhos, prontamente encarando um ponto qualquer da sala para poder esconder o embaraço. Neville tossiu para poder esconder uma risada e acomodou-se ao lado do professor, esperando que o demônio recuperasse a compostura para dizer o que viera fazer ali. Porque para flagrá-los em uma cena indecorosa com certeza não fora o motivo da visita inesperada.

- Harry acordou. – disse o lobo depois de alguns minutos. – Está convocando uma reunião para poder resgatarmos o Malfoy. – mudou rapidamente de assunto, com o seu rubor diminuindo a cada segundo e com ele novamente recuperando o controle de suas emoções.

- Finalmente! – soltou o Mestre de Poções num tom que indicava que nos últimos quatros dias havia esperado por esta notícia ansiosamente. Ajeitando dobras inexistentes em suas vestes negras, o homem saiu da sala com seu usual farfalhar de capa, sendo seguido de perto por Neville e Sirius.

Alguns minutos depois o trio retornava a ala hospitalar, apenas para constatar que esta já se encontrava cheia e agitada diante da convocação de Potter. Bruxos da Ordem discutiam em cantos diferentes a altas vozes e perto da cama de Potter, Dumbledore e McGonagall conversavam com o demônio aos sussurros enquanto este já estava mais do que pronto para voltar pra guerra, visto que tinha trocado o pijama que usava pelas costumeiras roupas de batalha.

Olhos se ergueram e cabeças se viraram quando as portas de enfermaria se abriram, deixando passar os dois bruxos e o demônio e num gesto inconsciente Sirius procurou Lupin pela sala e ao encontrá-lo, prontamente caminhou em sua direção, prostrando-se ao seu lado como um guarda costas. Remus ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas castanhas e lançou um olhar a Harry como se perguntasse a ele o motivo das atitudes do padrinho do jovem, mas o lobo mais novo apenas lançou um sorriso sábio ao mago que soltou um suspiro sofrido. Demônios, vá entendê-los, era o que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Potter! – a voz de Snape chamou a atenção de todos, acabando prontamente com as conversas paralelas e fazendo os olhos verdes recaírem sobre a figura imponente do homem. – Se nos chamou aqui é porque você já possui algum plano de ação. Ou ao menos espero. – terminou num tom de ameaça. Seus nervos não agüentariam mais um dia com a ausência de Draco e saber que tinha falhado na sua missão, na sua promessa a Lucius e Narcisa de cuidar do menino, simplesmente o incomodava ao extremo.

- Isso é Neville que irá me dizer. – respondeu Harry, mirando intensamente o jovem que se encolheu ao lado de Severo, os olhos largos encaravam o demônio como se perguntassem: "_como assim eu?"_. – Você fez a missão de reconhecimento para o Malfoy, você trouxe o aviso para nós antes do ataque a Londres, lembra-se? Sabe onde está localizada a base inimiga, sabe o que ele quer. Ou ao menos eu suponho que você saiba. – o líder dos demônios o encarou de modo que dizia claramente que era bom que as respostas de Longbottom concordassem com as suas afirmativas, ou ele não ficaria nada feliz.

- As p-pro-probabilidades da mansão ainda estar no mesmo lugar... – começou o menino, mas engoliu em seco quando íris esverdeadas praticamente o fuzilaram, dizendo com todas as letras que ele não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. – A segurança pode ter sido reforçada já que eles têm Draco com eles. – tentou ainda argumentar. Não gostava da idéia de retornar aquela casa que tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi quase lhe dar um ataque do coração.

- Você o encontrou. – Harry o interrompeu bruscamente. – Ele mandou um recado por você, pra dizer que estava na guerra. Você se lembra de alguma coisa que ele tenha dito além disto? Qualquer coisa que tenha descoberto durante a missão? – continuou, aproximando-se do menino e parando em frente a ele. Neville franziu as sobrancelhas, rolando os olhos para o teto e pensando enquanto todos faziam silêncio e seguravam a respiração esperando por uma resposta.

- Lee e Goyle falaram que bruxos e demônios de baixo nível estavam sumindo na região. – disse depois de alguns minutos pensativo e voltou seus olhos azul bebê para encarar o rosto firme do demônio. – A mansão que Lorde Voldemort usa como base pertenceu a uma família trouxa chamada Riddle. Encontrados mortos, sem motivo aparente. Minha suspeita? Um imperdoável. Os acontecimentos estranhos no vilarejo começaram depois da morte da família. Talvez tenha sido quando Voldemort mudou-se pra lá. Por que lá? Não sei. – parou e respirou um pouco, tentando lembrar de mais alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Harry apenas observava o garoto atentamente, absorvendo cada vírgula dita por ele. Voldemort deve ter escolhido aquela mansão por algum motivo e não apenas pelo fato de que o vilarejo não se encontrava no mapa de território dos povos. Pois lugares como Little Hangleton havia aos montes ao longo de Grã Bretanha. Mas aquele deveria ser especial. Bruxos e demônios estavam sumindo da região. Desaparecidos, não mortos, isso quer dizer que corpos não foram encontrados. Voldemort tinha seguidores. Então ele deve ter começado por algum lugar. Abriu a boca para especular algo, uma coisa que sempre aparecia em seus sonhos em relação a este desconhecido, quando Neville o atropelou.

- Ele disse uma coisa curiosa. – parecia que o silêncio que antes estava na sala havia se aprofundando diante desta colocação do menino. – Eu lembro que um dos seguidores dele sugeriu que eles me comessem... me... fizessem de jantar... – engoliu em seco e arrepiou-se ao recordar dessa cena. – mas ele os impediu, dizendo que eu não era forte o suficiente, mas que iria trazer para ele aquele que era. – terminou, franzindo a testa e mirando Potter firmemente quando este arregalou levemente os olhos e fez um ruído no fundo da garganta.

- Algum problema Lorde Potter? – perguntou Dumbledore ao ver a expressão horrorizada no rosto pálido do demônio. Harry balançou um pouco sobre as pernas, sendo prontamente aparado por um de seus soldados, e escondeu o rosto com uma das mãos.

- Aquela coisa não é um demônio… - murmurou com a voz falha. – embora eu tenha sentido energia demoníaca nele. Mas não é um demônio puro. Assim como vários de seus seguidores. As energias deles eram confusas, não havia um traço específico distinguindo de qual raça eles vieram. – parecia que a sua língua estava ficando presa dentro da boca enquanto a sua garganta fechava aos poucos, impedindo a passagem de ar. Já havia ouvido falar deste tipo de ritual, achava ridículo, não imaginava como alguém conseguiria submeter-se a algo tão horrível, mas com esse tal de Voldemort tudo era possível. E as suas visões pareciam tornar-se mais claras a cada segundo.

- Harry? – Sirius havia saído do lado de Lupin para poder auxiliar o afilhado e depositou uma mão sobre o braço dele. O homem mais novo ergueu a cabeça num rompante e Black viu dentro dos orbes esverdeados algo que ele não via há anos: medo. Harry estava apavorado e isto só poderia significar uma coisa: que Draco estava em extremo perigo. – O que foi?

- São mutações. Voldemort aumenta seus poderes e de seus seguidores através de mutações, usando corpos de bruxos e demônios inferiores. Este é o significado de "comer". Eles usam o sangue da criatura em questão e a energia para poder tornarem-se mais poderosos. Às vezes usam até mesmo a carne. – muitos bruxos fizeram expressões horrorizadas e alguns até mesmo ficaram suspeitamente com o rosto em tons acinzentados. – Mas é um processo contínuo. Ficar usando demônios de baixo nível não é o suficiente. A energia oscila demais, não tem como haver estabilidade. É como transferir sangue tipo B para um sujeito que tenha A. Nunca vai funcionar. A não ser que encontrem alguém que possua os dois tipos, A e B.

- Você está querendo dizer… - Remus o interrompeu, lançando um olhar breve e temeroso a Severo. – Que Voldemort está se decompondo porque o corpo dele não está suportando as mutações?

- Creio que sim. – concluiu Harry. – Ao menos nas minhas visões é o que ele sempre diz… Elas sempre mostram o Draco me pedindo desculpas e… - nisto ele engoliu em seco e o rosto contorceu-se brevemente numa expressão de dor. – morrendo, com Voldemort dizendo que agora era perfeito.

- Então para este cara conseguir ser perfeito ele precisa de um mestiço. De preferência que seja bruxo e demônio. Então, por que o Malfoy? – Sirius indagou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Se é um plano para atrair o Harry e usá-lo nesta experiência, ele se ferrou. Os Potter são a linhagem mais pura de demônios lobos assim como os Black. – concluiu o homem e torceu os lábios ao ver Snape e Lupin cruzarem os olhares num gesto suspeito.

- Potter. – Severo soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro.

- Não! – Remus praticamente gritou, assustando muitos dentro da sala afogada em tensão devido as novas revelações. – Fizemos uma promessa Snape. – vários bruxos ergueram as sobrancelhas ao ouvirem o tom ácido do tão pacato professor, além do fato de que ele tinha chamado o Mestre de Poções pelo sobrenome, coisa que ele raramente fazia.

- Que no momento não serve de nada, não é mesmo? Ele vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Severo rebateu, lançando ao lobisomem um olhar gélido que mandava, com todas as letras, que ele calasse a boca.

- O que está acontecendo? – Harry rosnou entre dentes ao ver a discussão entre os dois homens, sabendo perfeitamente que era algo relacionado à Draco. O loiro várias vezes tinha lhe dito, no passado, que Snape e Lupin nunca discutiam, apesar de parecer que eles não se entendessem devido às atitudes frias de Severo em relação ao outro homem. Que eles eram grandes amigos, mesmo que fosse uma amizade estranha, e que o criaram desde que os pais do menino tinham morrido e que, quando realmente brigavam, geralmente o motivo da briga era o próprio herdeiro dos Malfoy e normalmente o assunto estava ligado sobre qual era a melhor maneira de educar o menino.

- Quando Voldemort seqüestrou Draco eu realmente pensei, num primeiro momento, que era uma armadilha para te pegar. Mas repassando os acontecimentos daquele dia… Você tinha sido ferido, estava vulnerável e poderia ser facilmente capturado. Então agora com essas explicações – o homem inspirou profundamente como se estivesse procurando coragem para dizer algo e fechou brevemente os olhos negros, os abrindo novamente segundos depois para mirar fixamente o jovem demônio. – se o que aquela aberração quer é alguém pra se tornar perfeito, então Malfoy é a melhor pedida.

- C-como? – balbuciou Potter, com medo de ouvir a resposta para a sua pergunta. Seu coração veio à boca quando ouviu Remus soltar um suspiro resignado e lançar um olhar apologético ao líder dos demônios.

- Draco é um mestiço, Potter. – sentenciou o professor de DCAT. – Meio bruxo… meio demônio.

_Continua..._


	14. A muy nobre e antiga casa dos Black?

**Capítulo 13**

**A _muy_ nobre e antiga casa dos Black?**

Tentar traçar gerações e gerações de uma mesma família demoníaca para poder construir uma árvore genealógica sempre se provou ser um trabalho difícil até mesmo para os mais corajosos. Demônios não eram de ter muitos herdeiros provindos de um casamento, mas a sua vida longa fazia muitos perderem-se na conta de quem era neto, cunhado, avô ou mãe. Contudo, os Black, assim como os Potter e algumas outras famílias, eram exceções.

Um clã antigo, de mais de dois mil anos de existência, os Black tinham cada um de seus descendentes contados e registrados em uma grande tapeçaria que ocupava uma enorme parede da casa da mansão da família. E cada novo herdeiro nascido com este sobrenome automaticamente ganhava o seu lugar na árvore assim como cada agregado também tinha o seu lugar de direito. Porém, como toda grande família tradicional, os deserdados também eram retirados sem dó nem piedade da velha tapeçaria com a mesma velocidade com que eram colocados e caíam no esquecimento como um bolor de mofo que foi arrancado à força da peça. Mas no que isto tinha relação com a história?

Simples. Porque havia três nomes que sofreram este tipo de exclusão.

A história era conhecida por todos, até mesmo pelos filhotes mais novos que nasceram anos depois desses acontecimentos. Afinal, quem poderia esquecer o _"conto das irmãs Black"_? Era o que normalmente as mães contavam as suas crias quando essas, arredias, recusavam-se a ir para cama no horário estipulado pelos pais. Contudo, nem comece a pensar que era uma saga fantasiosa, narrando às aventuras de príncipes apaixonados tentando salvar as suas princesas. Longe disso. Estava mais para uma história de traição, brigas e fugas.

Tudo começou quando Druella havia dado a luz a três meninas. Três! O que na raça dos demônios lobos era considerado um número de azar. Nenhuma lupina em séculos tinha parido três filhotes ao mesmo tempo. Um era o mais comum, dois eram casos raros, três era praticamente um marco. E não poderia haver três meninas tão diferentes uma da outra.

Bellatrix Black, a primogênita, havia nascido com os cabelos negros e os olhos escuros tão característicos da família, o que fazia um contraste quase doentio com a pele absurdamente pálida. Ao longo dos anos, à medida que foi crescendo, a beleza infantil foi dando lugar a uma mulher esquisita, alta, magra e de rosto encovado, com olhos profundos e expressão alucinada. Era temperamental, rebelde, por motivos mínimos estava gritando e entrando em brigas, principalmente com o primo Sirius. Tinha ambições e ideais que iam além da guerra na qual havia nascido e muitos sabiam que ela tinha algumas tendências que beiravam a crueldade. Cygnus testemunhou isto quando flagrou a filha uma vez, apenas por diversão, torturar um demônio de baixa classe durante uma tarde qualquer.

Já Narcissa Black, a filha do meio, era o que muitos consideravam uma raridade, tanto dentro da família como dentro da raça. Era uma loba branca, com cabelos tão loiros que ganhavam tons platinados. Os olhos azuis, também outra característica dos Black, eram claros como um límpido céu de verão e, ao contrário da irmã, à medida que foi crescendo a beleza infantil apenas amadureceu com ela. Era um demônio extremamente belo e muitos até a comparavam com os anjos nos quais os tais trouxas acreditavam. Era igualmente fria, distante, calada, mais comportada e recatada. Só se manifestava durante as conversas quando extremamente necessário e isso pouco acontecia. Era a filha perfeita, aquelas que todos apostavam que casaria com um representante de outro clã poderoso e traria orgulho para toda a família.

Nunca os oráculos estiveram tão enganados.

E, por fim, a caçula. Andrômeda Black também era a discrepância em pessoa em relação às irmãs. Uma loba parda, tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos achocolatados suaves e gentis. Sempre carregava um sorriso no rosto que não condizia muito com as suas origens. Não gostava de batalhas, era uma pacifista, e evitava discutir seus ideais utópicos de um mundo perfeito, com todas as raças convivendo tranquilamente, com os outros sabendo que prontamente seria recriminada e descriminada.

E, como três pessoas diferentes, não poderiam ter tomado rumos tão diferentes.

A primeira a seguir o seu caminho foi Bellatrix. Uma alma arredia que não gostava de seguir ordens, não gostava da idéia de se submeter às vontades do Potter, como o idiota do primo fazia. Chamava os soldados que serviam a James Potter de cães adestrados por causa de sua obediência cega e, com isto, ganhou o desprezo de alguns e a ira de outros. Pouco a pouco foi excluída da sociedade, considerada uma anormalidade. Ela era selvagem demais até mesmo para os padrões demoníacos e muitos contestavam a sua sanidade. Revoltada, resolveu dar as costas a tudo, largando a família e um casamento arranjado para trás, causando uma vergonha ao clã Black. E assim, o primeiro nome foi arrancado da tapeçaria.

Logo depois veio Andrômeda e esta foi a que mais surpreendeu. Sempre passiva e disposta e ouvir e seguir qualquer coisa que seus pais diziam, chocou a todos quando fugiu de casa, em uma noite chuvosa, para casar-se com um trouxa. Foi um escândalo! Druella quase morreu de desgosto. A menina, obviamente, foi caçada e trazida arrastada de volta para casa pelos servos do pai, junto com o trouxa que ousou seduzir a garota. Prontamente ela foi aprisionada no quarto enquanto Ted Tonks havia sido jogado nas masmorras a espera de sua execução. Mas, no dia que o homem seria eliminado para assim a honra da família ser restaurada, ele sumira. Sem saber como um trouxa tinha fugido de prisões demoníacas e levado Andrômeda junto. Depois disso, ambos nunca mais foram encontrados e assim mais um nome saiu da árvore.

Ninguém jamais descobrira que Narcissa tinha sido a pessoa que auxiliara na fuga.

Vinte anos havia se passado desde o desaparecimento das duas irmãs Black. A vergonha que Druella e Cygnus tinham sentido havia sido substituída pela guerra que ficava mais e mais forte desde que os trouxas resolveram entrar de cabeça na mesma. Sozinha e tendo que suportar nas costas os olhares reprovadores dos outros demônios por causa dos atos de suas gêmeas, Narcissa acabou se tornando uma melhor mais fria do que já era. Os olhos azuis límpidos agora eram gélidos, se já não costumava falar nada, agora era praticamente muda e no máximo se prezava a lançar olhares assassinos a sua tia Walburga cada vez que a mesma cismava em lembrar de Bellatrix e Andrômeda, colocando em sua voz aquele tom de nojo usual quando resolvia denegrir a imagem das duas mulheres.

Por isso, jurou que jamais cometeria os mesmos erros de suas irmãs, já que uma resolveu fugir seguindo seus ideais enquanto a outra largou tudo para trás por causa do amor. Duas fracas, era como as considerava, e ela era mais fraca ainda por tê-las ajudado, e agora tinha que sofrer as conseqüências de seus erros, e sofria calada. Engolia a raiva e frustração cada vez que ouvia seu pai, definhando e praticamente a sombra do demônio que um dia fora por causa da morte de sua companheira, contar a todos com entusiasmo sobre o futuro enlace de sua querida filha com o filho dos Crabbe. E com isto, dia após dia, Narcissa via aproximar-se o seu fatídico destino até que algo aconteceu que balançou todos os alicerces da sua tão programada vida. Alguém aconteceu. Alguém chamado Lucius Malfoy.

Havia sido uma idéia estúpida, ela concordava agora que se via perdida no meio da mata com um ferimento no braço que sangrava copiosamente, manchando as suas tão caras e belas roupas. Seu pai praticamente tinha ordenado que ela ficasse para trás, que não entrasse na batalha, mas o instinto de proteção à família havia falado mais alto. Já tinha perdido praticamente tudo, as irmãs, a mãe, e mesmo que por fora fosse uma pedra de gelo, com as suas expressões sempre impassíveis, por dentro não podia permitir-se perder a única pessoa que lhe restava: seu pai.

O ataque ao vilarejo mágico havia sido de surpresa, pegando muitos bruxos desprevenidos. Contudo, rapidamente eles se recuperaram e não tardou para feitiços serem lançados para todos os lados para espantar os invasores. Em poucos segundos o cheiro da carnificina impregnou o ar, demônios e magos começaram a cair derrotados, pouco ao pouco, no meio das ruas. Por um momento, distraída e surpresa diante da cena que presenciava – pois nunca em sua vida tinha entrado diretamente em um campo de batalha – havia sido atingida. Ao longe, ainda conseguiu distinguir o uivo de Potter ordenando retirada e, atordoada, assustou-se quando alguém tocou em seu braço.

- Vamos Narcissa! – Lílian Potter havia aparecido ao seu lado e a olhava com aqueles intensos olhos verdes como se estivesse tentando ler a sua alma e, por um breve e insano momento, Narcissa a invejou. Não porque ela era a mulher do líder, mas porque os Potter poderiam ser considerados a epítome da família perfeita. E Harry, o único herdeiro deles, provava ser um demônio poderoso, talvez superando a força dos pais. E por outro momento insano ela desejou ter um pouco disso para si.

Será que se um dia tivesse uma menina teria chances de casá-la com o jovem Potter? Foi o pensamento que veio a sua cabeça enquanto ao seu redor ocorria um pandemônio.

- Narcissa! – Lily chamou mais uma vez quando viu que a loira não se mexia e depois deu um sorriso, um sorriso que pareceu iluminar a face da ruiva completamente. – Corra Cissy. – a mulher murmurou em um tom baixo e maternal. – Corra! – e a empurrou para a floresta, na direção oposta que os outros iam. Narcissa não entendeu muito a atitude dela, mas, resignada, pôs-se a correr para dentro das árvores.

E por causa disso agora ela se encontrava nesta situação. Perdida, com uma chuva fria e torrencial fazendo praticamente seus ossos congelarem enquanto uma mão delicada apertava o ferimento no braço que latejava de dor. Cansada, parou de andar e recostou-se em um tronco grosso e úmido, fechando os olhos por breves momentos para recuperar o fôlego. Segundos depois olhou para o alto, tentando ver alguma coisa através da copa das árvores, mas nada conseguiu, além de ser uma tentativa frustrada visto que com aquela chuva chamais conseguiria saber a posição do sol e descobrir que horas eram.

Tirando forças do infinito, desencostou-se da árvore e voltou a caminhar, tentando identificar algum cheiro, qualquer coisa que lhe desse alguma pista de para onde estava indo, mas toda aquela água apagava qualquer rastro de qualquer animal que vivesse dentro daquela mata. Por um momento sentiu vontade de chorar, chorar de raiva, frustração, de medo e seu coração veio à boca quando sua audição apurada captou o som de galhos quebrando. Rapidamente ela engoliu o choro e aprumou-se, olhando a sua volta freneticamente a procura do intruso.

Notou que a escuridão começava a tomar conta da floresta e isso só poderia significar que a noite estava chegando de maneira assustadoramente rápida, enquanto ela ainda estava presa dentro daquele labirinto. Ofegante e com os olhos largos, recuou um passo quando ouviu outro barulho e praticamente encolheu-se contra uma árvore, tentando a todo custo camuflar-se contra o tronco.

Um segundo depois luzes penetraram no pequeno espaço que ela estava e vozes pareciam ecoar vindas de todos os lados, assim como o som de botas pesadas esmagando as folhas molhadas. Três figuras despontaram de entre as árvores e Narcissa pôde atestar, quando seus olhos recaíram nas varinhas que emitiam o feixe de luz, que os três eram bruxos. Ainda mais apavorada tentou se esconder de todas as maneiras ao perceber que eles ainda não tinham notado a presença dela naquele local. Instintivamente, cedeu a sua forma humana a forma de loba, que era muito menor e perfeita para ocultar-se em vários buracos, e deitou contra o chão, entre as raízes grandes da árvore, tentando usar a folhagem como forma de proteção.

- Tem certeza que o caminho é este? – uma voz grave ressoou pela floresta e a loba encolheu-se mais ainda com os seus olhos azuis tentando divisar o rosto da figura que estava sendo ofuscado pela luz da varinha.

- Bem… segundo o mapa… - a outra voz que falou era mais suave e a mulher percebeu pelo diferente tipo de entonação que deveria ser um bruxo no fim de sua adolescência.

- O mapa está destruído seu estúpido. – uma terceira pessoa entrou na conversa, seu tom era rouco e mal humorado, o que fez o primeiro a se manifestar soltar uma longa gargalhada.

- Desculpa? – pediu o menino da voz suave e quando ele mexeu um pouco a varinha para iluminar o dito mapa, Narcissa viu um rosto jovem, adornado por cabelos castanhos molhados enquanto os olhos de mesma cor tentavam decifrar o pergaminho manchado em suas mãos.

- Você é um imbecil Lupin. – novamente o tom mal humorado e desta vez a loira conseguiu ver o rosto do dono da voz. Também era um adolescente, talvez da mesma idade que o outro com o mapa. Tinha cabelos curtos e negros, emplastrados na cabeça por causa da chuva. O nariz era adunco e a pele pálida contrastava com os olhos estreitos e negros e que miravam com raiva o amigo.

- Se vocês vão brigar agora eu largo os dois aqui e sigo sozinho. – o feixe de luz movimentou-se e a mulher arregalou os olhos ao ver o terceiro individuo. Ele era mais velho que os outros meninos, alto, ombros largos, tinha curtos cabelos loiros que estavam escurecidos por causa da chuva. Sua pele era igualmente pálida, seu rosto bem desenhado e bonito e quando, de maneira extremamente elegante e imperiosa, ele aproximou-se do garoto com o mapa para poder tentar ler o papel, a loba viu que os olhos dele eram de um tom cinzento como nuvens de tempestade. E eles eram lindos.

- Sinceramente Malfoy, que tipo de idiota você é que não sabe nem o caminho pra casa? – Severo Snape soltou num tom de desdém e os olhos tempestade de Lucius o miraram com raiva.

- Eu falei que a mansão é fácil de ser encontrada, basta guiar-se pelas estrelas. – o loiro fez um gesto largo com as mãos em direção aos céus.

- Que estrelas? – Snape gritou exasperado. – O mundo está desabando em cima de nós, se você não notou!

- Tsc, Severo. – Remus chamou em um tom de aviso. – Não perca a compostura. Eu estou quase me localizando aqui no mapa…

- Lupin, você não localizaria o seu traseiro nem com uma seta de néon apontada pra ele! – terminou o moreno em tom azedo e Remus riu apesar da grosseria.

- Alguém fica muito rabugento quanto está cansado e com fome… - disse o rapaz, mirando seus olhos castanhos divertidos no amigo.

- Então ele está sempre cansado e com fome. Ou então é falta de sexo. – alfinetou Lucius, seus olhos claros brilhando de malícia enquanto encarava um fumegante Severo.

Neste momento Narcissa percebeu que seria uma boa hora para fugir visto que o trio estava ocupado demais discutindo direções para notar a presença dela ali. Contudo, algo naquele bruxo loiro praticamente a fazia ficar paralisada no lugar e encará-lo longamente como se quisesse absorver cada traço do rosto dele e gravá-lo na memória. Entretanto, quando percebeu o que fazia, a mulher engoliu um rosnado de raiva e começou a recuar lentamente para não chamar a atenção, e estava quase saindo do campo de visão deles quando a sua pata traseira fez estalar um galho cujo som pareceu ecoar de maneira ensurdecedora pela floresta silenciosa.

- Quem está aí? – prontamente Lucius virou-se com a varinha apontada em direção ao barulho e surpreendeu-se ao ver um lobo branco parado os encarando. Os olhos azuis do animal estavam cravados nos três bruxos e ele estava inclinado em posição de ataque, com os caninos a mostra e emitindo um profundo rosnado do fundo da garganta.

- Vamos embora daqui! – Remus ordenou, fechando o mapa e o enfiando de qualquer jeito no bolso. – É um demônio, e se ele está aqui, deve haver outros. – alertou e Snape prontamente começou a vasculhar a área com o feixe de luz da sua varinha, procurando pelos companheiros daquele lobo. Pouco a pouco os dois meninos mais novos começaram a recuar pelo mesmo caminho que vieram, mas pararam quando viram que Malfoy não saía do lugar.

- Lucius! O que você está fazendo? – gritou Severo ao ver que o amigo não se movia e parecia de uma certa maneira fascinado com aquela criatura. Ambos os adolescentes arregalaram os olhos quando viram o homem mais velho dar um passo a frente em direção ao lobo, que rosnou mais forte ainda e mostrou mais ainda os caninos pra ele, e vagarosamente ajoelhar-se em frente ao demônio.

- Está ferido. – disse o loiro displicente, estendendo um braço em direção a pata dianteira do lobo.

- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! Não se atreva! – Severo praticamente bradou como uma mãe histérica, mas o homem o ignorou e sem aviso prévio rasgou parte de sua capa e hesitante aproximou o pedaço de pano do animal machucado.

Narcissa apenas observava indecisa os movimentos daquele estranho, seu coração dando saltos em seu peito à medida que ele se aproximava ainda mais de si. O que ele pretendia? Quando viu o homem rasgar parte de sua roupa e estender a faixa em sua direção, piscou os olhos, inclinando um pouco a cabeça em um gesto confuso. Quase ofegou quando o bruxo deu um pequeno sorriso e em gestos leves e delicados amarrou o pedaço de pano molhado em seu ferimento, apertando firme para estancar o sangue.

- Prontinho. – Lucius quase afagou a cabeça branca do animal, mas mudou de idéia no último segundo. Ele tinha sido dócil até este momento, mas não sabia quanto tempo esta docilidade iria durar. Remus e Severo por seu lado estavam com o queixo caído diante das atitudes do loiro. Malfoy simplesmente tinha feito um ato caridoso com um demônio, coisa que nem mesmo se o mundo estivesse acabando iria acontecer. O que tinha dado no homem? Será que levara algum feitiço errante na cabeça durante o ataque ao vilarejo?

- Vamos Lucius – Remus foi o primeiro a reagir e com um puxão arrancou o loiro de perto do animal e o arrastou pelo caminho de volta enquanto o mesmo deixava-se ser levado, olhando vez ou outra por cima do ombro para a criatura que deixara para trás. – Afinal, o que deu em você? – continuou o jovem quando eles finalmente estavam longe o suficiente do lobo e de qualquer ameaça que ele pudesse representar.

- Como? – perguntou o loiro em um tom desentendido. O que tinha dado nele? Nem ele mesmo sabia explicar. Simplesmente quando seus olhos prenderam-se nos azuis límpidos dos olhos daquele demônio ele praticamente sentiu-se hipnotizado e algo começou a martelar dentro de si dizendo que ele precisava ajudar aquela criatura, mesmo que ela fosse um inimigo e pudesse matá-lo.

- Acho que aquela pancada que aquele demônio deu nele está começando a fazer efeito. – disse Severo, olhando de maneira desconfiada para o amigo mais velho. Lucius apenas deu de ombros de uma maneira nada característica dos Malfoy e continuou seguindo os outros em silêncio, com o lobo branco povoando seus pensamentos pelo resto do caminho.

Narcissa por sua vez ficou um bom tempo parada no lugar observando as árvores por onde os três rapazes desapareceram, antes de finalmente recuperar-se do choque diante de tudo o que aconteceu e retomar o seu caminho, encontrando a saída daquela floresta duas horas mais tarde.

Nos dias que se seguiram, a mulher, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia tirar aquele bruxo desconhecido da cabeça. O modo como ele lhe sorriu, mesmo que fosse um sorriso contido, e a socorreu diante do perigo dela poder atacá-lo, parecia não lhe sair das lembranças. Por várias vezes flagrou-se imaginando como seria encontrá-lo novamente apenas para, depois, repreender-se diante de tamanha bobagem. Era em um mago que estava pensando e se sua família soubesse disso… não queria nem imaginar.

- Algum problema? – alguém lhe perguntou e ela arregalou os olhos surpresa ao ser flagrada sonhando acordada por Lílian Potter. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça em uma negativa e franziu os lábios quando a ruiva, sem pedir licença, acomodou-se ao seu lado no banco dos jardins da mansão Black. – Você está calada… desde aquele dia do ataque. – comentou a mulher e a loira lhe lançou um olhar gélido. Calada ela sempre fora, então qual era a diferença? Lílian riu ao ver a expressão da mulher mais jovem. – Eu digo que mesmo quieta sua expressão corporal sempre dizia algo. Mas, agora, você está em silêncio absoluto. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – e a mirou com aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes, fazendo Narcissa estreitar os próprios olhos em desconfiança.

- Você sabia. – disse num tom suave e quase sumido. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sobre? – falou em um tom inocente.

- Você sabe… por isso me mandou para aquela floresta. – acusou e a Sra. Potter deu um sorriso misterioso para ela. – Por quê? – os olhos intensos de Lílian firmaram-se sobre um grupo de jovens demônios que passavam pela rua principal daquela vila. E entre eles estava Harry.

- Você sabe o que ele é, não sabe? – atestou Lily e Narcissa a mirou friamente.

- Sim… um bruxo. O inimigo. – desdenhou e a ruiva a encarou firmemente.

- Não deixe isso te impedir Cissy. Não deixe. – profetizou e ergueu-se do banco num movimento fluído, indo juntar-se ao grupo de jovens e sendo prontamente recebida com um sorriso pelo filho. Narcissa observou de longe Harry abraçar a mãe, mais baixa que ele, pelos ombros e estalar-lhe um beijo afetuoso na testa pálida e pegou-se imaginando se quando tivesse filhos eles também agiriam desta maneira. Mas apostava que não, não com um pai como o Crabbe os educando. Com certeza nem bonitos seriam e por melhores que seus genes fossem não superariam os daquela aberração que era o seu noivo. Com um suspiro foi recolher-se em seus aposentos e pensar nas palavras da outra mulher.

Dois dias depois da conversa com Lílian, lá estava Narcissa novamente na mesma floresta em que se perdeu, tentando, agora, encontrar o caminho para a mansão daquele bruxo. Se bem lembrava daquela noite chuvosa, o trio perdido procurava o caminho da casa dos Malfoy. E se a sua memória não a enganava, aquele homem loiro se chamava Lucius… Malfoy. Meia hora de caminhada depois a mulher finalmente encontrava-se frente a frente com uma casa que mais parecia um castelo. Impressionada, tentou aproximar-se do local, mas as barreiras mágicas em volta da construção bloquearam seu avanço e um alarme ecoou por toda a propriedade. Arregalou os olhos e rapidamente deu as costas, indo mais do que depressa refugiar-se entre as árvores.

Em seu esconderijo perto de alguns arbustos, observou o movimento de aurores em torno da mansão, tentando descobrir quem fora o intruso que disparou o alarme.

- Deve ter sido um animal qualquer. – um homem comentou e depois soltou um leve grito de dor quando a bengala de um bruxo manco e marcado por cicatrizes acertou o seu tornozelo.

- Esteja sempre alerta Longbottom! Animais quaisquer nessa região não existem. Ainda não entendo essa teimosia do Malfoy em manter essa mansão no meio deste lugar perigoso. É pedir para ser alvo de ataques dos inimigos. – rosnou Alastor Moody, passando por Frank e rodando os olhos por toda a orla da floresta que rodeava a casa a procura de algo, qualquer coisa.

Por uns dez minutos os aurores vasculharam os arredores da casa tentando descobrir o que disparou o alarme, mas nada encontraram. Narcissa soltou um suspiro de alívio quando, de sua posição escondida no topo de uma árvore, viu um a um os bruxos voltarem para dentro da construção. Silenciosa e graciosamente desceu do galho e mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando no que fazer. Não conseguiria encontrar o homem loiro com tanta proteção cercando a casa dele e nem ao menos entendia porque ele tinha tanta proteção. Será que era alguém importante dentro de seu povo? Não saberia dizer. Com um suspiro resignado resolveu retornar a sua casa e esquecer toda aquela idéia maluca. Nunca que deveria ter dado ouvidos a doida da Lílian.

Virou-se para partir, mas parou abruptamente e arregalou os olhos quando se viu sob a ponta de uma varinha. Seus orbes azuis seguiram a extensão da madeira, até a mão de dedos firmes e pálidos que a segurava. Subiu pelo braço forte, conseguindo divisar cada músculo ressaltado pela camisa justa. Foi até o ombro largo, cruzando o pescoço até que se cravaram no rosto bonito de ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o próprio Lucius Malfoy.

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui? – a voz grave novamente a assolou e Narcissa sentiu seu coração dar um pulo. Os olhos tempestade estavam gélidos e a miravam intensamente e o maxilar dele estava travado em uma expressão firme, fazendo par com as sobrancelhas claras franzidas. Abriu a boca para respondê-lo, mas a sua voz pareceu entalar na garganta. Frustrada, levou uma mão delicada ao bolso de suas vestes e viu de rabo de olho ele erguer ainda mais a varinha, esperando por qualquer ataque dela. Segundos depois, puxou um objeto de dentro do bolso e estendeu em direção a ele, que franziu mais as sobrancelhas ao ver o pedaço de tecido entre os dedos pálidos.

- Eu vim devolver. – falou, abaixando a cabeça para não encará-lo e assim esconder seu rubor. Confuso, Lucius foi descendo lentamente a sua mão, olhando fixamente para o pano que a mulher segurava para ele. – Agradeço pela ajuda no outro dia. – continuou na esperança de ouvi-lo falar mais alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, e surpreendeu-se quando sentiu uma mão fria tocar a sua e pegar o tecido.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou o bruxo, olhando a mulher de cima a baixo.

Quando a encontrara na floresta por causa das buscas por intrusos, rapidamente presumiu que ela fora a responsável pelo alarme. E, ao aproximar-se dela e atestar que a mesma era um demônio, prontamente preparou-se para qualquer eventual combate. Sorrateiramente tinha se aproximado dela, parado as suas costas e erguido a varinha, esperando que ela virasse e, quando o fez, simplesmente o pegou totalmente de surpresa. Era o demônio mais belo que tinha visto, poderia até compará-la precariamente com as conhecidas _veelas_, mas muito mais bonita. Tinha os cabelos dourados, pele de porcelana, rosto de boneca e os mais belos olhos azuis que encontrara. Olhos que lhe pareceram extremamente familiar.

Obviamente perguntou o que queria e surpreendeu-se quando, numa atitude tímida, ela estendeu-lhe um pedaço de pano rasgado. Um pedaço da sua capa que ele tinha deixado para trás há dois dias estancando o ferimento de um lobo dentro da floresta. Um lobo que, agora, ele sabia que era, na verdade, uma loba. E foi então que ele reconheceu onde tinha visto aqueles olhos.

- Narcissa. – respondeu num tom suave, um sorriso raro brotando em seu rosto bonito e Lucius relaxou um pouco, totalmente aprisionado diante do charme daquela mulher. Ela era jovem, ou ao menos aparentava ser mais jovem do que ele, mas o homem tinha certeza que ela o superava em anos de experiência de vida. Mas, aos seus olhos, mais parecia uma menina. Uma menina tímida e frágil que o encantava a cada segundo que passava em sua presença. E ele sentiu-se um tolo. Tolo ao perceber que estava deixando-se seduzir pelo inimigo, por uma raça que ele jurou lutar contra com todas as suas forças. Que desprezava intensamente por todos os males que tinham feito ao seu povo e a sua família. Gerações de Malfoys foram mortos por demônios nessa guerra e ele cresceu aprendendo a odiá-los.

Sabia que deveria odiá-los. Mas, ao olhar para aqueles olhos simplesmente não conseguia. Não entendia o porquê, nas sentia que Narcissa era diferente e tudo o que queria era tê-la ao seu lado. Tudo isto poderia ser considerado poético para alguns tolos apaixonados, mas, para Lucius, era desastroso. Amor era fraqueza, seu pai lhe ensinara isso. O ensinara a nunca se envolver e nunca se apegar que isto apenas seria a sua ruína. Com isto em mente ele passou pela mulher com uma postura altiva e fria, não lhe dispensando nem um olhar.

- Volte para casa garota, e eu esquecerei que você invadiu as minhas terras e pouparei a sua vida. – disse distante e seguiu seu caminho, voltando rapidamente para os confins protegidos da sua mansão. Narcissa o observou partir com raiva brotando dentro de seu peito diante da dispensa do homem. Quem aquele bruxo arrogante e inferior pensava que era? Irritada, girou sobre os pés e foi embora dali furiosa, prometendo a si mesma nunca mais retornar a aquele lugar.

Uma semana depois, a última das irmãs Black novamente encontrava-se na propriedade dos Malfoy e Lucius, como se tivesse pressentido a presença dela, mais uma vez a encontrou nos arredores da casa, usando as árvores como camuflagem. Mais uma vez discutiram sobre os direitos dela de estar naquela terra, mais uma vez o mago a expulsou de lá dizendo que pouparia a sua vida mesmo diante da ousadia e mais uma vez ela foi embora possessa diante da arrogância daquele homem. Apenas para voltar dois dias depois para "tirar satisfações", e já encontrar Malfoy a esperando.

Nos meses seguintes a visita de Narcissa, a discussão de ambos, com no fim Lucius a mandando embora, tornaram-se rotina na vida dos dois e o seu pequeno e perigoso segredo. Lupin e Snape já haviam avisado ao amigo várias vezes sobre o perigo desse encontro com a lupina e que a mesma deveria estar o usando para conseguir algo. O loiro somente encarava os dois jovens com desdém diante desses comentários e empinava o nariz, dizendo que ele não era idiota a ponto de deixar-se usar desta maneira. E foi assim que, aos poucos, as discussões acaloradas cederam lugares aos beijos apaixonados. Promessas tolas do quais os dois riam diante do absurdo e do perigo eminente de alguém do povo deles descobrir sobre esse romance proibido.

- É loucura Lucius! – Severo disse em uma tarde quando Lupin, Malfoy e ele estavam reunidos no escritório da casa, depois do loiro ter soltado a notícia que pretendia unir-se a Narcissa de vez. – Você não pode simplesmente pedir um demônio em casamento e esperar que os outros aceitem. Ainda mais ela vindo de onde veio. – o homem lançou ao amigo um olhar gélido, querendo entender o que ele insinuava com isto.

- Ela é uma Black, Lucius. – Remus explicou as palavras de Snape. – Pelo que lembro, ao lado dos Potter, os Black são o clã mais antigo da raça demoníaca. Vocês serão caçados e mortos sem piedade e não vai ter Dumbledore e Ordem, ou mesmo nós, que consiga te livrar disto.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo. – rebateu Lucius.

- Você está dizendo a mesma coisa há meses e olhe onde isto de levou, a maior loucura que vai cometer em toda a sua vida! – protestou Severo, socando o tampo da mesa que o separava de Lucius e a única coisa que o impedia de avançar sobre o homem e enfiar algum senso na cabeça dele a força.

- Por isso que eu os chamei aqui. Preciso da ajuda de vocês para suportarem a minha história e fazer Narcissa parecer uma bruxa. – falou o homem e Remus e Snape entreolharam-se com os olhos largos e depois miraram o loiro como se ele tivesse enlouquecido de vez, coisa da qual eles não duvidavam.

- Me explique, oh brilhante senhor, como iremos fazer um demônio de não sei quantas dezenas ou centenas de anos se parecer com uma bruxa? – desdenhou Snape.

- A documentação falsa eu consigo, preciso que Remus crie um passado convincente para ela e você, Severo, alguma poção que ao menos consiga ocultar dos outros os traços demoníacos dela. – completou com um tom de pouca importância, como se o fato de criar uma nova identidade para uma pessoa fosse algo corriqueiro que eles fizessem todos os dias.

- Pronto! Chamem a imprensa, Lucius Malfoy endoidou de vez. – escarneceu o aprendiz de Poções.

- Não. – Lupin falou em um tom baixo e firme. – Ele se apaixonou. – sentenciou, olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos de Lucius e encontrando a sua resposta lá dentro. – Tsc, o que aconteceu com toda aquela filosofia de que sentimentos são para fracos? – perguntou o jovem e o loiro permaneceu calado. Não tinha uma resposta para aquilo visto que tinha acabado de contrariar tudo o que tinha aprendido durante anos sobre ser um Malfoy, sobre manipular, usar os outros em proveito próprio e nunca demonstrar fraqueza. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia, não mais, imaginar a sua vida sem Narcissa.

- Vão me ajudar ou não? – perguntou indiferente e Remus e Severo deram acenos positivos com a cabeça.

Um mês depois Narcissa ganhava uma nova identidade na sociedade mágica. Tornou-se uma bruxa de origem alemã que evitava usar seus poderes por causa de um ataque que sofreu de demônios, o que a deixou debilitada. Seu histórico dizia que era órfã e que Lucius e ela se conheceram durante um embate nos arredores de Londres. Rapidamente se apaixonaram e desejaram se casar. Snape tratou de, com pesquisas e poções, esconder os atributos que denunciavam que ela era um demônio e, em uma noite fria e que nevava, a última das irmãs Black deu adeus a sua família, a sua vida, para poder cometer o maior dos sacrilégios.

Fugiu de casa para casar-se com um bruxo. E assim, prontamente, teve seu nome arrancado da tapeçaria da família.

* * *

Snape suspirou, esfregando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos para depois erguer a cabeça e encarar todos ao seu redor dentro da ala hospitalar, mudos e chocados diante da história que contara. Harry estava com o rosto lívido e Sirius tinha os olhos extremamente largos depois de ouvir todo o conto. Então este era o fim que Narcissa tinha levado, era o que pensava o demônio mais velho ao ser recordado de sua prima que sumira sem mais nem menos da noite para o dia. Bem que ele tinha notado algo de familiar em Draco. 

- Juramos nunca contar a ninguém sobre a origem da Cissy. – continuou Remus quando viu que o professor de Poções não tinha mais forças para prosseguir. – E quando Draco nasceu… – nisso o licantropo fez um gesto com os ombros que os outros não entenderam.

- Tínhamos medo que Draco herdasse mais os genes demoníacos que bruxo. – continuou Snape.

- Então está dizendo que mesmo sendo um mestiço, ele ainda é um bruxo, que seus poderes demoníacos foram anulados pelos genes mágicos. – Dumbledore quebrou o silêncio na sala. – Então não entendo porque Voldemort…

- Não! – interrompeu Severo. – Draco quando nasceu tinha tudo para ser um bruxo… até que ele começou a crescer. – o professor olhou significativamente dentro dos olhos cristalinos do diretor de Hogwarts e esse deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça, entendendo onde o homem mais novo queria chegar.

- Como assim? – perguntou Potter sem voz. Tudo parecia extremamente surreal. Draco, seu Draco, era um mestiço? Como ele nunca tinha percebido isso? Filho da traidora Narcissa Black? A mulher que Cygnus e Walburga amaldiçoaram por gerações quando largou tudo para trás, desfazendo-se da imagem de filha perfeita, e sumiu no mundo sem dar satisfações e deixando apenas um bilhete dizendo adeus como justificativa?

- Sinceramente Potter, você não pode ser tão idiota. Nunca parou, por um momento, para se perguntar como um garoto de apenas dezesseis anos subiu tão rapidamente de ranking dentro da Ordem? – Snape sibilou raivoso na direção do demônio.

- Ele é um Malfoy! – Harry justificou num tom defensivo. – A família mais influente do mundo mágico…

- Se ele é líder da Ordem não foi por unanimidade de votos, mas sim por causa da influência de Dumbledore que sabe muito bem – e nisto Severo lançou um olhar irado ao diretor. – que Draco é poderoso demais, anormalmente poderoso para um bruxo, para ser desperdiçado como um soldadinho raso qualquer.

- Severo, se bem me lembro, você indicou o menino para o cargo… - Dumbledore tentou acalmar os ânimos do professor que ainda parecia abalado diante de toda a confissão e de ter descoberto para que o inimigo queria Draco.

- Porque não tinha ninguém melhor para derrotar Potter. Mas esse vira lata resolveu desposar o único herdeiro de Lucius e arruinou todo e qualquer plano de vencermos essa guerra. – e apontou um dedo em riste em direção a Harry.

- Eu não acredito que durante todo este tempo estivemos sob as ordens de um mestiço. – um dos aurores integrantes da Ordem soltou do canto da sala, mas calou-se rapidamente quando Remus rosnou entre dentes e lançou um olhar mortal para ele. Muitos que também tinham comentários semelhantes sobre a nova posição de Draco Malfoy, preferiram o silêncio prontamente, pois ninguém era estúpido o suficiente de bater de frente com um Lupin irritado. Com um homem que tinha certificado em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e, por isso, deveria conhecer as maiores e mais tenebrosas maldições e azarações.

Sirius, parado ao lado de um ainda chocado Potter, deu um meio sorriso ao ver a reação do lobisomem. Entendia perfeitamente porque Lupin praticamente avançou sobre os bruxos. Visto que o casal Malfoy tinha entregado a guarda do menino a Snape e a Remus, os instintos caninos do último adotaram Draco como filhote e como tal tinha a obrigação de protegê-lo. E até agora Black não compreendia como Lupin ainda mantinha-se calmo sabendo que seu protegido estava nas mãos do inimigo, já que Snape estava despedaçando-se pouco a pouco.

- Creio que ficar discutindo a validação de Draco ou não para o cargo é assunto velho. O prioritário no momento é tirarmos o jovem Malfoy das mãos de Voldemort antes que o mesmo consiga o seu intento. Severo tem razão, o menino é forte demais e se o inimigo com as suas mutações falhas já é poderoso, imagina com o que ele conseguir de Draco. – falou Dumbledore em seu tom apaziguador. – Lorde Potter, o senhor mencionou um ritual. O que sabe sobre ele?

- Não muito. É um ritual mágico. – e nisso os olhos verdes rodaram pelos bruxos na sala.

- Se envolve sacrifícios e sangue deve ser um antigo ritual de arte das trevas. – murmurou Olho-Tonto Moody e seu globo de vidro girou na órbita antes de cravar-se em Remus, esperando pela resposta.

- Eu conheço uns três. – explicou o lobisomem com um suspiro. – Um de renascimento, usando um leve sacrifício humano, sangue e antepassados, para recuperar poderes, ou algo do gênero. Não tenho tudo muito claro. Outro que envolve sacrifício humano para haver repartição de alma. Mas acho que não é o caso de Draco. E o terceiro envolve sacrifício de um ser mais poderoso para assim transferir seus poderes para outro. Deve ser este o caso. Tem todo um processo mágico de construção de símbolos, alinhamentos das estrelas, um altar sob a constelação de Andrômeda, símbolo dos sacrifícios, e uma lua sangrenta. – finalizou com um sacudir de ombro, dizendo que isto era tudo o que lembrava.

- Se é assim… - Harry empertigou-se todo pronto para começar a dar ordens e falar aos outros sobre o seu plano de resgate. – Melhor partimos e tirar Draco das mãos daquele lunático antes que o pior aconteça.

- Concordo com você. – interrompeu Remus. – Porque, segundo as minhas contas, hoje é noite de lua sangrenta e a constelação de Andrômeda tem dado as suas caras nos céus há uma semana. – exclamações surpresas foram ouvidas aqui e acolá e Potter não disse mais nenhuma palavra, apenas caminhou a passos largos e decididos em direção a saída da ala hospitalar, abrindo as portas largamente e parando surpreso ao dar de cara com Hermione Granger no meio do corredor, rodeada por vários dos seus melhores soldados.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou a mulher e ela lhe deu um sorriso enviesado que nada combinou com o rosto redondo e delicado dela.

- Eu presumi que você fosse resgatar o Malfoy assim que acordasse e pedi que o senhor Shacklebolt me deixasse de alerta e me informasse quando isso acontecesse. E então? Quando partimos? – indagou de maneira coquete, apoiando uma espingarda em um dos ombros magros.

- Isto não é a sua batalha humana… e até pouco tempo atrás você ainda estava cogitando uma aliança conosco e… - ela o fuzilou com os olhos castanhos, o que o fez fechar rapidamente a boca.

- Malfoy salvou a minha vida, ofereceu ajuda mesmo sem eu pedir, pediu um voto de confiança e com isso arriscou a sua vida para ajudar a do meu povo. Não estou querendo dizer que agora morro de amores por ele e pretendo erguer uma estátua de bronze no meio de Londres em sua homenagem, mas estou lhe devendo. E eu _detesto_ dever algo a alguém. Sem contar que Voldemort também é um problema nosso e eu estou cansada de ver aquela aberração matar minha gente apenas porque acha que é divertido. Não é honrado. – completou em um tom firme que dizia claramente que ela iria com eles com ou seu a aprovação de Potter e que, na verdade, nem mesmo precisava dela.

- Pois bem. Estamos partindo, e é agora! – gritou para os outros que o acompanhava e ganhou o corredor, sendo seguido de perto por Hermione e não olhando por cima do ombro para ver quem estava indo com ele. O barulho abafado de vários passos o fazia ter uma idéia da quantidade de homens que resolveram peitar esse desafio.

- Eu confesso que não pude deixar de ouvir… - Hermione quebrou o silêncio assim que eles saíram do castelo indo em direção aos pontos de aparatação de Hogsmeade e uma visão surreal formou-se para aqueles que passavam pelas ruas do vilarejo naquele momento: aurores, demônios e trouxas formavam pequenos círculos para aparatarem, todos seguindo as direções de Neville, Goyle e Jordan, os únicos que estiveram em Little Hangleton anteriormente. – sobre o Malfoy.

- Se você está surpresa, imagine eu. – rosnou Harry entre dentes.

- Ele sabe? – continuou a mulher, ignorando o mau humor do homem ao seu lado.

- Quem sabe o quê?

- Malfoy. Ele sabe das origens dele? Quero dizer, os pais esconderam esse segredo de meio mundo, devem ter escondido dele também. – argumentou a sempre curiosa líder dos trouxas.

- Acredite Srta. Granger, Narcissa fez questão que o filho soubesse detalhe por detalhe de suas origens. – Snape intrometeu-se na conversa e estendeu uma mão a ela. Por um breve momento a mulher olhou confusa para ele diante deste gesto antes de sons de estalo ao seu redor a fazer perceber o que ele intencionava. Rapidamente apertou seus dedos contra os dele, fechando o círculo que era formado por ela, Potter, Remus, Neville, Sirius e Snape.

- Iremos aparatar nos arredores da cidade para não levantar suspeitas. – explicou Lupin. – Estejam sempre apostos e preparados para qualquer eventualidade. – alertou e os outros deram acenos positivos com a cabeça. – E que os Deuses nos ajudem. – foi à última coisa que ecoou pela rua antes deles desaparecem num estalo em pleno ar.

_Continua..._


	15. A noite da Lua Sangrenta

**Capítulo 14**

**A noite da Lua Sangrenta**

Draco acordou num estalo quando seus ouvidos captaram o som da fechadura da porta destravando e mais do que depressa colocou-se de pé, esperando qualquer eventualidade que surgisse. Fazia algumas horas, desde a sua mudança de aposentos, que ninguém viera visitá-lo e vez ou outra o garoto despertava de seu cochilo com barulhos de passos corridos ecoando pela casa. Algo grande estava por vir, era o que pressentia, pois a mansão nunca estivera tão agitada como estava hoje.

A porta do quarto abriu-se com um rangido e a figura deformada de Bellatrix cruzou o batente. O rapaz encolheu-se contra a parede e estreitou os olhos cinzentos ao mirar a mulher, apertando suas mãos firmemente em um punho para poder segurar a sua raiva. Lentamente, a Comensal foi aproximando-se do jovem bruxo, afastando-se mais da porta e cedendo passagem para outros três seguidores do Lorde das Trevas que entraram atrás dela no quarto.

- Bellatrix, acha isto sensato? – um quarto Comensal que entrou por último, fechando a comitiva, praticamente guinchou num tom temeroso e Malfoy voltou a sua atenção pra ele. Era uma criatura baixa, gorda, dentuça e com cara de rato, mãos de rato e asqueroso como um e quando a atenção do mesmo voltou para o rosto do loiro, este torceu os lábios deixando a mostra um canino que parecia estranhamente mais saliente do que antes, fazendo o pequeno homem recuar trêmulo.

- Cão que ladra não morde, Peter, sabia disso? – Bellatrix riu divertida diante das atitudes do jovem bruxo, mas calou-se quando um rosnado profundo transpassou os lábios pálidos.

- O que você quer aberração? – sibilou entre dentes, seus orbes cinzentos parecendo escurecer de maneira perigosa, ganhando reflexos carmesim ao redor da íris clara. Fascinada, Black apenas aproximou-se mais para observar mais de perto as mudanças do menino, tentando compreender como uma raridade daquela tinha acontecido.

Geralmente quando um demônio cruzava com outra espécie os genes dele prevaleciam sobre os do companheiro, se este fosse um bruxo ou trouxa. Mas no caso de Draco simplesmente o corpo do menino compartilhava as duas heranças recebidas dos pais como se isto fosse um acontecimento normal. Não havia predominância e Bellatrix até diria que isto tinha acontecido por Narcissa aparentar ser uma loba fraca, mas sabia que estava enganada. Sua irmã poderia ter aquele jeito frágil de ser, com o seu rosto de boneca, corpo esguio e gestos suaves, mas no fundo era um demônio como qualquer outro. Poderosa e mortal quando assim desejasse. E parecia que ela passou todas essas características para o filho.

A mulher tinha que confessar que ficou extremamente surpresa quando anos depois de sua fuga do clã Black, ao retornar as escondidas para saber como andava a vida dos demônios, espioná-los em nome de seu mestre, descobriu que muita coisa havia mudado. Não ficou chocada ao saber que Harry tinha assumido a posição do pai depois da morte deste, mas confessava que ficou pasma ao saber que o "todo poderoso" James Potter tinha sido morto de forma tão mundana em uma batalha. Ficara sabendo, também, sobre a fuga de sua irmã Andrômeda, mas desta não achou nada. Andie sempre fora uma sonsa em sua opinião e o fato de ter escolhido um trouxa pra casar era mais do que adequado.

Contudo, o desaparecimento de Narcissa foi o que a intrigou mais e o que a incitou descobrir o que tinha levado a filha perfeita a fugir. Por meses pesquisou, procurou, tentou achar qualquer rastro da irmã mais nova até que um dia a encontrou, por simples acidente do destino.

Estava voltando de mais uma coleta em um pequeno vilarejo bruxo. Tinha atacado um jovem mago desavisado e sugado a sua energia para assim fortalecer-se e resolveu cortar caminho pela densa floresta que havia na região, quando ela viu. Escondida entre as árvores havia uma imensa mansão, extremamente protegida por barreiras mágicas, o que só poderia indicar que a família dentro daquele local era antiga e poderosa. Mas o que lhe chamou mais a atenção foi a loba branca que corria pelos jardins bem cuidados, com um ar de felicidade a cercando e sendo acompanhada por um pequeno filhote de pelagem de mesma cor. O animalzinho mal se agüentava sobre as pequenas e rechonchudas patas, deveria ter no máximo um ou dois anos em contagem humana e tentava a todo custo seguir a mãe por entre as flores.

Iria aproximar-se mais para ver melhor a cena quando um homem alto e loiro saiu de dentro da mansão, caminhando a passos firmes em direção aos dois animais. O rosto dele estava fechado em uma expressão séria, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e Bellatrix já imaginou o pior quando o bruxo aproximou-se do filhote e o ergueu do chão com as mãos grandes. O pequeno lobo piscou seus grandes olhos azuis para o homem e soltou um baixo e agudo latido, lambendo prontamente com uma língua rosada a ponta do nariz do loiro. O bruxo riu e sussurrou algo na orelha peluda dele e rapidamente o filhote tomou a forma humana.

No lugar do animalzinho surgiu um bebê, realmente no auge de seus dois anos, de cabelos loiros platinados, pele pálida, sorriso de poucos dentes e olhos que agora possuíam um tom cinzento. Ao mesmo tempo, a loba branca também voltava a sua forma humana, revelando-se ser nada mais, nada menos, do que a sua irmã Narcissa. O homem aproximou-se da mulher e lhe deu um leve beijo na bochecha rosada e sussurrou algo na orelha dela. Viu quando a expressão feliz de sua gêmea foi substituída por uma preocupada e prontamente a família recolheu-se dentro de sua casa.

Depois disso, Bellatrix fazia questão de voltar dia sim, dia não, naquele lugar, tentar descobrir mais sobre a irmã, mas nunca mais teve um único relance dela ou do filhote desde aquele dia. Apenas conseguira saber que a mansão pertencia a uma tal de família Malfoy e nada mais. Contudo, anos mais tarde, o choque novamente a assolou quando ela ouviu os rumores de que um adolescente tinha assumido a Ordem da Fênix. Que era um menino de apenas dezesseis anos, um bruxo nem ainda formado, mas os boatos diziam que ele era poderoso, que havia confrontado Harry Potter e sobrevivido. E Bellatrix não pôde deixar de gargalhar histericamente quando descobriu que o nome do menino era Draco Malfoy.

- Tsc, tsc, Draco. – a mulher balançou o dedo indicador num gesto negativo. – Acho que sendo o herdeiro dos tradicionais Malfoy, você deveria ser mais educado, não é mesmo? O que a sua mãe pensaria disso? Narcissa sempre foi uma mulher cheia de classe, ficaria desapontada em saber que o filho anda dirigindo palavras tão feias a própria tia. – terminou a mulher com um sorriso bondoso que parecia completamente estrangeiro em sua face deformada pelas transformações. – Você sabe quem eu sou, não sabe? – continuou Bellatrix. Não fazia idéia de até onde a sua irmã contara a história da família Black ao filho.

- Que você é a psicótica da irmã mais velha da minha mãe? A doida que era tão doida que nem mesmo os demônios a aceitaram? É, fiquei sabendo. É por isso que você se juntou a aquele _mestiço_ de merda? Dois fracassados juntos é melhor do que um, não é mesmo? – desdenhou com um sorriso maldoso brotando nos lábios e Bellatrix estreitou os olhos e rosnou entre dentes, avançando sobre ele em duas passadas largas e desferindo um soco no rosto pálido.

A cabeça de Draco virou-se para o lado diante do impacto, mas o corpo dele não saiu do lugar e num gesto lento ele girou o pescoço para poder encarar a mulher firmemente, com seus olhos estreitos praticamente a fuzilando.

- Mestiço? Como você tem coragem de chamar o grande Lorde das Trevas de mestiço seu traidor da raça… - a mulher começou a gritar exaltada. Não suportava que ninguém denegrisse a imagem de seu Lorde. Voldemort era um gênio, era poderoso, era praticamente um pai que acolheu todos aqueles que foram renegados pelo próprio povo, e não deixaria este moleque mimado ofendê-lo. Abriu mais a boca para continuar repreendendo o rapaz quando sentiu um impacto forte em seu rosto, a lançando com um baque abafado contra o chão empoeirado.

Chocada, mirou os olhos largos no rosto impassível do loiro e desceu os orbes para o punho erguido e que tinha lhe batido. Lentamente Draco recuou a mão, a descansando ao lado do corpo e a encarou no chão como se ela fosse um verme o qual ele não se prezava a dispensar a atenção.

- Bate e leva, _querida tia_. – respondeu num tom gélido e viu com prazer, por entre os cílios, que os outros Comensais tinham recuado um pouco diante do ataque dele. Fazia horas, desde que ele havia sido aprisionado naquele quarto, que ele queria socar alguém. E já que Bellatrix deve a bondade de ser a tola ao se aproximar o suficiente, ela foi a sorteada na loteria para ser o seu novo saco de pancadas.

- O que vocês estão esperando? – Bellatrix gritou para os outros, ainda largada no chão e com a mão sobre a bochecha ferida. Os três Comensais que tinham vindo com ela avançaram em direção a Malfoy e este se empertigou todo, soltando um alto rosnado e preparando-se para um combate. Pettigrew encolheu-se perto da porta, olhando com olhos largos e lacrimosos os companheiros, duas vezes maiores do que ele, cercarem o menino loiro pronto para aprisioná-lo.

O primeiro Comensal avançou e recuou prontamente quando um chute o acertou violentamente entre as pernas. Cambaleando, o homem foi andando para trás, o corpo curvado, tropeçando nos próprios pés até que caiu de costas no chão. Peter soltou um choramingo ao ver o companheiro caído enquanto Bella levantava-se ainda zonza e com as pernas fracas, buscando dentro de suas roupas a varinha que um dia havia roubado de um bruxo que matara para lhe sugar a energia. O segundo Comensal resolveu tomar a posição do companheiro e rapidamente esticou um braço na intenção de capturar Draco, mas sua mão não se aproximou nem dois centímetros do garoto e uma força invisível o lançou contra a parede oposta do quarto, causando rachaduras na mesma e a fazendo tremular, soltando uma grossa camada de pó.

O terceiro Comensal preparou a sua investida, mas parou no meio do caminho quando viu uma aura cinzenta começar a envolver o jovem bruxo. O poder expandia-se vagarosamente, gerando correntes de vento que balançavam as cortinas puídas do quarto, rebelava os fios loiros do cabelo do menino e emitia um silvo irritante cada vez que soprava perto da orelha deles. Bellatrix tinha no rosto uma expressão que misturava prazer e medo. Ele era perfeito para o seu Lorde e com certeza, depois desta noite, Voldemort seria extremamente poderoso e indestrutível, compartilhando desse poder com seus aliados e assim os renegados finalmente mostrariam para essas raças arrogantes, que por anos batalhavam pelo controle do planeta, quem realmente era o melhor. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o temia. Draco tinha o auto controle dos Malfoy chocando-se com o descontrole dos Black. Ele era completamente instável e fazia dias que todos estavam tentando descobrir o porquê.

Certo que um demônio, mesmo que meio demônio, aprisionando tendia a reagir como qualquer fera selvagem: com hostilidade e pronto para atacar quando acuado. Mas o bruxo emitia uma raiva que ficava mais intensa cada vez que o nome de Potter era mencionado. Lembrava-se muito bem que logo depois que eles desaparataram do campo de batalha, depois que o líder dos demônios fora ferido, foi praticamente impossível controlar o loiro. Mesmo fraco e cansado, o mesmo estava disposto a arrancar a cabeça de um. E por um breve momento conseguiu. Dois Comensais da Morte foram mortos no processo de tentar aplacar o garoto e Voldemort teve que pessoalmente imobiliza-lo.

Criando coragem, o terceiro homem aproximou-se hesitante do garoto e tentou golpeá-lo, mas antes que seu soco pudesse acertar o rosto do menino, este se moveu para o lado, saindo da linha do golpe, e esticou o braço bom, fechando a mão de dedos pálidos no pescoço grosso do sujeito. O capuz da capa do Comensal caiu, revelando cabelos castanhos, sujos e emaranhados. A máscara mal cobria as marcas no rosto e Draco atestou com uma expressão de nojo que ele era mais uma das aberrações criadas pelo Lorde das Trevas. Pouco a pouco foi fechando os seus dedos em volta do pescoço dele, comprimindo a passagem de ar e bloqueando a circulação.

Pettigrew soltou um guincho horrorizado enquanto via um de seus companheiros se debater no aperto de Malfoy, tentando se soltar das mãos do menino, mas falhando miseravelmente. Dois minutos depois de batalha o corpo do homem parou de se mexer e o loiro o soltou, fazendo com que o Comensal caísse no chão como uma boneca de pano velho.

- Próximo. – Draco disse com um sorriso mal em seu rosto e um brilho mortal nos olhos. Bellatrix sorriu extasiada, seu usual sorriso insano, e bateu palmas como uma criança feliz que tinha acabado de ganhar um doce.

- Você é perfeito! – exclamou alegre, aproximando-se dele e mal teve tempo de piscar os olhos quando sentiu ser erguida do chão pelo pescoço e ser imprensada contra a parede violentamente, fazendo uma dor aguda subir pelas suas costas. O bruxo deu um relance por sobre o ombro enquanto apertava a tia mais contra a parede, e viu que, perto da porta, tudo o que havia era aquele sujeito com cara de rato que se encolhia aterrorizado contra o batente.

- Acho que essa é a minha deixa para sair. – falou ofegante. Estava usando os limites de suas forças e sabia que não agüentaria em pé por muito tempo se reforços aparecessem, sem contar que essa era a sua única chance. Os Comensais que vieram lhe pegar poderiam ser fortes fisicamente, mas em poderes ele os superava. E a sua tia era uma doida varrida que mais falava do que fazia. Poderia ser parente, mas ele sabia que mesmo sendo uma Black, até hoje os únicos membros de sua família que realmente valiam o trabalho em um campo de batalha era a sua mãe e o desmiolado de seu primo Sirius.

Com um soco bem dado na boca do estômago dela, que não apenas fez a mulher gemer, mas ele engolir um grunhido por seu pulso quebrado ter protestado diante do golpe, ele a largou displicente e enquanto Bellatrix tentava recuperar o fôlego, correu porta afora passado por um paralisado e inútil Peter. Apressado incitou as suas pernas a moverem-se, alcançando o corredor de paredes velhas, assoalho podre e tapeçaria comida pelas traças. Escondeu-se nas sombras de uma esquina quando viu uma dupla de Comensais despontarem de outro corredor, passar por ele e sumirem em uma curva. Com o coração batendo a mil por segundo ele foi abrindo porta por porta, procurando uma rota de fuga que não fosse a usual porta de entrada e saída da casa.

As luzes da construção começaram a piscar num tom vermelho e de repente um som de buzina ensurdecedor fez as paredes velhas tremerem. Alguém tinha dado o alarme de sua fuga. Sem pensar muito abriu a primeira porta que encontrou e entrou num aposento qualquer. Rapidamente seus olhos se ajustaram a escuridão do lugar e ele olhou a sua volta para o velho escritório. Os orbes cinzentos brilharam ao divisar a silhueta da janela velha e empoeirada. Alguns raios lunares entravam por entre os vidros quebrados e ele avançou com tudo sobre ela, usando um chute apenas para derrubar o que sobrou da armação e deixando o vento da noite penetrar todo o lugar.

Botou a cabeça para fora, tentando visualizar o tamanho da queda e torceu o nariz ao ver que estava no quarto andar da casa que, apesar de velha e mal cuidada, não desmerecia o status de mansão. Voltou a sua atenção para a lua que brilhava no céu estrelado e torceu o mais o nariz ao ver o círculo vermelho que a envolvia. Era uma lua sangrenta e isso, para muitos, era sinal de mau presságio. Sons de passos, correria e gritos alcançaram seus ouvidos e ele olhou por cima do ombro para a porta fechada da sala, vendo por entre a fresta dela as sombras que se moviam no corredor. Seria questão de minutos antes deles procurarem ali dentro. Girou a cabeça e sua atenção prendeu-se num velho salgueiro que crescia em frente a janela. Lentamente subiu no parapeito e com uma última olhada pra porta que começava a se abrir, ele pulou.

O ar foi completamente expulso de seus pulmões quando seu corpo chocou-se dolorosamente contra o troco grosso da árvore e ele teve que usar as pontas dos dedos para prender-se contra a madeira. Usando as folhas secas ele conseguiu ocultar-se enquanto escalava a planta até chegar ao chão. Todos os seus músculos protestavam diante do esforço e ele teve que apoiar-se nos joelhos, assim que seus pés tocaram a terra firme, para poder recuperar o fôlego. Um grito soou sobre a sua cabeça e Draco olhou para cima apenas para ver Comensais empilhando-se contra o parapeito da janela e apontando para ele e gritando para outros Comensais que agora chegavam aos jardins e corriam em sua direção.

Rapidamente começou a correr também, descendo a colina apressado e pulando raízes e pedras que se encontravam em seu caminho. Várias vezes teve que desviar-se de feitiços errantes e desejou intensamente ter tido a presença de espírito de ao menos ter roubado a varinha de um dos Comensais que atacou, mas agora era tarde. Seus pés acabaram o guiando para um cemitério que ficava ao pé do monte e ele prontamente se embrenhou entre as grandes lápides e esculturas que emolduravam os túmulos, escondendo-se atrás de uma estátua que era uma réplica da Morte, com a sua foice erguida pronta para cortar o ar.

Encolheu-se entre os braços da estátua e soltou longamente a respiração pelo nariz, vendo o ar quente condensar em contato com a atmosfera fria. Voltou seus olhos para o céu e viu que a lua parecia estar ficando mais vermelha ainda à medida que ia subindo pela negridão da noite. Suor escorreu-lhe pela testa e um vento frio o fez tremer o corpo enquanto ouvia as vozes dos Comensais ao longe gritando ordens e separando-se em grupos de busca. Precisava sair dali, e devia ser rápido. Os orbes cinzentos se voltaram para a floresta que ladeava a propriedade e as árvores medonhas despontando na escuridão não lhe davam nenhum senso de segurança. Diferente da floresta de Hogwarts, este lugar lhe dava arrepios. A aura que o envolvia era de meter medo até mesmo no mais bravo dos homens.

Grudou o corpo mais contra a estátua quando ouviu passos aproximando-se e lentamente começou a recuar de costas, os olhos cravados no caminho por onde os Comensais viriam e o corpo todo retesado preparando-se para qualquer eventualidade ou batalha. Sem querer sua atenção voltou-se por um breve momento para as inscrições que adornavam o túmulo onde havia a escultura e divisou o nome _Tom Riddle _encravado na pedra. Engraçado, aquele nome lhe parecia familiar. Mas onde o vira?

- Vejo que encontrou o túmulo de meu pai. – rapidamente Draco aprumou-se ao ouvir o sibilo atrás de si e virou-se com uma expressão fechada para encarar o homem de negro que parecia destacar-se absurdamente na escuridão. Ladeado por vários seguidores, Voldemort o encarava com os olhos vermelhos brilhantes e com um sorriso sinistro no rosto deformado. – Tsc, jovem Dragão, aonde pensa que está indo? – o homem deu um passo para frente e Malfoy recuou outro, fechando a boca e comprimindo os lábios firmemente.

Engoliu um gemido quando sentiu um golpe o acertar pelas costas, bem em cima de seu rim, o fazendo cair de joelhos no chão. Ergueu a cabeça para ver uma Bellatrix descabelada e furiosa passar por ele e ir juntar-se a Voldemort. Este sorriu diante do aparecimento da mulher, um sorriso que poderia passar-se por afetuoso se não fosse o contraste bizarro desta expressão no rosto de alguém que tinha cara de cobra. Malfoy sentiu vontade de vomitar ao presenciar isto. Mais Comensais apareceram, vindos da casa, para juntar-se ao seu Lorde que rapidamente sumiu com o sorriso e os encarou com fúria.

Num gesto não previsto o homem agarrou Bellatrix pelos cabelos e a puxou com força em direção ao seu rosto, a encarando profundamente dentro dos olhos negros que brilhavam de dor.

- Eu dou as costas por um minuto, peço apenas uma coisa: que o tragam para o local preparado, e é isso o que acontece? – e ele a empurrou para poder encarar Draco de joelhos no chão, ainda a segurando firmemente pelos cabelos e a mulher soltou um baixo gemido de dor.

- Eu sinto muito meu Lorde. – pediu apavorada. Não gostava nem um pouco de não estar mais nas boas graças de seu querido Lorde. A idéia simplesmente a aterrorizava. – Não irá se repetir.

- Espero que não Bellatrix. – o homem sibilou, a soltando com um tranco. – Espero que agora vocês sejam capazes de fazer o trabalho direito. – todos assentiram com a cabeça e cinco Comensais rapidamente aproximaram-se de Draco, o segurando pelos braços e pernas. O rapaz ainda tentou lutar, mas a sua energia já estava na reserva e resignado deixou-se levar.

O grupo rapidamente começou a serpentear a área do cemitério até que chegaram ao centro do terreno, onde os túmulos faziam um grande círculo e no meio deste havia uma grande placa de pedra presa ao chão, formando um pequeno muro. Na pedra havia entalhes de símbolos que Malfoy desconhecia e correntes estavam presas na mesma. Sem nenhuma delicadeza, os Comensais o jogaram de costas contra a pedra fria e prenderam seus tornozelos e pulsos com as correntes grandes e pesadas. Ele ainda fez um gesto para testá-las, tentando soltar-se delas, mas isso só causou o riso da massa que o assistia. Rosnou enfurecido para eles que logo se calaram.

- Não tente jovem Dragão, estas correntes foram feitas especialmente para segurá-lo. – Voldemort deu um sorriso suave que pareceu distorcer todo o seu rosto e aproximou-se elegantemente do loiro, estendendo a sua mão até a face pálida. Quando o menino ameaçou arrancar os dedos anormalmente longos com os dentes, ele recuou a mão, o sorriso ainda intacto no rosto. – Quando Bellatrix me falou sobre a sua existência eu não dei muita importância. Quando comecei a minha peregrinação pelo mundo a procura de um modo de ficar mais forte, quando descobri que a mutação usando energia de outros bruxos e demônios poderia fazer isto, eu não me importei com o fato de que meu corpo não poderia agüentar as mudanças. Mas quando ele começou a degradar-se tive que procurar outras alternativas. Até que encontrei você. – pausou e riu quando viu os olhos cinzentos o mirarem com ódio.

- Um mestiço poderoso era do que eu precisava para manter-me estável e chegar ao meu intento, mas encontrar um é extremamente raro. Mistura de demônios com outras raças sempre fazem o gene demoníaco prevalecer. – pausou mais uma vez como se pensando no assunto. – Mas você já deve saber disso. Por isso que é especial. Seus genes não se sobrepuseram um ao outro. Ao contrário, eles andam lado a lado. Seu lado demoníaco e bruxo convivem em harmonia e isso é fascinante. Eu o desposaria se não precisasse tanto de você morto para completar o ritual.

- E eu prefiro a morte antes de ter qualquer tipo de relação com você. – rosnou o rapaz depois de minutos de silêncio apenas ouvindo, em sua opinião, todas aquelas baboseiras que o homem contava.

- Que resposta mais clichê. – Voldemort riu. – Sabe por que desejo tanta vingança de todas as raças, Draco? – o loiro rolou os olhos e soltou um suspiro sofrido.

- Me deixa ver se adivinho. – comentou num tom presunçoso. – Você obviamente deve ser órfão. Meio bruxo, meio trouxa? – perguntou displicente e viu os olhos do Lorde das Trevas brilharem irritados diante do termo trouxa. – Ah, um sangue-ruim. – provocou e o homem pareceu sibilar ferozmente entre os lábios pálidos. – Foi descriminado, deve ser perfeccionista além de psicótico, um ótimo estado psicológico para criar um complexo de Deus. Ambiciona poder e… - pausou e o encarou firmemente. – Filho da mãe! Seu nome está na sala de troféus de Hogwarts. – então era dali que ele tinha lido o nome. Lembrava-se de uma detenção em seu último ano que incluía uma limpeza na sala de troféus. Draco ficou por horas lendo os nomes e o motivo por ter ganhado o prêmio, soltando coisas como "puxa saco, nerd" e derivados cada vez que via o motivo da honraria. Lembrou-se que seu pai tinha uma placa por serviços prestados ao proteger alunos de um ataque de demônios e ao lado da placa dele havia outra no nome de Tom Riddle Jr. com motivos semelhantes. E recordava-se que tinha chamado Riddle de "puxa saco de professor".

- Dumbledore me levou para Hogwarts porque me considerou alguém cheio de talentos. Mas os outros bruxos não gostaram muito da idéia de ter um colega de classe mestiço. Achavam que eu não era capaz. Os trouxas são fracos e os demônios… esses sempre me fascinaram, mas jamais me aceitariam se eu não fosse um deles não é mesmo? Tão poderosos, tão arrogantes, tão pregadores de pureza da raça. Então eu resolvi criar a minha própria raça, minhas próprias regras. Não serei mais o pisado, e sim pisarei nos outros…

- Você não está criando nada sua besta anormal! – Draco cuspiu com raiva. – Ao contrário do que aquela louca descabelada diz, - e indicou com o queixo Bellatrix. – você não é Deus e está longe de ser. Tudo o que conseguiu foi criar uma anomalia mutante usando magia negra e demônios de baixa classe. Você está apenas misturando energia e genes, não está gerando nada do zero! Então desculpe estourar a sua bolha de felicidade… mas isso não vai durar. Bruxos são poderosos por anos de evolução, assim como os demônios, acha mesmo que aberrações evoluem? A genética tende a esmagar defeitos com o tempo à procura da perfeição. Coisa que você está longe… bem longe – entoou com desdém. – de alcançar.

- Mas aí é que está, Draco. – o modo como Voldemort falou o nome dele, de maneira vagarosa e com um sorriso macabro no rosto, fez um arrepio de medo descer pelo corpo do loiro. – Você ainda não percebeu? Você é o próximo estágio da evolução. Afinal, quantos mestiços como você encontramos por aí? – Malfoy arregalou os olhos diante da implicação dessas palavras. Ele estava certo. Não conhecia nenhum outro mestiço como ele. Lupin era um lobisomem, o caso dela se tratava de uma maldição, ele não nascera assim. De todos os outros casos de mistura bruxa, demônio e trouxa, o gene mais forte prevalecia. Draco era, praticamente, o primeiro da sua raça. De uma nova raça. Era um demônio-mago.

- Você pode tentar, mas não vai conseguir nada! – gritou a beira do desespero, sacudindo as correntes com força.

- E quem vai me impedir? Você? – riu diante das tentativas frustradas do garoto de se soltar e deu as costas a ele. – Preparem tudo! – gritou ao grupo que o rodeava. – O Ritual irá começar.

Prontamente os Comensais começaram a se mover dentro do círculo, desenhando no chão ao redor da pedra onde Draco estava preso um símbolo estranho feito a base de sal. Ao traçarem uma estrela de oito pontas dentro do símbolo, eles acenderam tochas nas pontas dessa estrela, tochas de fogo intenso e vermelho e que emitiam um cheiro azedo. Um deles aproximou-se do loiro que tentou atacá-lo, apenas para ser impedido pelas correntes especiais. Viu um sorriso de escárnio surgir no rosto parcialmente coberto do Comensal enquanto ele prendia os dedos na gola da camisa que Malfoy usava, a rasgando de cima a baixo. Com uma tinta preta e pegajosa ele desenhou símbolos tribais ao longo dos braços pálidos e no rosto dele e Draco engoliu em seco quando o sujeito afastou-se, cedendo passagem a Voldemort.

Os Comensais posicionaram-se ao redor do círculo e começaram a cantarolar baixo uma música desconhecida e em uma língua estranha enquanto o Lorde das Trevas aproximava-se ainda mais do bruxo com um punhal cerimonial preso entre os dedos. Deu um sorriso macabro ao ver os olhos cinzentos alargarem-se temerosos diante do que viria. Mas logo que a expressão veio ela foi-se e o líder da Ordem da Fênix fechou a cara e lançou ao homem um sorriso de desdém, o desafiando a prosseguir. Voldemort não se fez de rogado e aproximou-se mais um passo, murmurando algo naquela língua esquisita que os outros cantarolavam e ergueu o punhal, desferindo o primeiro corte no peito do loiro.

A faca pareceu queimar contra a sua pele, penetrando a sua carne de maneira brutal e arrancando um filete de sangue que escorreu pelo dorso pálido. Lentamente o homem desenhava símbolos em seu peito com o punhal que parecia que estava o revirando completamente por dentro mesmo diante de um simples toque. O rapaz jogou a cabeça para trás, chocando-se contra a pedra fria e segurou as correntes com os dedos, as apertando com força. Mordeu o lábio inferior, a entonação a sua volta ficando mais forte e mais alta, quase hipnótica, e mais uma vez o punhal penetrou o seu corpo. Fraco, abriu a boca e soltou um grito agonizado de dor que ecoou por toda a floresta.

Nas bordas de Little Hangleton vários vultos tinham acabado de surgir no meio da rua vazia da cidade e um deles sobressaltou-se ao ouvir, ao longe, um grito de sofrimento. Os olhos verdes de Harry estreitaram-se de raiva e o humano sumiu, reaparecendo em seu lugar o monstruoso lobo negro que jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um uivo para a lua sangrenta, antes de disparar em direção a mansão Riddle.

- HARRY! – Sirius chamou, mas seu afilhado já havia sumido na escuridão da noite e com um olhar para os outros demônios, bruxos e trouxas, ele deu de ombros, abrindo seu usual sorriso maroto, aquele que surgia quando estava prestes a entrar em uma batalha, e transformou-se, seguindo Potter.

- E lá se foi a nossa aparição discreta. – resmungou Snape e ao seu lado Lupin riu.

- Você sabe o que eles dizem Severo. – murmurou o lobisomem com um sorriso divertido. – A surpresa é sempre a alma do ataque. – terminou e correu para alcançar a matilha de demônios, que já tinham os trouxas os acompanhando de perto. Snape piscou por vários segundos os olhos negros antes de sacudir a cabeça numa negativa exasperada.

- Eles não dizem isso Lupin! – gritou e correu para acompanhar o amigo, apertando o passo quando ouviu ecoar na atmosfera silenciosa da cidade mais um grito desesperado que ele sabia pertencer a Draco Malfoy.

_Continua..._


	16. O Começo do Fim

**Capítulo 15**

**O Começo do Fim**

Sua garganta doía por causa dos gritos que passavam por ela. Seu corpo automaticamente debatia-se, tentando proteger-se de algum modo do ataque. A cada apunhalada, a cada vez que a lâmina afiada era percorrida pela sua pele pelas mãos de Voldemort, traçando desenhos lentamente e de maneira elegante, todos os seus músculos retesavam e relaxavam enquanto sentia pontadas como milhões de agulhas quentes espetando seus nervos. Quando finalmente a faca foi afastada de seu peito permitiu-se um momento de alivio e deixou a cabeça pender molemente para frente. Contudo, sentiu a sua paz esvair-se quando um calor começou a brotar da boca do seu estômago, subindo pelo seu abdômen e espalhando-se pelos braços, aumentando a intensidade de maneira estrondosa e fazendo outro grito brotar dentre seus lábios secos e quebradiços.

Voldemort por sua parte ria divertido ao ver o sofrimento do jovem a sua frente, vendo toda a arrogância e pompa de agora pouco sumir junto com os berros que ecoavam no cemitério, sobrepondo-se aos cânticos dos Comensais. Seus olhos vermelhos observavam fascinados o sangue carmesim contrastando com a pele pálida do bruxo, deslizando por sobre a superfície macia vagarosamente de maneira hipnotizante. Um brilho dourado começou a emanar a partir do ventre do rapaz, subindo pelo abdômen e braços, alastrando-se pelo corpo de maneira fraca e gradativa. Quando a entonação de seus seguidores chegou ao ápice o homem voltou a sua atenção aos céus para ver que a lua sangrenta, em toda a sua glória, os iluminando bem acima de si. O brilho dourado expandiu-se e os cegou por um breve momento para depois retroceder e acumular-se sobre o peito do menino, fazendo contornos de luz nos desenhos feitos pelo punhal mais cedo.

Hesitante o Lorde das Trevas ergueu uma mão magra em direção ao corpo do bruxo, seu rosto mostrando toda a sua alegria débil diante daquele acontecimento tão marcante. Lentamente as pontas de seus dedos longos tocaram no centro do desenho e a carne pareceu ceder, brilhando intensamente e engolindo a mão do homem aos poucos, como se ele fosse capaz de atravessar aquele corpo num impulso só. Uma gargalhada maníaca ecoou pelo cemitério agora silencioso e os Comensais olhavam deslumbrados seu mestre absorver para si aquela luz de dentro do peito de Draco enquanto gargalhava cada vez mais alto.

Malfoy, por sua vez, apenas sentia como se o seu coração estivesse sendo comprimido lentamente pela mão esquálida de Voldemort enquanto as suas forças eram sugadas pelo mesmo. Jogou a cabeça para trás, a fazendo bater contra o bloco de pedra que o aprisionava enquanto mais um grito de angústia saía de sua boca e seus olhos cinzentos ganhavam uma coloração esbranquiçada e sem vida. Sua mente pedia repetidamente que alguém aparecesse para salvá-lo, ou ao menos que o sofrimento acabasse de vez e assim ele pudesse morrer em paz. Suor escorria por sua testa fria, fazendo fios platinados grudarem em seu rosto anormalmente rosado. As mãos se fechavam em um aperto firme contra as correntes na vã tentativa de aliviar a dor.

Percebia que seu fim estava próximo, sentia a sua respiração ficar cada vez mais lenta e seu corpo ceder a cada segundo que passava. E no meio de toda esta agonia, o último pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça foi sobre Harry. Daria tudo para ver Potter ao menos uma última vez. Pedir desculpas por não ter sido um consorte a altura do líder dos demônios e confessar que apesar de tudo, das brigas e discussões, ele o amava.

Voldemort empertigou-se todo, curvando um pouco o corpo para trás e virando a cabeça em direção a lua, soltando um alto grunhido de êxtase ao sentir todo aquele poder percorrendo o seu ser, o tornando completo. Logo todos os seus planos se concretizariam e quando isto acontecesse ele mostraria a aqueles infelizes que o desprezara, que o humilhara por anos, quem era o mais poderoso. A sua nova raça que seria a dominante e ele tomaria de bandeja o controle deste planeta que por séculos eles se mataram para ter. A energia praticamente o afogava e agora faltava muito pouco. Quando sentiu que sua mão estava prestes a sugar o último resquício de poder do jovem bruxo, seu corpo foi violentamente lançado contra uma lápide por uma força misteriosa, o desprendendo de Draco.

O homem virou-se sobre a terra fofa e úmida e com a ajuda de seus Comensais foi erguido do chão, voltando rapidamente a sua atenção na direção em que veio o ataque apenas para ver um enorme lobo negro parado entre Malfoy e ele e exibindo todos os seus afiados dentes brancos num rosnado ameaçador. Riu ao ver a postura de ataque do Lorde Potter e displicente bateu a poeira de suas roupas, esticando um braço e olhando maravilhado para a energia que ainda circulava sobre a sua pele antes de ser absorvida completamente pelo seu corpo.

- Chegou tarde Lorde Potter. – sibilou num tom divertido. – Eu sou perfeito! – e abriu os braços largamente como se para enfatizar o que acabara de dizer. Um rosnado alto interrompeu a sua comemoração e antes que pudesse se dar conta um peso o derrubava novamente de maneira dolorosa no chão, o fazendo deslizar pela grama molhada. Uma boca de dentes afiados fechou-se em seu ombro, rasgando a sua roupa e carne e arrancando um bom pedaço do local. Mordeu a língua para impedir o gemido de dor e num gesto de mão disparou um feitiço que acertou o lobo em cheio no rosto e o fez voar pelo ar e chocar-se contra uma estátua.

Potter soltou um ganido quando o seu corpo bateu contra o mármore frio e caiu num baque abafado sobre a grama. Zonzo ergueu-se lentamente nas quatro patas e percebeu que a sua visão direita estava sendo bloqueada por algo que rapidamente ele atestou, pelo forte cheiro que invadiu suas narinas sensíveis, que era sangue. Com uma sacudida de cabeça tentou livrar-se do zumbido em suas orelhas e num estalo voltou à forma humana, limpando o filete de sangue que lhe cobria o olho ao mesmo tempo em que via seu padrinho passar por si deixando um rastro negro para trás e partir para cima do primeiro Comensal que viu. Logo mais vultos avançavam cemitério adentro e uma batalha acirrada começava.

Aproveitando a confusão o demônio serpenteou lápides e soldados, erguendo as suas garras, cortando o ar e matando um Comensal que foi tolo o suficiente de se colocar entre ele e o seu destino no presente momento: Draco Malfoy. A sua visão ainda desfocada por causa do ataque de Voldemort mirava fixamente o jovem preso à parede de pedra e aos poucos seu corpo desnorteado voltava ao estado normal e acelerava os passos, diminuindo a distância entre ele e o garoto. Num piscar de olhos Harry encontrava-se em frente ao loiro e seus braços mexiam-se por vontade própria, tateando as grossas correntes a procura de um modo de abri-las. Suas mãos fecharam-se firmemente sobre os elos e num puxão só os arrebentou, soltando um braço. Repetiu o procedimento com os tornozelos e por fim o outro braço e quando este foi liberto, o corpo de Draco caiu de acordo com a gravidade, direto para os braços de Potter.

Harry deixou o peso de Malfoy empurrar ambos ao chão e ajoelhou-se na grama alta, abraçando o jovem contra si e erguendo o rosto dele para poder vê-lo melhor. O menino estava branco como papel, mortalmente branco. A expressão vazia e os olhos fechados não davam nenhuma indicação de qual seria o estado dele e Potter ergueu uma mão trêmula em direção ao pescoço do bruxo, tateando a superfície macia à procura de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Uma pulsação que fosse. Mas não achou nada. O peito dele também estava imóvel e as marcas do ritual de sacrifício saltavam aos olhos de maneira medonha, como se estivessem zombado do demônio. Esfregando na cara dele o seu fracasso.

- Malfoy? – chamou em um fio de voz, sua respiração entrecortada parecendo bloquear suas cordas vocais. – Malfoy isso não tem graça. – disse num tom repreensivo, os dedos sujos de sangue percorrendo instintivamente o rosto do loiro, traçando toda as suas curvas como se quisesse memorizá-las pelo tato. – Malfoy nós temos uma batalha para vencer e incrivelmente eu precisarei de você seu moleque arrogante para chutar o traseiro daquele imbecil. – continuou, o sacudindo de leve pelo ombro, sua mente ainda não assimilando o que estava diante de seus olhos. – Malfoy acorda, eu estou mandando! – ordenou como se o rapaz fosse um de seus soldados. – Malfoy! – gritou em completo desespero, mas calou-se rapidamente quando uma mão repousou em seu ombro fazendo Harry erguer a cabeça para encarar uma Hermione pesarosa que se ajoelhava ao seu lado.

A mulher abriu a boca como se para dizer algo, mas sem saber como se expressar com medo da reação de Potter. Os orbes castanhos percorreram o corpo do adolescente sendo abraçado possessivamente pelo demônio e sentiu lágrimas começarem a embaçar a sua visão. O loiro parecia tão em paz daquele jeito, como se estivesse dormindo e de uma maneira assustadora ele parecia mais novo. A guerra tinha endurecido Draco Malfoy o fazendo aparentar ser mais velho do que realmente era, mas, agora, o olhando daquela maneira dava para ver claramente o que ele era: um menino. Um garoto que mal chegou à fase adulta e cuja vida foi retirada de maneira cruel por causa das loucuras de um homem.

- Potter… - falou num tom como se o aconselhasse a aceitar mais rapidamente a verdade, pois eles ainda tinham coisas a resolver ali.

- Não! – Harry sacudiu a cabeça ao ver piedosos olhos chocolates mirando seu rosto. – Não! – começou a repetir incessantemente, abraçando Draco ainda mais contra o peito e balançando o corpo para frente e para trás como se estivesse ninando o rapaz. Era praticamente inconcebível que aquilo tivesse acontecido, que todos os seus pesadelos nos últimos meses tivessem se tornado realidade. Não aceitaria jamais o fato e que Draco pudesse… Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aquele pensamento medonho e abraçou o jovem mais contra si, com seus lábios tocando a testa molhada do rapaz em suaves beijos, como se assim fosse acordá-lo.

- Eu sinto muito Potter. – Hermione disse com pesar, as lágrimas agora rolando livremente por suas bochechas. Viu o corpo de Harry retesar todo como se somente agora a realidade da situação o assolasse e a idéia entrasse de vez na sua cabeça. Finalmente ele assimilava o fato de que Draco Malfoy estava morto.

- Não, não, não… - murmurou desesperado, sacudindo o bruxo numa última tentativa de desperta-lo. Quando nada aconteceu alto pareceu explodir dentro de si e Potter teve a sensação que era o seu coração despedaçando em milhares de pedaços. – DRACO! – o grito agoniado ecoou pelo cemitério, carregando todo o pesar de seu emissor. Harry jogou a cabeça para trás, emitindo um alto som do fundo da garganta que se assemelhou a um uivo de dor misturado ao choro que brotava de seu ser.

Como se fosse algum tipo de sinal oculto, as batalhas pararam brevemente e toda a atenção voltou-se para a dupla ajoelhada junto a Malfoy. Os lobos da matilha de Potter jogaram a cabeça para trás e uivaram em companhia de seu líder, compartilhando seu pesar. Bruxos abaixaram a cabeça por um breve minuto em sinal de respeito ao seu líder caído e os trouxas observavam com tristeza a cena, com lágrimas surgindo nos olhos de alguns ao sentirem a dor do demônio os inundar. O coração de Remus apertou-se ao presenciar aquilo e o seu corpo moveu-se automaticamente em direção aos três líderes, esquecendo completamente o Comensal com que lutava e que, ofendido diante da dispensa, lançou um feitiço contra as costas do bruxo.

- Remus! – o alerta de um Sirius desesperado fez o lupino virar-se num estalo e mirar raivosos olhos escurecidos em direção ao adversário. Silencioso, ele fez um gesto com o braço, à varinha cortando o ar e deixando um rastro vermelho no caminho. Um feitiço estourou da ponta da mesma, atingindo o Comensal que explodiu em milhares de pedaços, causando um alto estrondo e tirando todos os outros de seu estupor e recomeçando a luta. – Você ficou doido? – Black vociferou ao aproximar-se do bruxo e o segurou pelo braço fortemente. Remus apenas o encarou duramente, como se pedisse que ele não o atrapalhasse, e numa sacudida soltou-se do demônio, seguindo o seu caminho em direção a Potter. – Lupin! – gritou Sirius, seguindo o homem de perto e sendo prontamente ignorado.

Rapidamente Remus juntou-se a Hermione e Harry, ajoelhando-se ao lado deles e estendendo uma mão em direção ao rosto impassível de Draco, acariciando uma bochecha num gesto afetuoso e paternal. Lembranças o assolou de maneira avassaladora e por um breve momento ele teve a impressão de que via a sua frente aquele menino sorridente que costumava correr em torno da mansão, tentando acompanhar a mãe entre as flores. Ou esperava acordado de noite o pai voltar para casa depois de cada batalha, para colocá-lo na cama e contar histórias fantasiosas sobre a guerra.

- Ele ainda está quente. – murmurou em um tom distante, como se o que estivesse acontecendo na sua frente não passasse de um horrível pesadelo. Como se o fato de ter falhado em sua promessa a Lucius e Narcissa não fosse verdadeiro.

- Eu sinto muito Harry. – Sirius disse ao afilhado, o coração partindo ao ver o estado do homem mais novo. Potter agarrava-se ao corpo do bruxo como se de algum modo pudesse trazê-lo de volta a vida desta maneira. – Mas ainda não terminou. – continuou numa voz mais firme e viu olhos verdes inundados de lágrimas o encararem de maneira confusa. – Seu consorte foi morto de maneira covarde e cruel e você sabe quais são as leis de nosso povo em relação a isso. – Black viu os olhos do afilhado, antes sem vida, emitirem um brilho perigoso e depois voltarem-se para Voldemort que ao longe lutava, e vencia de maneira covarde, contra cinco soldados da Ordem da Fênix.

Lentamente Potter foi soltando Draco de maneira relutante, acariciando uma última vez os cabelos platinados, o entregando a Lupin e o mirando com ferocidade, dizendo ao bruxo sem usar uma palavra sequer que era a função dele proteger o líder caído mesmo que fosse com a sua própria vida. Remus apenas acenou positivamente de volta, compreendendo o recado e observou silencioso o demônio erguer-se do chão em gestos fluidos e perigosos e ajeitar as suas vestes vagarosamente, o rosto fechado numa expressão impassível e os ombros rijos. A postura de um soldado que estava prestes a entrar na batalha de sua vida e disposto a perdê-la nesta luta.

- Pronto Harry? – Sirius sussurrou perto do ouvido do homem, depositando uma mão sobre o ombro dele. Ao seu lado Hermione também se erguia, verificando rapidamente o seu armamento e mirando Potter como se esperasse o seu próximo passo. Afinal, a questão tinha tornado-se para o demônio extremamente pessoal. Não era mais os três povos unindo-se contra um inimigo em comum, agora era apenas Harry pronto para destruir aquele que fez o favor de roubar-lhe seu bem mais precioso.

- Eu não quero ninguém no meu caminho. – disse em um tom sombrio e Hermione e Sirius ao seu lado assentiram positivamente com a cabeça. – Voldemort é meu. – sentenciou e a passos lentos começou a cruzar o campo de batalha em direção ao Lorde das Trevas, ignorando todo e qualquer feitiço que vinha em sua direção e os repelindo com um simples gesto de mão. Granger e Black ainda ficaram um tempo observando o demônio afastar-se resoluto, com uma aura de perigo e raiva o rodeando, e depois debandaram-se com o comandante dos lobos indo auxiliar seus soldados e a líder trouxa indo juntar-se aos seus não antes de deixar uma ordem a Colin que fizesse companhia a Remus e ajudasse o bruxo a proteger o corpo de Draco de qualquer Comensal errante.

Entrementes, Voldemort gargalhou quando com um simples estalar de dedos incinerou dois soldados da Ordem. Todo aquele poder percorrendo pelo seu corpo era simplesmente inebriante, como uma droga na qual a pessoa rapidamente se vicia e não conseguia mais se livrar. Viu de rabo de olho um tolo demônio da matilha de Potter vir atacá-lo e com um sorriso macabro conjurou uma adaga. Quando a pobre criatura saltou para o ataque, ele o recebeu prontamente com um contra ataque, cravando a faca na barriga do demônio e a girando, enterrando mais a lâmina contra a carne até o sujeito cair morto aos seus pés.

- Ah, quem é o próximo? – falou em deboche e riu quando viu o grupo de soldados recuarem vagarosamente, medo evidente em seus olhos que se alargaram consideravelmente quando viram o homem erguer a mão que emitia um brilho esverdeado intenso. Rapidamente eles começaram a correr na tentativa de salvarem suas vidas e antes de sentirem o impacto do feitiço em suas costas e caírem mortos no chão, à última coisa que ouviram foram às risadas maníacas do Lorde das Trevas.

- Divertindo-se? – a voz fria de Harry fez Voldemort virar-se em sua direção e um sorriso malicioso crescer em seu rosto, o marcando de maneira mais medonha. Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam insanos e percorriam o rosto indiferente do demônio com curiosidade, cravando-se no corte em forma de raio que causara na testa do mesmo e que ainda sangrava levemente.

- Imensamente. – respondeu, aprumando-se e adquirindo uma postura defensiva. Podia sentir a energia poderosa que Potter emanava, dando jus a toda a lenda que precedia o líder dos demônios. O mais poderoso de sua linhagem e a possibilidade de poder lutar com ele apenas fazia o sangue do Lorde das Trevas correr mais rapidamente de excitação. – Você parece um pouco… irritado Lorde Potter, posso saber o por quê? – provocou sádico, o sorriso ficando mais largo enquanto uma língua ofídica lambia lábios finos e sem cor.

Um rosnado ameaçador brotou do fundo da garganta de Harry e ele afastou levemente as pernas, erguendo os braços e curvando os dedos das mãos em garras em uma clássica posição de ataque, os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente ao serem refletidos pela luz da lua, os deixando com um aspecto psicótico. Voldemort piscou vagarosamente, achando aquela postura extremamente interessante. Se não estivesse enganado, Potter estava a um passo de perder o controle, e isto não era uma tática sábia de batalha. Inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, pensativo. Se fosse analisar melhor, não era a primeira vez que via Potter desta maneira e da outra vez que cruzara com o demônio a beira de um ataque de nervos foi quando ele… Seqüestrou o jovem Malfoy. Ah, agora sim recordava claramente que não apenas o garoto bruxo ficara extremamente inquieto depois de presenciar o ataque mortal a Potter, como este também parecia desesperado em salvá-lo no dia daquele incidente em Londres. E julgando pela reação de ambos, quando dois demônios - ou meio demônio no caso de Draco - comportavam-se dessa maneira, significava apenas uma coisa...

Riu escandalosamente, jogando a cabeça para trás e depois voltando a encarar o outro homem maliciosamente.

- Que irônico saber que o jovem Malfoy também é um Potter, não é mesmo meu caro Lorde? – provocou e viu com prazer o corpo do demônio retesar, ele dar um impulso e vir em sua direção com as garras prontas para o ataque. Em um gesto rápido de braço, Voldemort cortou o ar, as pontas de seus dedos emitindo um brilho arroxeado e disparando um feitiço certeiro contra o peito de Harry, que foi arremessado para trás, deu uma cambalhota no ar e acabou caindo de joelhos no solo, deslizando por sobre a terra escorregadia de ré e deixando uma trilha profunda na terra fofa. – Mas o mais engraçado é que eu não estou surpreso. – continuou, aproximando-se a passos lentos e perigosos de Harry que rapidamente pôs-se de pé e avançou em outro ataque.

Um braço cortou o ar, as garras passando rente ao rosto de Voldemort que recuou bem a tempo e esticou a mão, segurando o pulso do demônio, o mantendo no lugar por breves segundos antes de disparar um outro feitiço contra ele, abrindo um talho que rasgou o pesado casaco que ele usava, atravessando a camisa e criando um fino corte no peito do lobo.

- Eu poderia matá-lo facilmente, mas prefiro me divertir um pouco com você. A sua fama o precede Harry e a lista de suas qualidades incluem o fato de você possuir uma frieza no campo de batalha impressionante. Porém, no momento, você parece estar perdendo um pouco o… tato. – ergueu o braço, invocando o novo poder que percorria em seu corpo e conjurando uma bola de energia. Observou os orbes verdes de Harry estreitarem diante deste ataque e sorriu antes de lançar a bola sobre o demônio que tudo o que fez foi endireitar-se em sua posição e rebater a energia para cima de uma estátua que explodiu ruidosamente ante o ataque.

- Não seja ridículo em pensar que pode me vencer usando um dos golpes de Draco. – respondeu, conjurando a sua própria bola de energia e disparando contra Voldemort que reagiu rapidamente e contra atacou com o mesmo tipo de golpe.

Os dois ataques encontraram-se a meio caminho um do outro e estouraram como uma bomba, gerando um show de luzes, poeira e uma onda sônica que deslocou os dois combatentes de sua posição. Harry não esperou que a fumaça cedesse e avançou com tudo sobre Voldemort com as suas garras em riste. A primeira coisa que o Lorde das Trevas sentiu antes da poeira baixar foi uma dor aguda que partiu de sua coxa, passou pelo quadril e chegou ao peito, seguida por algo pesado o acertando no meio do rosto e fazendo seu pescoço estalar de maneira dolorosa. Arregalou os olhos enquanto era lançado contra o tronco de uma árvore e o ar expulso de seus pulmões diante do impacto.

Orbes vermelhos encararam surpresos a marca das garras que rasgaram suas vestes e o sangue que escorria dos cortes, além do latejar em sua bochecha onde a bota de Potter o tinha acertado. Tonto, usou o tronco como apoio e ergueu-se apenas para ver que o demônio já vinha em sua direção pronto para outra chuva de golpes. Por reflexo puxou a varinha de suas vestes e apontou para ele, soltando o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio a sua cabeça.

- CRUCIO! – gritou e viu com prazer a maldição encontrar-se a meio caminho de Potter e este ser lançado para trás e cair no chão retorcendo-se de dor. Sentindo-se novamente sob controle da situação, aproximou-se do demônio, ainda sustentando a maldição e o vendo contorcer-se aos seus pés. – O poderoso Lorde Potter reduzido ao um sujeitinho inferior vingativo… decepcionante. – desdenhou, aumentando a intensidade do cruciatus e observando o homem morder o lábio para impedir um grito de dor.

Depois de minutos que pareceram décadas para Harry, o feitiço foi cancelado e o demônio percebeu-se sendo puxado para ficar de joelhos pelos cabelos e ser virado para encarar Voldemort.

- Eu esperava um desafio vindo de você Potter… mas parece que me enganei. Ou Draco era mais poderoso do que eu esperava… ou você que é fraco demais. – provocou, soltando os cabelos dele e o afastando de si com um chute no estômago do homem que lhe tirou todo o ar e o fez dobrar-se sobre si próprio, cuspindo um bom punhado de saliva e sangue no chão.

Com todos os músculos protestando e queimando por causa da maldição, Harry forçou suas pernas o colocarem de pé e pôs-se novamente em posição de ataque, mesmo que sua mente exigisse que ele tirasse alguns minutos de folga, pois seu corpo estava quase cedendo a lei da gravidade.

- O mesmo digo eu. – gracejou ao recuperar o fôlego. Sabia que o seu problema não era o fato de agora Voldemort ter o poder de Draco, mas sim que ele, Harry, ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente do ataque anterior que sofreu em Londres. A cada golpe que recebia na região do tórax a sua ferida causada por aquela espadada latejava e o demônio que tinha certeza que ela tinha sido novamente aberta. Sem contar que ele tinha subestimado o adversário. Todas as suas visões apenas o alertaram para um perigo iminente, mas não diziam o tamanho da ameaça. A primeira aparição de Voldemort as três facções da guerra não deu a entender que ele fosse extremamente forte e Potter contava com o fato de que mesmo tendo recebido os poderes de Draco o homem não soubesse usá-los. Mas ele parecia aprender rápido e isso só queria significar uma coisa: que ele estava ferrado.

Harry só conhecia a extensão do lado bruxo de Malfoy e até algumas horas atrás nem sabia que seu conjugue era meio demônio. Não fazia a mínima idéia de que tipo de força o menino herdara da mãe, mas imaginava que, sendo um Black, não fora pouca coisa. Suas divagações foram interrompidas quando uma bola de fogo veio em sua direção e ele saltou para fora do caminho da mesma e teve que repetir o ato incessantemente quando mais bolas vieram seguidas dessa primeira. Jogou-se atrás de um mausoléu e sentiu o mesmo tremer nas bases quando mais uma bola de fogo se chocou contra ela.

Estendeu os braços em direção a estátua da Morte que adornava um bem decorado túmulo e esta tremeu no lugar, levitando a poucos centímetros acima da cova. Rapidamente saiu de seu esconderijo, desviando de mais um ataque de fogo e com um gesto de mãos lançou a estátua que voou velozmente contra Voldemort que rapidamente a explodiu com um feitiço de defesa, causando mais uma nuvem de poeira. Os olhos vermelhos procuraram em meio a fumaça pela figura de Harry e viu um vulto movimentar-se a esquerda, lançando prontamente uma maldição naquela direção. Quando a poeira abaixou percebeu que o que tinha acertado fora uma lápide e virou-se rapidamente ao ouviu o ar mover-se atrás de si bem a tempo de fugir das garras de Potter que por pouco não abriram outro talho em seu corpo. Quando o demônio ergueu o outro braço para cortá-lo, impediu o golpe do mesmo entrelaçando seus dedos contra o dele, fazendo o mesmo com a outra mão livre que iria atacá-lo.

Ambos ficaram ali parados, medindo forças, suas mãos unidas soltavam faíscas que pouco a pouco formavam correntes elétricas que percorriam os braços de ambos e embora pudessem sentir os choques cruzarem seus nervos, os dois permaneciam impassíveis, ninguém querendo ceder ou fraquejar. Voldemort sorriu de maneira sinistra e um estalo soou de entre as mãos unidas e um raio pareceu surgir em pleno ar e atingir Harry, o separando do outro homem. O demônio girou no ar e pousou ao mesmo tempo em que mais dois raios provindos das mãos do Lorde das Trevas o atingiam e o levantavam a alguns metros do chão, o eletrocutando.

Minutos depois os raios retrocederam e Potter caiu de cara contra a terra fofa e tentou pôr-se de pé utilizando seus braços trêmulos e fracos, apenas para ir de encontro ao solo novamente e lá ficar. Desnorteado, rolou o corpo para poder mirar o céu e as estrelas, a lua que o encarava e parecia gracejar de sua desgraça. Seu sangue fervia e corria pelas suas veias pulsantes diante da raiva que sentia pela incapacidade de derrotar aquele que havia matado Draco. Durante séculos causara medo e respeito nos outros, criara histórias sobre como era um grande e poderoso líder e nunca fora derrotado, nem mesmo pelo famigerado Dumbledore. Encontrara o seu desafio apenas anos depois de sua nomeação como líder na figura de um menino prepotente, mas igualmente forte. Um menino que o cativou no primeiro encontro e que ousou desafiá-lo mesmo sem chances de vencê-lo.

O mesmo menino cujo corpo agora era guardado por Lupin e que ele falhou em salvar. Tinha jurado a Draco que cuidaria dele no dia em que se casaram e essa promessa ocasionara risadas do jovem bruxo, que dissera que sabia se virar sozinho. Contudo, durante os momentos que mais precisava era ele, Harry, que Malfoy procurava para protegê-lo ou orientá-lo. Dentro do mundo que eles criaram paralelo a aquele mundo de guerra, eles não eram inimigos provindos de raças diferentes, líderes adversários, eles eram apenas Harry e Draco. Um demônio orgulhoso e um adolescente teimoso que, apesar das brigas e troca de farpas, ainda sim se amavam e sonhavam um dia viver em um mundo em paz.

- Levante-se Lorde Potter! – Voldemort vociferou diante da imobilidade do homem caído, não admitindo que seu divertimento tivesse acabado tão rápido. Com isto, lançou outro raio em direção ao demônio que por instinto saiu do caminho do golpe, seu corpo tirando forças do infinito para manter-se de pé. No entanto não se agüentou muito tempo e acabou caindo de joelhos com a respiração ofegante e sangue escorrendo de vários ferimentos. – Eu o quero me encarando, quero vê-lo claramente quando você morrer! – continuou, apontando a varinha em direção ao homem. – Foi uma batalha divertida, mas está na hora de encerrá-la. Adeus jovem Harry. _Avada_ _Kedavra_!

O feixe de luz despontou da varinha, cruzando o espaço entre os dois adversários num zunido, causando reflexos esverdeados sobre as tumbas e aproximando-se velozmente de seu alvo. Muitos pararam para ver o que acontecia e Sirius sentiu o coração subir pela garganta ao ver a maldição familiar ir em direção de seu afilhado. Afoito, tentou livrar-se dos Comensais que o rodeava e abrir caminho para chegar a Potter, mas parecia que quanto mais ele se esforçava, mais surgia seguidores de Voldemort para impedi-lo.

- SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE! - gritou aflito, dilacerando com as suas garras quem quer que se colocasse entre ele e o demônio mais novo prestes a ser morto. Sentiu um peso em suas costas e alguém o agarrar pelo pescoço e começou a todo custo tentar soltar a aberração que lhe dava uma chave de braço o prendendo no lugar. O barulho de um feitiço cruzando o ar soou perto de sua orelha e num piscar de olhos o Comensal que o prendia era lançado longe. Virou o rosto para ver quem o resgatara e arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso ao ver Shacklebolt com a varinha erguida em sua direção. Deu seu usual sorriso maroto em direção ao auror e este retribuiu com um aceno polido de cabeça, tomando seu lugar na batalha e permitindo que Black fosse ao socorro do afilhado. Contudo, parecia que ele não estava sendo rápido o bastante, pois a próxima coisa que viu foi o Avada Kedavra a um passo de acertar Potter.

Por seu lado, Harry apenas observou apático o ataque vir em sua direção e suspirou, percebendo que não teria como reagir a aquela investida. Não tinha mais forças, estava todo dolorido e ao menos havia perdido uns bons litros de sangue na sua concepção. Seus olhos cansados ameaçavam fechar e com isto permitiu as pálpebras tremularem um pouco antes de cerrarem, conformado com a proximidade de seu fim. Quase podia sentir o calor da maldição o envolvendo à medida que aproximava-se e relaxou o corpo esperando pelo fim.

Voldemort sorriu ao ver o ar derrotado cercando o demônio e podia praticamente sentir o sabor da vitória em sua boca enquanto via a maldição aproximar-se dele. Soltou uma risada extasiada quando o Avada Kedavra chegou perto de Potter e estava prestes a atingi-lo. Deu as costas, perdendo o interesse pela cena rapidamente, pois estava claro qual seria o desfecho dela e estava pronto para encerrar aquela batalha sem nexo, visto que dois dos grandes líderes estavam mortos, quando de repente tudo mudou.

Um estrondo ensurdecedor foi-se ouvido, um clarão pareceu iluminar aquele cemitério como se fosse dia e lápides e estátuas partiram-se diante do impacto da misteriosa explosão que pareceu fazer tremer os alicerces até mesmo da mansão ao longe e derrubar todos no chão. Atordoado o homem virou-se rapidamente para ver o que havia acontecido, mas seus olhos apenas registravam uma névoa esbranquiçada que rapidamente estava sendo varrida por um forte vento. Quando esta se desfez, seu olhar recaiu-se sobre Potter ainda ajoelhado na mesma posição, vivo, e que observava fascinado um lobo branco na sua frente.

A misteriosa criatura tinha as patas dianteiras flexionadas, os pêlos das costas eriçados e a cauda em riste além do focinho contorcido para mostrar dentes afiados e deixar transpassar um ameaçador rosnado. Olhos claros, azul gelo, encaravam Voldemort de maneira perigosa fazendo o mestiço indagar-se de onde tinha surgido aquele lobo e como ele pôde ter parado uma maldição imperdoável daquela maneira. Pois esta era a única explicação para a explosão e o fato de Potter ainda estar vivo. Estático diante da surpresa, o Lorde das Trevas nem ao menos reagiu enquanto o lobo mudava toda a sua postura ofensiva e ia em direção a Harry, parando ao lado dele e lhe lambendo afetuosamente o rosto sujo de sangue e terra.

- Não me atrapalhe vira-latas! – esbravejou o bruxo ao recuperar-se do choque, sacudindo a varinha e lançando outro Avada Kedavra em direção à dupla. O feitiço mais uma vez cruzou o ar zunindo e ao aproximar-se dos dois um escudo púrpura ergueu-se em volta deles, bloqueando o ataque de maneira violenta, surpreendendo não apenas Voldemort, mas todos aqueles que observavam curiosos o embate. Quando o escudo abaixou, o lobo não mais estava lá, mas sim uma outra pessoa que encarava o bruxo com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto e os olhos claros brilhando maliciosamente. Uma mão estava repousada sobre o ombro de Potter que ainda parecia em choque enquanto a outra estava escondida displicente no bolso da calça, numa postura de pouco caso.

- E então? – murmurou Draco num tom divertido. – Sentiu a minha falta?

_Continua…_


	17. O Amanhecer De Um Novo Dia

**Capítulo 16**

**O Amanhecer De Um Novo Dia**

Remus John Lupin sabia que se fechasse bem os olhos ainda poderia ver as imagens do passado gravadas em sua retina como uma velha fotografia. Ainda poderia ver os grandes e bem cuidados jardins da Mansão Malfoy onde uma loba branca corria feliz e despreocupada com a vida, parando vez ou outra entre rosas, hortências e crisântemos para observar com seus brilhosos olhos azuis a criaturinha que tentava acompanhá-la com suas curtas patas instáveis. Poderia ver a figura aristocrática de Lucius observando a cena com uma expressão séria no rosto mas com seus orbes cinzentos irradiando orgulho. O retrato da família perfeita, destruída pouco depois pela guerra.

Quando Draco nascera fora um custo para o trio de amigos esconder este fato dos outros. O menino havia herdado mais as características demoníacas dos Black do que as bruxas dos Malfoy. Seu olhar era intenso, brilhava na escuridão como dois olhos de gato, denunciando a sua origem. Os orelhas eram discretamente pontiagudas e os cabelos loiros platinados nasciam aos montes na cabeça que deveria ser supostamente careca. Sem contar a energia que o menino emanava que parecia deixar os animais que habitavam a floresta em torno da mansão inquietos.

Contudo, o rapaz foi crescendo como uma criança feliz ao lado dos pais carinhosos e super protetores, pois o mestiço era um segredo que deveria ser guardado a sete chaves. Lucius e Narcissa sabiam das implicações que a verdade causaria em todo mundo quando perceberam que seu pequeno orgulho não era normal como os outros bruxos. Logo as características demoníacas que ele tinha quando bebê fundiu-se as bruxas, lhe dando aspecto humano. No entanto, quando a criança desenvolveu a habilidade de transformar-se em um lobo branco como a mãe e conseguir fazer magia ao mesmo tempo nesta forma, o casal Malfoy percebera que era hora de se preocuparem. O filho deles acabara de se tornar uma raridade.

E por esta raridade eles lutaram bravamente na guerra. Por esta raridade Lucius perdeu a vida em um ataque de demônios, levando o segredo consigo. Por esta raridade Narcissa morrera ao proteger o filhote que havia sido encurralado por um grupo de trouxas quando passeavam na floresta em torno da mansão. Por esta raridade Remus e Severo lutaram por anos para transformá-lo no mais poderoso guerreiro da existência, forte o suficiente para saber se proteger sozinho. Forte o suficiente para liderar o povo deles contra os demônios, na esperança que Draco terminasse com a guerra, porque se isso acontecesse, ninguém nunca descobriria o que ele era e assim não o condenaria por ser o fruto de um amor proibido.

Entretanto Voldemort descobrira a verdade, encontrara no maior segredo deles um meio de tornar-se perfeito e vingar-se daqueles povos que o menosprezaram e, com isto, o guerreiro que eles educaram com tanto ardor agora se encontrava caído nos braços de Remus, que o tinha abraçado contra o corpo de maneira a protegê-lo e que se segurava para não deixar as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto contorcido em dor e pesar. Na sua frente, soldados do Potter e da Granger formavam um círculo de proteção, enxotando para longe os Comensais que tentavam se aproximarem do líder bruxo e isto o fez pensar.

Como era irônico que três povos que por séculos se odiaram agora lutavam lado a lado como irmãos na vã tentativa de destruir o monstro que tentava liquidá-los. No meio de gritos de batalha, feitiços e golpes, quase não dava para distinguir quem era quem. O que era demônio, o que era bruxo, o que era trouxa. A poeira levantada pelo choque de energia, o sangue vermelho que manchava rostos e roupas e as raças que se misturavam no embate faziam todos parecerem um só. Uma única espécie lutando por um único ideal: o de sobreviver. E no fim, este sempre fora o objetivos deles não é mesmo? Agora Remus entendia. De uma maneira ou de outra, tudo o que eles queriam era sobreviver.

Suspirou cansado, aconchegando mais o corpo do jovem contra si. A rigidez pós morte não tinha atingido Draco e ele ainda estava anormalmente quente, embora seu coração não mais batesse e a sua respiração fosse inexistente. Seus olhos castanhos desviaram do rosto pálido do menino para longe onde um Potter enlouquecido pela perda do consorte lutava cegamente com Voldemort. Sentiu um arrepio cruzar a espinha quando percebeu que Harry estava agindo demais com o coração e pouco com a cabeça.

Já vira Potter lutar em campo de batalha e ele era um exímio estrategista. Porém, a morte de Draco estava lhe afetando demais e o cegando completamente, o fazendo cometer erros primários que ocasionavam ferimentos e perda de energia desnecessária, dando vantagens absurdas ao Lorde das Trevas. Soltou um resmungo de pesar. Se continuasse assim eles estariam condenados. Se Harry fosse derrotado logo depois seria a vez deles e mesmo que conseguissem resistir, não permaneceriam de pé por muito tempo. Voldemort agora tinha correndo pelo seu corpo a energia resultante da união de uma Black com um Malfoy e poderia em um estalar de dedos subjulgar a todos.

Retesou os ombros quando viu Potter ser lançado para longe por causa de um feitiço que abriu um corte profundo em seu peito. Isso não era nada bom. As perspectivas não eram boas e Remus começou a considerar se seria covardice a sua desaparatar com o corpo de Draco de volta para Hogwarts em uma retirada adiantada. Sabia que Harry entenderia a sua decisão de proteger o que restara de seu consorte enquanto perdia vergonhosamente para o inimigo.

- Sinceramente Draco... - Lupin murmurou perto do rosto do menino o qual se afeiçoara como o filho que jamais conseguiria ter. - não sei o que você viu nele. - riu amargamente ao lembrar-se das palavras de Sirius quando por causa do loiro em seus braços Harry fora parar na ala hospitalar. - Potter está perdendo vergonhosamente e se continuar neste ritmo a batalha será ganha por Voldemort e logo teremos uma nova guerra para travar. Por que você foi morrer seu moleque? Você que sempre dizia que viveria o suficiente para acabar com toda essa palhaçada. - murmurou com pesar, sentindo um bolo entalar em sua garganta. - Seus pais ficariam desapontados. - acusou com raiva. - _Eu_ estou desapontado. - o repreendeu como se ele ainda fosse seu aluno em Hogwarts.

Uma explosão violenta chamou a atenção de Lupin que voltou o olhar para a batalha ao longe vendo que os dois golpes de Voldemort e Potter haviam se encontrado no meio do caminho causando um grande estrago. Minutos depois, o Lorde das Trevas erguia-se inabalado e com um brilho maníaco no olhar disparou uma maldição imperdoável que fez o demônio se contorcer no chão. Surpreso, Remus sentiu o corpo em seus braços saltar como se tivesse levado um choque a medida que Potter retorcia-se sob a maldição. Abaixou os olhos largos para o rapaz caído e lentamente o deitou sobre a grama sem vida do cemitério, o observando com intensidade.

Draco não respirava e depois de checar Lupin atestou que ele ainda não tinha pulsação. No entanto, estava certo de que sentira o garoto se mexer. Será que tinha sido impressão sua? Com certeza tinha sido impressão sua. Rapidamente voltou a sua atenção para a batalha ao longe quando outra explosão ecoou no local e viu Potter correndo e se escondendo atrás de um mausoléu, fazendo uma enorme estátua se mexer e a lançar contra Voldemort, levantando mais poeira e encobrindo seu ataque. Logo os dois combatentes estavam em uma batalha de medir forças que gerava até faíscas.

Um estalo soou pelo cemitério e um raio desceu violentamente do céu, atingindo Harry e o arremessando entre as lápides. Remus fez uma expressão de pesar compartilhando a dor do demônio diante do ataque mas num piscar de olhos desviou a sua atenção do embate quando ouviu uma profunda tragada de ar ao seu lado, como se alguém tivesse reaprendido a respirar neste exato momento. Chocado, observou o corpo de Draco curvar-se centímetros acima do chão, como se o fato de seu pulmão ter se enchido de ar o fizesse flutuar e depois o loiro caiu num baque sobre a grama. Quando mais a frente Potter foi erguido do solo pelos raios de Voldemort, os olhos do bruxo perto de Lupin abriram-se em um rompante e eles não eram mais um azul acinzentado. Pelo contrário, eles tinham um tom prata e a íris parecia ser envolvida por um suave círculo dourado.

- Draco? - chamou Remus hesitante, com medo de aproximar-se demais do garoto pois ele ainda estava imóvel, com os olhos pratas abertos e mirando o céu sem piscar uma vez, como se estivesse em transe. - Malfoy? Está me ouvindo? - a atenção do homem voltou-se para o círculo de soldados que haviam parado de batalhar ao ouvir o bruxo chamar pelo nome do líder deles e todos olharam chocados ao ver que o loiro não apenas estava de olhos abertos, mas também respirava.

- Cara o que você fez? - Colin perguntou ao aproximar-se da dupla depois de deixar uma ordem a todos de fechar mais o círculo em torno deles e não deixar os Comensais verem o que estava acontecendo. Não seria nada bom se o inimigo soubesse de antemão que Malfoy estava vivo. - Ele não tinha morrido? - perguntou ao ajoelhar-se ao lado do loiro imóvel no chão.

- Sim... - Lupin murmurou ainda sem compreender. Tinha certeza de que Draco estava morto, seu instinto de lobisomem sentira quando o seu filhote adotivo perecera na mão do adversário. Mas então, o que tinha acontecido?

- Malfoy? Ei cara, 'cê tá vivo? - Colin chamou, levando uma mão ao ombro dele mas a recuando depressa quando sentiu um intenso calor praticamente queimar a sua pele. - Meu o que foi isso? - perguntou chocado ao olhar a palma de sua mão avermelhada.

Lentamente, Malfoy foi erguendo-se do chão, sentando-se sobre a grama e fazendo Creevey e Lupin recuarem aos poucos para dar espaço a ele. Contudo, na verdade, a reação dos dois era porque eles estavam assustados. O sujeito tinha ressuscitado sem mais nem menos e isso não havia magia que resolvesse. Era completamente impossível.

- Draco, você está me ouvindo? - Remus tentou novamente e viu orbes metálicos o mirarem por breves segundos antes de cravarem-se em Potter. O lupino seguiu o olhar de seu líder apenas para ver o demônio de joelhos no chão e ouvir as palavras extasiadas de Voldemort enquanto brandia a varinha para ele.

– Foi uma batalha divertida, mas está na hora de encerrá-la. Adeus jovem Harry. _Avada__Kedavra_! - o brilho esverdeado explodiu da ponta da varinha do mestiço em direção ao homem e o grito de Sirius diante do perigo iminente que o afilhado corria ecoou no silêncio perturbador que parecia ter caído no cemitério. Os globos pratas de Draco estreitaram-se levemente e em uma explosão de luz o bruxo deu lugar a um lobo branco que fez Colin recuar assustado e Remus mirar a criatura surpreso. Há anos, desde a morte da mãe, que Malfoy não assumia a sua outra forma. Era como se ele tivesse reprimido este lado dele e desenvolvido somente o bruxo.

Parou de contemplar o que acontecia quando em um sopro de vento o lobo desaparecera e logo depois um enorme estrondo causou um pequeno terremoto nos terrenos da família Riddle. Surpresos diante desta reviravolta, todos pararam a batalha por terem sido cegados pela névoa que inundou o local e esperaram apreensivos esta se dissipar. Quando isto aconteceu, viram o tal lobo ao lado de Potter em uma posição ofensiva e ameaçadora. Pouco depois ele mudou a postura e postou-se ao lado do demônio, lambendo-lhe o rosto de maneira afetuosa para poder limpar o sangue e a sujeira da bochecha do moreno. Irritado, Voldemort ergueu novamente a varinha, gritando com o lobo antes de disparar a maldição.

- Não me atrapalhe vira-latas! - o Avada Kedavra cortou o ar num zunido e em um piscar de olhos um escudo ergueu-se em volta de Potter e o lobo branco, bloqueando o feitiço com violência e surpreendendo a todos com o fato de que uma maldição daquele porte ter sido facilmente combatida quando matara muitos outros no passado.

Quando o escudo abaixou num jorro de luz, o lobo branco tinha desaparecido e agora um Draco divertido estava ao lado de Harry, sua mão pousada displicente no ombro do demônio e os olhos novamente naquele tom azul tempestade.

- E então? - o garoto havia murmurado. - Sentiu a minha falta?

Voldemort por seu lado estava pasmado. Malfoy tinha morrido em suas mãos, tinha certeza disso. Sentira a energia do menino se esvaindo aos poucos enquanto a roubava, sentira o coração dele parar de bater e a sua respiração ficar estática. Então o que ele fazia parado na sua frente como se nada tivesse acontecido? As marcas do ritual não mais manchavam seu peito impecavelmente intacto sob a blusa rasgada. A pele pálida apresentava um rom rosado saudável, indicação de que o sangue ainda pulsava intenso dentro de suas veias e ele respirava longa e lentamente em um ritmo compassado.

- O que é você?! - berrou indignado. Será que tinha falhado em sua missão? Será que tinha perdido os poderes que roubara do rapaz? Em um arroubo de fúria lançou uma bola de energia contra o bruxo e observou quieto quando esta se aproximou do loiro apenas para dissipar-se no ar antes dele fazer qualquer movimento.

- Você realmente não espera usar meus poderes contra mim, não é mesmo? - repreendeu o jovem mago, soltando um tsc e balançando o indicador em um sinal negativo de repreensão. - Tolinho. - completou em um tom de deboche.

- Não sei o que fez para voltar dos mortos Malfoy, mas desta vez eu garantirei que você permaneça lá! - gritou já sob o controle da situação e começou a disparar feitiço atrás de feitiço sobre o par ainda parado no meio do cemitério. Antes que Draco pudesse reagir a este ataque, dois braços fortes o agarraram pela cintura, o tirando da linha de tiro, e num piscar de olhos o loiro viu-se agachado atrás de uma enorme estátua com um Potter ao seu lado que o mirava como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

- Pare de me olhar com essa cara de paspalho, Potter! - esbravejou o jovem. - Eu não sou uma assombração. - e ficou ainda mais irritado quando o demônio o cutucou como se para se certificar que ele era mesmo de carne e osso.

- Mas... mas... mas eu não entendo. - disse bestamente e o bruxo rolou os olhos.

- Qual a novidade nisso? - escarneceu, mas Harry nem deu atenção para o tom de deboche dele.

- Você estava morto, tenho certeza disso, eu segurei seu corpo sem vida em meus braços. - balbuciava desconexo, achando que tudo aquilo não passava de um grande e louco sonho, ou talvez um pavoroso pesadelo no qual ele acordaria apenas para ver que Draco ainda estava morto.

- Eu morri? - perguntou o loiro confuso, encolhendo-se atrás da estátua quando um feitiço a atingiu. Ouviu Voldemort gritando ao longe, dando ordem aos seus Comensais para persegui-los, e em uma reação rápida segurou a mão de Harry e disparou com ele para a floresta que cercava a propriedade. Parecia que Potter ainda estava desnorteado diante de tudo o que aconteceu e ele não sabia dizer se era por causa da sua aparição triunfal ou pelas pancadas que deve ter recebido na cabeça. Se quisesse explicar a situação para ele, isso se conseguisse achar uma explicação, a camuflagem das árvores lhe daria tempo para isso. - Como assim eu morri? - falou, lançando Potter contra o tronco grosso de um salgueiro e usando as sombras desse para ocultar-se dos Comensais em seu encalço. Por reflexo levou a mão ao ferimento que sangrava copiosamente na testa dele, o comprimindo e tentando estancar o sangue.

- Voldemort sugou toda a sua energia e quando eu te soltei daquela pedra, você estava morto. - esclareceu, olhando ainda chocado para o rosto próximo ao seu e os adorados olhos azulados que miravam o corte em sua testa.

- Isso foi um feitiço? - indagou Draco distraído ao limpar um pouco o machucado e ver que o ataque tinha causado um corte em forma de raio perfeito na testa do demônio. - Não tenho a minha varinha para te curar e parece ter sido uma maldição que causou o estrago. Infelizmente acho que vai deixar cicatriz. Que pena Potter, isso derruba todas as teorias que eu tinha sobre você ter a cabeça mais dura que um bloco sólido de mármore. - comentou com escárnio e Harry soltou uma pequena risada. Nunca pensou que sentiria falta do humor ácido do marido.

- Você ainda não me explicou como voltou dos mortos, Malfoy! - o interrompeu exasperado. A sua cabeça rodava com milhões de pensamentos e nenhum deles se encaixava ou traziam uma justificativa plausível de seu conjugue estar gozando de saúde perfeita na sua frente. Sentira quando a sua ligação matrimonial com Draco se encerrara com a morte dele e a loucura da perda começar a atingi-lo. Como dizia a tradição, demônios arrumavam parceiros para a vida, uniam-se de corpo e alma a eles e quando esses parceiros morriam podiam sentir a perda de metade dessa alma, o que geralmente os levava a depressão ou loucura. Quase nenhum demônio sobrevivia a perda do conjugue e Potter não seria exceção.

- Eu também não sei direito... eu lembro da dor, lembro de apagar e tudo ficar escuro e lembro... - parou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e desviando seu olhar da testa ferida de Harry para os intensos olhos verdes dele. - da minha mãe. - ofegou e arregalou os olhos como se subitamente tivesse sido iluminado com a resposta sobre o significado da vida.

- O quê? O que foi? - perguntou o moreno ao ver o rapaz afastar-se aos tropeços dele.

- Quando eu era pequeno... quando a minha mãe morreu, eu estava lá. Eu lembro, eu lembro dela colocando-se na minha frente quando aqueles caçadores trouxas surgiram, lembro dela abandonando a sua forma de loba e implorando para nos deixar em paz. Lembro dela implorando pela minha vida. Lembro dos caçadores atirando nela sem piedade e ela caindo na minha frente e lembro dela me olhando nos olhos e murmurando baixo, bem baixo... dizendo... - e como se tivesse sido ontem que tudo isso acontecera, Draco repetiu as palavras de Narcissa que pareciam gravadas a ferro e fogo em sua mente. - _"de agora em diante você é um bruxo, filhote. Lembre-se disso, de agora em diante você é um bruxo"_. Eu nunca entendi isto até agora. - completou e viu que Potter ainda estava confuso. - Minha mãe bloqueou meus poderes, Potter! - exclamou exasperado diante da lentidão do homem de compreendê-lo.

- O quê? - Harry arregalou os olhos. Havia ouvido histórias de que se poderoso, um demônio era capaz de anular os poderes de outro, mas achava que eram apenas lendas tolas, visto que tal fato nunca foi conseguido pois diziam que precisava-se de um grande sacrifício para poder bloquear a energia demoníaca alheia. Parece que o sacrifício de Narcissa para salvar o filho havia sido suficiente então.

- Potter, eu sempre soube que era meio demônio, mas depois da morte da minha mãe nunca consegui manifestar meus poderes completamente. Nunca consegui alcançar a minha outra metade. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso. Você nunca sentiu meu lado demoníaco, achava que eu era apenas um bruxo poderoso e mais nada e eu percebi que desde que me uni a você era como se esse lado meu estivesse despertando aos poucos, como se o bloqueio dela estivesse desfazendo-se...

- Deixa eu ver se entendi... - Harry ergueu uma mão para poder calá-lo. - Sua mãe suprimiu seu lado demoníaco para protegê-lo porque sabia que depois da morte de seus pais o único mundo que poderia abrigá-lo seria o dos bruxos, já que ninguém sabia sobre o paradeiro de Narcissa Black. A sua união comigo com certeza começou a desfazer este bloqueio porque as nossas energias se uniram então o meu poder demoníaco estava tentando alcançar o seu e trazê-lo a tona, certo? - Draco assentiu com a cabeça. - Mas isso ainda não explica... - Potter gritou exasperado. - de você ter voltado dos mortos!

- Okay, vamos ser filosóficos e dar um grande campo de estudo a aquele cara Freud, okay? - o loiro respondeu e o demônio o encarou como se estivesse prestes a enfiá-lo em uma camisa de força, prendê-lo no St. Mungus e jogar a chave fora.

- Desde quando você se interessa por psicologia trouxa...

- Isso não vem ao caso Potter. Basicamente é como se existisse dentro de mim dois Draco Malfoy. O Draco bruxo e o Draco demônio. Como o demônio estava aprisionado, o que o idiota do cara de lagartixa sugou foi a minha magia, o que fez o Draco demônio querer sair para brincar de estripar certas minhocas super desenvolvidas. - Harry engoliu uma risada diante das analogias de Draco em relação à Voldemort. - Logo o Draco bruxo foi o que morreu, e o Draco demônio assumiu seu lugar. Então... voilá! - e o mago abriu o braço largamente e apontou para si mesmo. - E cá estou. O que acha? Entendeu agora?

- Essa é a teoria mais besta que eu já... - calou-se quando viu o olhar azulado o mirar irritado. - Tanto faz, o que importa é que você está vivo. - deu um meio sorriso. - Mas agora temos um problema! - Draco grunhiu. - Voldemort ainda é meio bruxo e como tal irá usar magia para nos liquidar. Se você não é mais bruxo...

- Nunca disse que não era mais bruxo. Sinto a magia ainda dentro de mim, fraca, mas recuperando-se. Parece que Voldemort não completou todo o ritual... apenas o suficiente para deixar meu outro lado florescer.

- Florescer? Que coisa mais gay. - zombou. - E você não vai começar com uma crise de dupla personalidade agora, vai? Porque devo dizer que a idéia de que existe dois de você aí dentro... eu mal posso com um.

- Potter! Dá para você prestar atenção no que importa? Só precisamos ganhar tempo, okay? Minha magia se recupera rápido então só precisamos causar estrago suficiente para então dar o golpe final. - um feitiço zunindo perto da orelha dele interrompeu seus pensamentos e Draco olhou sobre o ombro do demônio para os Comensais que vinham na direção deles, sendo acompanhados por um colérico Lorde das Trevas.

- Ah, que pena, agora que eu ia lhe dar um beijo de boas vindas. - gracejou Potter e o loiro sorriu malicioso para ele, aproximando-se do rosto do demônio para murmurar perto dos lábios dele.

- Quando isto tudo terminar Potter, espero que você me recompense muito bem depois de todo o meu esforço de voltar do além. - completou sedutor e Harry sentiu um arrepio de antecipação percorrer o seu corpo, retribuindo o sorriso com um maior ainda.

- Quando isto tudo terminar fedelho, você vai receber o maior castigo de sua vida. - sussurrou perto do ouvido dele. - Um que envolve você acorrentando em minha cama por um mês. - e deu uma lambida na bochecha pálida antes de sair de seu esconderijo e indo para cima dos Comensais. Draco soltou um suspiro extasiado e sentiu seus pêlos todos arrepiarem diante da insinuação. Deuses, como era bom estar vivo, pensou divertido antes de correr atrás de Potter.

* * *

- Puta merda! - a exclamação pareceu tirar Remus de seu torpor e ele encarou Colin ainda ajoelhado ao seu lado com uma expressão de repreensão. O menino ainda era muito novo para ficar dizendo palavras tão chulas. No entanto ele também era novo demais para estar na guerra e aqui estava ele, com duas armas na mão e uma postura de quem não tinha nenhum medo ou pudor de usá-las. Os olhos azul bebê do garoto miravam Potter e Malfoy ao longe que acabavam de se embrenhar na mata com uma horda de Comensais, mais Voldemort, no rastro deles. - Cara isso que Malfoy fez foi irado. - disse divertido. - Mas o filho da mãe nos deixou aqui com a batata assando. - continuou e Lupin ficou meio perdido diante de tantas gírias trouxa que ele desconhecia. Colin apenas olhou para o rosto confuso do homem e apontou para as violentas batalhas ao seu redor. - Seguinte, sem corpo para proteger, agora podemos chutar alguns traseiros. Mas se o senhor vai ficar aí com essa cara de tacho tentando compreender o que aconteceu, problema é seu. Vou lá dar uma mão ao Seamus, parece que ele tá ficando sem munição. - e saiu correndo, tirando dos vários bolsos e compartimentos internos de sua calça as munições que costumava carregar.

Sacudindo a cabeça como se para se livrar do emaranhado de pensamentos, Remus pegou a sua varinha a apertando firmemente entre os dedos e erguendo-se no chão em um pulo, abrindo a boca e soltando um violento feitiço contra um enorme Comensal que vinha em sua direção e que parecia ser uma bizarra mistura de homem com réptil. Mais a frente, viu Snape duelar elegantemente contra outro seguidor do Lorde das Trevas, o derrubando com apenas três gestos de varinha, e sorriu. Severo sempre foi um exímio lutador e sabia tantos feitiços que causavam estragos que não se surpreendia que o homem não tivesse um arranhão no corpo. Além das vestes negras estarem impecáveis.

Um grito interrompeu sua observação e ele viu quando um Comensal disparou uma maldição que causou uma explosão e destruiu alguns túmulos, arremessando um grupo de trouxas e bruxos para trás e os fazendo se chocar contra lápides e estátuas praticamente em pedaços por causa da batalha. E, entre esse grupo estava um Neville que sacudia a cabeça para se recuperar do atordoamento causado pelo feitiço. Começou a correr quando viu que o bruxo transmutado ia em direção ao garoto, pegando displicente no chão uma arma largada por um trouxa e apontando para o menino. De canto de olho observou quando a postura firme de Snape ficou ainda mais tensa e os olhos negros indecisos vagavam do rapaz caído para o adversário na sua frente.

Engoliu um sorriso. Então os boatos eram verdadeiros, eles estavam tendo um caso e Severo já se mostrava um amante preocupado. Quem diria. E ele que pensava que o homem fosse incapaz de sentir algo além da amizade que tinha consigo e Lucius e o carinho que nutria por Draco. Contudo, quando percebeu, o mestre de poções tinha feito a sua decisão e desviou-se da cena, voltando ao embate com o Comensal na sua frente. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao presenciar isso e voltou os olhos para onde estava Neville apenas para ver que ele tinha dado uma rasteira no bruxo que iria atacá-lo e cortado o ar com a varinha com violência. Um lampejo azulado brotou da ponta da varinha do ex-grifinório, arremessando o Comensal longe e quando viu que este não iria levantar-se mais, o menino saiu correndo para ajudar os colegas.

Ficou surpreso, seu primeiro instinto foi ajudar o garoto que parecia precisar de socorro e por um momento ficou irritado com Snape por ter desistido de auxiliar o amante. Mas, pelo visto, quem mal julgara Neville havia sido ele. Severo não se movera porque tinha confiança de que o jovem era capaz de cuidar-se sozinho, uma prova de que ele conhecia o rapaz melhor do que muitos outros e isso, realmente, era chocante.

Um feitiço errante o atingiu pelas costas e o homem sentiu o ar ser expelido dolorosamente de seus pulmões quando caiu de cara no chão duro, arranhando o rosto com as pequenas pedrinhas escondidas entre as grama alta. Virou-se sobre o corpo para ver quem o atacara e estreitou os olhos quando o vulto de uma mulher aproximou-se dele. A lua sangrenta brilhava atrás da cabeça dela, formando uma auréola vermelha e medonha ao redor dos cabelos negros e revoltos. O rosto tinha deformações que somente anos de mutações poderiam dar e ela possuía um brilho maníaco no olhar que se assemelhava ao de Voldemort.

- Ora, ora, ora - disse em um tom arrastado, fungando o ar a sua volta. - um mestiço asqueroso. - desdenhou, apontando a varinha para o centro do peito de Remus. - Será um desprazer acabar com você. - continuou, soltando uma risada enlouquecida e o lupino rolou os olhos. O discurso, por que sempre havia um maldito discurso de superioridade antes dos finalmente? Irritado, cortou as risadas da maluca com um chute bem dado na boca do estômago dela, a fazendo se dobrar diante da dor e tossir secamente ante a dificuldade de respirar.

Em um gesto rápido pôs-se de pé e disparou um feitiço na direção da Comensal que por instinto ergueu a varinha protegendo-se do ataque. Logo um duelo brutal começou entre os dois e Remus percebeu que a cada ataque investido dele a mulher parecia ficar mais e mais fraca e a magia dela com menos intensidade do que antes. Deu um sorriso de escárnio. O demônio precisava constantemente absorver a energia de um bruxo para manter a magia circulando nas veias e tal ato causava uma instabilidade na genética da pessoa a ponto de ocorrer àquelas mutações medonhas. Sem contar que se você não tivesse nascido com a magia, não teria como mantê-la com a mesma intensidade constante depois de várias batalhas. A doida descabelada estava perdendo energia e quando tentou mais um feitiço que não passou de fagulhas jorrando da ponta de sua varinha, ela gritou, jogando o objeto inútil no chão e partindo para o ataque com as garras e os dentes afiados a mostra.

Remus recuou um passo pronto para receber o impacto que seria o corpo de Belatrix contra o seu, e quando viu a mulher aproximando-se perigosamente de si, colocou-se em posição de contra ataque. Contudo, não precisou fazer muita coisa, pois uma bola enorme de pêlos negros havia pulado sobre ela e a derrubado dolorosamente no chão. O bruxo retesou os ombros ao ouvir o barulho enervante de ossos se quebrando somados a grunhidos e rosnados e quando se deu conta, tinha um Sirius Black na sua frente todo sorrisos com aquela pose marota usual que adotava durante uma batalha. Rolou os olhos e abaixou a varinha exasperado, voltando a sua atenção para Belatrix caída que contorceu o corpo de maneira estranha para mirá-los e a mão ergueu-se num rompante, lançando uma bola de energia na direção deles.

Num impulso, Lupin jogou-se contra o peito de Sirius, o derrubando contra o chão e usando um tronco grosso e seco de árvore como escudo. Encolheu-se contra o peito do demônio quando o ataque passou zunindo por sobre suas cabeças e depois em um gesto rápido saiu detrás do tronco para lançar um feitiço que atingira em cheio o braço de Belatrix que estava erguido para lançar outra bola e o choque das energias fez a explosão decepar a mão da mulher que ganiu de dor, encolhendo-se contra o chão e abraçando o braço ferido ao peito.

Logo depois, o homem sentiu um puxão em suas vestes, o trazendo de volta para a segurança do tronco quando mais golpes e feitiços errantes começaram a circular por sobre a sua cabeça e seus orbes castanhos prenderam-se nos intensos olhos azuis de Black sob si, que parecia servir como um colchão o protegendo do solo duro. Sem contar que ele era gostosamente quente.

- Hei. - disse o demônio em um tom suave, um sorriso cálido dando uma expressão extremamente jovial ao rosto sempre marcado por uma expressão de deboche.

- Hei. - respondeu Remus, achando estranho toda aquela atitude calma do outro. Achava que Black fosse movido à adrenalina e que isto era o que dava gás as suas doideiras. - Você bateu a cabeça? - perguntou preocupado quando sentiu o braço do moreno envolver a sua cintura e apertá-lo mais contra o corpo maior sob si.

- Não foi assim que nós nos conhecemos? - indagou Sirius com uma expressão curiosa e Lupin fez uma careta.

- Na verdade quando nos conhecemos você me apagou, se lembra? Com um soco. - acusou e o demônio gargalhou, a risada que parecia um latido. Viu quando um Comensal os espreitou e num salto já estava fora do chão, trazendo Remus consigo, chutando o sujeito fortemente no peito e indo buscar refúgio nas paredes demolidas de um mausoléu, encostando-se nela e trazendo o bruxo para sentar em seu colo.

- Hum... - murmurou ao ver Remus praticamente colado contra o seu peito. - eu poderia me acostumar com isso, sabia? - o homem apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para o outro, lançando um feitiço sobre o ombro dele para o Comensal que Black tinha atacado mais cedo e o derrubando de vez.

- Black eu não estou entendendo, você está mais pirado que o normal. Novamente pergunto, bateu com a cabeça? - e iria continuar protestando se o nariz do demônio não tivesse se alojado na curva de seu pescoço causando arrepios em todo o seu corpo. - BLACK! - esbravejou com o rosto extremamente vermelho quando sentiu uma lambida em sua bochecha e um chupão em sua nuca. - Isto não é hora para entrar no cio! - uma outra gargalhada latida fez a sua pele suja de terra e suada pelo esforço da luta vibrar e o hálito quente do demônio fazer os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçar.

- Casa comigo! - pediu Sirius, virando-se para encarar firmemente dentro dos olhos castanhos.

- Você enlouqueceu! - disse Remus ultrajado. Não acreditava que Black o estivesse provocando numa hora como aquela.

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. Casa comigo! - pediu. Não podia negar que se sentia atraído por aquele mestiço desde o primeiro momento que sentiu o cheiro dele no campo de batalha e colocou os olhos sobre ele. Remus era inteligente, perspicaz, forte, era o parceiro ideal para qualquer lobo sortudo, ou bruxo, o que fosse. Se não fosse o fato de ser um lobisomem atrapalhar a história. Mas era apenas uma mera inconveniência que poderia ser superada. Afinal, Harry casara-se com um bruxo que mais tarde descobriu ser um mestiço. Por que não ele também?

- Você perdeu o juízo. - bradou o mago indignado. Confessava que o pedido o envaidecia, mas também o magoava. Se Black estava fazendo aquilo apenas por brincadeira, cortaria as bolas dele fora. Crescera com a idéia de que sempre seria um homem sozinho, que o pouco que conseguira na vida fora pura sorte. O respeito de Dumbledore, a amizade de Lucius Malfoy, um bruxo puro-sangue orgulhoso que o surpreendeu ao tornar-se quase como um irmão para ele, a amizade deturpada de Snape, o carinho, mesmo que contido, de Draco. E agora vinha este demônio extremamente poderoso, e ele tinha que confessar que também era perigosamente sexy, o seduzir por semanas e agora no meio de uma decisiva batalha lhe pedir em casamento? Oras, desculpe por ele ser cético, mas esse tipo de "presente" não caía em seu colo todos os dias. Embora, pensou olhando para baixo e a posição em que estavam, quem estava no colo de quem era Remus e não Sirius.

- Acredite - murmurou em um tom assustadoramente sério. - apesar de todos os boatos sobre mim, ainda sim eu tenho um pouco de sanidade na minha mente. E se você disser não - abriu um sorriso malicioso. - eu tomarei a liberdade de te seqüestrar e levá-lo para tornar-se escravo do meu bel prazer contra a sua vontade. - não duvidava disso, pensou Lupin, erguendo-se vagarosamente do colo do homem e afastando-se lentamente dele.

- Aff - disse irritado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos e embaraçados. - Como parece que eu nunca me verei livre da sua pessoa - disse com um sorriso, estendendo a mão para ele para ajudá-lo a se levantar. - Eu caso com você peste. - Sirius retribuiu o sorriso, deixando-se ser puxado para fora do chão. - Mas na primeira gracinha - o bruxo ficou sério. - eu corto as suas bolas foras. - ameaçou, fazendo um gesto largo com a varinha em direção ao meio das pernas de Black, que engoliu em seco e encolheu-se um pouco.

Remus riu diante da reação do demônio e afastou-se dele ainda animado, retomando a batalha com essa nova sensação de leveza no coração. Draco não tinha morrido, Sirius tinha finalmente se livrado da arrogância que estava enfiada profundamente em seu... Er... Ele tinha tornado-se mais humilde, e os Comensais da Morte, agora ele percebia, pareciam estar perecendo gradualmente, sobrando apenas Voldemort para finalmente encerrar com aquele assunto.

- Hei! Remus! - Black chamou, correndo para acompanhá-lo. - Mas se você cortar as jóias da família Black fora perderá toda a diversão. - provocou e viu com prazer as bochechas do humano ficarem vermelhas e ele descontar a sua frustração no primeiro Comensal que apareceu. Parecia que Sirius ainda tinha muito que aprender sobre discrição.

* * *

O feitiço arrancou a árvore do lugar e Draco não teve nem tempo de soltar uma exclamação surpresa antes da mão de Harry fechar-se dolorosamente sobre o seu braço e puxá-lo com força. Em um salto poderoso, o loiro sentiu-se ser carregado até o topo de um galho e com destreza a sua figura ser escondida entre as folhas abundantes da copa da árvore.

- Não conseguiremos nada se continuarmos nesse jogo de esconde-esconde, Potter. - sibilou o jovem de maneira irritada, ofegando quando o demônio o abraçou pelo peito e comprimiu o corpo do bruxo contra o físico de soldado dele.

- Eu estou ganhando tempo. - respondeu Harry baixinho com seus olhos verdes cravados no solo e no grupo de Comensais que tinha acabado de entrar na clareira, todos rodeando Voldemort protetoramente enquanto este soltava ordens e ofensas na vã tentativa de provocar o casal o suficiente para tirá-los de seu esconderijo.

- Para quê? Acha que se continuarmos fugindo o cara de cobra vai cansar dessa palhaçada e bater em retirada? - Draco rebateu contrariado. Já estava ficando cansado, mesmo que a sua energia demoníaca fosse poderosa a mesma não podia viver sem a energia bruxa. E como no momento seu nível de magia estava baixo, ele estava perdendo as forças rapidamente e até recuperar-se, não teria metade da capacidade de luta que normalmente ostentava mesmo quando tinha um de seus _eu's_ bloqueado mas ainda existente dentro de seu corpo. E Potter, que o abraçava possessivamente, estava indo pelo mesmo caminho. Não compreendia como o demônio tinha chegado a exaustão tão rápido, mas teorizava que, com certeza, com a sua suposta morte Harry havia entrado de cabeça na batalha sem pensar em nenhuma estratégia, o que o fez cometer vários erros que originaram os seus ferimentos e a sua fraqueza.

- Uma hora a magia que ele absorveu de você vai ter que esvair, como acontece com os outros...

- Não seja imbecil Potter. - o cortou violentamente e foi puxado mais contra o peito de Harry que os escondeu ainda mais entre as folhas quando um Comensal olhou distraidamente para cima achando que tinha ouvido algo. Ambos ficaram em um silêncio tenso enquanto esperavam com a respiração suspensa o desenrolar da cena abaixo deles. Quando perceberam que não haviam sido descobertos, Draco continuou. - Voldemort é um bruxo que se transformou em demônio e não o inverso. Logo, se ele roubou a minha magia a mesma vai ficar um bom tempo dentro dele já que metade de nossas origens provém da mesma raça. - Harry ficou mudo, não podendo deixar de concordar com o loiro, e tinha que confessar que no presente momento não tinha nenhuma idéia boa surgindo na cabeça.

A volta de Draco do mundo dos mortos causou um alívio imenso ao demônio dentro de si que ficou mais do que extasiado ao ver que o marido estava vivo. O problema era que agora o lobo estava concentrando-se apenas em proteger dito conjugue em vez de lutar contra o adversário. Cada ataque que vinha na direção de Malfoy incitava Potter a tirá-lo do caminho e esconder-se em vez de contra atacar e as suas desculpas para esse tipo de comportamento estavam terminando. Uma hora o jovem bruxo iria perceber o que ele estava fazendo e com certeza o rapaz ficaria possesso com a incapacidade do moreno de controlar seus instintos mais primitivos. E, no presente momento, receber um sermão de um moleque durante uma batalha decisiva era o que Harry menos queria. No entanto ele não conseguia de jeito maneira suprimir a vontade que seu corpo tinha de estar sempre perto do loiro apenas para assegurar-se que o mesmo estava realmente vivo e isto estava começando a tornar-se um problema.

- Talvez devêssemos voltar a campo aberto. Com os outros soldados para distrair os outros Comensais, Voldemort estará sozinho e isso nos dará mais chances de derrotá-lo. Sem contar que a proteção das árvores não apenas nos camufla deles como também os esconde de nós, o que deixa ambos os lados vulneráveis. - sugeriu o jovem e franziu as sobrancelhas logo em seguida quando não ouviu nenhum som ser emitido por Potter. Confuso, olhou por cima do ombro para ver que o demônio o mirava com intensidade, os olhos verdes com as pupilas dilatadas e um brilho feral. Draco fez uma expressão pensativa, já tendo visto aquela cena antes na noite anterior ao ataque de Londres quando ele foi seqüestrado. - Potter, o que você acha? - disse em um tom firme e o moreno piscou um pouco antes de encarar o mago diretamente.

- Acho uma boa idéia. - falou com a voz distante e cuidadosamente Malfoy virou-se sobre o galho para assim encarar melhor o outro homem.

- Potter, se você vai ter um treco agora, melhor voltar para a sua matilha e bater em retirada que eu cuido do resto... - advertiu em tom firme e o aperto em seu braço intensificou-se, assim como o brilho nos orbes verdes. Que bela hora o demônio tinha escolhido para dar defeito, pensou o loiro contrariado.

- Não, eu estou bem. - respondeu firmemente, engolindo em seco e mirou o loiro intensamente, vendo o mesmo brilho nos olhos azulados que ele costumava ter em seus olhos. Draco não era apenas um bruxo, ele também era um demônio e extremamente poderoso. Era herdeiro de duas grandes famílias que estavam no topo da hierarquia de dois grandes povos. Durante anos, antes mesmo de se unirem, o rapaz soube cuidar de si próprio, com ou sem Harry para protegê-lo. Foi nomeado líder ainda novo, Potter teve uma visão quando o menino ainda tinha oito anos de todos os feitos que ele faria quando ascendesse ao poder. E, o olhando agora na sua frente com as costas eretas, o queixo travado em uma expressão decidida e as sobrancelhas franzidas de seriedade o demônio conseguia ver pela primeira vez que o menino que ele conheceu, o adolescente que ele desposou, agora era um homem crescido e maduro. Sorriu levemente. Pena, agora não podia mais chamar Malfoy de criança.

- Tá rindo do quê? - Draco rebateu petulante e o sorriso de Harry alargou. Corrigindo, não poderia mais _sempre_ chamar Malfoy de criança.

- Estou pensando em quanto tempo você leva para voltar ao cemitério e desviar dos feitiços. Vamos ver o quanto você corre... filhote. - provocou e com um salto desceu do galho, chamando a atenção de Voldemort e seus seguidores e antes de pousar no chão transformou-se em um lobo negro que com um olhar de desafio e um sorriso de escárnio saiu em disparada de volta ao cemitério. Segundos depois um lobo branco tocara o chão, seguindo o primeiro lupino de perto e a toda velocidade, gargalhando mentalmente quando via os mutantes das trevas tentarem acertá-los e errando vergonhosamente.

Os dois demônios retornaram ao campo de batalha apenas para verem que a mesma ainda estava feroz e sangrenta. Harry quase riu quando viu Sirius e Remus lutando lado a lado com Black vez ou outra protegendo Lupin com a mesma ferocidade que se protegia um parceiro. Parecia que o padrinho estava tomando algum juízo e Potter sabia, desde o primeiro momento que vira os dois homens juntos, que Black ainda engoliria o orgulho e clamaria o lobisomem para si em vez de dá-lo de mão beijada ao afilhado. Rodou os olhos verdes pelo cemitério e viu Granger com um sorriso de deboche no rosto enquanto derrubava sem piedade Comensal atrás de Comensal. Ferimentos brotavam do corpo da mulher, alguns sangrando com força, outros apenas superficiais, mas a adrenalina parecia sobrepor-se a toda e qualquer dor.

Subitamente a trouxa virou-se em sua direção, como se pudesse sentir que estava sendo observada e lhe deu um sorriso, prontamente erguendo a enorme arma em suas mãos e atirando. O som do disparo ecoou pelo lugar e a bala passou zumbindo perto do lobo negro antes do barulho do impacto dela contra uma massa sólida chegar aos ouvidos de Potter e o sangue espirrado sujar mais a grama e um corpo encapuzado cair no chão. A passos firmes e engatilhando a arma freneticamente, Hermione veio em direção ao demônio, atirando continuamente nos Comensais que saíam da clareira e tentavam capturar a forma lupina de Draco em vão.

Um clique seco soou logo depois e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas castanhas ao ver que a munição tinha acabado. Um dos Comensais que tinha parado abruptamente esperando o impacto do tiro sorriu macabro sob a meia máscara quando viu que ela não tinha mais como atacá-lo e avançou sobre a mulher com a varinha em punho. O primeiro feitiço lançado perdeu seu alvo quando em um salto Granger deu uma cambalhota invertida e no momento que se colocou novamente sobre os próprios pés chutou o rosto da criatura com força, seu coturno adaptado com pesos nas extremidades causando um grande estrago. O que se seguiu foi uma luta baseada em força física e destreza por parte da morena cada vez que desviava de um feitiço até o ponto em que o Comensal não tinha mais magia sobrando para poder atacar e recorreu ao seu lado demoníaco para fazer isto.

No primeiro pulo que a criatura deu para cima da líder trouxa a mesma levou a mão as costas, arrancando do cós da calça uma afiada faca de caça e quanto o corpo em queda aproximou-se dela, a mulher cravou a lâmina na barriga do homem que soltou um grunhido de dor e automaticamente cuspiu um punhado de sangue, afastando-se de Hermione e a olhando com olhos largos, não acreditando que uma simples humana pudesse ter feito tanto estrago a sua pessoa. As mãos grandes e escamosas seguravam o ferimento aberto em seu abdômen e que sangrava copiosamente e quanto ele cambaleou um pouco para trás, alguém lhe segurou o ombro.

- Olá! - Draco sorriu maldosamente para o Comensal e levou a mão até o pescoço dele, onde um cordão dourado brilhava contra a luz da lua sangrenta que aos poucos ia desaparecendo do céu que começava a ganhar tons cinzentos e alaranjados. - Creio que isto é meu. - e sem perdão arrancou o cordão de contas que lhe foi confiscado por um dos homens de Voldemort e que de alguma maneira tinha ido parar com aquele sujeito. Aquilo fora presente de casamento de Harry e quando voltasse a Hogwarts iria desinfetá-lo com todos os produtos conhecidos da humanidade. O Comensal ainda tentou balbuciar algo, mas com um último suspiro caiu morto no chão.

A cena seguinte foi uma que para sempre ficou registrada nos livros de história e que parecia fascinar as gerações posteriores cada vez que contos sobre a Grande Guerra eram narrados. Malfoy, Granger e Potter estavam postados lado a lado, com Draco rodando a corrente em uma das mãos, Hermione apertando o cabo de duas facas contra os dedos e com Harry estalando os dedos e aprontando as garras enquanto os primeiros raios de sol do amanhecer recaíam sobre o trio fora do usual. Voldemort acabava de despontar da floresta seguido pelo restante de seus Comensais apenas para ser cumprimentado pela visão dos três líderes que o esperava.

- Vou ser humilde e dizer que não consigo lidar com o bicho feio. - a morena falou num fôlego só, apontando para o Lorde das Trevas. - Mas os outros são meus. - e girou uma das facas nas mãos, a lançando contra o Comensal mais perto e vendo atenta a lâmina cravar-se no coração do mesmo. Isto pareceu incitar os companheiros da criatura caída que como abelhas que tiveram a colméia agitada por um intruso começaram a perseguir a jovem trouxa que correu pronta para o ataque, arrancando a faca do peito do morto e começando a travar mais uma batalha. Draco observou interessado a mulher lutar sozinha contra Comensais maiores do que ela e surpreendentemente ter vantagem sobre eles.

- Eu tenho que dizer - murmurou o loiro em deboche para o demônio ao seu lado. - a Granger é brilhante, mas que ela me dá medo, isso dá. - completou, vendo que agora soldados da líder trouxa iam ajudá-la no embate. A atenção de ambos os homens voltaram-se para Voldemort que agora se encontrava sozinho e simultaneamente eles sorriram em escárnio.

- Agora, somos somente nós e você. - Potter sibilou, assumindo uma pose de ataque e mais do que depressa o Lorde das Trevas ergueu a varinha.

- Jovem Harry... - disse o homem em tom calmo. - não conseguiu me derrotar antes, o que o faz pensar que vai conseguir agora? - provocou e uma risada chegou aos ouvidos do mestiço.

- Isso porque ele não tinha a mim ao lado dele antes. - Draco respondeu, segurando a corrente com as duas mãos e a esticando em frente ao corpo. - E você ainda está me devendo pelos cortes, aprisionamento e seqüestro. - murmurou, os olhos cinzentos novamente ganhando um tom prata e por um breve momento os três ficaram parados apenas esperando o outro agir. Harry movimentou o pé, ajustando o equilíbrio do corpo e em um piscar de olhos tomou impulso, partindo para o ataque em um pulo. Prevendo a investida, Voldemort lançou um feitiço cortante do qual o demônio desviou-se em pleno ar, dando uma cambalhota sobre o bruxo e caindo as costas dele.

O Lorde das Trevas ouviu algo estalar no ar e sentiu logo em seguida a corrente de Draco envolver seu pescoço. A investida de Potter apenas tinha servido para bloquear a visão do homem do bruxo atrás dele e que tinha partido para o ataque assim que o demônio saiu do chão. Voldemort gargalhou a sua usual risada insana e disparou uma bola de energia contra o loiro que rapidamente recolheu a sua corrente e saiu do caminho. Enquanto via que o jovem mago estava ocupado com a bola, o homem voltou-se para o outro adversário que estava prestes a retalhá-lo com suas garras. Apontou bruscamente a varinha para uma sepultura, de onde um caixão explodiu de sob a terra e voou contra Harry que prontamente fechou o punho, socando a madeira que se chocara contra o seu corpo e a destruindo em vários pedaços.

O moreno tossiu quando terra e poeira invadiram a sua boca e nariz e fez uma cara de nojo quando o cheiro de podre chegou as suas narinas. Rapidamente sacudiu-se para retirar os pedaços do corpo praticamente decomposto de sobre si e voltou à atenção rapidamente ao bruxo das trevas que já lançava outro feitiço sobre ele. O jorro de luz vermelha veio num sopro em sua direção e ele assustou-se quando um alto estalo ecoou no cemitério e a arma de Draco pareceu cortar o feitiço ao meio, causando uma enorme explosão de luzes multicor. Prontamente os três cobriram os olhos para poder bloquear a forte luz e quando esta cedeu estática foi a única coisa a sobrar no ar.

Voldemort recuperou-se mais rápido que os outros e mais uma vez ergueu a varinha para atacar Potter quando subitamente seus olhos vermelhos arregalaram-se. A risada de Draco pareceu soar de todos os pontos do terreno e Harry não conteve o riso de deboche quando viu que a peça de madeira nas mãos do bruxo estava partida ao meio e a ponta quebrada parecia estar pendurada precariamente por um tipo de fino fio vermelho.

- E agora meu caro - Malfoy zombou, postando-se ao lado de Potter e mais uma vez esticando sua corrente entre as mãos. - um bruxo sem varinha não é lá grande coisa. E você sempre foi um merda mesmo na minha opinião, então acho que não pode decair mais, não é mesmo? - Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e rolou os olhos. Draco adorava ofender o adversário quando sentia que tinha alguma superioridade sobre o mesmo, mas ele esquecia do detalhe que Voldemort ainda tinha poderes, com ou sem varinha, e o bruxo das trevas parecia lembrar-se disso pois logo a sua expressão surpresa foi substituída por uma de escárnio.

- Não cante vitória tão cedo jovem Malfoy. Como líder deveria saber que a batalha não termina até que uma das partes esteja morta. - o homem jogou a varinha inútil no chão e ergueu uma das mãos aos céus que agora de claros estavam ficando escuros diante das nuvens negras que subitamente surgiam, tampando a luz do sol. Harry recuou um passo, sendo imitado por Draco.

- Você me disse que ele não tinha roubado seus poderes de demônio. - rosnou o moreno baixinho para o marido.

- E não roubou. - o loiro respondeu confuso.

- Até onde me consta, Malfoy, apenas demônios têm controle sobre elementos da natureza, bruxos não. - o repreendeu enquanto recuava mais ainda à medida que a energia parecia concentrar-se na palma da mão de Voldemort, com raios e mais raios que desciam sobre todo aquele campo aberto, assustando a todos que ainda lutavam ferozmente, ainda mais que as descargas não pareciam discernir entre inimigos ou aliados e atingiam sem piedade tanto Comensais, quanto membros da Ordem ou trouxas, os eliminando prontamente e deixando para trás apenas um monte de pó. Gritos começaram a serem ouvidos ao redor do cemitério, correria prontamente instalou-se junto com o pânico. Comensais fugiam assustados diante daquela demonstração de poder de seu mestre. Hermione ordenava os soldados a recolherem os feridos e procurarem abrigo seguro. Sirius, Remus e Severo faziam o mesmo com seus grupos e aos poucos os sobreviventes escondiam-se dentro de mausoléus ainda intactos ou corriam para a mansão Riddle a procura de segurança.

A poder parecia simplesmente emanar de Voldemort em ondas de choque violentas enquanto a bola de energia crescia em suas mãos, sendo alimentada pelos raios que desciam das nuvens. O bruxo ria maldosamente ao ver a expressão surpresa de seus inimigos e o fato de que os dois líderes recuavam e olhavam apreensivos para o golpe que se acumulava acima da cabeça do Lorde das Trevas.

- Alguma boa idéia? - Draco perguntou ao homem ao seu lado.

- Podemos fugir. - Harry sugeriu displicente.

- Potter... sinceramente, acho que o seu cérebro é que acabou de fugir. - o loiro rolou os olhos. - Correr não vai adiantar muito, porque se nós batermos em retirada agora esse filho da mãe vai vencer por hoje e eu estou muito a fim de acabar com tudo isso agora. Detesto deixar assuntos pendentes. Além do mais... - subitamente ele virou-se para encarar o demônio nos olhos. - Você me prometeu um mundo de paz Harry. - disse em um tom baixo. - Quando nos casamos, você me prometeu que chegaria o dia em que não precisaríamos lutar mais, nos esconder mais. - continuou seriamente, com os olhos brilhando intensamente e Potter ergueu uma mão para tocar o rosto sujo de poeira e sangue da batalha.

- Verdade, eu prometi, não prometi? E eu sempre cumpro o que prometo. - disse com um sorriso, acariciando a bochecha do jovem.

- E você ainda me deve uma lua-de-mel. - brincou Draco, inclinando o rosto para aproveitar ainda mais o toque do moreno e Potter gargalhou.

- Nunca pensei que você seria do tipo romântico Malfoy. - gracejou e o loiro deu um sorriso para ele, um raro sorriso que não estava carregado de deboche ou superioridade e Harry sentiu o coração dar um pulo.

- Não sou... mas tenho os meus momentos. - suspirou quando sentiu os lábios do demônio roçando contra os seus. Sabia que este não era o melhor momento para conversas sentimentais, sabia que o diálogo deles parecia mais uma despedida, mas mesmo assim sentia que tinha que dizer tudo o que estava guardado em seu peito neste momento ou poderia não haver outra chance para isso. - Eu amo você Harry. - murmurou baixinho, com o rosto rubro diante da confissão, e Harry riu.

- Eu também te amo seu moleque arrogante. - brincou e voltou o olhar para Voldemort que parecia agora ser constituído simplesmente de energia e a visão dele parado ao longe sendo rodeado por tanto poder trouxe a tona a lembrança da premonição que Harry teve, a premonição que começou toda essa história e a sensação que tinha cada vez que era assolado por uma de suas visões do bruxo o invadiu por completo. Sabia desde o começo que o Lorde das Trevas tinha alguma carta guardada na manga e que mesmo diante de todos os milagres que ocorreram naquele dia - leia-se a morte e o retorno de Draco - que o desfecho da batalha não seria nada fácil e que dito inimigo não era uma ameaça insignificante. Afinal, ele tinha conseguido o impensável:

Ele unira trouxas, demônios e bruxos e os transformou em um povo só, lutando com um objetivo em comum e contra um inimigo em comum. Talvez era disso que eles precisavam todo esse tempo, uma Grande Guerra para finalmente acabar com a Guerra. E o irônico era que Harry sentia que quando tudo isso finalmente acabasse, a tão querida paz seria um sonho que aos poucos tornaria-se realidade. Mas será que eles sobreviveriam para poder vivê-la. Com um suspiro, voltou seus orbes verdes e encarou os cinzentos de Draco, tão confiante em seus braços.

- Eu não tenho poder o suficiente para derrotá-lo. - admitiu. Era um demônio centenário, ficara poderoso com os anos de evolução, mas o que ele levou séculos para conseguir Voldemort fez em apenas alguns anos ao absorver a energia de vários demônios e com certeza bruxos. Somado com a magia de Malfoy, sentia que seus poderes não eram o bastante.

- Você tem a mim. - declarou o loiro firme e Potter franziu as sobrancelhas. - Somos um só Potter, no momento que casamos em diante nos tornamos um só. Meu poder é o seu poder... - afastou-se dele lentamente, estendendo-lhe a mão e hesitante Harry a segurou fortemente.

- Não posso sugar seu poder... isso pode matá-lo de vez. - disse alarmado. Não iria simplesmente sacrificar seu conjugue, de novo, apenas para derrotar Voldemort. Se fosse assim, que deixasse o biruta com cara de cobra vagando pelo mundo e eles o eliminariam outro dia. Contudo, as quatro palavras seguintes que Draco disse, sussurradas ao pé de seu ouvido, pareceram afogar toda a sua insegurança.

- Eu confio em você. - falou, apertando mais a mão dele com força e com o braço livre abraçando Potter pela cintura, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Harry virou-se para encarar Voldemort que parecia rir de escárnio diante da cena que presenciava entre os dois homens.

- Despedindo-se tão cedo jovem Potter? - disse em um sibilo, franzindo a testa quando o moreno ergueu as mãos aos céus, imitando a sua posição e começou a conjurar uma bola de energia de proporções tão gigantescas quanto à do Lorde das Trevas. Os olhos claros olharam a sua volta, vendo ao longe as pessoas que se escondiam e procuravam abrigo. Sua atenção recaiu-se sobre Sirius que abraçava Remus contra o peito, pois esse parecia querer correr para auxiliá-los, mesmo sabendo que não seria de grande ajuda. Viu Hermione sendo amparada por Colin e Seamus e com uma expressão confiante no rosto acenar a cabeça para ele, dizendo que ele conseguiria. Viu a sua matilha sendo auxiliada pelos mesmos bruxos que desprezavam ou protegendo os mesmos trouxas que consideravam inferior.

Seu olhar desceu para a cabeça loira que se escondia em seu pescoço e o jovem que o abraçava fortemente e cuja pele clara brilhava em um tom prata que corria ao longo dos membros do rapaz e chegava ao corpo de Harry que absorvia a energia automaticamente, aumentando o seu ataque. Sabia que o encontro dos dois golpes seria desastroso e como em um passe de mágica um campo de força púrpura rodeou os três combatentes e quando esse tocou o chão pareceu que foi o sinal para que os dois poderes fossem liberados.

Disparando raios para todos os lados e iluminando intensamente a escuridão que as nuvens negras causaram, os dois golpes chocaram-se no meio do caminho, o seu encontro causando uma explosão que pareceu assemelhar-se ao de uma bomba atômica contida precariamente pelo campo de força que tremulava fracamente nas bases tentando prender a energia e evitar um desastre total. A luz engolfou a redoma púrpura, impedindo que os espectadores observassem o desfecho do ataque e apreensivos, bruxos, demônios e trouxas cravaram seus olhos no centro do cemitério onde por um minuto tudo o que havia era um campo de força sendo preenchido por luz e energia.

Incontáveis horas na opinião de todos os observadores se passaram quando finalmente aos poucos a redoma foi se desfazendo, já cansada de tentar suportar tanto poder, e a luz foi dissipando. A poeira levantada ainda criou uma névoa densa e familiar por mais torturantes minutos antes de finalmente abaixar e deixar à vista as três figuras no meio do cemitério. Harry com o braço erguido em frente ao corpo e cuja pele ferida apresentava feias queimaduras ofegava pesadamente enquanto abraçava Draco fortemente, ainda agarrando em sua cintura e escondendo o rosto no peito largo do demônio. Do outro lado do campo, Voldemort estava ereto e triunfante, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto que fez todos prenderem a respiração e sentirem o pesar da derrota os assolar.

No entanto, quando Potter abaixou o braço machucado e trocou o peso sobre os pés, incitando Malfoy a erguer-se também e virar a cabeça lentamente em direção ao bruxo das trevas, os expectadores viram surpresos quando o sorriso sumiu do rosto de Voldemort e os olhos do mesmo ficaram injetados antes dele abrir a boca e nenhum som sair da mesma. Como se empurrado pelo vento, o mestiço caiu em um baque no chão com ferimentos rapidamente abrindo-se ao longo do corpo e a expressão surpresa marcada em seu rosto eternamente. Aos poucos a pele acinzentada foi apodrecendo de maneira assustadoramente rápida até que tudo o que sobrou foram cinzas varridas pela brisa que correu o campo de batalha, afastando as nuvens e deixando finalmente o sol iluminar aquela manhã que parecia ser mais do que promissora.

_Continua..._


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Os Senhores da Guerra**

O sol terminava de nascer por detrás dos montes, emitindo raios alaranjados que refletiam a sua luz através das gotas do orvalho sobre as folhas e gerando um prisma de cores que pareciam complementar o belo cenário que se apresentava em frente aos olhos castanhos. Os campos verdes estendiam-se até o horizonte e a brisa fria ainda com resquícios da noite balançava a grama rasteira em um lento vai e vem. A mulher esticou a perna em frente ao corpo, apoiando as palmas das mãos no chão e inclinando o tronco para trás enquanto contemplava a paisagem. Os pássaros que acabavam de sair dos ninhos cantarolavam cumprimentando o novo dia e voavam em disparada pelos céus alheios ao mundo a sua volta.

O barulho de grama sendo amassada contra a terra chegou aos ouvidos da morena que se ergueu um pouco mais para poder ver de onde provinha o som. Ao pé do monte a silhueta de um intruso deixava-se a mostra e mais do que depressa a mulher pôs-se de pé apreensiva. Aos poucos, o seu misterioso companheiro foi se revelando à medida que ia subindo o monte e as sobrancelhas castanhas da jovem franziram em uma expressão curiosa quando ela viu o pequeno animal aproximar-se hesitante dela.

O filhote de lobo de pelagem cinzenta chegou ao topo do monte e olhou apreensivo para a mulher que estava sobre o mesmo, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Os olhos bicolores pareciam desconfiados e lentamente ele aproximou-se da estranha, lhe cheirando as pontas dos sapatos e depois se afastou sem desviar o olhar dela. Hermione apenas deu um meio sorriso ao observar a criaturinha que parecia indecisa sobre como agir e descruzou os braços, colocando os punhos fechados sobre os quadris arredondados.

- Onde estão seus pais meu jovem? - foi à primeira coisa que saiu da boca dela e pôde jurar que uma expressão sapeca cruzou o focinho do pequeno lobo. Segundos depois, como resposta a sua pergunta, uma rajada de vento mais forte soprou sobre o monte e do nada surgiu à figura de Harry Potter, os cabelos negros tão longos quanto quando a mulher o conheceu e presos em uma pesada trança. Não trajava sua usual roupa de soldado e usava apenas vestes simples que consistiam de uma calça preta, uma pesada bota preta de cano longo e com várias fivelas e uma camisa vermelho sangue. O rosto continuava o mesmo de anos atrás, com o único diferencial que, agora, sob a grossa franja negra, havia uma nítida cicatriz em forma de raio adornando a testa do demônio. Reminiscência da guerra.

Os olhos verdes e intensos rodaram por todo o local a sua volta a procura de algo até que eles recaíram sobre a criaturinha peluda que agora se escondia atrás das pernas de Granger que parecia divertir-se com alguma coisa que ele desconhecia. As sobrancelhas escuras do homem franziram em desagrado e ele soltou um tsc entre dentes, estendendo um dedo em riste em direção ao filhote.

- Malfoy vai ter uma síncope quando der por sua falta... - advertiu e mal terminou de pronunciar tais palavras um estalo soou ao lado deles e a figura de Draco Malfoy acabava de aparatar sobre o monte. Ele sim tinha mudado um pouco com os anos. Perdera as expressões infantis e agora o rosto tinha o contorno firme de um homem adulto. Usava roupas parecidas com a de Harry, com a diferença de que a camisa era verde escuro e sobre a mesma havia um robe bruxo negro ricamente decorado com fios pratas. Os cabelos loiros estavam mais curtos e eram arrepiados e o rosto aristocrático era contorcido por uma expressão de desagrado. Os olhos cinzentos fizeram o mesmo percurso que os de Potter mais cedo até recaírem sobre o filhote escondido atrás de Hermione.

- Aidan... - sibilou o bruxo entre dentes e Granger sentiu um leve calor transpassar o tecido de sua calça e tocar a pele de sua perna e prontamente olhou por cima do ombro para ver que, agora, atrás de si, não havia mais um lobo cinzento, mas sim um garotinho com uma expressão culpada no rosto arredondado. Ele tinha cabelos de uma cor curiosa: eram negros e com várias mechas brancas. Sua pele era morena e seus olhos um era verde e outro era azul metálico. Deveria ter no máximo cinco anos em contagem humana e estranhamente usava vestes bruxas.

Se Hermione não soubesse a história por detrás daquela criança diria que ele era uma fusão perfeita entre Draco e Harry, como se os dois tivessem gerado o menino como muitos tolamente acreditavam, ainda mais quando Malfoy gostava de zombar de criaturas ignorantes dizendo que ele tinha dado a luz ao pequeno Aidan. Claro que isso não era verdade, pois não havia magia suficiente no mundo que pudesse mudar a lei da natureza, mas que mesmo assim por um breve momento a pessoa chegava a acreditar na história, isso acontecia.

Pelo que sabia Aidan era, como muitas outras crianças que conheceu durante os anos, um órfão de guerra. Os pais foram dos lobos da matilha de Potter que morreram em batalha e deixaram o único filho ainda recém nascido para trás. E como mandava as leis dos demônios, crianças sem família eram levadas ao líder para este decidir o destino delas. Geralmente o que Potter fazia era re-alocar a criança e dar-lhes novos pais adotivos, mas por algum imprevisto o homem levou um certo tempo para conseguir arrumar um casal durante o pós-guerra para poder responsabilizar-se pelo filhote. Durante esse período o bebê ficou sob os cuidados de Harry e, surpreendentemente, Draco, e quando chegou à hora de entregá-lo aos novos pais Malfoy relutou muito em fazer isso.

No fim ao ver como o parceiro tinha afeiçoado-se a criança de maneira espantosamente rápida, Potter decidiu que adotaria o filhote órfão. O que havia provado ser lucrativo, pois agora a linhagem Malfoy-Potter não mais terminaria nos dois líderes. E Granger ao saber disso confessava que levou muito tempo mesmo para conseguir assimilar os dois homens tão orgulhosos, tão teimosos, como pais. E ela ainda se surpreendia em como a cada dia o pequenino saía-se mais parecido com seus guardiões do que com seus progenitores.

- Ele fugiu de você de novo Malfoy? - Harry provocou com um sorriso sábio no rosto e Draco o fuzilou com o olhar. Não tinha culpa se o filhote tinha aprendido a usar seus poderes demoníacos para se teleportar ainda em tão tenra idade. E tinha menos culpa ainda se as inúteis barreiras de Hogwarts não conseguiam bloquear a energia do menino.

- Dobre a língua antes de falar de mim, Potter. Da última vez que ele ficou sob seus cuidados - falou furioso, apontando um dedo em riste para a criança que observava com olhos largos seus pais discutindo. Um sorriso surgiu no rosto infantil e Hermione percebeu prontamente o quanto a briga do casal mais divertia o garoto do que o assustava. Instintivamente ergueu o pequenino no colo e juntos a dupla observou em silêncio mais um embate Malfoy-Potter. - o garoto se teleportou para a Nova Zelândia! - bradou e Harry ao menos teve a decência de ficar levemente vermelho.

- E então Granger - o demônio voltou-se para a mulher, mudando claramente de assunto e ignorando qualquer outro ataque de fúria do marido. - como anda a vida? Ainda junto com o Weasley? - perguntou com um sorriso polido e dispensando o bufo irritado que Draco soltou ao seu lado com um aceno de mão. Aidan automaticamente estendeu os braços para Harry pedindo colo e o demônio nem pensou duas vezes ao recolher o menino e apoiá-lo em sua cintura, sem desviar o olhar do rosto mais maduro de Hermione.

- Ron está bem. - explicou a mulher e esperou pacientemente para o que viria a seguir.

- Não sei o que você viu nele. - debochou Draco. Ao final da Grande Guerra os três povos finalmente resolveram assinar um Tratado de Paz que levou dias para ser elaborado. Territórios foram divididos, leis para convivência mútua criadas e uma cláusula sobre cooperação para recuperar os danos pós-guerra foi implantada. Afinal, a morte de Voldemort não fez o dia seguinte amanhecer com flores e perfeito. Ainda havia muitas pontas soltas a serem atadas, muitos Comensais fugitivos a serem capturados, Dementadores a serem aprisionados e desaparecimentos a serem investigados, além da contagem de baixas. Os três anos seguintes à guerra foram agitados. E foi nesse período que Ronald Weasley conheceu a famigerada líder dos trouxas e caiu de amores.

O bruxo havia sido designado para fazer parte da equipe que auxiliaria os trouxas nas reconstruções das cidades e isso o fez conviver constantemente na presença de Granger. O problema era que Malfoy não compreendia como é que a mulher tinha conseguido se apaixonar pelo ruivo. Ele não era fisicamente atraente, não era lá muito inteligente e sinceramente tinha um temperamento horrível. Fora toda aquela lealdade grifinória que lhe dava náuseas. E, claro, ainda havia o fato de que o homem era seis anos mais novo que a mulher. Era uma diferença de idade razoável que poderia causar problemas em qualquer relação. Claro que ele era suspeito a comentar sobre isso visto que estava casado com um homem séculos mais velho, mas ainda sim, na sua opinião, Granger merecia coisa melhor.

- O que eu vi nele apenas interessa a mim Malfoy, então não vamos entrar em velhas discussões agora, não foi para isso que eu os chamei aqui. - declarou, adquirindo uma postura séria e prontamente incorporando a líder que ficou mundialmente conhecida. Harry estreitou os olhos ao ver a expressão da mulher e apertou ainda mais Aidan contra o corpo enquanto Draco cruzava os braços em um gesto tenso. - Há rumores de um conflito eclodindo ao norte da China que tem como pivô bruxos e trouxas...

- Sinceramente Granger, você não sabe controlar os seus? - desdenhou Malfoy.

- E você Malfoy? Não sabe controlar os seus? - rebateu sabiamente e Potter rolou os olhos.

- Certo crianças, se separem ou então colocarei os dois de castigo e não poderão brincar na caixinha de areia. - advertiu e Hermione lançou um longo olhar ao demônio. Desde que se tornara pai, Potter costumava usar muitas analogias infantis durante as suas conversas e a mulher tinha que admitir que isso era cômico. Não mais do que os longos papos do Malfoy sobre fraldas e mamadeiras. Discretamente ela deu um sorriso para Aidan cujos olhos bicolores a miraram espertamente como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando. Dois grandes combatentes haviam sido reduzidos a dois corações moles por causa de um menino.

- De qualquer maneira suspeito que os demônios estejam começando a entrar no conflito, pois essa briga está ameaçando o território deles. - continuou Granger e Draco soltou um grunhido.

- Dejá vu. - murmurou o loiro com escárnio. - E o que você quer que a gente faça?

- O de sempre. - a morena deu de ombros. - Dêem as caras lá, ameacem uma meia dúzia de otários e diga que se eles ao menos cogitarem a idéia de começarem uma guerra eu corto as bolas de todo mundo fora. - falou seriamente e ambos os homens arquearam as sobrancelhas para ela. Nos últimos seis anos desde o fim da guerra pequenos embates surgiram aqui e acolá ao redor do mundo, ameaçando os acordos de paz. Parecia que nem todos haviam sido avisados sobre o que tinha acontecido na Inglaterra e se foram, pareciam ignorar completamente o assunto. Muitas foram as vezes que o trio teve que viajar para uma zona de conflito e negociar com os líderes locais sobre o desfecho das batalhas. Muitas foram as vezes que receberam um não na cara e assim como muitas foram as vezes que os teimosos sentiram a ira dos três comandantes e assim o recado era devidamente dado.

Afinal, uma coisa era lidar com uma Granger, Malfoy ou Potter individualmente. Outra era lidar com os três juntos, lutando lado a lado. Eles eram como uma força da natureza. Indomáveis, poderosos e para serem indubitavelmente respeitados. Eles eram verdadeiros líderes, aqueles cujos nomes ficavam destacados e impressos pela eternidade em livros de história, cujas lendas seriam contadas mesmo depois de suas mortes e cuja fama os faziam serem temidos.

- Granger, - interrompeu o bruxo. - eu já lhe disse que você me dá medo? - completou seriamente e Hermione deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu sei. - disse petulante, dando de ombros e jogando os longos cabelos castanhos sobre eles. - Nos vemos por aí? - continuou em tom cordial.

- Nos vemos por aí. - respondeu Harry com um meio sorriso, observando silenciosamente a mulher descer o monte altiva e confiante e minutos depois subir no jipe estacionado na planície logo abaixo deles, ligando o motor e despedindo-se com um aceno de mão antes de sumir ao longo da estrada de terra.

- Acho que exercemos uma má influência sobre ela. - Malfoy comentou e Potter riu, passando Aidan para os braços dele.

- Vê se não o deixa fugir de novo. - advertiu em um tom divertido apenas para ver a expressão de Draco fechar-se contrariada e ele fazer um biquinho.

- Está contestando a minha capacidade de cuidar do meu próprio filho Potter? Porque se for você pode...

- Draco. - disse o demônio calmamente.

- O quê? - respondeu atravessado.

- Cala a boca. - ordenou e capturou os lábios vermelhos em um beijo longo e apaixonado. Aidan cobriu os olhos com as mãos ao ver a cena, soltando risadinhas enquanto espiava por entre os dedos os pais namorando. Minutos depois Harry se afastou, dando um sorriso triunfante ao ver o rosto rubro do marido, os olhos brilhantes e a respiração ofegante. - Te vejo em casa. - despediu-se com uma risada e sumiu em uma rajada de vento. Quando finalmente Draco recuperou-se e percebeu a jogada do moreno para fugir de uma discussão, seu rosto mais uma vez fechou-se em uma expressão desgostosa.

- Você não pode se safar sempre com um beijo Potter! - gritou para o vazio e lançou um olhar contrariado ao menino em seus braços que ria marotamente. - Você se diverte com as peripécias do seu pai, não se diverte? - Aidan apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e o loiro rolou os olhos. - Claro, todos adoram ver Draco Malfoy sofrer... ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer. - resmungou baixinho enquanto descia calmamente o monte e o filhote o abraçou fortemente pelo pescoço.

- Eu amo você papai. - disse com sua voz infantil e suave e o loiro sorriu, acariciando os cabelos coloridos da criança suavemente.

- O quanto você ama o seu papai? - perguntou seriamente.

- Muito, muito, muito. - respondeu o menino em tom enfático.

- O suficiente para me ajudar a pregar uma peça no seu pai? - continuou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios que prontamente foi espelhado pelo menino que acenou positivamente com a cabeça. - Esse é o meu garoto. - disse em um tom orgulhoso e num estalo desaparatou com o filho, deixando para trás apenas o sol que terminava de ascender aos céus que iluminava com mais intensidade aquele campo verde perturbado apenas pela brisa fria e o canto dos passarinhos que foram as únicas testemunhas daquele encontro e que talvez ainda fossem presenciar vários outros ao longo dos anos. Enquanto houvesse alguém ameaçando a paz tão duramente conquistada, ainda haveria aqueles que agora lutariam ferozmente para defendê-la. Enquanto houvesse Os Lendários Senhores da Guerra, tudo estaria bem.

**Fim**

**NA: **_Soem os trompetes... eu consegui. Creio que essa foi a fic slash mais longa que eu escrevi no momento de HD, assim como a minha primeira AU no universo HP. Esse epílogo foi apenas para dar um desfecho à história e espero que tenham gostado da mesma. Eu adorei escrevê-la e como não costumo colocar notas de autora, achei que deveria abrir uma exceção e agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic e esperaram pacientemente pelas demoradas atualizações. Muito obrigada e até a próxima._

_Daphne_


End file.
